Voltar a viver
by Sonia Cullen
Summary: Após uma grande tragédia que tirou a vida da mulher que amava, Edward Cullen se vê com um filho recém-nascido nos braços,entregando-se à dor. Mesmo depois de cinco anos, Edward mantém-se fiel ao amor que viveu, mas o destino lhe oferece uma nova chance.
1. Chapter 1 Sem ar

**Capítulo I – SEM AR**

A estrada estava vazia e escorregadia devido à neve que caíra durante todo o final de semana. Ninguém, em sã consciência, se arriscaria a sair de casa com o tempo naquela condição, mas Emmett não tinha escolha. Precisava levar Isa, sua cunhada, para o hospital o mais rapidamente possível. A bolsa já havia estourado e as contrações ficavam mais fortes e próximas a cada minuto. Se não se apressasse o bebê nasceria dentro do carro e, com o frio que fazia em Nova Iorque, isso não seria nada bom. Isa e o bebê precisariam estar protegidos do frio e o carro, por mais que o aquecedor estivesse ligado, não lhes ofereceria o abrigo adequado.

O coração do rapaz estava acelerado. A cada gemido de dor que Isa proferia Emmett pisava mais fundo no acelerador mesmo sabendo dos riscos que a estrada escorregadia representava. Sentia medo por Isa e por seu sobrinho, mas acima de tudo, sentia medo por Edward, seu irmão, que não saberia viver sem a família caso algo de errado viesse a acontecer. Sabia que Edward jamais o perdoaria se causasse um acidente e ferisse sua família. As palavras de Edward ao telefone quando ligou para avisar que estaria levando Isa para o hospital ecoavam em sua mente: _"Traga minha mulher e meu filho em segurança, Emmett. Eles são tudo o que tenho de mais valioso na vida. Ficarei esperando com a equipe a postos na entrada no hospital." _Emmett aliviou o peso do pé sobre o acelerador. Não conseguia nem pensar na possibilidade de um acidente. Olhou para Isa como que se desculpando pela demora e ela lhe sorriu, apesar da dor que sentia.

_ Como estão as contrações?

_ Estão mais fortes e mais próximas a cada minuto, Emmett. Não sei se vou conseguir agüentar.

_Vai sim. Você é forte e meu sobrinho é um guerreiro Cullen. Só mais alguns minutos e estaremos no hospital. Edward estará te esperando com toda a equipe do hospital a postos. Tente ficar calma, tudo dará certo.

Emmett sentiu-se aliviado ao avistar de longe o hospital. Já podia ver Edward e várias outras pessoas aguardando a chegada de Isa. Tudo o que os separava da entrada do hospital era o semáforo com a luz vermelha acionada. Ele tamborilava os dedos impacientes sobre o volante do carro, rezando para que a luz verde não demorasse a se acender.

Tudo aconteceu muito rapidamente. Assim que avistou a luz verde que lhe dava permissão para prosseguir, Emmett pisou no acelerador e começou a passar pelo cruzamento. Um motorista embriagado que vinha em alta velocidade avançou o sinal vermelho chocando-se em cheio com a porta do passageiro do carro de Emmett lançando o veículo contra um poste do outro lado do cruzamento. Tudo o que Emmett viu antes de perder a consciência foi o corpo inerte de Isa ao seu lado.

Edward havia passado a noite toda de plantão na ala de pediatria do hospital que pertencia a seu pai, Carlisle Cullen. Estava exausto, mas a ligação de Emmett logo pela manhã avisando que Isa havia entrado em trabalho de parto e que estava a caminho do hospital o deixou com a adrenalina a mil. Andava de um lado para o outro na porta do hospital. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse Isa e seu menino. Não via a hora de poder beijar a esposa e segurar nos braços o filho que estava a caminho. Amava-os acima de tudo, acima da própria vida.

O sol surgiu timidamente iluminando aquela manhã que, para Edward, seria a mais feliz de toda a sua vida. Lembrou-se com carinho da manhã ensolarada em que havia conhecido a mulher de sua vida, dois anos antes:

_Edward morava na Califórnia e gostava de correr pela praia logo nas primeiras horas do dia. Após correr pelas areias úmidas durante quase uma hora, decidiu que era hora de voltar para seu apartamento e preparar-se para ir à faculdade onde faria a última prova que o separava de seu diploma de médico pediatra. Amava as crianças. Eram puras, sinceras e incapazes de ferir os outros intencionalmente. _

_Já fora da areia, avistou uma bela jovem sentada em um dos bancos da calçada de frente para o mar. Era linda, de feições suaves, pele clara e sem marcas, nem mesmo uma sarda. Os lábios rosados e suavemente carnudos despertavam o desejo de provar-lhes o gosto. Os cabelos castanhos- escuros na altura da cintura ganhavam um tom levemente avermelhado sob a luz do sol. Mas havia algo errado com aquela jovem. Edward não pode deixar de observá-la por alguns instantes. Ela parecia triste. Olhava o mar como se tentasse encontrar alguma coisa perdida. Edward sabia que tinha que ir para casa ou iria se atrasar para a prova, mas não conseguia sair dali. Aproximou-se inconscientemente da moça sentando-se na outra extremidade do mesmo banco e ali permaneceu olhando-a até que ela percebeu sua presença. Edward ainda não tinha visto os olhos da moça, mas assim que ela virou o rosto delicado em sua direção ele pode admirar as duas esmeraldas mais lindas que já havia visto. Seu olhar ficou preso no dela e seu coração tornou-se cativo no mesmo instante. Apesar da tristeza que via nos olhos daquela linda mulher não pode deixar de admirar-lhes a beleza._

__ Perdoe-me! – disse Edward – Não quero ser inconveniente, mas você me parece triste. Posso fazer alguma coisa por você?_

__Obrigada, mas infelizmente não há nada que você possa fazer por mim no momento. _

_Edward observou uma lágrima solitária escorrer dos olhos tristes da moça e sentiu uma enorme vontade de abraçá-la e ampará-la. Não sabia explicar o que estava sentindo, só sabia que precisava desesperadamente senti-la protegida em seus braços. Aproximou-se cuidadosamente estudando cada reação da jovem:_

__ Eu sou Edward. Se você quiser alguém pra conversar ou simplesmente um ombro pra chorar, estarei aqui._

_A moça o encarou em silêncio deixando que outra lágrima escorresse por sua face, e sem se dar conta, encostou a cabeça do ombro de Edward. Ele imediatamente a abraçou, sentindo o calor de seu corpo e o aroma delicioso que exalava de seus cabelos: morango. Ele adorava morangos e sorriu com esse pensamento, sentindo-se satisfeito pelo contato. Naquele momento, Edward soube que havia encontrado a mulher que completaria sua vida, a mulher que o faria o mais feliz de todos os homens._

Um estrondo pavoroso trouxe Edward de volta ao presente. Do outro lado do cruzamento um carro atingia brutalmente a lateral de um Mercedes S55 AM lançando o veículo contra um poste. Toda a equipe diante do hospital corria em direção ao acidente enquanto Edward reconhecia petrificado o carro de Carlisle. Sabia que Emmett estaria dentro dele trazendo sua mulher e seu filho. A mente de Edward dizia-lhe para correr na direção de sua família, mas suas pernas não obedeciam. Estava congelado diante do hospital e só conseguia ouvir as vozes distantes da equipe médica que já socorria as vítimas. _"Faça alguma coisa, Edward. Mova-se!" _ - gritava sua mente. Suas pernas finalmente começaram a se mover e Edward não sabia dizer como havia chegado à porta do veículo preto onde jazia inconsciente a razão de sua vida.

Emmett já estava sendo levado desacordado para a sala de emergência enquanto os bombeiros cortavam a porta emperrada que impedia o resgate de Isa. Edward permanecia sentado no banco do motorista segurando a mão da esposa após ter imobilizado seu pescoço e verificado os sinais vitais que ficavam mais fracos a cada minuto. A pele clara de seu rosto estava agora vermelha, manchada pelo sangue que escorria do ferimento na cabeça. Edward pousou a mão sobre a enorme barriga que abrigava seu filho sentindo-o mover-se muito levemente. Algo estava errado. Se o bebê estivesse bem deveria mover-se com força buscando o canal de saída que o traria ao mundo. Seu filho estava... Edward não conseguiu concluir o pensamento. Não podia perder seu filho. Isa jamais se recuperaria de uma tragédia como essa. Com o coração batendo forte no peito percebeu a porta ao lado de Isa ser finalmente retirada e seu corpo ser cuidadosamente colocado sobre a maca que a transportaria à sala de cirurgia onde o obstetra e toda sua equipe a aguardavam para uma cesariana de emergência. Edward acompanhou a maca até a entrada da sala de cirurgia sem soltar a mão da esposa. Durante todo o trajeto, sussurrava em seu ouvido que tudo ia ficar bem, que ela e o bebê ficariam bem. Precisava acreditar nisso para não enlouquecer.

Do lado de fora, na sala de espera, toda a família aguardava notícias de Isa e do bebê. Emmett já estava acordado, mas permaneceria em observação por vinte e quatro horas para que fosse descartada a possibilidade de uma concussão. A forte pancada que havia levado na cabeça no momento em que seu lado do carro atingira o poste causava-lhe uma dor latejante, enlouquecedora. Foi preciso sedá-lo levemente para que ele permanecesse em repouso absoluto. Havia tentado levantar-se da cama do hospital por diversas vezes querendo ver a cunhada. Sentia-se culpado embora todos lhe dissessem que o motorista que os atingira estivesse dirigindo embriagado.

Alice estava calada desde o momento em que Isa fora levada para a cirurgia. Sentada sozinha em uma poltrona da sala de espera, observava o irmão andando de um lado para o outro em agonia. Sabia que ele estava a ponto de enlouquecer e invadir a sala onde sua mulher e seu filho lutavam pela vida. Havia sido impedido por Carlisle de acompanhar a cirurgia por motivos óbvios. Ela sabia que ele não agüentaria esperar por muito mais tempo. Era louco por aquela mulher, morreria por ela, morreria sem ela. Sem conseguir se conter, atravessou a sala de espera e abraçou forte o irmão que lhe retribuiu com um beijo trêmulo na testa.

_ Ela vai ficar bem, Edward. Eu sei que vai. – disse tentando conter o choro que ameaçava explodir.

_ Não sei viver sem ela, Alice. Não consigo... – a voz de Edward estava embargada.

_ Você não vai ter que viver sem ela, meu irmão. Tenha fé em Deus. Ela é forte e seu filho é um Cullen. Eles vão sobreviver.

_ Eu preciso me apegar a essa ideia, Alice, ou vou enlouquecer de vez.

Edward abraçou mais forte o corpo pequeno e delicado da irmã caçula em busca de segurança. Sempre foram muito apegados e sabia que teria nela seu porto seguro em qualquer situação. Permaneceram assim por mais duas horas até que um dos médicos saiu da sala de cirurgia. Seu rosto estampava o cansaço resultante de horas de tensão com a responsabilidade de salvar duas vidas. O médico aproximou-se lentamente sob o olhar ansioso da família. Edward, que estava de costas para o médico, soltou-se de Alice e correu em sua direção assim que percebeu os olhares de Esme e Carlisle convergindo para ele. Sem coragem de perguntar, ele aguardou até que o médico desse a notícia:

_ Seu menino está bem, Edward. Nós o pusemos em uma incubadora e está recebendo oxigênio. Nasceu com uma cor um pouco arroxeada por ter ficado algum tempo sem oxigênio, mas passa bem. Em vinte e quatro horas poderemos realizar alguns exames e saberemos se terá alguma seqüela, mas ele é forte e perfeito. Sairá dessa bem, com certeza.

O coração de Edward, embora estivesse um pouco aliviado, estava ainda apertado no peito. O médico não havia dito nada sobre Isa e ele não sabia avaliar se a expressão triste no rosto do médico era cansaço ou pesar. Edward não era capaz de dizer nada. O medo de ouvir qualquer coisa que não fosse _"sua mulher passa bem"_ havia feito sua voz desaparecer. Foi Alice quem fez a pergunta, percebendo que seu irmão não conseguiria fazê-la.

_ E Isa, doutor Uley? Como ela está?

O médico olhou diretamente nos olhos de Edward antes de baixar a cabeça e responder:

_ Isa teve uma série de paradas cardíacas durante a cirurgia. Conseguimos reanimá-la, mas ela havia perdido muito sangue devido aos ferimentos causados pelo acidente. Ela está em estado de coma profundo, Edward. Fizemos tudo o que estava ao nosso alcance. Sinto muito. Só nos resta esperar e rezar para que ela seja forte e volte pra nós.

_ Onde ela está? – a voz de Edward não passava de um sussurro. Faltava-lhe o ar. Sentia que o chão estava se abrindo sob seus pés e tudo o que queria naquele instante era cair na escuridão daquele buraco desde que a dor passasse.

_ Ela foi levada para a UTI e ficará em observação constante, Edward. Vamos cuidar bem dela, não se preocupe.

Edward, que até então parecia anestesiado, levantou o olhar para o médico e deixou que todo seu desespero viesse à tona:

_ NÃO ME PREOCUPAR? – gritou agarrando o médico pelo colarinho – MINHA MULHER PODE ESTAR MORRENDO NESTE EXATO MOMENTO E VOCÊ TEM A CORAGEM DE ME PEDIR PARA NÃO ME PREOCUPAR?

_ Filho, por favor, controle-se! – dizia Carlisle enquanto ele e mais dois enfermeiros arrancavam Edward de cima do médico. – Nós sabemos como está sendo difícil pra você, mas você precisa se acalmar. Seu filho precisa de você. Enquanto Isa estiver ausente, ele só tem você pra protegê-lo.

É claro que aquilo não era verdade. Toda a família estaria lá para cuidar e proteger o menino, mas Carlisle precisava trazer seu filho de volta à razão. Edward respirava com dificuldade, parecia não enxergar nada a sua frente. Fitava o rosto do pai com o olhar perdido de uma criança indefesa e amedrontada. Carlisle abraçou o filho com força e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

_ Nós estamos aqui, filho. Não vamos sair do seu lado enquanto precisar de nós. Mas você precisa ser forte. Não pode deixar o desespero tomar conta de você. Você agora é pai e precisa cuidar do pequeno Brian.

Edward sentiu-se sendo puxado do buraco escuro em que estava afundando ao ouvir o nome do filho. Abraçou-se ainda mais fortemente ao pai, beijando-lhe a face em agradecimento e desculpou-se com o médico pelo descontrole. Depois pediu para ver a esposa, acompanhando o Dr. Uley até a UTI.

_ Edward, mesmo que você seja médico do hospital, sabe que não posso permitir que fique muito tempo com ela, não sabe? – perguntou o médico.

_ Sim, eu sei. – Edward disse com os olhos marejados cravados na esposa através do vidro que os separava. – Eu só preciso sentir o calor da pele dela e dizer que eu e o nosso filho estamos esperando por ela, que precisamos dela.

O médico tocou-lhe o ombro em sinal de compreensão e se afastou dando-lhe privacidade com a esposa. Edward entrou no quarto sentindo o coração esmagado no peito. Medo. Era isso o que sentia. Aproximou-se do leito onde Isa permanecia inconsciente, pegou-lhe cuidadosamente a mão apertando-a suavemente na esperança de senti-la reagir ao seu toque. Nada. Observou atentamente o rosto sereno da mulher. Parecia estar dormindo um sono tranqüilo. Beijou-lhe suavemente os lábios e aproximou-se mais sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Oi, amor! Nosso menino está bem e está esperando por você, mamãe! Estou esperando você acordar pra conhecê-lo junto comigo, dorminhoca! Está na hora de acordar, preguiçosa! Volta pra mim, amor!Abra seus olhos pra mim, querida! Preciso ver essas esmeraldas que eu tanto amo brilhando de emoção pelo nosso filho.

Edward deixou seus olhos derramarem uma lágrima que escorreu por sua bochecha e pousou sobre o rosto de Isa. Nenhuma reação. Nada. Permaneceu ali segurando sua mão e sussurrando palavras de amor em seu ouvido até que o Dr. Uley viesse avisá-lo que teria que sair. Isa precisava repousar.

Vinte e quatro horas mais tarde o pequeno Brian era submetido a uma bateria de exames que constataram que o menino estava bem, sem seqüelas pela falta de oxigênio durante o parto caótico que o trouxera ao mundo. Edward levou o filho pra casa dos pais dois dias depois. O menino já estava fora de risco e poderia ser cuidado em casa, cercado pelo amor da família. Deitado na cama de casal do seu antigo quarto de solteiro, Edward observava com carinho o rostinho tranqüilo de Brian que dormia inocentemente sem ter a menor noção de que sua mãe lutava contra a morte em um leito frio de hospital para permanecer ao seu lado neste mundo.

Alice entrou silenciosamente no quarto de Edward para avisá-lo que Carlisle estava esperando para irem ao hospital ver Isa.

_ Cuide do meu menino pra mim, Alice. Eu não me demoro. – pediu Edward dando um beijo suave na testa do garoto. – Papai não vai demorar, anjinho! Prometo!

_ Vá tranqüilo, meu irmão. Vá ver sua Isa. Seu filho estará em boas mãos. Cuidarei dele como se fosse meu. – disse Alice abraçando o irmão e dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

_ Eu sei disso, minha irmã. Não sei o que seria de nós dois se não fosse por você.

Edward desceu as escadas da entrada da casa após despedir-se da irmã e da mãe com um abraço caloroso e apertado. Carlisle já estava no carro com o motor ligado a espera do filho. Emmett, ainda com a cabeça envolta em ataduras, estava sentado no banco de trás do Volvo C30 prata de Edward. Edward sentou-se no banco do passageiro e sorriu para o irmão. Sabia como era difícil para Emmett ver a tristeza estampada em seu rosto. Já havia conversado com Emmett na tentativa de aliviar-lhe o sentimento de culpa pelo acidente. O maldito motorista embriagado era o único responsável por todo aquele sofrimento. Se não tivesse tido morte instantânea ao ser arremessado para fora do carro pela falta do uso do cinto de segurança, o teria matado com suas próprias mãos. Emmett sabia que o irmão estava sofrendo. Estava estampado em seus tristes olhos azuis. Faltavam-lhe o brilho que somente o sorriso de Isa era capaz de provocar.

Os três homens permaneceram calados durante todo o trajeto para o hospital. O Dr. Uley já os aguardava na entrada do hospital com uma expressão preocupada. Edward desceu do carro sem esperar pelo pai ou pelo irmão e caminhou apressadamente na direção do médico.

_ Diga logo, por favor. O que aconteceu com a minha mulher? – o desespero já tomando conta de sua voz.

_ Ela está sendo operada novamente, Edward. Tivemos que tomar uma decisão de emergência, por isso não pudemos esperar pela autorização da família. O cérebro dela inchou muito na noite passada por causa da pancada do acidente. A pressão intracraniana subiu a níveis extremamente perigosos e tivemos que chamar o neurologista para uma cirurgia de emergência. Não posso mentir pra você, Edward. As chances são mínimas, mas existem.

Edward sentiu o chão se abrindo novamente sob seus pés. Desta vez desceria em queda livre só parando ao se espatifar no fundo do buraco. Emmett abraçou com um aperto de aço o irmão que chorava como um bebê assustado. Edward tinha a ligeira impressão de que alguém o envolvia e podia ouvir uma voz em seu ouvido, mas não conseguia entender uma palavra sequer. Tudo o que pensava era que não viveria sem Isa. Precisava dela pra viver como precisava do ar em seus pulmões. Não conseguiria, não sem ela.

Edward sentia que a angústia da espera o estava levando à loucura. A cirurgia já estava acontecendo havia horas e nenhuma notícia tinha chegado até ele. Andava de um lado para o outro da sala de espera como um leão enjaulado em busca de uma saída.

_Edward, por favor, sente-se um pouco. Você está andando nessa sala há horas e deve estar cansado. – disse Carlisle pondo uma mão no ombro do filho.

_ Pai, eu não sei mais o que fazer. Ninguém nos traz noticias da Isa. Não aguento mais essa angústia. Pelo amor de Deus, pai, me ajude. Entre naquela sala e veja se a minha mulher ainda está viva.

_ Filho, eu não posso entrar na sala de cirurgia, você como médico sabe os riscos de infecção que uma coisa dessas pode trazer. Mas fique aqui, eu vou tentar chamar algum dos médicos para te dar noticias da sua mulher.

Carlisle se afastou do filho e se encaminhou para a sala de higienização onde os médicos se limpavam antes das cirurgias. Sam Uley estava retirando as roupas esterilizadas usadas durante a operação. Trazia o semblante cansado pelas incontáveis horas de cirurgia. Encaminhou-se com Carlisle para falar com Edward. O olhar desolado do médico alarmou Emmett que imediatamente se levantou colocando-se ao lado do irmão. Sabia que ele surtaria se as notícias não fossem boas. Edward tremia dos pés à cabeça, suas pernas estavam bambas e ele achou melhor se sentar para ouvir o que Sam tinha a dizer.

_ Edward, eu preciso que você me ouça com bastante atenção e, por favor, tente manter a calma.

Os olhos de Edward se encheram de lágrimas já esperando a notícia que acabaria com ele de vez.

_ Não se apavore. Isa está viva. A cirurgia foi muito complexa. A pressão intracraniana ainda está alta, mas conseguimos fazer com que ela fosse reduzida um pouco. Ela está sendo medicada com noradrenalida e temos que aguardar que o inchaço no cérebro diminua e alivie a pressão. Só depois disso poderemos ter um prognóstico mais preciso. O estado dela é gravíssimo, Edward. Eu gostaria de dar notícias melhores, mas infelizmente não posso.

Edward não pôde ver a esposa que estava isolada em uma sala esterilizada com parte do crânio aberto para aliviar a pressão no cérebro. Acompanhado do pai e do irmão, voltou para casa em silêncio. Parecia um zumbi quando entrou em casa deixando a mãe e a irmã totalmente alarmadas. Encaminhou-se para o quarto onde seu filho dormia sereno após o banho e a mamadeira dados pela tia Alice. Entrou embaixo do chuveiro deixando que a água quente caísse sobre sua cabeça e seus ombros aliviando-lhe a tensão e lavando-lhe as lágrimas que agora escorriam silenciosamente de seus olhos. Vestiu-se com uma calça de abrigo e deitou-se abraçando o corpinho frágil do filho. Beijou-lhe a fronte sentindo o cheirinho gostoso de bebê e ali permaneceu até que o cansaço o dominasse por completo e se entregasse à inconsciência.

Na sala de estar do andar inferior, Carlisle acabava de relatar à mulher e à filha as horas de angústia que tinham passado no hospital. Esme tinha os olhos arregalados de pavor e tentava a todo custo compreender como uma pessoa tão boa como Isa podia passar por tanto sofrimento. Ela não merecia. Alice, depois de enxugar as lágrimas e acalmar-se, subiu ao quarto do irmão para ver como ele e o sobrinho estavam. Aproximou-se cuidadosamente da cama ao vê-los adormecidos. Passou suavemente os dedos pelos cabelos do irmão notando-lhe a expressão sofrida e cansada. Fez o mesmo com o sobrinho fechando as cortinas do quarto antes de sair.

O dia seguinte amanheceu extremamente frio. A neve voltara a cair na noite anterior e o céu estava coberto de nuvens cinza deixando a cidade com um ar melancólico. Edward acordou sentindo-se desorientado. Ouvia os ruídos da casa, sabia que todos já estavam acordados, mas o quarto ainda estava escuro. Levou algum tempo para descobrir as cortinas cerradas. Seu filho não dormia mais ao seu lado. Alice com certeza o teria levado mais cedo para que o irmão descansasse mais um pouco. Levantou-se ainda tonto de sono e tomou um banho demorado. Desceu para a sala de jantar onde sua família já tomava o café da manhã.

_ Filho, ainda é cedo. Por que não volta pra cama e dorme mais um pouco? – a voz suave de Esme quebrou o silêncio.

_ Não quero dormir, mãe. Não quero mais sonhar que estou perdendo a minha mulher. – Edward disse com um fio de voz.

Ninguém disse mais nada até que todos tivessem acabado de tomar o café. Edward levantou-se da mesa e com o filho nos braços subiu para o quarto em silêncio. Na sala de jantar, a família não sabia o que fazer para ajudá-lo. Todos sabiam da dor que ele sentia, mas somente Isa seria capaz de aliviá-la.

_ Eu não suporto vê-lo assim. – disse Esme com lágrimas nos olhos.

_ Não chore, meu amor. Nosso filho é forte e vai superar essa fase difícil. Estaremos todos aqui para apoiá-lo. – disse Carlisle abraçando a esposa.

Alice, que até aquele momento tinha sido forte e mantido a calma pelo bem do irmão e do sobrinho, desabou no sofá da sala em um choro magoado e descontrolado. Emmett correu ao encontro da irmã caçula pegando-a no colo e acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

_ Chore, Alice. Chore tudo o que tiver que chorar agora. Nosso irmão precisa de nós. Então, minha irmãzinha, chore tudo agora. Eu estou aqui.

Alice agarrou-se ao pescoço do irmão mais velho e entregou-se à tristeza e às lágrimas. Emmett a levou para o quarto no colo, como fazia quando ela era criança e dormia no sofá da sala assistindo desenhos animados até tarde da noite escondida dos pais. Depositou-a com carinho na cama deitando-se com ela e puxando-a para si. Alice ainda chorou por mais algum tempo antes de dormir com a cabeça apoiada no peito do irmão que a abraçava protetoramente.

O sol havia surgido timidamente após o almoço. Edward já estava a postos na direção do carro aguardando Alice e o pai para irem ao hospital. Não via a hora de ver Isa e de sussurrar em seu ouvido como Brian estava mais lindo a cada segundo. Lindo como ela, com os mesmos olhos na cor verde-esmeralda que o pai tanto amava na mãe. A mesma pele branquinha, macia e cheirosa. Os mesmos cabelos lisos, castanho-avermelhados da mãe. Sua cópia perfeita esperando a mamãe voltar pra casa pra dormir aconchegado em seus braços e mamar do leitinho quentinho de seus seios.

Os três entraram no hospital e Edward se encaminhou diretamente para a UTI. Hoje ninguém o impediria de tocar sua esposa. Como médico do hospital tinha livre acesso a todos os setores normalmente vetados aos outros e, por isso, ninguém tentou impedi-lo de passar. Cumprimentou algumas enfermeiras pelo caminho até chegar ao quarto de Isa. Abriu a porta devagar se deparando com toda a equipe médica dentro do quarto. Ninguém percebeu sua presença. Olhavam silenciosamente o semblante tranqüilo da paciente. Edward deu um passo adiante e parou petrificado diante do leito da mulher. O monitor cardíaco mostrava uma linha reta contínua e os bips característicos da máquina haviam sido substituídos por um apito agudo ininterrupto. Por um momento, Edward pensou que estivesse em casa, deitado em sua cama tendo um novo pesadelo. Lutando contra sua mente que teimava em lhe pregar uma peça avançou em direção à esposa, sentando-se na beirada da cama e tocando-lhe o rosto lívido.

_ Isa, amor? Estou aqui, meu anjo. Abra os olhos pra mim, por favor.

Isa permanecia imóvel sobre o leito. Edward olhou mais uma vez para o monitor cardíaco que continuava mostrando o que ele não queria e não podia acreditar. A realidade caiu sobre ele como uma tormenta. Edward agarrou a esposa pelos ombros e começou a sacudir o corpo já sem vida de Isa na esperança de acordá-la. Gritava desesperado o nome da mulher pedindo para que ela voltasse para ele enquanto a equipe de médicos e enfermeiros tentava fracassadamente arrancá-lo dali.

Alice e Carlisle entraram minutos depois de Edward no quarto assistindo com os corações devastados a cena que se desenrolava diante de seus olhos. Edward havia perdido completamente a sanidade. Agarrava-se desesperadamente ao cadáver de Isa como um náufrago que se agarra a uma tábua de salvação. Mas ela não podia salvá-lo e Edward estava afundando. Isa havia partido e levado com ela o ar que ele precisava para viver. Alice correu em direção ao irmão abraçando-o com seus braços delicados. Edward chorava ainda agarrado à mulher enquanto Alice tentava convencê-lo a deixá-la ir. Incontáveis minutos se passaram até que, finalmente, Edward soltou-se do corpo da esposa abraçando a irmã.

_ Alice, eu não vou conseguir! Traz a Isa de volta pra mim, Alice. Eu não vou conseguir viver sem ela.

Alice nada disse. Apenas abraçou o irmão com toda a força que tinha olhando para o pai em busca de socorro. Carlisle aproximou-se dos filhos e os abraçou. Os três permaneceram ali chorando sem dizer sequer uma palavra até que os enfermeiros fizeram menção de remover o corpo de Isa. Edward surtou. Começou a gritar e a jogar todos os aparelhos ainda conectados ao corpo sem vida de Isa no chão. Provocava um verdadeiro caos por todo o quarto que foi invadido por mais dois enfermeiros que o agarraram. Uma leve picada no braço e a voz de Alice dizendo que ele iria ficar bem foram as últimas coisas que Edward sentiu antes de mergulhar na inconsciência.

Desde que voltara à consciência Edward não havia dito uma única palavra. Apenas banhou-se, aprontou-se para a interminável e angustiante noite no velório. No andar inferior da casa, a família aguardava calada por ele. O trajeto para o cemitério fora feito no mais absoluto silêncio. Todos pisavam em ovos, com medo de dizer qualquer coisa que o fizesse perder novamente a razão.

Edward permaneceu calado por toda a noite. Manteve-se sentado em um canto do salão com o filho nos braços. Agarrava-se a ele com medo de perder a sanidade. Não teve coragem de aproximar-se do caixão onde jazia o corpo de Isa. A seu pedido ele permaneceu fechado. Não suportaria vê-la morta mais uma vez. Morreria com ela. Preferia guardar a lembrança dos momentos felizes que tiveram. Lembrou-se do dia em que Isa confessou que estava grávida:

_Isa vinha sentindo um mal estar contínuo durante aqueles últimos dias do mês de junho. Sentia-se fraca e já havia desmaiado algumas vezes deixando Edward preocupado. Edward insistia em levá-la ao médico, mas ela dizia que não era nada. Frescuras de mulher, ela alegara. Edward não havia engolido aquela história e continuava insistindo com a esposa para que fosse ao médico. Mas Isa sabia perfeitamente como distraí-lo. Bastava sussurrar em seu ouvido que sentia saudades dele e ele se esquecia do mundo lá fora e se afundava sem culpa na mulher que amava._

_Edward havia feito plantão durante o dia no hospital e estaria livre à noite. Abriu a porta de casa encontrando tudo no mais absoluto silêncio. Encontrou a mesa posta para um jantar romântico à luz de velas. Sabia que Isa jamais se esqueceria do seu aniversário. Isa surgiu magnífica no topo da escada vestindo um vestido preto tomara que caia que deixava evidente a beleza de seu corpo. Os olhos de Edward percorreram com desejo o corpo da mulher que descia as escadas com um lindo sorriso no rosto e com uma elegância jamais vista. "Minha", pensou Edward, "somente minha". Isa aproximou-se do fim das escadas tomando a mão estendida de Edward dando-lhe um breve beijo nos lábios. _

__ Feliz aniversário, meu amor. Depois do jantar eu tenho um presente especial pra você._

__ O único presente que eu quero é você nua na minha cama._

__ Isso você também terá, mas eu tenho algo melhor pra te dar._

__ Impossível. Não há nada melhor do que fazer amor com a mulher da minha vida._

_Isa apenas sorriu e o levou pela mão até a sala de jantar. A refeição foi servida e o casal jantou em meio a risos e carícias. Mais tarde, no quarto, Edward esperava por Isa na cama enquanto ela se aprontava no banheiro da suíte. Isa entrou no quarto vestindo uma camisola curtinha vermelha. Edward sentiu a boca seca e um calor abrasador começou a queimar-lhe corpo. Não conseguiu esperar até que Isa chegasse à cama. Levantou-se correndo e puxou-a para si colando seus corpos e beijando seus lábios com amor e devoção. O beijo, que a princípio era calmo, foi tornando-se urgente e faminto na medida em que os dois se aproximavam da cama. As roupas já haviam sido jogadas em alguma parte do quarto e os corpos nus se fundiam em um só, tomados de prazer._

_Edward não se cansava de admirar o corpo nu da bela mulher deitada em sua cama, após uma noite de amor. Lembrou-se da promessa que Isa havia feito. Algo a respeito de um presente especial. O que poderia ser mais especial do que a noite que haviam acabado de ter? Como se tivesse lido os pensamentos do marido, Isa levantou-se dirigindo-se ao closet e voltando de lá com uma pequena caixinha de veludo azul-marinho envolta em um laço de fita prateado. _

__ É pra você. – disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. - Vamos, abra!_

_Edward olhou para a caixinha sem conseguir adivinhar-lhe o conteúdo. Desfez o laço com cuidado e olhando nos olhos marejados da esposa abriu a caixinha. Um par de sapatinhos de lã branca estava depositado no fundo da caixa junto a um bilhete que dizia: "Feliz aniversário, papai!"_

_Edward ergueu novamente os olhos para a mulher com um sorriso lindo nos lábios. Não foi capaz de dizer nenhuma palavra. Apenas lhe deu seu sorriso mais largo e estonteante e a abraçou emocionado. Aquele, sem dúvidas, tinha sido seu melhor presente de aniversário. _

Edward depositou uma rosa vermelha sobre o túmulo da esposa. Ao seu redor, observou as pessoas que já se retiravam após o sepultamento. Alice embalava Brian com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Tinha se mantido firme durante toda a noite porque sabia que o irmão poderia precisar dela, mas já sentia suas forças fraquejarem. Buscou com o olhar o auxílio de Esme que permanecia próxima a Edward, abraçada ao marido. Emmett aproximou-se da irmã tomando o menino nos braços. Alice sorriu em agradecimento e abraçada a Emmett encaminhou-se para o carro que os esperava na porta do cemitério.

Sozinho diante do túmulo de Isa, Edward chorou pela última vez. Acariciou com os dedos trêmulos o nome na lápide branca.

_ Eu queria que você tivesse me levado com você, amor. Você prometeu que jamais me deixaria, lembra? - Edward olhou na direção de Emmett e fitou o filho que dormia tranqüilo. – Mas agora eu não posso ficar com você, amor. Nosso filho precisa de mim. Eu não sei como vou fazer pra viver sem você, mas eu preciso tentar. Por ele, eu preciso tentar.

Edward enxugou as lágrimas que banhavam seu rosto. Sabia que os dias que se seguiriam não seriam fáceis, mas por seu filho, por Brian, ele precisava voltar a viver.


	2. Chapter 2 Sozinho

**Capitulo II – SOZINHO**

Edward leu pela última vez o nome de Isadora Cullen na fria lápide do túmulo da esposa antes de voltar para casa. Saiu prometendo a Isa que voltaria todos os dias para contar-lhe as novidades sobre o filho. Precisava tocar a vida para frente, mas não seria capaz de deixá-la fora de sua vida. Ainda não.

**Narrado por Emmett**

A última coisa de que me lembrava antes de acordar em um leito de hospital com uma dor de cabeça lancinante era do rosto ensangüentado de Isa dentro do carro. Ninguém me dizia como ela estava e não me deixavam levantar daquela maldita cama. Eu precisava vê-la, precisava saber se estava viva ou se eu a tinha matado. Pensava em como estaria meu irmão. Deveria estar me odiando naquele momento. Não poderia culpá-lo. Eu mesmo me odiava. Não compreendia direito como o acidente tinha acontecido. Tudo não passava de um borrão. O sinal havia ficado verde me dando passagem livre. Um estrondo. Uma dor forte na cabeça. Escuridão.

Eu precisava saber até que ponto eu tinha acabado com a vida do meu irmão. Tentei mais uma vez me levantar da cama e novamente um brutamontes vestido de branco me impediu. Senti uma leve picada no braço e meu corpo foi tomado por um suave torpor antes que eu caísse novamente na escuridão.

Não sei quantas horas fiquei sedado, mas assim que fui liberado pulei daquela maldita cama de hospital. Será que ninguém entendia que eu precisava estar com a minha família? Na sala de espera, minha família estava à espera de Edward. Ele havia entrado na UTI para ver Isa. Brian estava em uma incubadora recebendo oxigênio. "Meu Deus, o que eu tinha feito?" Não conseguia deixar de pensar que se algo acontecesse com Isa ou com Brian a culpa seria toda minha.

Eu ouvia horrorizado enquanto meu pai me contava como o acidente tinha acontecido. Não conseguia acreditar que um imbecil teria enchido a cara e dirigido em alta velocidade pra acabar batendo justo no carro em que nós estávamos. O desgraçado havia morrido na hora. Pena. Merecia amargar o resto da vida na cadeia por quase tirar a vida de pessoas inocentes. Merecia viver com a culpa e ser devorado por ela a cada maldito segundo de sua vida miserável.

Três dias depois de seu nascimento, Brian pôde ser levado para casa. Já estava fora de perigo e cresceria como uma criança normal. Alívio. Isa continuava em coma e Edward se dividia entre o filho e o hospital. Não falava muito. Eu sabia que ele estava sofrendo. Desde pequeno, sempre que algo o magoava se fechava silencioso em sua própria concha até a dor passar. Assim, quando não estava com Isa no hospital passava o dia trancado no quarto com o filho.

Nunca pensei que alguém pudesse suportar tanto sofrimento como o que meu irmão estava enfrentando. Isa teve que ser submetida a uma cirurgia de emergência para aliviar a pressão no cérebro. Se Edward não tinha enlouquecido ainda, eu estava certo de que faltava bem pouco. Ele não falava, não comia direito, não dormia bem. E eu estava certo. Edward simplesmente perdeu o chão e a razão quando Isa nos deixou. Eu podia ver e sentir a dor que ele tentava sufocar em seu peito enquanto se agarrava ao filho durante o velório. Brian era a única coisa no mundo que o impedia de perder completamente a sanidade, por isso decidimos deixá-lo abraçado ao menino por toda a noite. A seu pedido, o caixão de Isa permaneceu fechado. Edward sequer olhou para ele, não suportaria ver a mulher da sua vida ali. Morreria com ela.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, nos despedimos definitivamente de Isa. Meu irmão permanecia calado enquanto depositava uma rosa vermelha no túmulo da mulher. Alice segurava Brian no colo e olhava em volta em busca de apoio. Suas forças já estavam chegando ao fim. Tomei Brian nos braços e Alice sorriu em agradecimento abraçando minha cintura. Deixamos Edward diante da sepultura se despedindo da esposa e fomos para o carro que nos esperava na porta do cemitério.

Os dias que se seguiram foram muito difíceis para toda a família, principalmente para Edward. Passava o tempo todo abraçado ao filho como se tivesse medo que ele o deixasse. Cuidava dele como se fosse feito da mais fina e frágil porcelana. Ficava alarmado toda vez que o menino chorava, mesmo que fosse somente para que lhe trocassem as fraldas ou para que lhe dessem de mamar.

_ Edward, você não precisa se preocupar tanto, meu filho. – minha mãe tentava acalmá-lo.

_ Ele é muito pequeno e frágil, mãe. – respondia simplesmente.

Edward estava enganado. Brian era pequeno sim, mas não era frágil. Só ele não percebia que o menino era tão forte que lhe servia de apoio. Eu sei, era muita responsabilidade para alguém tão pequeno, mas era a mais pura verdade. Edward era o lado frágil naquela relação, só ele não conseguia enxergar a verdade. Era ele quem estava a ponto de se partir a qualquer momento, não o menino.

**Narrado por Carlisle**

Minha família sempre foi unida, mas depois da tragédia que aconteceu na vida de Edward sentimos a necessidade de uma aproximação ainda maior. Precisávamos apoiá-lo e ele precisava sentir que estaríamos lá para ajudá-lo quando e onde precisasse. Edward se afastou temporariamente do hospital para cuidar pessoalmente do pequeno Brian. Havíamos combinado que quando ele se sentisse seguro novamente a ala da pediatria estaria esperando pronta para recebê-lo. Eu sabia que ele não poderia cuidar de outras crianças sem estar seguro da saúde do próprio filho.

Dois meses depois da morte de Isa, Edward ainda parecia um zumbi. Não se alimentava direito, havia emagrecido muito deixando-nos preocupados. A cada dia parecia mais frágil, deprimido. Sorria apenas para o filho, mas seu sorriso era triste. Seus olhos azuis estavam opacos. Haviam perdido aquele brilho que eu tanto amava. Descuidou-se da própria aparência, deixando a barba crescer e vestindo sempre roupas velhas e maltratadas.

Evitávamos tocar no nome de Isa na frente de Edward. Seu rosto sempre se contorcia de dor quando ouvia seu nome e não suportávamos mais assisti-lo sofrer daquele jeito. É claro que sentíamos saudades, mas Edward era nossa prioridade. Meu neto crescia assustadoramente rápido. Era um menino forte, um guerreiro Cullen, brincava Emmett. Alice e Esme se desdobravam para que o garoto tivesse sempre uma referência materna presente em sua vida já que infelizmente nunca conheceria a mãe.

Esme chorava todas as noites no nosso quarto antes de dormirmos. Seu coração de mãe já não agüentava mais ver o filho naquele estado e eu sentia que teria que tomar uma atitude em breve, antes que minha mulher também caísse doente. Edward não parecia estar se recuperando e eu não poderia permitir que Esme sofresse mais. Meu peito doía ao vê-la chorar por nosso filho. Decidi que não esperaria mais. Certifiquei-me de que Esme dormia em sono profundo e levantei-me vagarosamente da cama seguindo para o quarto de meu filho. Precisava dar um fim àquele sofrimento todo, nem que para isso tivesse que ser duro com Edward.

A porta do quarto de Edward estava entreaberta e antes de bater percebi que ele não estava sozinho. Havia alguém no quarto conversando com ele. Afastei-me para não ser visto e reconheci a voz de Alice que suplicava a Edward para que reagisse. Ela lhe disse palavras duras, mas que eu sabia que surtiriam um efeito maior do que se fossem proferidas por mim. Voltei para meu quarto orgulhoso de minha menininha. Minha caçulinha podia ser pequena, mas virava uma fera quando se tratava da felicidade do irmão. Deitei-me novamente ao lado de minha mulher com a certeza de que em breve nossas vidas voltariam ao normal. Abracei-me ao meu amor e dormi tranqüilo pela primeira vez em dois meses.

**Narrado por Alice**

Desde pequena, sempre fui mais apegada a Edward do que a Emmett. É claro que eu sempre amei os dois de forma igual, mas minha afinidade com Edward sempre foi mais evidente. Acho que por termos idades mais próximas. Emmett era cinco anos mais velho do que Edward enquanto eu era apenas um ano mais nova do que ele. Minha mãe costumava contar que quando eu era bebê só parava de chorar nos braços de Edward e ele se gabava com Emmett dizendo que eu o amava mais. Nossa ligação parecia ser mais uma daquelas coisas espirituais sem explicação lógica. A única coisa que tínhamos certeza é que era forte, muito forte. Por isso, ver meu irmão sofrer daquele jeito por causa de Isa me fazia sofrer também. A dor de Edward era a minha dor.

Dois meses depois da morte de Isa, Edward afundava cada vez mais em um buraco sem fundo e arrastava toda a nossa família com ele. Eu via minha mãe chorando em segredo, escondida em seu quarto. Via meu pai sofrendo sem saber o que fazer para consolá-la e tirar Edward daquela depressão. Via Emmett ainda se sentindo culpado pelo sofrimento de nosso irmão. Era absurdo. Ele achava que se tivesse tomado mais cuidado e olhado para ver se não vinha nenhum carro antes de atravessar o cruzamento poderia ter evitado o acidente. Mas quem poderia esperar que um louco bêbado avançasse o sinal fechado justo naquele momento?

A verdade era que eu já não tinha mais capacidade de agüentar tanta tristeza. Sabia que Edward precisava de um tempo para se fortalecer antes de retomar sua vida e seguir em frente, mas sentia que ele estava a ponto de se partir em mil pedaços. Isso eu não poderia permitir ou eu me despedaçaria também. Após termos jantado mais uma vez sem Edward à mesa, decidi que conversaria com ele naquela mesma noite. Não esperaria nem mais um dia. Diria a ele tudo o que eu pensava e pedia a Deus para me dar a coragem de ser firme o bastante com ele.

Esperei que meus pais se recolhessem e fui para o quarto de Edward. Brian dormia sereno sobre a cama de casal. Podia ouvir o barulho do chuveiro ligado e aproveitando-me da ausência de Edward levei o menino para o quarto de Emmett. Eu já havia pedido a ele que tomasse conta de Brian enquanto eu conversava com meu irmão. As coisas poderiam sair do controle e eu não queria o menino no meio de uma discussão.

Quando Edward saiu do banheiro eu já o esperava sentada em sua cama. Ele parou ao ver que o filho não estava mais lá, me olhando desconfiado.

_ Não se preocupe. Brian está bem e está com nosso irmão. Preciso conversar com você. Sente-se aqui. – disse batendo na beirada na cama ao meu lado.

_ Eu já sei o que você vai dizer, Alice. Mas não quero falar sobre isso agora.

_ Tem que ser hoje, Edward, agora.

Edward virou-se em silêncio para a janela do quarto ficando de costas para mim. Pelo reflexo do vidro eu podia ver seus olhos cheios de lágrimas e minha coragem quase desapareceu. No entanto, eu sabia que se eu não fizesse aquilo ele se perderia definitivamente.

_ Olhe para mim, Edward! – ele permanecia de costas. – Edward? – nada – Ótimo, já percebi que vai ser um monólogo. Que assim seja.

Edward virou-se na direção da porta. Iria fugir. Corri, trancando a porta e retirando a chave colocando-a dentro da minha blusa.

_ Alice, abra essa porta agora! – ele me olhava furioso.

_ Você vai me ouvir, Edward. Quer você queira ou não.

_ Me dê essa chave, Alice! – Edward tremia de nervoso.

_ Você não pode continuar fazendo isso com a gente, Edward. Não é justo. Eu sei que você está sofrendo. Ninguém mais do que eu sabe disso, mas não é justo você se afundar nesse buraco e arrastar toda a nossa família junto.

Edward franziu o cenho, confuso. Ele esteve tanto tempo mergulhado na própria dor que não tinha se dado conta de que sofríamos com ele.

_ Alice, do que você está falando?

_ Meu anjo, você acha mesmo que nós não percebemos a sua dor? Você acha realmente que nós não estamos sofrendo por você? Você está tão mergulhado na sua própria dor que não percebe que esta acabando com a gente, Edward. Vejo você se esgueirando pela casa, saindo escondido todos os dias para ir àquele maldito cemitério. Eu te segui, Edward, eu vi. Eu vejo a nossa mãe chorando todos os dias por não saber o que fazer para acabar com a sua tristeza. Vejo o nosso irmão se sentindo culpado pelo seu sofrimento. Você sabia que ele enfiou na cabeça que poderia ter evitado o acidente? Que deveria ter adivinhado que aquele imbecil ia avançar o sinal? Você sabia que o nosso pai não suporta mais ver a nossa mãe chorar sem poder consolá-la? Não, Edward, você não sabia. Sabe por quê? Por que você se fechou nessa sua maldita concha e não permite que ninguém se aproxime de você.

Edward se sentou na poltrona com as mãos na cabeça e os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. O choro represado havia dois meses explodiu com fúria. Eu já havia chegado até ali. Não podia mais recuar. Por mais que me doesse dizer o que eu iria dizer, tinha que fazê-lo.

_ LEVANTE ESSA CABEÇA, EDWARD. PARE DE SENTIR PENA DE SI MESMO E RETOME A SUA MALDITA VIDA! OLHE-SE NO ESPELHO E VEJA O LIXO QUE VOCÊ SE TORNOU. SABE DE UMA COISA? A ISA DEVE ESTAR MUITO DECEPCIONADA COM VOCÊ. TENHO CERTEZA DE QUE NÃO FOI POR ESSE HOMEM FRACO QUE ELA SE APAIXONOU. NÃO FOI ESSE COVARDE QUE SE ESCONDE DO MUNDO QUE ELA ESCOLHEU PRA SER O PAI DO FILHO DELA. PORTANTO, MEU IRMÃO, SE VOCÊ QUISER FICAR SE CONSUMINDO NA AUTOPIEDADE, FIQUE SOZINHO, PORQUE EU ESTOU DESISTINDO DE VOCÊ. – gritei chorando antes de sair correndo do quarto e bater a porta com força.

Eu sabia que Edward viria atrás de mim, mas tinha atingido meu limite e não agüentava mais aquela situação. Emmett me esperava de braços estendidos no corredor. Havia escutado meus gritos e sabia que eu precisava de colo. Joguei-me aos prantos em seus braços e fui levada para o meu quarto. Emmett sentou-se em minha cama comigo no colo enquanto me embalava como a uma criança e acariciava suavemente meus cabelos. Agarrei-me a ele com força enterrando meu rosto em seu peito. A porta do quarto foi aberta, eu sabia quem era.

_ Alice... – Edward tentou falar, mas foi interrompido por Emmett.

_ Chega, Edward!

Edward engoliu em seco fechando a porta do quarto ao sair. Eu chorava e tremia agarrada a Emmett que continuava me abraçando com força.

_ Shh... Acabou, meu anjo, acabou. Não chore mais. Eu estou aqui e não vou a lugar algum.

_ Eu disse coisas muito pesadas pra ele, Emmett. Fui dura demais! Falar da Isa foi crueldade! – consegui dizer entre soluços.

_ Não, Alice. Você só disse o que ele precisava ouvir. Ele tinha que acordar desse pesadelo, minha pequena. E só você tinha poder sobre ele pra trazê-lo de volta pra nós. Agora durma. Eu estou aqui, meu anjo. Eu estou aqui com você.

Não sei por quanto tempo ainda chorei, mas Emmett cumpriu sua promessa e ficou ali abraçado a mim até que eu me acalmasse. E sentindo-me protegida, entreguei-me ao mundo dos sonhos.

**Narrado por Esme**

Minha família estava se despedaçando e eu não sabia mais o que fazer para juntar os pedaços. Chorava todas as noites em meu quarto sentindo-me perdida sem conseguir ajudar meu filho a sair da depressão. Assistia calada ao sofrimento de Alice que chorava pelo irmão. Emmett, sempre tão alegre e brincalhão, já não sorria mais. Vivia triste pelos cantos da casa e eu sabia que ele ainda se culpava pelo acidente. Nada do que disséssemos lhe demovia dessa ideia absurda. Carlisle sofria por minha causa. Brian era o único que, em sua inocência, crescia feliz e tranqüilo.

Todos os dias, o lugar de Edward à mesa ficava vazio durante as refeições. Justo ele, que sempre adorou ver a mesa cheia de gente, nos evitava. Eu sentia que ficaria doente e não demoraria muito. Sabia que Carlisle estava apreensivo por minha causa. Ele também percebia que eu não estava bem. A única coisa que eu temia era que ele tomasse alguma atitude precipitada em relação a Edward. Tentava me fazer de forte para que ele não se preocupasse tanto, mas não acho que estava tendo sucesso.

Certa noite, depois de mais um jantar sem Edward à mesa, senti Carlisle se levantar cuidadosamente da nossa cama. Ele não percebeu que eu ainda estava acordada e saiu do quarto escondido. Eu sabia o que ele ia fazer e morria de medo. Meu coração batia forte no peito esperando que os gritos começassem, mas pouco tempo depois Carlisle retornou ao nosso quarto, deitando-se ao meu lado e aconchegando-se ao meu corpo. Deu-me um leve beijo nos lábios e abraçado a mim, adormeceu.

Acordei sobressaltada durante a noite com o ruído forte de uma porta batendo. Pensei ter ouvido a voz de minha filha gritando e fiz menção de levantar-me da cama. Carlisle me puxou de volta para si, abraçando-me com força dizendo que eu havia sonhado e que o vento havia batido a porta. Esperei para ter certeza de que os gritos não voltariam. A casa estava mergulhada no mais absoluto silêncio e, assim, abraçada ao meu amor, dormi tranqüila.

**Narrado por Edward**

De todos os meus pesadelos, o pior havia se tornado realidade. Isa me deixara. Eu não sabia viver sem ela ao meu lado. Olhava para o nosso filho sem saber o que fazer. Sentia que tinha que reagir, por ele, mas não tinha forças. Afundava a cada maldito dia num buraco cada vez mais fundo e mais escuro. Não conseguia sair de lá. Minha luz havia se apagado com a partida de Isa. Passava os dias trancado no quarto só saindo para ir ao cemitério. Pode parecer besteira, mas me sentia mais perto dela dessa forma. Não suportava sentar-me à mesa com minha família e ter que encarar o lugar vazio onde antes se sentava a minha mulher, portanto passei a fazer minhas refeições no quarto, sozinho. Doía menos assim.

Brian era a minha única razão para continuar respirando. Eu sabia que ele merecia mais do que o pai zumbi que eu havia me tornado, mas a saudade ainda era mais forte do que eu. Ainda sentia aquele aperto no peito, ainda respirava com dificuldade embora soubesse que precisava escalar de volta aquele buraco escuro e buscar novamente a luz. Faltava-me o fôlego.

Mais uma noite em que eu teria que enfrentar a cama fria sozinho. Aproveitei que Brian havia dormido para tomar um banho. Alice me esperava sentada em minha cama quando retornei ao quarto. Meu filho não estava mais lá. Ela o tinha deixado com Emmett dizendo que precisava conversar comigo. Eu sabia muito bem o assunto daquela conversa e não estava nem um pouco disposto a levar aquilo adiante. Tentei fugir do quarto, mas Alice foi mais rápida trancando a porta e escondendo a chave dentro da blusa. Eu estava acuado.

As palavras duras de Alice ainda ecoavam em minha cabeça depois que ela saiu chorando batendo a porta com força. Ela tinha razão. Eu estava afundando em um buraco escuro e arrastando toda a minha família comigo, inclusive meu filho. Mas o que me fez reagir foi pensar que Isa, onde quer que ela estivesse, pudesse estar decepcionada comigo e arrependida por ter me escolhido como pai do seu filho. Eu precisava falar com Alice, precisava dizer que ela estava certa, tinha que admitir que precisava e queria o apoio minha família que, no fim das contas, sempre esteve ali. Só eu que fui cego e egoísta o bastante para não enxergar a verdade.

Corri para o quarto de Alice. Ela chorava no colo de Emmett. Doeu vê-la ali. Era no meu colo que ela costumava se abrigar quando alguém a magoava. Mas desta vez, eu a tinha magoado. E ela não merecia. Meu egoísmo havia magoado a todos e nenhum deles merecia. Tentei falar com Alice, mas Emmett me impediu. Ela estava em seu limite. Engoli com dificuldade o nó que havia se formado em minha garganta e saí, fechando a porta do quarto. Alice precisava descansar. Eu precisava descansar. Falaria com ela na manhã seguinte, pediria desculpas a todos por minhas atitudes e acabaria de vez com aquela agonia. Levei Brian de volta para o quarto e abraçado ao meu menino dormi esperançoso, pois havia compreendido que não estava sozinho.


	3. Chapter 3 Novos Ares

**Capítulo III – NOVOS ARES**

No dia 18 de fevereiro de 2010, os Cullens comemoravam o quinto aniversário do pequeno Brian. A festa organizada por Alice também seria a despedida da família da cidade de Nova Iorque. Após terminar seu pós-doutorado em pediatria, Edward decidiu mudar-se com o filho para uma cidade menor. Queria proporcionar ao menino uma infância mais saudável, distante da poluição e da violência das cidades grandes.

Carlisle já havia providenciado a mudança da família para Edmonds, uma pequena cidade do estado de Washington fundada em 1890. A enorme casa que abrigaria todos os Cullens já havia sido devidamente reformada e decorada sob os olhos atentos de Esme. Brian não mais dormiria com o pai como vinha acontecendo desde o seu trágico nascimento. Já estava se tornando um homenzinho e seu quarto, ao lado do quarto de Edward, havia sido preparado de acordo com seu próprio gosto. Sim, o menino tinha a personalidade forte da mãe e sabia impor sua vontade quando preciso.

Antes de partir, Edward foi mais uma vez ao cemitério despedir-se de Isa. Embora tivesse mantido a promessa e voltado todos os dias com uma rosa vermelha durante aqueles cinco anos para contar-lhe orgulhoso as travessuras do filho, ele sabia que demoraria a voltar em Nova Iorque e precisava que ela compreendesse.

_ Oi amor! Amanhã partimos para Edmonds. Eu sei que você entende que é para o bem do nosso filho. Ele está mais parecido com você a cada dia. É corajoso, forte e tem a sua personalidade. Amor, eu não sei quando vou poder vir te ver novamente, mas eu quero que você saiba que vou te levar comigo no meu coração e nos meus pensamentos.

Edward depositou mais uma rosa vermelha sobre a sepultura de Isa antes de sair. Não estava muito seguro se partir com toda a família para uma nova cidade era a coisa certa a fazer. Sabia que eles estariam abrindo mão da vida que já haviam construído em Nova Iorque para embarcar em uma aventura que talvez não desse certo, mas Alice e Emmett, padrinhos de Brian, não passariam um dia sequer longe do menino. Esme e Carlisle também não.

O Hospital Regional Stevens era a mais nova aquisição de Carlisle. Logo que soube da decisão do filho de se mudar para Edmonds, tratou de procurar um lugar para montar uma clínica. Ficou sabendo, por intermédio de amigos, que o hospital da cidade passava por dificuldades financeiras e corria o risco de ser fechado. Não pensou duas vezes. Fez uma breve viagem à cidade, conversou com os proprietários e já retornou a Nova Iorque como o novo dono do hospital. Edward continuaria fazendo aquilo que mais gostava: pediatria. Alice, agora formada em psicologia, cuidaria dos recursos humanos e poderia clinicar se quisesse. Carlisle poderia voltar a cuidar dos corações dos pacientes. Havia se afastado temporariamente da cardiologia para cuidar da administração do hospital em Nova Iorque, mas agora que Emmett havia concluído seu MBA em Administração, tomaria conta das finanças e da administração do hospital em Edmonds.

A família chegou à cidade na sexta-feira. Brian já havia sido matriculado na Escola Primária Edmonds e teria sua primeira aula na segunda, quando a família começaria a trabalhar no hospital. Aproveitaram o final de semana para conhecer a cidade e suas redondezas. Alice adorou o Aurora Marketplace, um pequeno shopping center na Major Highway. Esme ficou encantada com a decoração do Arnies Restaurant e logo fez amizade com o proprietário que, assim como ela, era apaixonado por decoração de interiores.

Edward, Brian e Emmett passaram todo o domingo fora de casa. O menino adorou o Parque Yost e a praia de Marina Beach. Era a primeira vez que via o mar e ficou maravilhado com a cor azul que, segundo ele, era igual a dos olhos do pai. Emmett também adorou a praia, mas por motivos diferentes dos de Brian. Nunca havia visto tanta mulher linda de uma só vez. Encantou-se especialmente por uma deusa loura, alta, com um corpo de parar o trânsito. Ficou mortificado ao ver que ela estava acompanhada de um rapaz também louro e alto. _"É claro que ela tinha que ter um namorado. Uma gata daquelas jamais ficaria sozinha", _pensou Emmett.

Os três voltaram para casa no final da tarde. Brian dormia no banco de trás quando Edward estacionou o carro na garagem. Mal acordou para o banho e para tomar a mamadeira antes de desmontar de vez na cama. Edward estava satisfeito com a animação do filho em relação à mudança. Temia que o menino se sentisse deslocado por não conhecer nenhuma criança na cidade nova. No entanto, ele havia feito diversas amizades na praia e brincado até a exaustão.

Na segunda-feira, Edward fez questão de acompanhar Brian e Esme até a escola. Queria conhecer a professora do filho e sentiu um enorme orgulho ao ver o menino entrar para a sala de aula sem chorar, de mãos dadas com a tia Ângela. Após deixar Esme novamente em casa, Edward dirigiu até o hospital. Logo pela manhã haveria uma reunião de apresentação com todos os médicos e funcionários.

A sala de reuniões já estava cheia quando Edward entrou. Todos estavam curiosos para conhecer os novos proprietários e, principalmente, para saber se eram verdadeiros os boatos de que haveria demissões. Não era segredo que o hospital, antes de ser vendido, passava por dificuldades financeiras e ninguém tinha certeza de que o novo proprietário pretendia manter o mesmo quadro de funcionários.

A reunião estava prestes a começar. Como proprietário do hospital, Carlisle começaria as apresentações e depois daria a palavra a Emmett para que ele pudesse explicar as medidas administrativas que seriam tomadas dali em diante. Emmett sentiu seu coração bater descompassado ao reconhecer a deusa loura que entrava vestida de branco na sala de reuniões. Deus deveria gostar mesmo dele para lhe dar numa nova oportunidade de conhecê-la. O enorme sorriso que estampava na face desmoronou ao ver o namorado louro que entrava logo atrás da moça.

_ Dr. Cullen, estes são a Dra. Rosalie Hale e o Dr. Jasper Hale. – disse Jessica Stanley, a secretária da diretoria.

Emmett fechou a cara. "_Droga! São casados!" – pensou. "Agora é que eu não tenho chances mesmo"._

Carlisle os cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça dirigindo-se a Jessica.

_ Falta chegar mais alguém?

_ Ainda faltam chegar o Dr. Black e a Dra. MacCalister. Eu já os bipei e devem estar a caminho.

Mais dez minutos se passaram e a porta da sala foi aberta. Por ela passou um rapaz moreno, de olhos negros penetrantes, cabelos pretos arrepiados e um porte atlético de dar inveja.

_ Bom dia! Dr. Cullen, eu sou Jacob Black, ortopedista aqui no hospital. Desculpe-me pelo atraso, eu estava acabando de atender uma paciente. A Dra. MacCalister me pediu para avisá-los que não poderá comparecer à reunião. Acabou de subir para a pediatria para uma cirurgia de emergência. Pediu que a desculpassem.

_ Não há problemas, Dr. Black. Teremos outra oportunidade de conhecer a Dra. MacCalister. – respondeu Carlisle com um sorriso no rosto.

Após apresentar a família para os funcionários do hospital, Carlisle passou a palavra para Emmett que explicou as novas regras que seriam implantadas e garantiu que não haveria demissões. A reunião durou uma hora e os enfermeiros e funcionários voltaram ao trabalho sentindo-se mais aliviados. As enfermeiras cochichavam pelos corredores a respeito da beleza dos dois filhos homens do Dr. Cullen. Não conseguiam entrar em um consenso sobre qual deles era o mais bonito. As opiniões estavam divididas. Algumas suspiravam pelos olhos azuis de Edward e outras se arrepiavam só de pensar em se perderem nos braços de Emmett.

Apenas os médicos permaneceram por mais alguns minutos na sala de reuniões com os Cullens. Alice havia planejado para o domingo seguinte um almoço de confraternização em sua casa para que eles e a equipe médica pudessem se conhecer melhor. Combinaram que, entre eles, as formalidades seriam deixadas de lado, a começar pela forma de tratamento. _"Com tantos Cullen no hospital ficaria difícil saber de qual Dr. Cullen estaríamos falando"_, havia brincado Emmett.

Ao final de quase seis horas de uma cansativa cirurgia, a Dra. MacCalister dirigiu-se à diretoria do hospital. Queria se apresentar ao novo diretor e renovar seu pedido de desculpas pela ausência durante a reunião daquela manhã. Após uma leve batida, Jessica abriu a porta da sala de Emmett para anunciar a chegada da Dra. MacCalister. Emmett, que lavava as mãos no banheiro privativo de sua sala, pediu a Jessica que a deixasse entrar.

_ Por favor, fique à vontade Dra. MacCalister. Eu já irei falar com a senhora. – disse Emmett ainda no banheiro.

_ Não se apresse, Sr. Cullen. – Respondeu a médica.

Emmett terminou de enxugar as mãos e sentiu-se congelar ao retornar para sua sala. Não podia acreditar na visão que estava tendo. Diante de sua mesa estava sentada uma moça de pele clara, cabelos longos castanho-avermelhados, lábios rosados e levemente carnudos. O coração do rapaz batia com força dentro do peito e sua respiração tornou-se acelerada. Emmett a fitava com os olhos arregalados sem nada dizer. A moça, percebendo que ele não estava muito bem, levantou-se da cadeira em que estivera sentada, caminhando em sua direção.

_ Sr. Cullen, o senhor está se sentindo mal?

_ ...

_Sr. Cullen? – insistiu a moça.

_ Emmett. – ele conseguiu dizer.

_ Desculpe-me. Como?

_ Me... chame de ... Emmett. – arfou o rapaz.

_ Certo. Emmett, o que você está sentindo? Você está pálido.

Emmett respirou profundamente, sentando-se em sua cadeira sob o olhar atento e preocupado da moça. Em alguns minutos sentiu-se capaz de falar sem gaguejar.

_ Me perdoe, Dra. MacCalister. Devo tê-la assustado. Não era essa a minha intenção. Mas entenda, foi um choque vê-la sentada aqui diante da minha mesa.

A moça franziu o cenho, confusa. Será que ele achava que ela não se apresentaria? Percebendo sua confusão Emmett tratou de se explicar:

_ Acho que lhe devo mais desculpas, Dra. MacCalister!

_ Isabella. – disse a moça – Meu nome é Isabella, mas todos me chamam de Bella.

_ Certo, Bella. Deixe-me explicar o que aconteceu comigo. Eu disse que fiquei chocado ao te ver porque você se parece muito com uma moça que eu conheci. Essa moça faleceu há cinco anos e quando eu te vi aqui sentada, parecia que ela tinha voltado. Vocês são idênticas. Pra falar a verdade, a única diferença é a cor dos olhos. Meu Deus! Se vocês fossem gêmeas não seriam tão parecidas.

Bella baixou os olhos lembrando-se da irmã com quem não falava havia sete anos. A última vez em que se falaram, tiveram uma discussão que culminou no rompimento das duas.

_Bella e a irmã estavam sentadas na sala de estar da casa dos pais. Haviam acabado de voltar do cemitério onde haviam acompanhado o sepultamento de ambos. Estavam caladas, cada uma tentando suportar a própria dor. Bella olhava para o rosto da irmã esperando que ela dissesse algo. Não lhe havia dirigido a palavra desde que soubera do acidente que vitimara os pais. Bella dirigia o carro no momento do acidente e sabia que a irmã a estava culpando por tudo. Só estava esperando que ela pusesse tudo para fora._

__ Diz alguma coisa, por favor! – implorou Bella._

__ ..._

__ Dorinha, fala comigo! – pediu mais uma vez com lagrimas nos olhos._

_A ira, que até então havia permanecido sufocada, explodiu. Dorinha cuspiu na cara de Bella que ela tinha matado os pais e que jamais a perdoaria por isso. Bella chorava e tentava explicar que um carro que vinha na contramão a havia obrigado a dar uma guinada forte no volante e que ela não conseguiu manter o controle da direção quando o pneu dianteiro estourou causando o acidente. Mas a irmã não a ouvia mais. Descontrolada, partia para cima de Bella lhe dando uma bofetada no rosto e a chamando de assassina. A relação das irmãs havia atingido um ponto sem volta. As gêmeas, antes amigas tão inseparáveis, se separariam ali. Naquele ano, Bella havia concluído a faculdade de medicina e, magoada e sozinha, retornou para Edmonds, sua cidade natal. Desde então perdera completamente o contato com a irmã. Não a procuraria. Embora não guardasse magoa, sabia que ela não a receberia bem._

Bella foi trazida de volta ao presente pela voz grave de Emmett.

_ Bella? Você está bem?

A moça o olhou constrangida.

_ Desculpe-me, Emmett. Estou bem sim. Só estou muito cansada por causa de uma cirurgia longa e complicada, mas assim que chegar em casa e tomar um banho, vou me jogar na cama e só saio de lá amanhã. – disse sorrindo tristemente.

_ Seu turno já está quase no final. Vá para casa, Bella. Descanse. Meu irmão também é pediatra e ele pode cobrir o resto do seu turno.

Bella agradeceu e saiu. Correu até o estacionamento, ligando o carro e correndo para casa. E, assim como havia dito a Emmett, depois de tomar um banho prolongado e relaxante, desabou em sua cama em um sono profundo.

Muito tempo depois da partida de Bella, Emmett permanecia em choque sentado em seu escritório pensando em como iria dar a noticia a Edward. Tinha certeza de que seu irmão iria surtar. Interfonou para Jessica pedindo-lhe que chamasse Alice, mas ela já havia ido para casa. Edward ficaria de plantão naquela madrugada e Emmett aproveitaria para conversar com Alice em casa. Não queria que o irmão os surpreendesse. Precisava bolar um plano para prepará-lo para o choque.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Emmett foi ao quarto de Alice. Esperava sentado na poltrona que ficava perto da enorme janela do quarto quando a irmã saiu do banho. Fitava o vazio do lado de fora quando ela lhe tocou o ombro preocupada. Já sabia que algo de errado estava acontecendo, mas não imaginava a proporção do problema.

_ O que foi, Emmett?

_ Alice, precisamos conversar.

_ É tão grave assim? A última vez que você falou comigo nesse tom de seriedade foi quando Isa morreu!

Emmett baixou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior.

_ Por Deus, Emmett! Fale logo! O que está acontecendo? É alguma coisa com o Brian?

_ Não. Brian está bem. Não se preocupe com ele. O problema é com Edward.

_ Como assim? Não estou entendendo. Estive com ele hoje o dia todo e não vi nada de errado.

_ É que ele ainda não sabe. Quero dizer, ele ainda não viu...

_ Não sabe e não viu o que, Emmett? Você esta me confundindo!

_ A Bella.

_ Quem?

_ A Dra. Isabella MacCalister. A pediatra que não estava na reunião hoje pela manhã por causa de uma cirurgia de emergência, lembra?

_ Sim. O que tem ela?

_ Ela é idêntica à Isa, Alice. Edward vai pirar quando a vir.

_ Emmett, por mais que essa moça seja parecida com a Isa, eu não acho que nosso irmão vá surtar por causa dela. Ele está mais forte agora.

_ Alice, você não está me entendendo. Bella não é somente parecida com Isa. Elas são idênticas. A única diferença está na cor dos olhos. Os de Isa eram verdes e os de Bella são castanhos como chocolate derretido.

_ Qual é, Emmett? – disse Alice incrédula.

_ Alice, eu vou te explicar melhor. Lembra da Isa? Pele clara, cabelos castanhos avermelhados, lábios rosados e levemente carnudos e olhos incrivelmente verdes?

_ Claro que me lembro, Emmett! Ela era linda.

_ Pois então? Pega a Isa e pinta os olhos dela de castanho da cor de chocolate. É a Bella, Alice. Entendeu? Até o corpão é igual, a mesma altura, tudo!

Alice começou a compreender a preocupação do irmão. Se Bella fosse realmente tão parecida com Isa como Emmett estava dizendo, Edward poderia não reagir muito bem. Os irmãos combinaram que no dia seguinte contariam aos pais sobre a semelhança de Bella com Isa e juntos fariam um plano para preparar Edward para conhecê-la. Emmett também prometera a Alice que as apresentaria na primeira oportunidade no dia seguinte.

O dia amanheceu sem que Emmett ou Alice conseguissem pregar os olhos. Juntos, saíram mais cedo para o hospital. Tinham que evitar que Bella e Edward se encontrassem antes da hora, afinal os dois trabalhavam na pediatria e o encontro seria inevitável.

Assim que chegou ao hospital, Bella foi avisada para comparecer à diretoria antes de seguir para a pediatria. Cumprimentou Jessica e pediu que ela a anunciasse para Emmett. Ele veio recebê-la na porta da sala convidou-a para entrar dando ordens expressas a Jessica para que só permitisse a entrada de Alice e de mais ninguém. Bella achou a atitude de Emmett um pouco estranha, mas não se manifestou. Mais estranho ainda era o fato de ter sido chamada na sala do diretor que após quase vinte minutos de conversa fiada ainda não tinha dito a razão de tê-la chamado ali. Precisava visitar seus pacientes e ele a estava fazendo perder tempo.

_ Emmett, me perdoe, mas eu tenho que visitar meus pacientes. Eu realmente preciso ir. Podemos nos falar outra hora?

_ Bella, espere só mais um tempinho. Eu preciso te apresentar uma pessoa. É muito importante, por favor.

_ Certo. Enquanto isso, eu posso usar o seu banheiro?

Emmett assentiu e Bella encaminhou-se para o banheiro de onde podia ouvir uma voz feminina que falava com Emmett. A pessoa a quem ela seria apresentada finalmente havia chegado. Bella acabou de enxugar as mãos e abriu a porta que dava acesso à sala do diretor. Parou confusa quando uma moça que a olhava assustava soltou um grito antes de desmaiar.

Emmett correu até Alice, pegando-a no colo e deitando-a no enorme sofá de sua sala enquanto Bella pegava um copo d'água.

_ Emmett, por favor, me explique o que está acontecendo aqui. – pediu Bella assustada.

_ Bella, eu te disse ontem. Você se parece muito com uma pessoa que nós conhecemos e a semelhança é realmente assustadora. Por isso Alice desmaiou.

_ Quer dizer que eu ainda vou causar esse tipo de reação no restante da sua família?

Bella havia tocado no ponto. Emmett não sabia o que responder. Alice já voltava à consciência enquanto Bella ainda esperava uma resposta para sua pergunta. Tremendo, pegou das mãos de Bella o copo com água bebendo-a de uma só vez. Ainda sentia a garganta seca e seu coração parecia querer saltar do peito pela força com que batia. Ela encarava Bella sem acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Agora entendia com exatidão a preocupação de Emmett em relação a Edward.

_ Alice, esta é a Dra. Isabella MacCalister, mas ela prefere ser chamada de Bella. Bella, esta é a minha irmã Alice.

_Olá, Alice. É um prazer conhecê-la. Se sente melhor?

Alice nada disse. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça ainda encarando Bella com os olhos arregalados. Depois de alguns minutos, ela já conseguia balbuciar algumas palavras.

_ Meu Deus, Emmett! O que nós vamos fazer? – perguntou Alice.

_ Não sei, Alice, mas nós temos que fazer alguma coisa e rápido. Não vamos poder esconder a Bella por muito tempo.

_ Esperem aí. Por que eu teria que me esconder? – perguntou Bella confusa.

Foi Emmett quem começou a explicar.

_ Bella, você se lembra que eu te contei que você era muito parecida com uma moça que eu conhecia e que essa moça tinha morrido?

Bella assentiu com a cabeça.

_ Então... essa moça era a mulher do meu irmão. Quando ela morreu, ele quase perdeu a razão. Foi muito difícil trazê-lo de volta, entende? Nós não sabemos qual será a reação dele quando a vir. Pela forma como eu e Alice reagimos quando a vimos, você consegue entender a nossa preocupação?

Bella estava assustada e constrangida.

_ Emmett, o que vocês querem que eu faça? Eu não posso me esconder pra sempre. Eu entendo a preocupação de vocês, mas eu tenho meus pacientes pra cuidar e, pelo que eu entendi, seu irmão é pediatra também ... então ... nós fatalmente vamos acabar nos encontrando.

_ Nós sabemos disso, Bella. Só precisamos descobrir uma forma de contar pra ele, de tentar minimizar o choque, entende? A primeira coisa que temos que fazer é apresentar você para os nossos pais. Você pode almoçar conosco hoje? Vou pedir para que eles venham até aqui e vamos almoçar fora e conversar a respeito, ok? Eu preciso que você fique mais um tempinho aqui. O plantão de Edward já deve estar acabando e ele irá para casa. Aí você poderá visitar seus pacientes sem correr o risco de trombar com ele pelos corredores.

Bella levantou-se da cadeira, caminhou pensativa até a janela e aceitou o pedido de Emmett. Alice levantou-se andando em direção a Bella dando-lhe um forte abraço em agradecimento. Bella retribuiu o abraço, sorrindo. Nesse momento, a porta da sala se entreabriu levemente enquanto o sangue de Emmett congelava nas veias.

_ Emmett, posso falar com você? – a voz aveludada de Edward preencheu toda a sala.


	4. Chapter 4 Complicações

**Capítulo IV – Complicações**

Emmett correu para a porta da sala bloqueando a visão de Edward enquanto Alice empurrava Bella de volta para o banheiro. Na ânsia de escondê-la do irmão, Alice bateu a porta com força demais chamando a atenção de Edward para o barulho.

_ O que foi isso, Emmett? – perguntou curioso.

_ Não é nada, Edward. Você queria falar comigo? Eu estava de saída para fazer uma inspeção pelo hospital. Pode me acompanhar? Conversaremos no caminho.

Edward deu um sorriso matreiro para o irmão. Pensou que, na certa, Emmett estaria escondendo algum rabo de saia em seu banheiro. Somente por isso não insistiu em entrar. Não queria se intrometer em sua vida e achou melhor acompanhá-lo para fora da sala embora tivesse ficado curioso.

Ao ouvir a porta da sala de Emmett sendo fechada e as vozes dos irmãos se tornando cada vez mais distantes no corredor, Alice respirou aliviada. Abriu vagarosamente a porta do banheiro esgueirando-se até a ante-sala onde Jéssica trabalhava e certificou-se de que o perigo não mais existia. Bella, assustada e confusa, aguardava de dentro da sala do diretor que Alice a liberasse para sair. As duas aguardaram alguns minutos até que Emmett enviasse uma mensagem para o celular de Alice informando que Edward já havia partido.

Por volta do meio dia, Esme e Carlisle chegaram ao hospital a pedido de Emmett que, junto com Alice, lhes contou sobre o enorme problema que tinham nas mãos. Ainda que tivessem sido avisados a respeito da espantosa semelhança entre Bella e a falecida nora, os dois não puderam evitar que seus rostos transparecessem o choque diante da visão da moça adentrando a sala. Ela não poderia almoçar com os Cullens porque um paciente em estado grave exigia sua atenção constante. Após uma longa conversa na sala da diretoria, Bella retornou à pediatria enquanto os Cullens saíam para almoçar no Arnies. Durante o almoço, tentariam pensar em uma forma de preparar o espírito de Edward para conhecer Bella. Isso deveria ser feito o mais rápido possível, pois a data do almoço de confraternização se aproximava e eles fatalmente se conheceriam.

Todos já comiam a sobremesa quando ouviram uma voz que os deixou sobressaltados.

_ Que bonito, não? Quer dizer que agora eu e Brian estamos excluídos da família? Perdemos o direito de almoçar fora com vocês? – brincou Edward fingindo-se magoado.

Os quatro se entreolharam assustados com a figura de Edward com o filho no colo. Sabiam perfeitamente o que se passava nas cabeças uns dos outros. Tinham tido muita sorte por Bella não ter ido com eles, senão a confusão estaria armada. Haviam escapado por pouco daquela vez, mas eles não poderiam contar sempre com a sorte. Edward ainda esperava uma resposta quando Alice perguntou visivelmente perturbada:

_ Edward? Como soube que estávamos aqui?

_ Eu precisava falar com Emmett. Quando liguei para o hospital, Jessica me disse que vocês tinham saído para almoçar. Não precisava ser um gênio pra descobrir que estariam aqui. Esme simplesmente adorou este lugar! Mas me digam, por que não nos convidaram também?

_ Foi uma decisão de última hora, filho. Perdoe-nos, não pensamos que você quisesse sair de casa. Você passou a noite toda no hospital e achamos que gostaria de ficar em casa curtindo o Brian. – Esme explicou enquanto se levantava da mesa abraçando Edward e beijando a testa do neto. – Você já almoçou? Podemos lhe fazer companhia!

_ Não precisa, mãe! Na verdade nós já almoçamos. Eu só estava passeando com Brian na praia quando vi os carros de vocês estacionados aqui em frente e resolvi dar um "olá". – disse Edward retribuindo ao abraço da mãe.

Após saírem do restaurante, Brian voltou com Esme e Carlisle para casa. Alice voltou para o hospital. Edward e Emmett foram dar uma volta na praia. Edward queria falar com o irmão sobre um projeto que tinha em mente para ampliar a ala da pediatria, mas precisava do aval financeiro do diretor. Pediu para Emmett marcar, ainda para aquela semana, uma reunião com todos os médicos e enfermeiros do setor para que pudessem falar sobre a ampliação e reformular os horários dos plantões. Emmett se viu acuado. Uma reunião com todos os médicos e enfermeiros da pediatria significaria colocar Edward e Bella na mesma sala antes do fim de semana. Precisava falar com Alice. Eles tinham que agir rapidamente ou seus esforços seriam em vão.

Depois de se despedir de Emmett, Edward ainda ficou um tempo sentado num banco em frente à praia olhando para o mar. Pensava em como sua vida havia mudado depois do nascimento do filho. O menino havia lhe devolvido as forças para continuar a viver sem Isa. Era por ele que ainda respirava apesar da saudade sufocante que sentia da mulher.

Naquele mesmo dia completavam-se sete anos desde a morte dos pais de Bella. Como fazia todos os anos naquela data, Bella saiu do hospital após o fim de seu turno dirigindo-se para a praia. Gostava de se sentar em seu banco favorito de frente para o mar e pensar nos pais. Estacionou seu carro em frente ao Arnies, mas percebeu que seu lugar cativo já estava ocupado. Do outro lado da rua, de costas para ela, um homem aparentemente alto, de ombros largos e cabelos cor de cobre estrategicamente bagunçados fitava o mar. Bella cogitou a possibilidade de sentar-se na outra extremidade do banco, mas ele poderia tentar puxar uma conversa e ela queria ficar sozinha. Sem outra opção, decidiu tomar um sorvete, acionando o alarme de seu Aston Martin V12 Vanquish e entrando no restaurante de seu amigo. Distraiu-se conversando com Arnie enquanto tomava seu sorvete de flocos com calda de caramelo. Haviam se conhecido e se tornado amigos depois que Bella retornou a Edmonds e sempre que se encontravam a conversa fluía descontraidamente. Bella despediu-se do amigo e saindo do restaurante atravessou a rua sentando-se em seu banco favorito, então vazio. Agora sim, poderia pensar sossegada em sua vida.

Naquela noite Bella sonhou com a irmã, mas ao contrário dos pesadelos que costumava ter, nos quais ela a culpava pela morte dos pais, Dorinha trazia no rosto uma expressão preocupada. Seus olhos não mais carregavam o ódio nem o rancor de sempre. Apenas se aproximou de Bella com uma lágrima solitária correndo pela face, tocou-lhe os ombros e sussurrou em seu ouvido: _"Cuide deles por mim, Bella. Eles são tudo o que eu mais amo." _

Bella acordou no meio da madrugada ofegante e confusa. Que sonho havia sido aquele? De quem ela deveria cuidar? Levantou-se num pulo e acendeu a luz do quarto fitando a fotografia das gêmeas felizes e sorridentes que se abraçavam no porta-retratos sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama. Tomou o retrato nas mãos acariciando o rosto delicado da menina de olhos verdes. Como sentia falta da irmã e das confidências que costumavam trocar nas madrugadas de insônia! Sentia falta da sua gargalhada sonora e dos longos passeios que faziam pela praia logo pela manhã. Ainda intrigada com o sonho que tivera, Bella desceu ao andar inferior da casa, encheu uma taça com vinho tinto e sentando-se na varanda de frente para o mar ficou observando as estrelas e ouvindo o barulho das ondas que se quebravam suavemente na beira da praia. Não conseguiria mais dormir naquela noite.

As primeiras luzes do dia surgiam no horizonte quando Bella entrou em casa, subindo de volta para o quarto. Precisava tomar um bom banho frio para espantar o sono e o cansaço que ameaçavam tomar conta de seu corpo. Sabia que teria um dia longo de trabalho. Seu paciente mais recente permanecia em estado grave exigindo dela concentração e dedicação absolutas, sem falar que teria que se esconder de Edward até que seus irmãos tivessem conseguido prepará-lo para conhecê-la. Após tomar um café da manhã reforçado, Bella foi para o hospital. Adorava dirigir pela Admiral Way vendo o mar a sua direita e os barcos dos pescadores saindo para mais um dia duro de trabalho. Sentia-se viva com o cheiro da água salgada invadindo suas narinas, despertando-lhe os sentidos. A lembrança do sonho que tivera durante a noite lhe enchia o coração de esperança. Talvez fosse um sinal de que a irmã a tivesse perdoado.

Bella estacionou seu carro ao lado de um Volvo prata e foi direto para a UTI pediátrica. Constatou satisfeita que seu pequeno paciente havia melhorado consideravelmente durante a madrugada e, se continuasse progredindo daquela forma, em poucos dias poderia ser transferido para o quarto. Passou boa parte da manhã visitando as outras crianças sob sua responsabilidade e, por volta do meio dia, desceu até o refeitório para comer alguma coisa. Seu estômago já protestava de fome. Sentou-se com Alice em uma mesinha mais afastada e ficou sabendo que ao final daquele mesmo dia ela e Emmett conversariam com Edward. O celular de Bella tocou. Sorriu ao ver o nome de Ângela, sua grande amiga de infância, no visor do aparelho.

_ Oi Angie, sua sumida! Resolveu se lembrar dos amigos?

A voz de Ângela do outro lado da linha estava estressada.

_ Bella, eu preciso da sua ajuda. Um aluno meu está passando mal e já estou a caminho. Por favor, me espere na porta do hospital. Parece ser coisa séria. A diretora da escola está tentando falar com a família, mas ninguém atende ao telefone de casa.

Bella despediu-se de Alice, apressando-se em direção à entrada do hospital. Ângela já descia do carro carregando nos braços um menino de cinco anos que se contorcia de dor. Correram com ele para a sala de emergências onde Bella poderia examiná-lo melhor.

_ Olá, meu anjo. Eu me chamo Bella. Eu sou médica e vou ajudar você a sarar, está bem? – Bella sorria para o menino enquanto o examinava. – Como você se chama?

_ Brian.

_ Ok, Brian. Diga pra tia Bella o que você está sentindo.

_ Minha barriguinha está doendo muito e eu não consigo mexer a minha perna. Dói mais quando eu tento.

Bella examinou o menino diagnosticando uma crise de apendicite. O menino precisava ser operado o mais rápido possível ou o apêndice poderia estourar causando uma infecção generalizada, e isso seria fatal. A família do garoto ainda não havia sido localizada e Bella não podia mais esperar. Mandou que preparassem a sala de cirurgia e comunicou à amiga o que teria que fazer. Ângela estava assustada, com medo de que a família do menino a processasse por permitir que a cirurgia fosse realizada sem sua autorização, mas Bella lhe explicou que, como se tratava de um procedimento de emergência, a família não poderia processá-la. Era um caso que envolvia risco de morte.

A cirurgia para a retirada do apêndice ocorreu de forma rápida e tranquila. Ângela aguardava na sala de espera quando Bella surgiu para tranquilizá-la. O menino passava bem e logo seria transferido para o quarto. A professora informou que a família já havia sido avisada e que o responsável pelo garoto já estava a caminho do hospital.

Um carro rasgava as ruas de Edmonds em alta velocidade. Parou bruscamente fritando o asfalto no estacionamento do hospital. O motorista saltou disparado do veículo sem nem mesmo se preocupar em trancá-lo, largando a chave na ignição e o motor ainda ligado. Correu pelos corredores até a ala pediátrica a procura de notícias do menino que havia dado entrada havia poucas horas. Com o coração acelerado entrou no quarto do garoto que dormia serenamente ainda sob o efeito da anestesia. Com a ponta dos dedos, afastou-lhe os cabelos que caiam sobre a testa numa leve carícia e ali permaneceu segurando-lhe a delicada mãozinha até que seu coração se aquietasse.

Ângela entrou no quarto minutos mais tarde para ver o menino, avistando o belo homem sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama. De olhos fechados, parecia adormecido. Ela se aproximou silenciosamente do menino, acariciou-lhe a face e já se preparava para sair quando o homem lhe falou:

_ Obrigado! Eu não tenho palavras para lhe agradecer por tê-lo trazido rapidamente pra cá. Se você tivesse esperado por mim, talvez eu tivesse chegado tarde demais. – ele disse acariciando o rosto do menino.

_ Não agradeça a mim. Agradeça à Dra. MacCalister. Foi ela quem salvou a vida dele. – respondeu a professora novamente ao lado do garoto.

Os dois ainda conversaram por mais alguns minutos. O homem pediu a Ângela que ficasse com o menino enquanto ele iria procurar a médica para lhe agradecer por salvar Brian.

Alice e Emmett corriam pelos corredores do hospital completamente desnorteados. Esme os tinha avisado que Brian havia sido internado com crise de apendicite. Sabiam que Edward não estava no hospital e queriam saber o estado do sobrinho antes que o pai fosse informado e surtasse de vez. Entraram no quarto dando de cara com Ângela que lhes tranquilizou quanto à saúde do garoto que já havia acordado. O menino contava como a tia Bella tinha cuidado dele quando Emmett se lembrou de Edward. Ele estava demorando muito para chegar.

_ Na verdade, ele já esteve aqui. Pediu para que eu ficasse com Brian enquanto ia agradecer à Dra. MacCalister por ter salvado a vida do filho. – disse Ângela despreocupadamente.

Alice e Emmett sentiram um frio na espinha. Entreolharam-se apavorados. Tinham que correr. Os corredores do hospital nunca pareceram tão longos e o tempo nunca pareceu tão lento, pensavam enquanto disparavam esbarrando em todos pelo caminho até a entrada da pediatria.

No berçário, Bella depositava um lindo bebê recém-nascido de volta no berço. Havia examinado a criança que já estava fora de perigo após o parto prematuro. Seu dia estava sendo muito bom, pensava enquanto se inclinava sobre o berço. Havia tido um sonho bom com a irmã, seu paciente mais recente tinha melhorado consideravelmente, salvara a vida de Brian em uma cirurgia de emergência e o bebê em seus braços estava bem. Sorriu com esses pensamentos. Ainda acariciava o rostinho do bebê quando se sentiu observada. Levantou o olhar em direção à parede de vidro que separava o berçário do corredor e seus olhos chocolates avistaram o mais lindo par de olhos azuis cravados nela. Bella sorriu timidamente para o homem que a encarava... sofrendo?

Alice e Emmett fizeram a última curva dos corredores do hospital parando ofegantes em frente ao berçário, ao lado de Edward. Do lado de dentro do vidro, o sorriso de Bella desmoronou com o olhar angustiado dos dois. Ela havia compreendido o que estava acontecendo. O estrago estava feito.


	5. Chapter 5 Fantasma

**Capitulo V – Fantasma**

**Narrado por Edward**

Se alguém me dissesse, há cinco anos, que eu poderia sentir um medo e uma dor maiores do que senti quando perdi a mulher da minha vida, eu não teria acreditado. Dirigia feito um louco de volta ao hospital. Pensava somente em chegar o mais rápido possível e ver meu filho. A voz aflita de Esme ao telefone dizendo que Brian estava hospitalizado tinha feito o chão desaparecer sob meus pés. Meu coração palpitava, o suor escorria pelo meu rosto, eu estava assustado. Naquele momento o tempo parou para mim. Quanto mais eu corria mais eu tinha a impressão de que nunca chegaria lá. O hospital nunca me pareceu tão distante.

Nem sei como parei o carro na minha vaga do estacionamento. Nem sei se parei o carro na minha vaga do estacionamento. Não me importava com mais nada, tudo o que me interessava naquele instante era que meu filho estivesse bem, vivo. Corri angustiado pelos corredores até o quarto em que Brian estava. Meu coração continuava acelerado quando entrei. Ele já havia sido operado e ainda dormia sob o efeito da anestesia. Acariciei levemente sua testa afastando-lhe os cabelinhos castanhos avermelhados como os da mãe. Segurei sua frágil mãozinha, sentando-me na poltrona ao lado de seu leito e fiquei algum tempo velando seu sono. Sentia-me exausto. Recostei-me na poltrona fechando os olhos e em uma prece silenciosa agradeci a Deus por meu menino estar vivo. Senti a presença de alguém no quarto e ao abrir meus olhos deparei-me com Ângela saindo silenciosamente. Meu Deus! Como eu devia àquela mulher por correr com meu anjinho para o hospital. Não conseguia nem pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se ela tivesse esperado por mim.

Ângela era uma moça simples e modesta. Durante nossa curta conversa no quarto, ela me disse que quem merecia os créditos por ter salvado a vida de Brian era a Dra. MacCalister. Era curioso como duas pessoas que trabalhavam em um mesmo setor ainda não tivessem se conhecido. Eu tinha começado a trabalhar havia quatro dias e ainda não a tinha visto. Mas eu precisava agradecer. Aproveitei a presença de Ângela no quarto para falar com a Dra. MacCalister.

Eu andava pelos corredores perguntando por ela, mas ninguém a tinha visto. Já estava começando a me perguntar se essa mulher era real. O hospital não era assim tão grande para que ela desaparecesse daquela forma. Foi Rosalie quem me disse que ela estava no berçário examinando um paciente. Corri para lá, antes que ela se evaporasse de novo, parando diante da parede de vidro que separava o berçário do corredor.

Eu via uma mulher que se curvava sobre o berço para depositar ali um bebê recém-nascido. Seus cabelos longos caiam à frente de seus ombros tampando-me a visão de seu rosto. Ela acariciava com ternura o rostinho do bebê enquanto eu permanecia em silêncio observando o carinho com que ela o tratava. Sentindo-se observada, ela ergueu o olhar diretamente para mim e ... sorriu.

Um turbilhão de emoções tomava conta do meu corpo. Surpresa: minha esposa estava novamente diante de mim. Incredulidade: eu a havia perdido cinco anos antes. Medo: eu poderia estar enlouquecendo. Raiva: por que Deus estava fazendo aquilo comigo? A única palavra que consegui articular depois de segundos a observá-la foi "Isa".

E, finalmente, dor: não era ela. A ilusão de tê-la novamente comigo se desfez quando cravei meus olhos nos seus. Não eram verdes, e sim, castanhos como chocolate. Eu não conseguia me mexer, nem falar e nem chorar. A cena que se desenrolava diante de mim era muito mais do que eu podia compreender. Ela ainda sorria quando senti a presença de alguém perto de mim. A voz angustiada de Alice me tirou do meu transe:

_ Edward?

_ Alice ... por favor ... olhe para dentro do berçário e ... me diga que ... não há ninguém ali. – implorei sentindo-me sufocado. – Me diga que eu estou louco, minha irmã.

Alice me envolveu pela cintura enquanto Emmett nos abraçava apertado. Fechei os olhos com força na tentativa de dissipar aquela imagem e recobrar a razão e quando voltei a abri-los não havia ninguém ali. Minhas pernas perderam as forças e meus joelhos tocaram o chão. As lágrimas já transbordavam em meus olhos. Eu havia enlouquecido. A saudade que eu sentia havia me tirado a sanidade.

_ Venha conosco, Edward. Eu e Alice precisamos conversar com você. – Emmett dizia baixinho em meu ouvido. – Vamos para a minha sala. As pessoas já estão nos olhando.

Só então percebi um número crescente de funcionários que nos olhavam assustados e confusos. Não sei de onde tirei forças para me levantar do chão frio do hospital e caminhar até a sala da diretoria. Não sei como cheguei até lá. Estava confuso, perdido e, acima de tudo, com medo. Se eu estivesse realmente louco, o fantasma de Isa me perseguiria em todas as horas do dia, em todos os lugares daquela cidade.

**Narrado por Bella**

Eu estava feliz como havia muito tempo não acontecia. Meu dia tinha começado bem: havia sonhado que minha irmã não me olhava mais com ódio, o pequeno Allan já não estava mais em estado grave, Brian estava a salvo e Claire, apesar de ser prematura, ficava mais forte a cada dia. Ela havia adormecido em meus braços depois do exame de rotina. Era tão pequena e frágil que me dava vontade de segurá-la e protegê-la o tempo todo, mas eu não podia ficar ali. Tinha outros pacientes para visitar. Contra a minha vontade, tive que devolvê-la para o bercinho forrado com uma delicada manta rosa, presente das enfermeiras do hospital que, assim como eu, estavam completamente apaixonadas por ela. Ainda acariciava seu lindo rostinho quando tive a sensação de que alguém me olhava. Ergui o olhar e o vi através da parede de vidro. Alto, pele clara, porte físico perfeito, cabelos castanhos levemente acobreados e com os olhos azuis mais profundos e penetrantes que eu já tinha visto olhando diretamente para mim. A visão daquele belo homem me fez estremecer. Corei ao ver seus olhos cravados em mim e sorri timidamente. Mas ele não correspondeu. Apenas me encarava enquanto eu via seu rosto se transformar em uma expressão de dor. Senti-me estranha, queria me aproximar daquele homem. Sentia uma necessidade inexplicável de apagar de seu rosto aquela expressão, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa Alice e Emmett pararam ao seu lado. Só então eu entendi. A angústia nos olhos de ambos estava me dizendo que aquele homem era Edward e ele tinha descoberto tudo da pior maneira possível.

Meu coração disparou dentro do peito. Meu sangue corria rápido e descontrolado pelo meu corpo e eu não conseguia me mover. Eu precisava sair dali, mas só observava muda ao sofrimento dele. Meu olhar estava preso no seu. Os irmãos o abraçaram e ele fechou os olhos com força me libertando. Corri. Corri como uma louca, como se minha sobrevivência dependesse disso. Desci as escadas que davam acesso para a pediatria e disparei pelos corredores do hospital. Eu tremia quando trombei em Jake que conversava com Rose na porta da sala de traumatologia. O choque do meu corpo contra o peito de Jake me fez perder o equilíbrio. Ele me amparou em seus braços e, como sempre, brincou:

_ Hey, calma aí, pequena! Eu sei que eu sou irresistível, mas se você continuar se jogando em cima de mim desse jeito as pessoas vão começar a falar! – ele sorria, mas ao olhar em meu rosto sua expressão tornou-se preocupada.

– O que foi, Bella? O que aconteceu com você? – Rose me perguntou com o cenho franzido.

_ Eu preciso sair daqui, Rose. Eu não consigo respirar. – disse quase sem voz.

Jake ainda me abraçava com força e, preocupado, me conduzia até o estacionamento parando ao lado do meu carro.

_ Bella, você não pode dirigir nesse estado. Por favor, me diga, o que está acontecendo com você? Eu quero ajudar!

_ Eu não posso dizer, Jake. Ainda não. É algo que envolve outras pessoas, entende? Não diz respeito somente a mim.

_ Não, Bella! Eu não entendo, mas não vou insistir. Quando ou se você quiser falar sobre isso, eu estarei aqui.

Ele assumiu a direção do meu carro e me tirou dali. Eu realmente não conseguia respirar direito. Abri o vidro do lado do passageiro, fechando os olhos e deixando que o vento produzido pela velocidade atingisse meu rosto e bagunçasse meus cabelos. O carro imprimia cada vez mais velocidade aumentando a sensação. Sorri para Jake em agradecimento. Meu amigo me conhecia como ninguém. Levou-me para Marina Beach. Sabia que quando eu me sentia triste ou angustiada gostava de olhar o mar. O movimento e o som das ondas se quebrando na areia da praia sempre me acalmavam.

Caminhamos lado a lado pelas areias úmidas por quase uma hora. Jake permanecia calado e me observava o tempo todo. Sabia que eu não estava pronta para conversar e apenas respeitou o meu silêncio. De volta ao carro, ele me levou direto para a minha casa ficando comigo até que eu adormecesse. Quando acordei, ele já havia partido, mas eu não estava sozinha. Rose me olhava com ternura, sentada ao meu lado na cama. Ela havia passado a noite velando meu sono. Sabia que eu costumava ter pesadelos quando ficava daquele jeito. Mas eu havia dormido pesadamente a noite toda. Estava certa de que Jake colocara alguma coisa no suco que me obrigara a tomar antes de me deitar.

Rose já sabia de tudo. Emmett havia lhe contado toda a história quando ela foi até sua sala avisá-lo de que Jake tinha me levado para casa. Ao me ver acordada, ela me abraçou com carinho sem nada dizer. Chorei. As lágrimas, até então represadas, explodiram com fúria, molhando meu rosto. Meu coração batia apertado no peito e eu não conseguia expulsar a angústia que se apossava de mim. Não conseguia apagar da minha mente a imagem do olhar sofrido de Edward cravado em mim. Precisava saber como ele estava para tentar aliviar aquela pressão horrível que parecia esmagar meu peito.

Minhas mãos estavam trêmulas e suadas quando toquei a maçaneta da porta do quarto de Brian. Por mais que eu tivesse medo de reencontrar Edward, o menino era meu paciente e eu não podia fugir das minhas obrigações. Respirei fundo e prendi a respiração antes de entrar no quarto. Alívio. Edward não estava lá. Esme me olhava com carinho e pesar. Senti-me constrangida quando ela me abraçou. Engoli o choro que ameaçava voltar. Queria saber noticias dele, mas não tinha coragem de perguntar com medo da resposta. Limitei-me a examinar o menino e saí o mais rápido que pude do quarto. Pude respirar um pouco mais aliviada quando Emmett me disse que Edward não estaria no hospital durante o dia. Poderia andar pelos corredores e trabalhar sem ter medo de esbarrar com ele. No entanto, ainda havia o bendito almoço de confraternização dali a dois dias na casa dele. Eu não queria ir, mas não poderia faltar. Alice insistia que, até lá, as coisas já estariam mais calmas e , embora ainda relutasse, fui obrigada a prometer que iria.

O sábado passou voando e o domingo havia chegado. Não havia conseguido dormir bem durante a noite por causa da expectativa de estarmos, Edward e eu, no mesmo lugar, frente a frente de novo. Tinha medo de sua reação. Não queria ver de novo aquele olhar e aquela expressão em seu rosto ao me ver pela primeira vez. Meu estômago protestava de ansiedade e eu suava frio quando cheguei à casa dos Cullens. A maioria dos convidados já estava lá. Carlisle e Esme me receberam com um sorriso sincero no rosto. Emmett me esmagou em um abraço de urso e Alice me beijou as bochechas sorrindo. Edward ainda não havia aparecido. Eu me sentia desconfortável por estar em sua casa privando-o de almoçar com a própria família.

Ao nos sentarmos à mesa, Carlisle se desculpou pela ausência do filho dizendo que ele estava no hospital com Brian. É claro que ele não deixaria o menino sozinho no domingo. Mesmo assim eu não conseguia relaxar. Apenas remexia a comida no prato e, calada, tentava em vão prestar atenção na conversa de todos. Meus pensamentos estavam longe dali.

O almoço já havia acabado e todos conversavam descontraidamente em volta da piscina, menos eu. Eu destoava da alegria do ambiente. Precisava sair dali, sentia que aquele não era o meu lugar. Eu era uma intrusa. Desculpei-me secretamente com Alice e Emmett que compreenderam meus motivos, agradeci a Esme e a Carlisle pela hospitalidade e fugi daquela casa o mais cedo possível. A ausência de Edward, embora bem justificada por Carlisle, significava rejeição para mim e essa era uma sensação que eu nunca mais queria experimentar. Senti-la uma vez, há sete anos, já tinha sido o suficiente para toda uma vida.

Instintivamente dirigi até a Admiral Way parando em frente ao Arnies. Lá estava ele. Meu banco preferido de frente para o mar. Meu companheiro fiel nos momentos de angústia e solidão estava esperando por mim. Sentei-me ali, pensando em minha vida. Meu passado ainda me assombrava: a culpa pela morte dos meus pais e o ódio e a rejeição de minha irmã não me deixavam prosseguir. Meu presente estava totalmente de pernas para o ar: um casamento fracassado, uma separação traumática e ... Edward. Meu futuro era incerto e eu tinha medo do que viria pela frente. Meu coração batia sufocado no meu peito, o nó que se tinha formado em minha garganta não me deixava respirar e as lágrimas traiçoeiras tinham voltado sem a minha permissão.

**Narrado por Edward**

Minha vida estava novamente virada de ponta a cabeça. Meu filho estava operado em um quarto de hospital, meus irmãos estavam novamente preocupados comigo e eu...não sabia o que fazer...como agir...para onde ir. Sentia uma raiva enorme de Deus por bagunçar minha vida daquele jeito, de novo. Pedi a Emmett para me colocar de plantão em horários nos quais eu não correria o risco de encontrá-la no hospital. Não queria vê-la. Sua presença me incomodava.

Passei o domingo com Brian no hospital. Não deixaria meu filho sozinho, mas eu tinha mais um motivo para não estar em casa: Isabella MacCalister. Não suportaria vê-la sentada à mesa comendo com minha família como se ocupasse o lugar que sempre pertenceu a Isa. Não sabia qual seria a minha reação diante dessa cena.

Brian estava animado. Sairia do hospital na segunda-feira, mas ainda ficaria mais sete dias sem ir à escola. Passou a tarde me contando como as enfermeiras eram carinhosas com ele. Gostava de todas, mas estava totalmente encantado com a "tia Bella". Contou-me que a tia Bella passava sempre em seu quarto para vê-lo e que sempre lhe dava um beijinho na testa quando chegava e quando saía, assim como eu fazia todos os dias. Lembrei-me da forma carinhosa como ela acariciava aquele bebê no berçário quando a vi pela primeira vez.

_ Ela me chama de anjinho, papai! Assim como você. – dizia Brian com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

Meu coração estava apertado. Ele gostava dela. Era visível a forma como seus olhinhos brilhavam ao falar da tia Bella. Eu teria que superar meu medo e tentar conviver com ela. Não poderia afastá-la dele, ele já havia perdido a mãe e eu não permitiria que ele sofresse. Cansado de tanto conversar, Brian adormeceu em meus braços e velando o sono do meu anjinho acabei cochilando e sonhando:

_Eu caminhava em uma praia deserta e sentia a areia fina entre os dedos dos meus pés descalços. A sensação era maravilhosa. O sol brilhava absoluto em um céu sem nuvens e a água do mar movia-se tranquila em um vai e vem de minúsculas ondas. Fechei os olhos, respirando fundo e enchendo os pulmões com aquele cheirinho gostoso de mar, só os abrindo ao ouvir aquela voz linda da qual eu tanto sentia falta. Isa me olhava com amor e sorria com carinho. Dei dois passos em sua direção, mas ela levantou as mãos espalmadas em minha direção como se me dissesse para não prosseguir. Fiquei confuso. Ela não queria que eu a tocasse? Não sentia a minha falta como eu sentia a dela? Como se lesse meus pensamentos ela disse sorrindo:_

__ Eu te amo, muito. Mas você não pode ficar assim, meu amor! Precisa seguir adiante! _

__ Eu preciso de você, Isa! – respondi._

__ Não, Edward! Você precisa seguir com a sua vida! Você precisa ser feliz para que o nosso filho seja feliz! – ela respondeu._

__ Sem você? Como eu posso ser feliz sem você? – eu não entendia onde ela queria chegar._

__ Eu estarei sempre com você, meu amor. Mesmo que você não consiga me ver. Mas há algo mais importante que eu tenho para dizer: Ele precisa dela, Edward! Vocês precisam dela! Cuide dela para mim, proteja-a. Ela já sofreu demais! _

__ Não estou entendendo, Isa! De quem você está falando? De quem eu tenho que cuidar? Quem eu devo proteger? – perguntei confuso._

__ Com o tempo você vai entender, minha vida! – ela disse serena - Agora eu preciso ir. Meu tempo aqui já acabou. _

_Tentei impedi-la, mas ela desapareceu me deixando sozinho de novo._

Despertei com a porta do quarto se abrindo. Era Esme que chegava para ficar com meu filho para que eu fosse para casa descansar. Despedi-me de Brian ainda adormecido com um beijo na testa, dei um abraço de agradecimento em minha mãe e saí em direção ao estacionamento. Não conseguia deixar de pensar em meu sonho e nas coisas que Isa havia dito. Só percebi para onde eu tinha me levado quando senti o cheiro do mar. Tirei os sapatos, deixando que meus pés entrassem em contato com a areia branca e fina da praia. Caminhei por algum tempo absorto em meus pensamentos sentindo a areia fofa sob meus pés. As palavras de Isa ainda ecoavam em minha mente quando decidi me sentar um pouco. Meu banquinho favorito estava ali a minha espera, mas não estava sozinho. Uma linda jovem de tristes olhos cor de chocolate me observava apreensiva e em silêncio.


	6. Chapter 6 Laços

**Capítulo VI - Laços**

**Narrado por Emmett**

Se não fosse pela visível tristeza no rosto de Bella eu poderia dizer que o almoço em minha casa tinha sido um sucesso. Bella não conseguia se sentir à vontade, eu podia perceber. Jacob a observava preocupado, Rosalie estava inquieta, provavelmente com medo de que Edward aparecesse de repente e fizesse uma cena com Bella. Elas eram muito amigas. Tinham se conhecido durante a faculdade de medicina e nunca mais se separaram depois de formadas. Segundo Rosalie, quando Bella decidiu deixar Nova Iorque, sete anos atrás, e voltar para Edmonds, ela decidiu vir também. Bella me parecia uma boa pessoa, mas havia alguma coisa nela que me intrigava. Parecia que ela tinha algum grande segredo ou alguma mágoa que lhe dava um ar de mistério. Eu estava disposto a descobrir o que era, mas tinha que ser cauteloso. Além do mais, essa seria uma boa desculpa para passar mais tempo com Rosalie e conhecê-la melhor. Sentia-me totalmente atraído por ela, não conseguia me concentrar no trabalho sem que ela invadisse meus pensamentos a todo o momento. A única coisa que me incomodava era o tal Jasper. Parecia que o casamento deles não andava bem das pernas. Eles mal se tocavam, nunca se beijavam na frente das pessoas, sem falar que eu o surpreendi olhando para minha irmã diversas vezes durante o almoço.

Estávamos todos conversando em volta da piscina depois da partida de Bella e eu tentava me segurar para não voar no pescoço do canalha que não parava de conversar com Alice. Se ele não respeitava a esposa ali presente eu iria ensiná-lo a respeitar a minha irmãzinha. Ninguém brincaria com os sentimentos dela, principalmente debaixo do meu nariz.

_ Jasper? – eu o chamei em particular.

Ele veio visivelmente de má vontade. Não tinha gostado de sair de perto de Alice, mas eu ia ensiná-lo que ela não seria uma de suas conquistas.

_ Eu gostaria de lhe perguntar uma coisa. O que você acha da Alice?

_Eu a acho linda, simpática e uma das mulheres mais inteligentes e interessantes que eu já conheci. – respondeu o candidato a defunto.

_ E quanto à Rosalie? – meu sangue já estava fervendo.

_ O que tem ela? – o sujeito já estava abusando da minha santa paciência.

_ Você não acha que é uma tremenda molecagem você vir com a Rosalie e ficar dando em cima da minha irmã? – minhas mãos estavam coçando, eu não agüentaria muito tempo.

_ A Rosalie é uma mulher independente, Emmett! Ela faz o que quiser da vida dela e eu faço o que quiser da minha! – Tudo bem, agora eu ia amassar aquela cara de fuinha dele.

_ Olha, Jasper! Eu não sei como a Rosalie foi se envolver com um cara como você, mas o fato é que eu não quero saber de um homem casado dando em cima da minha irmã. Se você não respeita a sua esposa, vai ter que respeitar a minha irmãzinha, estamos entendidos?

Jasper me olhava com os olhos arregalados e segurava o riso. Ele realmente não tinha a menor noção do perigo.

_ Rosalie, amor? Você pode vir aqui um pouquinho, por favor, querida? – ele a chamou com um sorriso debochado naquela cara que eu iria partir ao meio a qualquer momento.

Rosalie se aproximou de nós com um sorriso lindo no rosto parando ao lado dele, olhando diretamente pra mim.

_ Meu anjo, será que você poderia dizer para o Emmett qual é o tipo de relação que nós temos? – pediu o descarado.

_ Como assim, Jasper? – ela perguntou confusa.

_ Rosalie, me desculpe, mas eu não vou permitir que o seu marido venha desrespeitar a minha irmã dentro da minha própria casa! Ele passou o almoço inteiro olhando pra ela e agora esta descaradamente dando em cima dela na sua frente! Isso é um absurdo! – eu disse revoltado.

Os olhos de Rosalie se arregalaram, seu queixo caiu e Jasper explodiu em uma sonora gargalhada chamando a atenção de todos. O filho da mãe se contorcia de rir da minha cara enquanto eu ficava feito um pateta olhando entre ele e Rosalie que continuava me olhando de boca aberta. Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo ali?

_ Er... Emmett... Jasper e eu não somos casados! – disse Rosalie.

_ Não? – eu perguntei confuso.

_ Nós somos... irmãos! – Jasper agora rolava na grama com a mão sobre a barriga dolorida de tanto rir.

Quem foi o imbecil que disse "Não existe nada tão ruim, que não possa ficar pior"? Como se não bastasse a humilhação de ter Jasper ali se acabando de rir da minha cara e de ter feito o maior papel de panaca na frente de Rosalie, quando olhei para trás todos, absolutamente todos, me olhavam segurando o riso. Fazer o que? Como diz o ditado: "Se você está no inferno, abraça o capeta". Foi a minha vez de explodir em uma enorme gargalhada e ser acompanhado por todos.

Mais tarde, Rosalie e eu conversávamos sozinhos no jardim, ainda rindo do meu mico, quando de repente ela ficou séria e me olhou diretamente nos olhos.

_ Sabe, Emmett? Eu achei linda a forma com você agiu hoje. Você enfrentou Jasper para proteger a sua irmã e sua atitude foi maravilhosa. Ela deve se orgulhar do irmão que tem.

_ Na verdade, Rosalie, eu também estava defendendo você. – eu disse olhando em seus olhos.

_ C-como assim? Me defendendo? – ela gaguejou

_ Eu jamais permitiria que alguém a humilhasse ou a magoasse na minha frente, Rosalie. – eu disse diminuindo a distância entre nós. – Eu me importo com você, demais!

_ Você não sabe como eu queria ouvir isso de você! – ela disse tocando meu rosto e se aproximando ainda mais.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi simplesmente mágico. Nossos lábios se tocaram num beijo suave. Rosalie envolveu seus braços em volta do meu pescoço enquanto eu envolvia sua cintura trazendo seu corpo para mais perto do meu. Nossos corpos se colaram enquanto aprofundávamos nosso beijo. Meu corpo queimava de desejo e Rosálie estremecia a cada toque meu. A sensação de ter seus lábios colados nos meus era algo novo para mim. Eu nunca tinha sentido aquilo na minha vida. Meu coração batia forte no peito, eu quase podia ouvi-lo. Minhas mãos estavam suadas e meu corpo inteiro tremia. Eu estava amando.

**Narrado por Alice**

Eu podia jurar que Jasper estava me encarando durante o almoço, mas não podia olhar muito para ele. Emmett não tirava os olhos de mim. Droga! Eu queria tanto conhecê-lo melhor e com Emmett agindo como um cão de guarda seria impossível.

Depois do almoço, aproveitei-me da distração de Emmett que não tirava os olhos de Rosalie na beira da piscina para puxar conversa com Jasper. Como eu suspeitava, apesar de tímido, ele era super interessante. Sabia conversar sobre qualquer tema e parecia não querer sair de perto de mim. Mas como alegria de pobre dura pouco, Emmett o chamou para conversar em particular. Fiquei apreensiva. O que será que Emmett iria falar com ele? Se ele fizesse alguma coisa que afastasse Jasper de mim eu o mataria, com certeza.

Eu observava de longe a conversa dos dois. A cara do meu irmão não estava nada boa, mas Jasper parecia tranqüilo. Queria saber sobre o que eles conversavam, mas não dava para ouvir uma palavra sequer. Emmett já soltava fumaça pelas orelhas e eu via a hora em que ele iria esfolar o pobre do Jasper que com a cara mais tranquila do mundo chamou Rosalie. Será que Emmett estava se abrindo com Jasper e pedindo permissão para namorar a irmã dele? Se fosse isso, então porque Emmett parecia tão furioso? Será que Jasper era contra? Se fosse, eu o faria mudar de opinião bem depressa. Eu continuava observando os três. Emmett disse alguma coisa para Rosalie que fez com que ela fizesse uma cara de espanto enquanto Jasper soltava uma enorme gargalhada. A risada de Jasper chamou a atenção de todos. Ele se contorcia de rir na grama enquanto nos aproximávamos silenciosamente pelas costas de meu irmão. Conforme nos aproximávamos, eu pude ouvir as últimas palavras daquela conversa:

_ Er... Emmett... Jasper e eu não somos casados! –disse Rosalie. Eu não podia acreditar que Emmett pensava isso.

_ Não? – ele perguntou confuso. Mas que panaca!

_ Nós somos... irmãos! – Rosalie esclareceu enquanto Jasper rolava na grama com a mão sobre a barriga dolorida de tanto rir.

Emmett virou-se para trás dando de cara com todos nós segurando o riso. Ele passou de branco a rosa, de rosa a vermelho e de vermelho a roxo antes de explodir numa sonora gargalhada sendo seguido por todos.

Mais tarde, enquanto Emmett e Rosalie conversavam no jardim, Jasper e eu os observávamos da piscina.

_ Está com ciúmes da irmãzinha, Jasper? – eu o provoquei.

_ Na verdade, eu estou feliz por ela, Alice. Desde que Rose viu seu irmão pela primeira vez ela não parou de falar nele. Está completamente apaixonada pelo Emmett. Só tenho medo de que ele não corresponda aos sentimentos dela. – ele disse com um sorriso tímido lindo de matar.

_ Pode tirar essa ruguinha da sua testa, Dr. Hale. Meu irmão está absolutamente louco por ela. Ela já havia visto vocês dois na praia antes mesmo de saber que vocês trabalhavam no hospital e me contou que Rosalie não sai dos pensamentos dele. – eu disse passando o dedo sobre sua testa para desfazer a ruga de preocupação.

Jasper segurou minha mão levando-a aos lábios e dando um suave beijo em sua palma. Arrepiei-me com o seu toque. Olhei para o jardim onde Emmett e Rosalie se beijavam apaixonadamente e sorri. Jasper seguiu meu olhar e sorriu de volta para mim.

_ Sabe? Eu estou com inveja da minha irmã! – ele disse me olhando nos olhos.

_ Como assim? – perguntei confusa.

_ Ela já conquistou o Cullen dela, mas eu ainda não conquistei a Cullen que eu quero. – ele disse se aproximando de mim.

_ Se você for muito sincero com ela e se declarar, eu garanto que ela vai gostar. – eu disse sorrindo.

_ Alice, eu quero você para mim. Estou apaixonado por você. – ele disse envolvendo minha cintura com seus braços.

_ Então me beija e acaba logo com a minha ansiedade! – eu disse já colando meus lábios nos dele.

Jasper me apertou mais contra seu corpo aprofundando ainda mais nosso beijo, tirando-me completamente o ar. Eu flutuava em meio àquela sensação fantástica de tocar seus lábios macios e quentes. Agarrei-me aos seus cabelos trazendo-o para ainda mais perto de mim. Sentia-me no paraíso. Estava irrevogavelmente apaixonada.

**Narrado por Jacob**

Eu podia ver que Bella não estava bem. Ela não conversava com ninguém e fingia prestar atenção na conversa das pessoas. Sua mente estava longe dali. Ela ainda não tinha me contado o motivo daquela tristeza e embora eu estivesse preocupado, não insisti. Bella tinha seu tempo para tudo e quando a hora chegasse, eu sabia que ela me contaria. Eu só esperava que Michael MacCalister não estivesse aprontando das suas novamente. Eu o mataria dessa vez. Bella já tinha sofrido demais por causa das loucuras dele.

Vi angustiado quando minha melhor amiga se despediu dos Cullens e saiu discretamente. Rose também estava apreensiva. Olhava-me como se quisesse ir atrás de Bella e eu apenas sinalizei com a cabeça que não. Ela precisava ficar sozinha, organizar seus pensamentos e nós não conseguiríamos ajudá-la. O máximo que poderíamos fazer por ela seria oferecer o ombro amigo para chorar, mas até para isso Bella tinha seu próprio tempo. Precisava primeiro digerir o que quer que fosse para depois falar sobre o problema. Ainda me lembro o estado em que ela estava quando nos reencontramos há três anos:

_Meu plantão estava chegando ao fim e eu já recolhia minhas coisas em minha sala quando meu bip tocou me avisando de uma emergência na traumatologia. "Mais um bêbado que estourou a cara num poste", pensei. Eu não estava totalmente errado. A emergência tinha sido causada por um bêbado, mas a vítima dessa vez era uma mulher. O marido havia espancado a coitada depois de encher a cara de álcool. A moça tinha várias costelas fraturadas e respirava com dificuldade. Havia o risco de que algum fragmento das costelas pudesse ter perfurado o pulmão. Seu rosto estava deformado pelo inchaço e pelos hematomas que já se formavam. O canalha tinha feito um serviço e tanto. _

_Enquanto eu fazia os exames necessários e tentava aliviar o sofrimento daquela mulher que me olhava com lágrimas nos olhos notei uma mancha de sangue em sua calça. Percebi que ela tentava falar alguma coisa, mas sua voz estava muito fraca devido à dor causada pelas costelas quebradas. Aproximei-me mais de seu rosto e pude ouvir o que ela dizia:_

__ Jake, salva o meu bebê!_

_Olhei horrorizado para o rosto irreconhecível daquela mulher. Sua voz, no entanto, era inconfundível._

__ Bella? – eu estava atordoado – O que...o que aconteceu com você?_

__ Salva o meu bebê! – ela disse num fio de voz antes de perder a consciência. _

_Bella se recuperou dos ferimentos, mas era tarde demais para o bebê. Depois daquilo, eu a acompanhei a um advogado que entrou com um mandado de segurança que proibia o canalha de chegar a menos de 100 metros de distância de Bella. Bella também entrou com o pedido de divórcio e desde então vem lutando na justiça para se ver livre de Michael. Durante vários meses, ele a seguiu de longe pelas ruas para ver se ela estava com alguém. Ligava todas as noites durante a madrugada para ter certeza de que ela estava em casa. Ela vivia acuada e assustada. Não falou uma palavra sequer durante semanas e somente depois de muito tempo ela conseguiu falar sobre o que havia acontecido. Aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que o canalha a tinha espancado. Ela vinha notando que ele estava se excedendo na bebida e tentou falar com ele a respeito, mas o idiota estava bêbado demais para se lembrar que a mulher estava grávida e acabou matando o próprio filho. _

A gargalhada estrondosa de Jasper me trouxe de volta ao presente. Lembrei-me novamente de Bella. Tentei ligar para sua casa, mas ninguém atendia. O celular tocava até cair na caixa de mensagens. Eu estava realmente inquieto com o sumiço dela. As lembranças de Bella ferida me provocaram um frio na espinha. Aproveitei-me da distração de todos e saí escondido da casa dos Cullens. Precisava saber se Bella estava bem, pelo menos fisicamente bem. Seu carro não estava na garagem e sua casa estava vazia. Ela tampouco tinha ido ao hospital. Só me restavam dois lugares: o restaurante do Arnie e a praia de Marina Beach.

No telefone, Arnie me disse que Bella não tinha passado por lá, mas que me avisaria se soubesse de qualquer novidade. Eu dirigia devagar pela Admiral Way tentando ver se Bella estava caminhando na praia, mas a calçada da orla estava cheia de gente. Estacionei o carro e decidi caminhar pelas areias à procura de Bella. Arnie me ligou dizendo que a havia visto sentada no banco de praia em frente ao seu restaurante. Caminhei rapidamente seguindo direto para lá, mas não me aproximei. Bella não estava sozinha. Edward estava sentado ao seu lado no banco e os dois pareciam conversar olhando para o mar.


	7. Chapter 7 Aproximação

**Capítulo VII – Aproximação**

As primeiras luzes do dia entravam pela janela do quarto enquanto Bella permanecia deitada em sua cama tentando dormir. Havia se revirado a noite toda sem conseguir descansar nem um minuto. A conversa que tinha tido com Edward, sentada no banco da praia na tarde anterior, ainda ecoava em sua mente.

__ Quando eu perdi a minha mulher foi como se o céu tivesse desabado sobre a minha cabeça. Nosso amor era puro e jovem. Achávamos que com ele podíamos mudar o mundo. – ele sorriu com a lembrança, mas de repente seu rosto desmoronou - Ela era a minha luz e perdê-la deixou um gosto amargo em minha boca. A dor era muito maior do que eu podia suportar e eu mergulhei em um buraco escuro e sem fundo. Afundei-me tanto no meu próprio sofrimento que não percebi que estava arrastando a minha família junto comigo. Eu errei muito com eles, os fiz sofrer demais por minha causa. Verdade seja dita, se não fosse por eles, principalmente por Alice, eu não teria conseguido. Foi uma luta longa e dolorosa para todos nós. Mas eu sabia que tinha que reagir ou eu pagaria um preço muito mais alto pelo meu egoísmo: a felicidade do meu filho. Não posso dizer que tem sido fácil, a saudade ainda dói, mas com o tempo eu aprendi a conviver com ela. Quando eu te vi naquele berçário eu pensei que estivesse ficando louco. Num primeiro momento eu achei que fosse ela, entende? Foi aí que a realidade veio à tona: ela nunca mais vai voltar._

_ _ Eu sinto muito, Edward! Eu não queria que a minha presença o fizesse sofrer tanto. – Bella disse com os olhos marejados._

_ Edward a abraçou ternamente. Não entendia como ou porque, mas sentia que precisava ampará-la e protegê-la._

_ _ Está tudo bem, Bella. Você não tem culpa de nada. – Edward deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso na fronte. – Nós vamos aprender a lidar com isso tudo juntos, está bem? Só peço que você tenha um pouco de paciência comigo no começo. – pediu acariciando-lhe os cabelos._

O barulho estridente do despertador às seis da manhã a trouxe de volta ao mundo real. Bella tomou um banho gelado para espantar o cansaço de mais uma noite insone, isso já estava se tornando um hábito. Se continuasse assim acabaria ficando doente. No entanto, sentia que sua vida estava prestes a sofrer uma grande mudança e essa mudança seria para melhor. O primeiro passo parecia já ter sido dado na tarde anterior. Edward e ela haviam conversado e ele não parecia rejeitá-la. Ao contrário, tinha sido bastante amável com ela. Falou com adoração sobre o filho e comentou o quanto o menino havia ficado fascinado por ela. _"Ele fala de você o tempo todo. Parece que se apaixonou.",_ brincara Edward. Sem saber o porquê, Bella também havia ficado especialmente encantada com o menino. Seu jeitinho doce e seu olhar inocente a haviam cativado de uma forma diferente.

A semana passou como um raio e Bella sentia-se mais aliviada à medida que os dias avançavam. Allan havia sido transferido para o quarto e melhorava a olhos vistos, o pequeno Brian já estava em casa cercado dos cuidados da família e Claire havia ganhado peso e já estava fora de perigo. A atmosfera de trabalho no hospital estava leve, os Cullens estavam tranqüilos em relação a Edward e ele parecia não evitá-la. Tinham trocado algumas palavras durante a semana e ele havia se sentado para almoçar com ela e Alice na quarta-feira. Bella estava feliz. A mudança que ela pressentira estava se tornando realidade.

Na sexta-feira, Emmett pediu uma reunião com todos os médicos e funcionários da pediatria. Queria falar sobre o projeto de ampliação do setor elaborado por Edward. Carlisle havia comprado o terreno ao lado onde seria construído um prédio anexo com uma ala dedicada também ao tratamento de crianças com necessidades especiais. O atendimento seria estendido às crianças carentes de toda a região e o hospital contrataria outros pediatras e especialistas para atender à demanda de pacientes. Emmett também tinha outro projeto na cabeça, mas ainda não poderia revelá-lo. No entanto, já podia começar a colocá-lo em prática. Delegou tarefas a todos para que o projeto fosse concretizado o mais rápido possível. Ele ficaria responsável pela compra do material de construção e pela contratação da empreiteira que realizaria as obras, as enfermeiras fariam um inventário de todo o material médico que o hospital necessitaria, Alice se ocuparia da compra do mobiliário e da decoração da ala infantil, enquanto Bella e Edward deveriam juntos inspecionar a construção do anexo e mais tarde ficariam incumbidos de selecionar os currículos dos médicos e coordenar as entrevistas.

Mike Newton foi o engenheiro contratado por Emmett para por em prática o projeto de construção. Em duas semanas já se podia perceber o prédio tomando corpo. Todos trabalhavam exaustivamente tanto no atendimento dos pacientes quanto nas tarefas relacionadas ao projeto. Edward e Bella passaram fazer suas refeições juntos todos os dias no restaurante do hospital. O tempo que gastariam para ir em casa e voltar seria melhor aproveitado se o usassem para discutir os detalhes da obra. Ambos estavam empolgados com a realização do projeto. Edward sempre sonhara em trabalhar com crianças especiais e Bella sabia que a região carecia desse tipo de serviço especializado.

Com o trabalho em conjunto, Edward se sentia cada vez mais próximo de Bella. Nas diversas conversas que tiveram durante os intervalos no trabalho descobriram que tinham muito em comum. Ambos gostavam de caminhar na areia da praia olhando o mar enquanto refletiam sobre suas vidas. Eram loucos por sorvete de flocos com calda de caramelo. Amavam fazer piquenique e ficar sentados sob a sombra de uma arvore lendo um bom livro. Bella falava com empolgação sobre o Parque Subaquático de Edmonds, um santuário de preservação da fauna e da flora marinha. Os olhos de Edward brilhavam ao ouvi-la falar com tanta paixão e ele a fez prometer que o levaria para uma excursão no local. Ficou combinado que, quando Brian já pudesse correr e brincar, todos passariam um domingo conhecendo o parque.

Todas as tardes, Edward e Bella iam juntos até a obra para inspecionar se os padrões exigidos pelo Ministério da Saúde estavam sendo seguidos à risca. Tudo seguia conforme o planejado e Bella estava absolutamente satisfeita com o andamento do projeto, mas algo incomodava Edward: a forma como Mike Newton olhava para Bella o deixava... inquieto. Ele a olhava de cima a baixo e parecia medir cada polegada de seu corpo toda vez que a via. Edward o pegara diversas vezes olhando para o decote da blusa de Bella. Ele havia notado que Bella não tinha percebido o olhar cobiçoso de Mike sobre ela, mas ainda assim aquilo o perturbava de uma forma que ele não compreendia.

Na véspera da inauguração do novo anexo, Edward tinha almoçado em casa com o filho e estava atrasado para a inspeção final. Mike e Bella já o aguardavam no hospital.

_ Bella, o que você acha de irmos adiantando a inspeção enquanto Edward não chega? Assim acabamos mais cedo! – propôs Mike.

Bella checou seu relógio de pulso pela décima vez e assentiu:

_ Está bem, Mike. Parece que Edward ficou preso em algum compromisso e vai demorar a chegar. Vamos lá. Não podemos nos atrasar. Tudo deve estar perfeito para amanhã à noite.

Mike mostrou a Bella todas as instalações e tudo parecia seguir os padrões exigidos. Na última sala em que entraram, Bella notou algo diferente no comportamento de Mike. Ele estava próximo demais e isso a incomodou. Ela tentava se distanciar enquanto ele lhe passava os últimos detalhes da conclusão da obra, mas ele sempre conseguia se aproximar de novo. Bella estava encurralada.

_ Mike, o que você está fazendo? – ela disse percebendo que ele estava próximo demais.

_ Bella, esse seu perfume me deixa maluco, sabia? – ele disse tocando uma mecha de seu cabelo.

Bella recuou dois passos visivelmente assustada, mas Mike avançou dois passos mantendo-se colado nela. Ele passou os braços em sua cintura puxando-a para mais perto de si, tentando colar seu corpo ao dele. Bella tentou se esquivar, mas Mike a imprensou contra a parede agarrando-lhe a nuca beijando-lhe à força. Quanto mais ela tentava escapar, mais ele a apertava contra si enquanto suas mãos percorriam o corpo da moça. Desesperada, Bella mordeu com força o lábio de Mike que se assustou afastando-se dela. Foi o que bastou para que ela saísse da sala correndo.

Edward chegou ao hospital e estacionou o carro em sua vaga. Já se encaminhava para a sala de Bella quando Rosalie lhe disse que ela já tinha começado a inspeção final com Mike. O coração de Edward bateu apertado no peito. Pressentimento? Talvez. Caminhou apressado em direção ao novo anexo. Ao atravessar o caminho que ligava os dois prédios, viu Bella sair correndo do edifício. Parecia assustada. Edward correu em sua direção e notou seus olhos marejados.

_ Bella, o que aconteceu com você? Por que você está assim? – perguntou abraçando-a preocupado.

_ Me tira daqui, Edward, por favor? – ela pediu.

_ Você está tremendo, Bella! Por favor, me diz o que houve? – ele insistiu, já desconfiado que soubesse a resposta para o estado de Bella.

Bella nada disse. Apenas apertou-se mais contra ele, chorando e tremendo. Naquele momento, Mike Newton surgiu correndo pela porta do anexo parando assustado ao ver o olhar assassino que Edward lhe lançava. Ele sabia que Mike tinha feito algo com Bella, só não sabia exatamente o que.

_ Bella... – Mike tentou dizer, mas foi interrompido por Edward.

_ O que foi que você fez com ela, seu verme? – Edward tremia de raiva.

Edward sentiu o corpo de Bella ficar ainda mais tenso em seus braços. Sabia que não poderia cuidar de Mike naquela hora. Bella precisava dele, não poderia deixá-la sozinha, nem mesmo para ter o prazer que acabar com a cara cínica do canalha.

_ Não foi nada, Edward! Foi só um mal entendido, não foi Bella? – Mike tentou se esquivar.

_ Nossa conversa ainda não acabou, Mike! – disse Edward tomando Bella em seus braços. – Vamos sair daqui, Bella. Você precisa se acalmar. Eu estou aqui e não vou deixar que nenhum mal aconteça a você.

Edward levou Bella em seus braços de volta para o prédio principal. Ela ainda chorava assustada e se agarrava com força em seu pescoço quando ele entrou em sua sala, seguido de Rosalie e de Alice que haviam visto a cena de longe. As mãos de Bella ainda tremiam quando Alice lhe entregou um copo de água com açúcar. Edward permanecia abraçado a ela acariciando seu rosto enquanto ela repousava a cabeça em seu peito.

_ Me perdoe, Bella! A culpa disso tudo é minha! Se eu não tivesse me atrasado para a inspeção nada disso teria acontecido! – lamentou-se Edward.

Bella ergueu a cabeça olhando diretamente nos olhos angustiados de Edward e tocou-lhe o rosto delicadamente.

_ Não, Edward! A culpa foi toda minha. Eu deveria ter esperado por você. Eu deveria ter percebido que o Mike podia... – Bella não conseguiu terminar a frase.

O choro descontrolado explodiu. Bella levou as mãos ao rosto soluçando. Edward a apertou ainda mais contra si.

_ Me perdoe, Edward! Me perdoe! – ela repetia com a voz sofrida, agarrando-se novamente a ele.

_ Shh... acabou, meu anjo! Acabou! Eu estou aqui. Você está segura agora! Tente se acalmar, está bem? Eu vou ficar aqui com você.

Alice e Rosalie se olhavam com um sorriso discreto no canto dos lábios. O plano de Emmett estava dando certo. É claro que ele não tinha planejado que Bella passasse por aquela situação desagradável, mas sem querer, Mike lhe havia dado uma mãozinha. Edward permaneceu ao lado de Bella mesmo depois que ela havia se acalmado. Manteve-a aninhada em seu peito até sentir sua respiração tranquila. Bella havia adormecido. O leve sonífero que Alice tinha colocado na água com açúcar havia surtido efeito.

**Narrado por Edward**

Eu queria matar o canalha do Mike, mas Bella precisava de mim. Quando Rose me disse que ela tinha começado a inspeção final do anexo com Mike meu coração se apertou no peito. Eu sentia que algo de ruim estava para acontecer e corria para junto de Bella. Vê-la correr assustada daquele jeito me preocupou. O que aquele animal teria feito com ela para deixá-la assim? Bella tremia e chorava em meus braços e eu me chutava mentalmente por ter me atrasado tanto. A culpa era minha. Se eu não tivesse perdido a hora brincando com Brian nada disso teria acontecido e Bella estaria bem. Embora eu tivesse vontade de amassar a cara daquele idiota ali mesmo, Bella era a minha prioridade. Eu não podia deixá-la sozinha. Mas Mike ainda teria o que merecia, isso não passaria em branco. O que era dele estava guardado.

Bella demorou a se acalmar. Mantive seu corpo aninhado ao meu até que sonífero que Alice havia colocado na água com açúcar que Bella tinha tomado surtisse efeito. Eu precisava levá-la para casa, mas não estava seguro de deixá-la sozinha. Rose me dissera que ela costumava ter pesadelos e acordar assustada no meio da noite quando ficava daquele jeito. Eu sentia vontade de ficar com ela, velar seu sono se fosse preciso, mas não sabia qual seria sua reação ao acordar e se deparar comigo em seu quarto. Eu não queria assustá-la ainda mais.

Bella dormia profundamente quando a depositei com cuidado sobre sua cama. Ela se encolheu como uma criança amedrontada assim que eu a soltei. Alice e Jasper passariam a noite na casa de Bella. Eu voltaria pela manhã para vê-la e saber como tinha passado a noite. Minha raiva ainda não tinha passado. Meu sangue ainda fervia só de imaginar aquele crápula com as mãos em Bella. A culpa me corroia por dentro. Bella tinha passado por tudo aquilo porque eu não estava lá, mas ela não precisaria mais ter medo. Eu a protegeria para sempre, mesmo que isso me custasse a própria vida.


	8. Chapter 8 Protegida

**Capítulo VIII – Protegida**

Embora não tenha acordado durante a noite, Bella sentia-se exausta na manhã seguinte. Os músculos de seu corpo ainda estavam tensos e ela só conseguia pensar no sonho que havia tido.

_Bella estava no parque Yost, sentada sob a sombra de uma árvore lendo um livro quando sentiu uma presença atrás de si. Sua irmã a fitava com amor nos olhos e sorria com ternura._

__ Bella, cuide deles para mim! Eu só confio em você. Só você pode me ajudar. Eles precisam de você!_

__ Eu quero ajudar, minha irmã, mas não sei de quem você está falando. Por favor, me diga! Eu não consigo compreender. – pediu Bella._

__ Em breve você compreenderá, meu anjo! Muito em breve! – disse a irmã tocando-lhe levemente o rosto._

__ Eu não sei a quem você se refere, mas eu prometo que vou lhe ajudar. Prometo que vou cuidar de quem quer que seja por você. _

Bella acordou ainda sentindo o toque suave da mão da irmã em seu rosto. Sentou-se na cama sentindo a cabeça pesada e vasculhando o quarto com os olhos deparou-se com o olhar preocupado de Alice sobre ela. Levantou-se devagar para ter certeza de que seu senso de equilíbrio estaria intacto. Cambaleou um pouco sendo amparada pela amiga que a fez sentar-se novamente.

_ Bella, eu acho que você deveria ficar em casa hoje. – disse Alice mesmo sabendo que seria impossível mantê-la ali.

_ Você está louca, Alice? Eu tenho meus pacientes para visitar e, além disso, hoje é a inauguração do novo anexo. Ainda tenho muitas coisas para providenciar. – sua voz saiu rouca obrigando-a a limpar a garganta.

_ Edward pode perfeitamente dar conta dos seus pacientes por hoje e quanto às providências para a festa de hoje à noite, não se preocupe, Esme e eu já cuidamos de tudo enquanto você dormia. Não há mais nada com que você precise se preocupar. – retrucou Alice sorrindo vitoriosamente.

Bella sorriu timidamente para a amiga. Tinha sido derrotada. Não adiantava tentar argumentar contra Alice, até porque, assim que ela falasse com Edward sobre seu estado, ele a proibiria de aparecer no hospital até a hora da festa.

Todos já estavam à mesa do café quando ouviram uma leve batida na porta da frente. O coração de Bella parou por um segundo antes de disparar no peito. Sabia perfeitamente que Edward estava em pé do lado de fora de sua casa. Não conseguiu disfarçar a ansiedade ao levantar-se da mesa e correr até a porta de entrada. Viu-se deliciosamente presa daqueles lindos olhos azuis que a encaravam intensamente e não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver o enorme sorriso que Edward lhe dirigiu ao vê-la abrir a porta.

_ Como você está, meu anjo? Passou bem à noite? – ele perguntou dando-lhe um caloroso abraço.

_ Não sei como, mas dormi como uma pedra! – respondeu retribuindo o abraço e inalando seu perfume delicioso.

Edward a olhou culpado e sorriu corando.

_ Por acaso essas bochechas vermelhas querem dizer que o senhor me dopou, Dr. Cullen? – fingiu-se de ofendida.

_ Não, Dra. MacCalister! Tecnicamente quem a dopou foi Alice. Foi ela quem pôs o sonífero na água com açúcar que você tomou! – ele disse sorrindo como um menino travesso.

Bella estreitou os olhos segurando o riso arrancando uma gostosa gargalhada de Edward que a abraçou novamente ainda mais forte e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

_ Não vai me convidar para entrar? – só então Bella percebeu que eles ainda estavam parados na porta.

Bella deu passagem a Edward e o levou pela mão até a sala de jantar. Estava feliz por sua presença ali, afinal era a primeira vez que ele entrava em sua casa. Pelo menos enquanto ela estava consciente. Fez questão de servi-lo sob os olhares de Alice e Jasper que sorriam com cumplicidade. Os quatro conversaram durante quase uma hora sentados à mesa e Bella se contorceu de rir ao ver Edward corar quando Alice falou sobre as travessuras que eles faziam quando crianças.

Alice e Jasper já haviam saído para o hospital enquanto Edward ajudava Bella a lavar a louça do café. Continuavam a conversar descontraidamente contando coisas de suas infâncias e riam das travessuras um do outro. Edward estremeceu de ódio ao ouvir Bella contar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas a forma como perdera seu bebê e a sua luta para conseguir o divórcio. Sua urgência em protegê-la só fez crescer depois disso.

Aproveitando-se da ausência de Alice, Bella resolveu tentar convencer Edward a deixá-la ir trabalhar.

_ Edward? – disse olhando com carinha de criança pedindo doce. – Eu estou me sentindo realmente bem e gostaria de ir trabalhar.

_ Bella...não. – disse Edward olhando desconfiado. – Hey, para com essa carinha de gatinho do Shrek. Isso é covardia, sabia?

_ Por favor, é muito importante pra mim! – pediu manhosa juntando as mãos à frente do corpo como se implorasse.

Edward riu. Não poderia resistir a um pedido assim.

_ Está bem, menina sapeca! Vá se trocar, eu espero. Mas você só vai com uma condição... – Bella, que já estava quase fazendo a dancinha da vitória, parou de repente esperando ele terminar. – ... Não vai ficar sozinha nem por um minuto sequer. Vai ficar sob a minha supervisão o dia todo!

_ Como assim, Edward? Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar dos meus pacientes, sabia? – falou indignada.

_ E quem vai cuidar de você, hein, mocinha? – Bella pôs as mãos na cintura estreitando os olhos e já se preparava para dar uma resposta mal criada quando Edward se aproximou colocando dois dedos sobre seus lábios – Ou isso ou fica de castigo em casa, você escolhe!

Bella bufou como uma criança mimada e Edward segurou o riso. Ele havia vencido. Sabia que ela não tinha escolha.

_ Está bem, Dr. Chantagista! Espere-me aqui, vou me trocar! – disse subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

Ao saírem da casa de Bella, Edward notou um carro preto de vidros escuros estacionado do outro lado da rua. Aquilo o incomodou, mas Bella parecia relaxada e ele nada disse. Não queria vê-la estressada novamente, afinal aquele carro poderia não ser nada de mais. Bella até tentou dirigir o próprio carro, mas desistiu diante da porta do passageiro do Volvo aberta por Edward que a olhava com as sobrancelhas erguidas em desafio.

Ao descer do carro no estacionamento do hospital, Edward percebeu que o carro preto misterioso os havia seguido. O vidro do lado do motorista, desta vez, estava abaixado e ele pôde ver o rosto de um homem desconhecido que o encarava. Bella descia do carro com um lindo sorriso no rosto que se desfez ao ver a expressão preocupada de Edward.

_ O que foi, Edward? – ela perguntou aproximando-se dele e seguindo seu olhar. O vidro do carro acabava de se fechar e o motorista dava a partida no veículo.

_ Nada, meu anjo! Eu pensei que tivesse visto alguém conhecido, mas foi impressão minha. – ele disse acariciando suavemente seu rosto, tentando disfarçar. - Vamos?

Bella sorriu e ambos entraram no hospital. Edward sorria vendo como Bella era carinhosa com as crianças. _"Seria uma ótima mãe"_, pensava ao observá-la. Bella corava quando percebia a forma intensa como ele a olhava às vezes, mas gostava da sensação que ele a fazia sentir. Ambos passaram o dia juntos visitando seus pacientes e almoçaram com Emmett, Rose, Alice e Jasper no restaurante do hospital. Por volta das dezessete horas, os seis se encaminhavam para o estacionamento rumo aos seus carros. Tinham que se aprontar e retornar para a festa de inauguração do anexo. Conversavam entre risos quando, de repente, Edward parou olhando tenso para o outro lado da rua. Lá estava novamente o carro preto. Alguém o estava seguindo, ou pior, seguindo Bella. Emmett percebeu a tensão do irmão e se aproximou disfarçadamente.

_ O que aconteceu, Edward? – perguntou entre os dentes.

_ Emmett, está vendo aquele carro preto? Hoje pela manhã, quando Bella e eu saímos da casa dela, ele estava parado do outro lado da rua. Quando chegamos aqui, eu percebi que ele havia nos seguido e agora ele está lá novamente. – disse Edward sem tirar os olhos de Bella que conversava com Alice e Rose sem nada perceber.

_ Leve Bella para casa, Edward! Deixe isso comigo, eu vou investigar essa história assim que vocês saírem. Só tire Bella daqui agora! – respondeu Emmett já com as mãos fechadas em punho.

Edward apenas assentiu e partiu levando Bella. Assim que o Volvo saiu do estacionamento, Emmett atravessou a rua para abordar o motorista do carro que arrancou em alta velocidade seguindo em sentido oposto ao que seu irmão tinha tomado.

**Narrado por Bella**

Edward não saiu do meu lado durante todo o dia. Insistiu em me levar para o hospital e depois para casa e eu estava adorando ter a companhia dele o tempo todo. Seu carinho e sua preocupação com o meu bem estar me deixavam emocionada. Havia tempos que ninguém mostrava tanto cuidado comigo. É claro que meus amigos sempre foram muito carinhosos e sempre cuidaram de mim, mas Edward era diferente. O jeito como ele me olhava e como me tocava me deixava de pernas bambas e de miolo mole. Estar com ele era tão simples e tão natural quanto respirar. Sua presença me fez esquecer por completo o episódio desagradável com Mike Newton. Embora eu soubesse que ele estaria presente na festa daquela noite, esperava que ele não se aproximasse de mim. Pelo menos eu faria de tudo para me manter bem distante dele.

Vários convidados já enchiam o salão onde acontecia a festa quando eu entrei. Esme e Alice haviam se superado. A decoração do ambiente e das mesas estava preciosa e a iluminação proporcionava uma atmosfera aconchegante ao lugar. Eu achava que tudo estava realmente perfeito até que o vi chegar. Meu Deus! Que homem era aquele? Assim que me viu, Edward veio caminhando em minha direção e eu podia jurar que aquele sorriso ainda iria me matar.

_ Você está linda! – ele disse olhando-me dentro dos olhos.

_ Obrigada, você também está de tirar o fôlego! – respondi me perdendo na imensidão azul de seus olhos.

Edward sorriu ainda mais se aproximando de mim e sussurrando em meu ouvido.

_ Já vi que vou ter trabalho esta noite. Não sei se vou conseguir proteger você de todos os marmanjos desse salão. Estão todos babando por você. – sua voz aveludada tão próxima ao meu ouvido me fez estremecer.

_ Eu tenho certeza de que você dá conta de todos eles, Dr. Super protetor! – sussurrei de volta em seu ouvido e sorri quando ele também estremeceu antes de rir.

_ Este é o segundo apelido que você me dá só hoje. – disse divertido.

_ Vamos ver quantos mais você vai merecer até o final desta noite. – brinquei de volta.

Meu sorriso murchou ao ver Mike Newton entrando no salão. Edward acompanhou meu olhar e seu corpo se enrijeceu ao vê-lo. Mike percebeu o olhar homicida que Edward lançava em sua direção e se manteve distante a noite toda. Melhor assim.

Jake chegou um pouco mais tarde acompanhado de Leah Clearwater, uma advogada com quem ele vinha saindo havia algum tempo. Edward falava com algumas autoridades presentes na festa sem tirar seus olhos de cima de mim. Jake, Leah e eu estávamos em uma mesa no canto do salão e conversávamos sobre relacionamentos quando Jake disse:

_ Bella, eu estive conversando com Leah sobre o seu caso e ela acha que há alguma coisa errada com o seu processo de divórcio. Já se vão três anos, Bella, e até agora nada!

_ Me desculpe, Bella. Eu não quero violar a sua privacidade, mas nenhum divórcio, por mais litigioso que seja, demora tanto tempo para sair. Você confia realmente no advogado que a está representando? – disse Leah com um sorriso constrangido.

_ Leah, para falar a verdade, eu também achei estranha essa demora toda. Mas o advogado sempre me diz que o Michael está colocando empecilhos no processo e, por isso, há essa demora. – respondi.

_ Bella, se você me permitir eu gostaria de falar com esse advogado. Eu desconfio que haja alguma coisa errada nessa situação. – ela pediu.

_ Está bem, Leah. Eu tenho um cartão dele no meu carro. Espere-me aqui, eu vou buscar e já volto. – disse já me levantando da mesa e saindo para o estacionamento.

Demorei um pouco para encontrar o cartão no porta-luvas. Já havia trancado o carro e ao me virar de volta para o salão dei de cara com Mike Newton me olhando. Não queria falar com ele. Quando tentei passar por ele, ele deu um passo para o lado bloqueando meu caminho. Recuei com medo do que ele poderia fazer. Eu olhava para todos os lados à procura de alguém que pudesse me ajudar, mas estávamos sozinhos na penumbra do estacionamento. Droga! Eu deveria ter pedido ao Jake que me acompanhasse. Mike começou a se aproximar de mim enquanto eu recuava apavorada.

_ Mike, por favor, fique longe de mim! – pedi em vão.

Mike aproximou-se de mim e eu pude sentir o cheiro de álcool em seu hálito. Ele estava bêbado. O pânico começou a se apoderar do meu corpo. Eu sabia muito bem o que uma pessoa embriagada era capaz de fazer. Mike agarrou meu braço apertando-o com força quando tentei mais uma vez escapar.

_ Mike me solte, você está me machucando! – eu já chorava.

Num minuto Mike apertava meu braço, no outro ele estava caído no chão com o nariz sangrando. Eu estava tão apavorada que nem percebi quando Edward se aproximou de nós socando o rosto de Mike.

_ Se você tocá-la mais uma vez contra a vontade dela... – Edward o ameaçava furioso enquanto eu tentava segurá-lo.

Ao perceber que seu nariz sangrava, Mike apenas se levantou e correu dali sem dizer nada. Edward se virou para mim ofegante e me abraçou trêmulo de ódio.

_ Ele machucou você, Bella? – perguntou quando conseguiu controlar a respiração.

_ Não, Edward. Eu estou bem. – respondi tremendo.

Edward viu a marca dos dedos de Mike em meu braço. Sua expressão mudou de raiva para dor. Ele acariciava meu braço na tentativa de apagar a marca enquanto me olhava nos olhos.

_ Quando Jacob me disse que você tinha vindo pra cá sozinha e eu dei falta do Newton, meu coração quase parou de medo, Bella! Eu morri de medo que algo de ruim acontecesse com você e eu não conseguisse chegar a tempo. Por que você não me pediu para vir com você? Por que você se arriscou dessa forma? – ele perguntou angustiado. Seus olhos brilhavam marejados.

_ Parece que eu só entrei na sua vida pra acabar com o seu sossego. – eu disse triste. – Me perdoe, meu anjo! – Edward me envolveu em seus braços apertando-me com força contra seu corpo.

_ Nunca mais diga isso, Bella! Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nos últimos cinco anos. Você não imagina como a sua presença é importante para mim! – ele disse me olhando intensamente nos olhos. – Você é o meu anjo!

_ Você também é muito importante para mim, Edward! Você não sabe o quanto eu preciso do seu carinho! – respondi.

Edward baixou os olhos para meus lábios e eu os entreabri. Ele mantinha uma mão segurando firmemente minha cintura, a outra subia suavemente por minhas costas chegando a minha nuca enquanto seus lábios se aproximavam lentamente dos meus.

Não há palavras para descrever a sensação de ter os lábios de Edward colados aos meus. Nosso beijo transmitia de uma só vez várias emoções que eu achava não ser mais capaz de sentir. Era calmo...suave...carinhoso, mas ao mesmo tempo era intenso ao ponto de me tirar do chão. Sim, eu flutuava nos braços de Edward. Sentia-me leve como havia muito tempo não acontecia. Sentia-me protegida. Mas acima de tudo, sentia-me feliz. Finalmente eu estava amando.


	9. Chapter 9 Medo

**Capítulo IX – Medo**

Aquela noite ainda reservava outra surpresa para Bella. Ela voltava para casa em seu carro sendo seguida por Edward. Lembrava-se da conversa que haviam tido no estacionamento do hospital, minutos antes, quando ele insistira em acompanhá-la, apesar de seus protestos.

__ Edward, não precisa! Você deve estar cansado! – ela dissera._

__ Bella, eu vou e ponto final! – ele pusera fim à discussão._

Bella estacionou seu carro na garagem de casa voltando até a calçada para se despedir de Edward que a esperava encostado à porta do lado de fora do carro. O sorriso de Edward se desfez ao ver a expressão no rosto de Bella que olhava fixamente para algum ponto em suas costas. Sua respiração estava ofegante, seus olhos estavam marejados e suas mãos estavam trêmulas e suadas. Medo. Era o que Edward via nos olhos de Bella.

_ Bella, o que você tem? – perguntou aproximando-se dela preocupado.

Bella não respondeu. Edward apenas virou os olhos para a direção em que ela olhava. Lá estava o carro preto. O vidro aberto até a metade mostrava apenas a parte superior do rosto do motorista, mas para Bella era o bastante para reconhecê-lo.

_ Michael. – ela disse quase sem voz.

O vidro do carro se fechou e o motorista arrancou lentamente enquanto Bella tremia nos braços de Edward.

_ Você vem comigo, Bella! Não vou deixar você passar a noite sozinha em casa! – Edward disse puxando-a para seu carro.

Edward dirigia o carro prestando atenção a qualquer veículo que pudesse segui-los, mas as ruas estavam desertas durante todo o trajeto até sua casa. Bella permanecera em silêncio desde o momento em que ele a colocara dentro do carro na porta de sua casa. Quando entraram pela porta da sala, todos os Cullens ainda estavam acordados. Tinham chegado minutos antes. Esme e Alice se assustaram ao ver a palidez no rosto de Bella.

_ Filha, o que você tem? Sente-se mal? – perguntou Esme indo na direção de Bella.

_ Bella, você está pálida! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Alice perguntou junto com Esme.

Bella se encolheu nos braços de Edward. Não conseguia falar. Sua voz havia desaparecido. Parecia estar em choque. Foi Edward quem respondeu:

_ Aconteceu algo sim, pessoal, mas Bella não está em condições de falar agora. – disse para a família e olhando para sua irmã pediu - Alice, por favor, providencie uma camisola para Bella. Ela vai passar a noite aqui conosco.

_ Edward, leve Bella para o seu quarto. Talvez ela queira tomar um banho antes de se deitar. Eu já subo levando uma muda de roupas para ela. – Alice a olhava preocupada.

Bella não se movia. Edward a tomou nos braços e subiu com ela para seu quarto. Minutos depois, Alice entrou trazendo-lhe roupas íntimas, camisola e tudo o mais que Bella precisasse. Edward tocou o rosto de Bella com as duas mãos fazendo-a olhar para ele.

_ Meu anjo, tome um banho. Assim você pode relaxar um pouco. Enquanto isso, eu vou lá embaixo conversar com os outros. Eles ficaram preocupados com você. Fique tranquila, você está segura aqui! Eu não estarei longe, está bem?

Bella assentiu com a cabeça. Edward deu-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios e antes de sair pediu a Alice que ficasse no quarto com ela. Não queria que ela ficasse sozinha. Assim que a porta do quarto se fechou, Alice a ajudou a tirar a roupa, encheu a banheira com água quente e sais de banho e a levou até o banheiro.

Na cozinha, Edward acabava de contar a todos os acontecimentos desde o episódio com Mike Newton no estacionamento do hospital até o carro de Michael MacCalister parado em frente à casa de Bella. Enquanto ele contava toda a história, Esme preparava uma refeição leve para a nora.

Edward entrou no quarto carregando uma bandeja quando Bella saía do banheiro com Alice. Permanecera calada o tempo todo embora Alice tenha tentado fazer com que ela dissesse algo. Não era bom guardar as coisas assim. Bella precisava por para fora o que estava sentindo, mas todos os esforços de Alice tinham sido em vão. Talvez Edward a fizesse falar.

Deitado em sua cama, Edward acariciava os cabelos de Bella que permanecia calada com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. Alice havia descido com a bandeja depois que Bella comeu um pouco. Ele precisava saber o que ela estava sentindo. Seu silêncio o estava matando de angústia. Edward virou o corpo na direção de Bella apoiando-se sobre o cotovelo na cama e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos.

_ Bella, por favor, diz alguma coisa! Eu preciso saber o que você está pensando, meu anjo! Eu preciso que você me diga o que está sentindo antes que eu enlouqueça aqui! – disse com o olhar angustiado cravado no dela.

Bella viu todo o desespero nos olhos de Edward e, derramando uma lágrima, sussurrou:

_ Medo. Eu estou com muito medo, Edward. – suas mãos acariciaram o rosto de Edward.

_ Não precisa sentir medo, meu anjo! Eu estou aqui com você. Vou estar do seu lado o tempo todo. Você não vai mais ficar sozinha, eu prometo! – ele disse abraçando-a com força.

_ Eu temo por você, Edward! Eu vi o olhar de ódio que ele lançou pra você. Só eu sei o que aquele monstro é capaz de fazer. E eu não quero que ele o machuque. Eu não suportaria isso! – o choro finalmente explodiu.

_ Shh... Calma, meu anjo! Ele não vai fazer nada contra mim, muito menos contra você... eu não vou deixar. Descanse, minha Bella! Eu vou ficar aqui com você. Por favor, tente relaxar. Você precisa dormir. – ele disse envolvendo-a com os braços aninhando-a em seu peito e voltando a acariciar-lhe os cabelos.

Bella teve um sono agitado por diversos pesadelos naquela noite. Edward, embora não tenha dormido muito, também sonhou com a mesma praia tranquila de sempre e com Isa, que lhe pedia sempre a mesma coisa.

__ Cuide dela para mim, Edward! Proteja-a! Ela já sofreu demais! – Isa insistia._

__ De quem você está falando, Isa? A quem eu devo proteger? – Edward repetia a mesma pergunta._

__ Minha irmã! – Isa respondeu antes de desaparecer diante de seus olhos._

Edward acordou sobressaltado. Bella ressonava tranquila sob seu peito. Ficou observando sua expressão serena enquanto refletia sobre as palavras de Isa. _"Minha irmã". _Estas duas palavras ecoavam em sua mente. Bella poderia ser a irmã com quem Isa havia cortado relações sete anos antes. Isso explicaria a incrível semelhança entre as duas. Gêmeas idênticas. Edward nunca havia suspeitado dessa possibilidade porque Bella assinava o sobrenome MacCalister, mas agora ele sabia que esse era o sobrenome do marido. Precisava investigar o assunto antes de falar com Bella e sabia muito bem quem poderia ajudá-lo: Alice.

Edward não conseguiu mais dormir. Estava ansioso demais. Quando as primeiras luzes do dia iluminaram seu quarto, ele levantou-se cuidadosamente cerrando as cortinas para que Bella não despertasse, tomou um banho rápido e desceu para a cozinha onde Esme já preparava o café da manhã.

_ Mãe, o que a senhora faz aqui tão cedo? Volte para a cama! – ele disse dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

_ Eu já acordei há muito tempo, filho! Além disso, Bella precisa comer alguma coisa. Ela não comeu quase nada ontem à noite. Deve acordar com fome. – Esme retrucou sorrindo docemente.

Enquanto Esme acabava de passar o café, Edward colocava pão, bolo, frutas, leite e suco em uma bandeja para Bella.

No andar superior, Bella acordava sentindo-se acariciada nos cabelos. Uma delicada mãozinha a trazia de volta do mundo dos sonhos. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente deparando-se com duas lindas esmeraldas que a fitavam carinhosamente acompanhadas de um doce sorriso.

_ Bom dia, bela adormecida! – ele disse.

_ Bom dia, anjinho! – Bella sorriu.

_ Eu estava com saudades de você! – ele acariciava seu rosto.

_ Eu também senti sua falta, meu amor! Mas o que você faz de pé tão cedo? – Bella perguntou acariciando-o de volta.

_ Eu vi quando o papai desceu pra cozinha e vim te ver. Só não conta pra ele que eu te acordei, senão ele vai ficar bravo comigo, tá? – ele pediu com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

_ Pode deixar, anjinho. Se ele perguntar, eu digo que já estava acordada quando você entrou. Vai ser o nosso segredo, está bem? – ela prometeu dando um beijinho em sua testa.

_ Brian, você acordou a Bella, filho? – Edward perguntou entrando no quarto com uma enorme bandeja nas mãos.

Brian olhou para Bella com os olhinhos arregalados e ela piscou para ele.

_ Não, Edward. Quando Brian chegou, eu já estava acordada. Não estava, Brian? – ele assentiu com a cabeça olhando para o pai enquanto Bella piscava para Edward que sorriu.

_ Certo. Então, vamos tomar o café da manhã? – disse Edward sentando-se na beirada da cama e dando um selinho nos lábios de Bella.

Brian sorriu com a cena.

_ Tia Bella, você é namorada do papai? – ele perguntou. – Então, se você se casar com o papai, você vai ser minha mamãe?

Bella corou e Edward gargalhou.

_ **Quando** a tia Bella se casar com o papai, você pode chamá-la de mamãe se quiser, filho. – disse Edward destacando a palavra "quando".

Brian abriu seu sorriso mais largo e saiu do quarto gritando repetidas vezes por toda a casa:

_ Hey, pessoal! A tia Bella vai ser minha mamãe!

Bella ficou vermelha como um tomate arrancando uma nova gargalhada de Edward.

_ Pare de rir, Edward! Isso não tem graça, sabia? – ela disse prendendo o próprio riso, dando-lhe uma tapinha no braço.

_ Meu anjo, você fica linda assim vermelhinha, sabia? – ele disse tentando controlar o riso.

Bella o olhava nos olhos e de repente Edward ficou sério. Aproximou lentamente seus lábios dos de Bella enquanto uma de suas mãos percorria a lateral de seu corpo e a outra segurava seu rosto. Bella estremeceu ao toque das mãos fortes, porém macias de Edward. Envolveu-lhe o pescoço com os braços levando as mãos até seus cabelos. Agarrou-os com força puxando-o mais para perto de si e aprofundando o beijo. Sem quebrar o beijo, Edward virou o corpo ficando por cima de Bella que envolveu seu quadril com uma de suas pernas. Ambos sentiam o desejo crescer cada vez mais. Edward ergueu a camisola de Bella tirando-a por sua cabeça enquanto admirava o corpo nu daquela linda mulher deitada em sua cama. Quebrou o beijo somente para dar atenção aos seios intumescidos de Bella que, ao contato dos lábios de Edward, arqueava seu corpo tomado pelo prazer. Edward não tinha pressa. Queria conhecer e explorar com as mãos e com a boca cada pedacinho daquele corpo que o estava enlouquecendo e Bella estava totalmente entregue a ele. Edward quase explodiu de prazer ao sentir-se aceito e acolhido pelas carnes quentes e úmidas de Bella. A sensação era maravilhosa. Bella sentiu-se completa quando Edward a preencheu. Ao senti-lo dentro de si, a felicidade a invadiu. Ela gemeu o nome de Edward baixinho em seu ouvido quando ambos chegaram juntos ao ápice. Edward sentia-se vivo novamente. Não conseguia mais segurar aquelas palavras dentro de si. Precisava que Bella soubesse como se sentia.

_ Eu te amo, meu anjo! – ele disse com a voz ainda rouca de prazer.

_ Eu te amo mais! – ela respondeu com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

Edward sorriu puxando o corpo de Bella para si, aninhando sua cabeça em seu peito e alisando-lhe os cabelos. Havia muito tempo que não se sentia tão feliz e tão completo. E Bella era a responsável por isso.


	10. Chapter 10 Verdade

**Capítulo X - Verdade**

A semana que se seguiu não trouxe mais surpresas desagradáveis. Michael não deu mais sinal de vida, mesmo assim, Edward não baixava a guarda e não saía de perto de Bella. Ela procurava ocupar a mente cuidando de seus pacientes. Além disso, ambos haviam começado a selecionar os currículos para as entrevistas com os novos médicos e funcionários da nova ala infantil.

No sábado pela manhã, Edward, Bella e Brian fizeram uma visita ao parque Yost. Brian adorou sentar-se na enorme tenda em forma de tartaruga para ouvir as histórias contadas sobre a vida selvagem na região e brincou até adormecer exausto no colo do pai.

Bella passou o domingo na casa de Edward. Sentia-se segura e acolhida naquele ambiente familiar do qual há tanto tempo havia sido privada. A atenção e o carinho que Esme e Carlisle lhe dispensavam a faziam se sentir saudosa dos pais. Mas ela não estava triste, ao contrário, o gostinho de estar novamente no seio de uma família a deixava com o coração aquecido. Todos, principalmente Edward, faziam de tudo para que ela se sentisse em casa. E era assim que ela se sentia.

Após o almoço, Bella, Esme e Carlisle conversavam perto da piscina enquanto Alice e Edward corriam atrás de Emmett tentando jogá-lo na água arrancando gostosas gargalhadas de todos. Pareciam crianças. Esme, havia muito tempo, não presenciava um momento de alegria e descontração de Edward. Seu filho estava de volta e ela sabia que devia tudo isso a Bella. Aquele brilho que durante anos esteve apagado nos olhos de Edward tinha voltado com uma intensidade nunca vista.

Com o calor intenso, Bella entrou na casa para tentar aliviar os efeitos do sol forte sobre sua pele fina e clara. Tomava um copo de suco, recostada em uma enorme poltrona reclinável da sala de estar, quando sentiu uma presença atrás de si.

_ Psiu, tia Bella! – sussurrou Brian para que somente ela o ouvisse – Venha aqui!

Bella levantou-se da poltrona, aproximando-se do menino que pegou sua mão puxando-a na direção da escada que dava acesso ao andar superior da casa.

_ O que foi, meu anjinho?

_ Vem comigo! Eu quero mostrar uma coisa.

Bella deixou que Brian a guiasse escada acima. O menino a levou pela mão até seu quarto e pegou o porta-retratos no criado mudo ao lado de sua cama.

_ Eu queria que você conhecesse a minha mamãe. Ela não é linda? – disse Brian sorridente entregando o porta-retratos a Bella.

Bella sorria para o menino, mas sentiu-se gelada ao fitar a fotografia diante de seus olhos. Suas mãos começaram a tremer, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e seu coração bateu dolorido no peito ao reconhecer na foto a linda moça de olhos verdes que sorria feliz acariciando uma enorme barriga. Quando olhou de volta para o rostinho de Brian, Bella viu a expressão assustada com que o menino olhava para ela.

_ Tia Bella, você ficou triste? Não fica brava comigo, por favor! Eu só queria mostrar a minha mamãe! – ele disse com os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas.

Bella imediatamente abraçou o menino. Ela o havia feito chorar. Odiou-se por isso.

_ Meu anjinho, é claro que eu não estou brava com você! Eu adorei conhecer a sua mamãe! Ela é linda mesmo, assim como você! – sua voz saiu embargada.

_ Então por que você está chorando? – ele perguntou aos soluços.

_ Os adultos às vezes choram quando ficam felizes, entende? – ele assentiu com a cabeça – Então? Eu fiquei muito feliz por conhecer a sua mamãe. Foi por isso que eu chorei. – ela disse tentando se controlar.

_ Jura? – ele ainda estava triste.

_ Juro, meu anjinho! Eu amo você, meu querido! Eu nunca ficaria brava com você! Você acredita em mim? – ela perguntou.

Brian nada disse. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça, seus olhinhos ainda estavam úmidos. Bella continuou acariciando seus cabelos até sentir a respiração tranquila do menino. Ele havia adormecido. Ela o deitou carinhosamente na cama cobrindo-o com o edredom e deu-lhe um beijo terno na fronte antes de sair do quarto. Precisava sair daquela casa.

Bella desceu as escadas que a levariam de volta à sala de estar da casa dos Cullens. Aproveitando-se que o cômodo estava vazio, atravessou diretamente para a porta da frente e correu em direção ao seu carro. As ruas estavam vazias e ela pisava fundo no acelerador querendo afastar-se o mais rápido possível dali. Não conseguia compreender porque Edward havia escondido a verdade dela. Não podia aceitar que ele tivesse brincado com seus sentimentos durante todo o tempo. Ela foi somente uma substituta. Ele nunca a amou de verdade, somente via nela a imagem da mulher morta e achou que poderia reviver o grande amor da sua vida com uma sósia. Que idiota ela tinha sido! Se não fosse por Brian ela ainda estaria sendo enganada.

Edward já havia procurado Bella pela casa inteira. Nenhum sinal dela. Ninguém a tinha visto sair. Tentou ligar diversas vezes para seu celular, mas tocava até cair na caixa de mensagens. Não conseguia entender o que teria acontecido que pudesse tê-la feito ir embora sem avisar ou se despedir. Pensou na possibilidade de uma emergência com algum de seus pacientes. Chamou o hospital, mas lhe informaram que ela não tinha passado por lá. Ligou para Rose que não falava com Bella desde sexta-feira ao sair do hospital. Jasper estava de plantão. Jacob também não sabia onde ela estava. Voltou a insistir no celular. Nada. Decidiu então chamar o telefone residencial. Quem sabe Bella não tivesse ido para casa e esquecido o celular no carro? Ninguém atendia ao maldito telefone. Edward sentiu o sangue gelar em suas veias ao se lembrar do nome de Michael MacCalister. Será que ele tinha feito alguma coisa com Bella? Não podia esperar mais. Passou as mãos nas chaves do carro, pegou sua carteira e saiu de casa deixando Alice insistindo no telefone enquanto rumava para a casa de Bella. Precisava vê-la. Passaria a noite na porta de sua casa se fosse necessário, mas não voltaria para casa sem antes falar com ela.

O telefone fixo tocava insistentemente quando Bella entrou em casa. Passou direto por ele sem atender à ligação subindo as escadas no escuro. Em seu quarto, tirou as roupas, tomou um banho quente tentando relaxar a musculatura tensa, vestiu um pijama confortável e deitou-se na cama. Sua cabeça doía e ela fitava o teto com os olhos vermelhos e inchados pelo choro. Não conseguiria dormir, não sem antes tomar um remédio. Desceu até a cozinha, encheu um copo com água e engoliu dois comprimidos. O telefone não parava de tocar. Irritada, puxou o fio arrancando-o da tomada. Silêncio. Talvez agora ela conseguisse descansar. Subiu novamente as escadas e jogou-se na cama, enfiando-se debaixo do edredom. As lágrimas haviam secado. Só havia restado o vazio. Não demorou muito tempo até que os comprimidos fizessem efeito e Bella mergulhasse na inconsciência.

Naquela noite Bella teve diversos sonhos, alguns deles foram pesadelos. Mas um sonho em especial ficou gravado em sua memória.

_Bella caminhava por um imenso jardim. O perfume das rosas vermelhas invadia suas narinas dando-lhe uma sensação de paz e serenidade. Ela fechou os olhos aproveitando aquele momento tão especial só os abrindo quando aquela voz que ela conhecia tão bem a chamou:_

__ Bella? Eu preciso de você, minha irmã! – sua voz estava angustiada e seus olhos tristes._

__ O que há de errado? Por que você está chorando? – Bella se assustou._

__ Você me prometeu, Bella! Cuide deles para mim! Eles precisam de você! Eles te amam, minha irmã! – uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Dorinha. – Eu preciso ir agora, não posso ficar muito tempo aqui!_

Bella acordou com a imagem da irmã se desfazendo como fumaça diante de seus olhos. Por que diabos a irmã nunca dizia de quem ela deveria cuidar? Levantou-se da cama caminhando em direção ao banheiro. Precisava de um banho. Sob a água quente, lembrou-se dos últimos acontecimentos e as lágrimas voltaram com força. Ela sabia que tinha que reagir, precisava ter ânimo para trabalhar mesmo que isso significasse encontrar-se com Edward todos os dias. Não seria fácil olhar para ele sem deixar transparecer a mágoa que ela agora carregava, mas iria tentar.

O rosto atormentado de Edward foi tudo o que ela pôde perceber ao abrir a porta da frente quando saía para o trabalho. Ele trazia as roupas amarrotadas, a barba por fazer e o semblante cansado depois de ter passado a noite em claro do lado de fora da casa de Bella. Edward não deu tempo para que ela reagisse. Entrou pela porta fechando-a atrás de si enquanto Bella recuava.

_ Por que, Bella? Por que você sumiu daquele jeito ontem? – perguntou com um fio de voz.

_ O nome Isadora Swan diz alguma coisa pra você, Edward? – ela perguntou sem conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos.

_ Bella... – Edward não sabia o que dizer.

_ Por que você mentiu pra mim, Edward? Por quê? – a mágoa nos olhos de Bella fez com que o coração de Edward ficasse apertado no peito. – Eu tinha o direito de saber que a minha irmã estava morta! Você sabe o que é descobrir depois de sete anos que a sua irmã que você ainda tinha esperanças de reencontrar está morta? Eu tinha o direito de saber que eu não passava de uma substituta!

_ Substituta? – Edward não acreditava no que estava ouvindo – Bella, você está sendo absurda! Eu nunca pensei em você como uma substituta! Eu sempre fui sincero quanto aos meus sentimentos por você, eu juro!

_ É verdade! Você sempre foi muito sincero comigo, não foi? Na certa, você se esqueceu de me contar quem era a sua falecida esposa! – Bella disse com ironia.

_ Bella, pelo amor de Deus, acredite em mim! Até alguns dias atrás eu nem tinha cogitado essa possibilidade! Pode parecer loucura, mas eu só pensei nisso depois de um sonho que eu tive.

Edward contou a Bella sobre os sonhos frequentes em que Isa lhe pedia para cuidar e proteger alguém que ele não sabia quem era.

_ Na noite da festa de inauguração do anexo eu voltei a ter o mesmo sonho. Nele, Isa me pedia pra cuidar e proteger essa pessoa. Quando eu perguntei quem era, ela me disse que era a irmã dela. Só então essa hipótese me passou pela cabeça. Bella, até aquele dia eu não sabia que você era casada. Você não usava aliança e eu pensava que MacCalister fosse seu sobrenome de solteira.

Bella lembrou-se das palavras de Isadora em seus sonhos: _"Cuide deles para mim! Eles precisam de você! Eles te amam, minha irmã!"_. De repente tudo ficou muito claro para ela. Isadora se referia a Edward e Brian. Ela queria que Bella cuidasse deles por ela. Bella fechou os olhos e negou com a cabeça. Como tinha sido estúpida! Isadora estivera o tempo todo tentando mostrar-lhe onde estava sua felicidade e Bella, cega de raiva, estava lhe dando as costas.

A expressão de dor no rosto de Bella deixava Edward cada vez mais angustiado. Ele precisava tê-la de volta. Precisava saber o que se passava em sua cabeça.

_ Olhe para mim, Bella! Abra seus olhos e olhe para mim! – pediu com a voz trêmula.

Bella continuava com os olhos fechados. Edward diminuiu a distância entre os dois segurando o rosto de Bella com as duas mãos forçando-a a olhar para ele.

_ Olhe dentro dos meus olhos e me diz o que você vê, Bella!

_ ...

O desespero tomou conta de Edward. Ele precisava provar que o amor que ele sentia era por ela e não pelo fantasma de Isa.

_ Você sente isso, Bella? – Edward levou a mão de Bella ao seu peito colocando-a sobre seu coração. – Sente como meu coração bate forte? Há cinco anos ele não batia, Bella! Ele esteve morto durante todo esse tempo e só depois que eu a conheci eu pude senti-lo de novo. Mas, Bella, ele nunca bateu tão forte como agora!

Bella olhava para o rosto de Edward querendo dizer que o amava, e muito, mas as palavras simplesmente não saiam de sua boca.

_ Droga, Bella! Será que você não percebe como eu fico louco só de te ver? Como eu tremo de ansiedade quando você chega perto de mim? Será que você não percebe como o meu corpo estremece quando você me toca e quando você sussurra meu nome no meu ouvido? Será que você não percebe a sede que eu tenho dos teus beijos e a fome que eu tenho do teu corpo? Será que só você não percebe que eu estou completamente perdido de amor por você?

Bella fechou os olhos deixando uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto enquanto saboreava cada palavra de Edward. Desejava ouvir aquelas palavras havia muito tempo, mas jamais havia imaginado a sensação maravilhosa que elas provocariam.

_ Você está sentindo isso, Bella? – disse Edward apertando o corpo de Bella contra o seu fazendo com que ela sentisse o volume dentro de suas calças. – Isso é por sua causa. Há cinco anos mulher nenhuma provoca isso em mim, só você faz isso comigo. Por favor, acredite em mim!

Bella não podia mais ficar calada. Com lágrimas nos olhos, abraçou a cintura de Edward recostando a cabeça em seu peito. Podia sentir seu coração batendo forte e agora estava certa de que ele batia por ela.

_ Eu te amo, Edward! Mais do que você pode imaginar!

Edward a envolveu em um abraço forte e, respirando aliviado, sorriu.

_ Eu te amo mais, meu anjo! Muito mais!

O contato de seus corpos bastou para que ambos se esquecessem do mundo lá fora. Tudo o que importava para eles estava ali, naquela sala. Precisavam um do outro. Precisavam sentir um ao outro e foi no tapete da sala de sua casa que Bella, mais uma vez, se sentiu a mulher mais feliz do mundo, quando o corpo de Edward se uniu ao dela. Amaram-se com a fome e a urgência que uma noite inteira de angústia e separação tinha provocado. Mesmo que o futuro fosse incerto, ambos tinham certeza de uma coisa: haviam encontrado a pessoa com quem passariam o resto de suas vidas.


	11. Chapter 11 Telefonemas

**Capítulo XI – Telefonemas**

Bella acordou com o toque insistente de seu telefone. Olhou o relógio antes de atender. Eram seis horas da manhã. Quem estaria ligando para ela a uma hora daquelas? Será que algum de seus pacientes tinha piorado?

_ Alô! – atendeu com a voz ainda grave de sono.

_ ...

_ Alô? – insistiu.

Do outro lado da linha havia um silêncio absoluto. _"Talvez a ligação esteja com problemas", _pensou ao colocar o telefone de volta na base. Voltou a repousar a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, mas o sono não veio. Decidiu tomar um banho para relaxar a musculatura tensa, resultante do plantão do dia anterior. Enquanto a banheira se enchia de água quente, foi ao closet separar a roupa que usaria para trabalhar naquele dia. De volta ao banheiro, despejou seus sais de banho preferidos na água. Relaxou sentindo o calor da água e o cheirinho gostoso de pêssego que invadia suas narinas trazidos pelo vapor d'água que saia da banheira. Lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Leah Clearwater cinco dias depois da festa de inauguração do novo anexo:

_Bella caminhava em direção ao seu carro no estacionamento do hospital depois de um dia cansativo de trabalho quando ouviu uma voz feminina chamar seu nome:_

__ Bella? – Bella virou-se para encarar Leah que se aproximava sorridente._

__ Leah, como vai? Se veio ver o Jake, ele está de folga hoje._

__ Estou muito bem, Bella! Na verdade vim aqui porque gostaria de falar com você. Já está de saída?_

__ Sim. Podemos voltar para o meu consultório ou se você não se importar podemos conversar em minha casa. Me acompanha? – Leah assentiu._

_Em casa, Bella preparou um café aguardando que Leah dissesse o que queria._

__ Bem, Bella! Eu serei bem direta com você. Eu andei pesquisando sobre o andamento do seu divórcio e descobri que o processo está parado._

__ Como assim, parado? Eu deixei bem claro para o advogado que eu queria me ver livre do Michael o mais rápido possível! – disse arregalando os olhos de susto._

__ Bella, eu andei investigando esse advogado que você contratou e... – Leah hesitou._

__ E...? – insistiu Bella._

__ Bem... ele tem perdido os prazos para a entrega dos documentos, Bella. E tem mais... quando eu fui procurá-lo em seu escritório, adivinhe quem estava saindo todo alegrinho de lá de dentro?_

__ Quem? – Bella perguntou desconfiada._

__ Michael MacCalister._

_Bella fechou as mãos em punho com força e respirou fundo várias vezes antes de falar:_

__ Leah, você acredita que o advogado possa estar recebendo dinheiro de Michael para perder os prazos? – disse tentando manter a calma._

__ Bella, é antiético o que eu vou dizer, mas tenho certeza de que é isso mesmo o que está acontecendo._

__ Meu Deus, o que eu faço? Leah, me ajude, por favor! Eu não sei como agir nesse caso. – pediu Bella sentindo-se perdida._

__ Bella, a primeira coisa que você deve fazer é cassar a procuração que passou para esse advogado. Não é nada complicado e eu vou te ajudar. Depois disso, é só você nomear outro advogado pra cuidar do seu caso. _

__ Você aceitaria ser minha advogada nesse caso, Leah? Eu não confio em mais ninguém, por favor? – pediu Bella_

__ É claro que sim, Bella! Não se preocupe. Vou preparar a procuração em que você me nomeia como sua advogada e assim que você assinar o documento, darei entrada com o pedido de divórcio e te garanto que vai sair o mais rápido possível. – Leah sorria confiante. _

_Naquele mesmo dia, Bella cassou a procuração que havia passado para o primeiro advogado e Leah pôde dar entrada nos papéis do divórcio em nome de Bella. _

O barulho do telefone a tirou de suas lembranças. Bella vestiu-se com um roupão e correu para atender o aparelho.

_ Alô?

_ ...

_ Alô? – uma leve respiração podia ser ouvida do outro lado da linha. – Alô?

Bella desligou o telefone mais uma vez, mas agora tinha certeza de que havia alguém do outro lado da linha. Uma coisa a incomodava: por que a pessoa não dissera nada? Sentiu um frio subir por sua coluna com a possibilidade de ser Michael, porém, desde a noite da festa ele nunca mais tinha dado sinal de vida e já se haviam passado dois meses desde então.

Antes de sair de casa para o trabalho, Bella atendeu novamente o telefone. Ainda podia ouvir a respiração do outro lado da linha, mas ninguém dizia nada. Irritada, ela bateu o telefone e saiu de casa pisando duro.

_ Hey, Dra. Delícia! Aonde a senhora vai furiosa desse jeito, hein? – Edward sorria parado do lado de fora do carro em frente à casa de Bella.

_ Poxa vida, finalmente uma coisa boa no meu dia! – Bella sorria enquanto caminhava na direção de Edward. – Veio me buscar, meu anjo?

Edward envolveu fortemente a cintura de Bella com seus braços e deu-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios.

_ Gostou da surpresa? – perguntou sorrindo e colando sua testa na dela.

_ Amei. – ela respondeu recostando a cabeça em seu peito e sentindo aquele perfume que a enlouquecia. – Senti sua falta na minha cama esta noite.

_ Eu também, meu anjo! Acho que vou pedir ao Emmett pra me colocar de plantão junto com você. O que você acha? – ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

_ Hum... acho que vai ser maravilhoso! Mesmo estando em um hospital, passar a noite toda com você vai ser muito, muito bom mesmo! – ela disse dando um beijo em seu queixo.

_ Então está resolvido. Plantão juntos. – ele disse beijando-lhe os cabelos. – Sabia que eu adoro esse seu cheirinho de pêssego? Dá vontade de te morder.

_ Você pode me morder a hora que quiser, Dr. Cullen, mas agora eu tenho que ir trabalhar! – ela disse acariciando-lhe o rosto. – Você só veio me ver antes de ir pra casa descansar ou veio me buscar pra me levar pro trabalho?

_ As duas coisas, Dra. Delícia! As duas coisas. – disse ele abrindo a porta do Volvo para que Bella entrasse.

No caminho para o hospital Edward se lembrou da expressão irritada de Bella ao sair de casa.

_ Meu anjo, por que você estava irritada ao sair de casa hoje? Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não saiba? – ele perguntou.

_ Acho que não é nada, Edward, mas hoje eu acordei com o telefone tocando às seis da manhã. Quando atendi, a linha parecia muda, então desliguei. Mas até a hora em que eu saí o telefone tocou mais duas vezes e eu pude ouvir uma respiração do outro lado da linha, mas ninguém disse nada. Eu sei que pode parecer bobagem, mas fiquei irritada por causa disso.

Edward estacionou o carro na porta do hospital e virou-se preocupado para Bella.

_ Você acha que pode ser o seu ex-marido, meu anjo? – suas mãos estavam fechadas em punho na tentativa de conter a raiva que já se apoderava dele.

_ Essa hipótese passou pela minha cabeça, Edward, mas se fosse o Michael eu acredito que ele diria alguma coisa. Eu não sei. Pode ser algum desocupado passando trote e eu fico aqui na maior paranóia. Não se preocupe. Não deve ser nada. – ela disse percebendo sua preocupação.

_ Não é paranóia, Bella! Todo cuidado é pouco com esse crápula. Eu não vou dar chance de ele fazer nada contra você, meu anjo, nada! – Edward a abraçou com força. – Agora, entre, minha linda, senão você vai se atrasar.

Bella desceu do carro depois de dar um último beijo nos lábios de Edward e entrou no hospital. Sabia que ele tinha ficado preocupado por causa dos telefonemas e se repreendeu por ter contado. Não queria que ele ficasse apreensivo por algo que poderia não passar de uma brincadeira sem graça de algum moleque desocupado.

Bella passou a manhã visitando seus pacientes, almoçou com Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie e Alice no restaurante do hospital e já se encaminhava para retomar suas consultas quando seu celular tocou. Era Leah Clearwater avisando que a audiência do divórcio seria na semana seguinte.

_ Leah, você acha que dessa vez o divórcio sai? – perguntou insegura.

_ Com certeza, Bella! Eu já disse pra você não se preocupar. Esta será a última audiência. Como Michael não apareceu nas duas primeiras, o juiz convocou esta terceira. Se ele não aparecer nesta, o juiz dá ganho de causa a você.

_ Mas e se ele aparecer? Ele vai dizer que não quer se divorciar, Leah! O juiz não vai ficar com aquela história de conciliação? Eu não quero isso, por favor? – o nervoso já tomava conta de Bella.

_ Bella, confie em mim! Ele não vai comparecer à audiência. Amiga, na próxima semana você sairá daquele tribunal como uma mulher livre. – ela disse confiante.

_ Espero que sim, Leah. Eu não aguento mais tudo isso. Eu quero me livrar desse fardo o mais rápido possível. Quero seguir adiante com a minha vida e isso está me empacando, entende? – Bella desabafou.

_ Se "seguir adiante com sua vida" quer dizer que você está doidinha pra se amarrar ao Dr. Gostosão, entendo sim, amiga. – Leah riu.

_ Hey, mais respeito com o meu Dr. Gostosão, ouviu? Eu vi primeiro! – Bella brincou.

_ Pode ficar com ele todo pra você, boba. Eu tenho o meu próprio Dr. Gostosão, se é que você me entende? Bem, agora eu tenho que desligar. A gente se fala antes do dia da audiência, está bem? Um beijo grande. Tchau!

_ Um beijo pra você também e, mais uma vez, obrigada por tudo! – Bella disse antes de desligar o telefone.

A tarde passou lentamente e às dezoito horas Edward estava no estacionamento do hospital esperando por Bella.

_ Como foi o seu dia, meu anjo? – ele perguntou dando-lhe um beijo molhado nos lábios.

_ A manhã passou rapidamente, mas a tarde se arrastou. – ela disse manhosa se aninhando em seus braços – Acho que é porque eu fiquei contando os segundos pra te ver.

_ Hum... Se você tivesse me ligado eu teria vindo correndo pra cá, bobinha! – ele disse beijando-lhe os cabelos e apertando-a ainda mais em seus braços.

_ Eu sabia que você precisava dormir. Pensa que eu não percebi suas olheiras de cansaço hoje pela manhã? Além do mais, você precisa dar atenção ao Brian. Eu não posso te monopolizar, sabia moço? Bem que eu adoraria ter você todo pra mim, mas... – lamentou-se.

_ Eu já sou todo seu, sua bobinha! – disse roçando a ponta de seu nariz no de Bella - Agora vamos embora porque tem um certo anjinho que intimou a tia Bella pra jantar lá em casa hoje.

_ Um anjinho, sei! Será que por acaso o papai desse anjinho não está por trás dessa intimação? – ela perguntou estreitando os olhos.

Edward riu culpado.

_Bem... pode ser que o papai do anjinho tenha dado uma forcinha para ele intimar a tia Bella pra jantar. Mas ele também está morto de saudades dela. – Edward sorriu travesso.

_ Edward? – Bella fingiu-se de ofendida. – Você não tem vergonha de manipular seu próprio filho pra conseguir o que quer? Que coisa feia Dr. Chantagista!

Edward deu uma sonora gargalhada. Adorava os apelidos que Bella arrumava pra ele. Deu-lhe mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego antes de abrir a porta do carro para Bella. Conversaram sobre diversos assuntos no trajeto para a casa dos Cullens, mas Edward tinha um assunto em especial que queria perguntar a Bella. Só estava esperando o momento certo para abordá-lo. Sabia que depois de entrar em casa não teria oportunidade, pois Bella seria "seqüestrada" por sua família, então decidiu falar assim que estacionou o carro na garagem de casa.

_ Er... Bella? – ele hesitou.

_ Sim? – ela se virou na direção de Edward que continuava calado. – O que foi, meu anjo?

_ Eu queria lhe fazer uma pergunta, mas eu não queria que você pensasse que eu estou lhe pressionando, tudo bem? – disse acariciando o rosto de Bella.

_ Pode falar, Edward! O que você quer saber? – Bella perguntou já sabendo qual seria a resposta.

_ É sobre o seu processo de divórcio. Alguma novidade? – ele perguntou constrangido.

Bella pensou um pouco antes de responder. Sabia que Edward estava tão ou mais ansioso do que ela para que a sentença saísse, mas não queria lhe dar falsas esperanças. Decidiu que não falaria ainda sobre a terceira audiência. Deixaria para falar somente quando soubesse a decisão do juiz.

_ Edward, eu ainda estou esperando que a terceira audiência seja marcada. Leah disse que não deve demorar, mas por enquanto não há novidades. – disse observando a expressão de decepção tomar conta do rosto de Edward.

_ Eu não vejo a hora de você se ver livre daquele... – a raiva tomava conta de Edward.

_ Hey, Dr. Cullen! Não fique assim, por favor! Vamos entrar porque Brian deve estar nos esperando. – disse tentando acalmá-lo.

Brian pulou no colo de Bella enchendo seu rosto de beijos assim que ela passou pela porta. O jantar foi servido às dezenove horas. No cardápio: arroz, feijão, bife e batatas fritas. Escolha de Brian. O menino não desgrudou de Bella até cair no sono deitado em seu colo. Edward ainda não havia esquecido o que Bella tinha falado sobre os telefonemas estranhos. Depois de colocar o filho na cama, levou Bella para casa. Passaria a noite lá. Algo lhe dizia para não deixá-la sozinha.

Durante a noite, o telefone tocou várias vezes, mas sempre que Bella ou Edward atendiam ninguém dizia nada. Edward estava cada vez mais preocupado. Estava certo de que isso era coisa de Michael, provavelmente tentando intimidar Bella por causa do processo. De qualquer forma, não deixaria que ela ficasse sozinha em casa.

Na manhã seguinte, durante o café da manhã, Edward convenceu Bella a dormir em sua casa com ele. Ela sabia que ele estava preocupado com sua segurança e decidiu atender ao seu pedido. Passaram o dia juntos no hospital e, como prometido, Bella dormiu na casa de Edward aquela noite. Brian não queria se separar da tia Bella e pediu ao pai para dormir com eles. O menino agarrou-se ao corpo da tia dormindo em seus braços, deitado entre Edward e Bella.

Edward observava, enfeitiçado, as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida dormindo abraçadas. Acariciava ora os cabelos do filho, ora os cabelos de Bella e agradecia a Deus em uma prece silenciosa por ter colocado aquela mulher maravilhosa em seu caminho. Olhava, encantado, as feições tranqüilas de Brian e Bella dormindo tão perto dele e sonhava com o dia em que Bella se tornaria a Sra. Cullen. O celular de Bella que vibrava no modo silencioso o trouxe de volta de seus devaneios. Edward atendeu rapidamente o telefone. Ninguém disse nada. Atendeu ainda mais três vezes o celular de Bella antes de desligar de vez o aparelho. Agora ele tinha certeza: não se tratava de um trote, mas de coação. Michael estava tentando amedrontar Bella para que ela desistisse do divórcio. Edward não estava disposto a deixar que ele continuasse. Faria o que fosse necessário para manter Bella longe do canalha. Ele jamais a tocaria de novo.


	12. Chapter 12 Livre

**Capítulo XII – Livre**

Bella saltitava pelos corredores do hospital com o sorriso de uma criança que viu Papai Noel na noite de Natal. Não se continha de tanta felicidade. Precisava encontrar Edward e contar-lhe a novidade antes que seu coração explodisse. Passou por Jacob, deu-lhe um enorme beijo nas bochechas e um abraço apertado sem nada dizer. Estava radiante. Leah vinha logo atrás rindo daquele jeito moleca que tinha tomado conta da amiga. Riu mais ainda da enorme interrogação estampada na testa de Jacob. Sabia que Bella queria que Edward fosse o primeiro a saber, portanto calou-se.

_ Se você quer mesmo saber o que está acontecendo, siga essa moleca sapeca que acabou de passar por você! – disse divertindo-se com a expressão do namorado.

Não só Jacob como também Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper seguiram Bella até a pediatria. Estavam curiosos para saber o motivo de tanta felicidade. Alice, que saía do novo prédio da pediatria quando Bella entrou, correu ao seu encontro e a abraçou, as duas pulando e dando gritinhos. Não adiantaria esconder nada de Alice, portanto ao ver o enorme sorriso rasgando o rosto de Bella ela soube do que se tratava.

_ Você está indo contar pra ele? – perguntou Alice ansiosa.

_ Sim. Ele está na pediatria, não está? – respondeu mal conseguindo se conter.

_ Está no berçário examinando um paciente. Vá logo, menina, antes que você tenha uma coisa aqui! – Alice riu.

Bella seguiu seu caminho ao encontro de Edward.

_ Hey, baixinha? – Emmett chamou – Pode ir contando pra gente o que está acontecendo porque eu já vi que você sabe – disse cruzando os braços tentando impor autoridade.

_ Não vou contar nada, grandão! Se vocês quiserem saber, perguntem pra Bella. – respondeu Alice com as mãos na cintura e batendo o pezinho no chão em desafio.

Bella entrou no berçário de fininho. Edward acabava de examinar um bebê recém-nascido quando Bella o abraçou por trás.

_ Se você continuar acariciando essa mocinha aí, eu vou ficar com ciúmes! – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Edward virou-se para abraçá-la com um imenso sorriso nos lábios. Notou um brilho diferente nos olhos de Bella e abraçando-a ainda mais forte, perguntou:

_ Posso saber quem foi que lhe deixou com esse brilho nos olhos e esse sorriso lindo no rosto?

Do lado de fora da grossa parede de vidro, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Leah e Alice podiam ver Bella falando algo com Edward. Alice os impediu de entrar no berçário alegando que aquele era o momento do casal, depois poderiam satisfazer sua curiosidade. Assistiram atentos ao momento em que Edward ficou extremamente sério para em seguida abrir seu maior sorriso e rodopiar com Bella nos braços. Ambos sorriam e choravam de alegria.

_ Tudo bem, baixinha. Agora o Edward já sabe a notícia. Será que dá pra contar pra gente? – perguntou Emmett esfregando as mãos com ansiedade.

Alice e Leah trocaram um olhar cúmplice e sorriram.

_ Bella é uma mulher livre a partir de hoje! - disse Alice saltitando e batendo palminhas.

Todos invadiram o berçário para abraçar o casal que ainda comemorava. Bella recebeu sorridente o abraço caloroso dos amigos. Após serem expulsos do berçário por uma enfermeira por agitarem o ambiente assustando os bebês, todos foram para o consultório de Bella. Alice tinha um presente para dar à cunhada.

_ Bella, eu queria lhe dar um presente. Ele já está comigo há algum tempo, mas não fazia sentido entregá-lo antes, então... – disse Alice fazendo suspense.

_ Meu Deus, Alice! Eu não preciso de mais presentes hoje, mas já que você não vai me deixar dizer não... – todos riram.

Alice abriu a última gaveta do armário tirando de lá um jaleco branco novinho.

_ Alice, obrigada, mas eu já tenho vários jalecos brancos! – brincou Bella.

_ Eu sei disso Bella, mas como este você não tem nenhum. Posso garantir. Repare bem, há uma enorme diferença deste jaleco para os outros que você tem. – respondeu com um sorriso sapeca no rosto.

Bella abriu o jaleco diante dos olhos e o sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto não tinha tamanho. Virando-se de costas, vestiu-o rapidamente para depois tornar a virar-se de frente para seus amigos. Edward imediatamente notou a diferença e sorriu ainda mais, satisfeito com o nome que estampava em vermelho o bolso do jaleco: Dra. Isabella Swan.

_ Obrigada, Alice! Você tinha razão. Este jaleco é diferente de todos os que eu já tive e mais especial também. – disse dando um abraço emocionado na amiga. – Agora, Dra. Leah! Será que a senhorita poderia me contar como tinha tanta certeza de que Michael não apareceria na audiência? – disse virando-se para a advogada.

Leah olhou os rostos curiosos de todos na sala e sorriu maliciosamente lembrando-se do trunfo que tinha nas mangas.

_Na semana em que recebeu de Bella a procuração para tratar de seu divórcio, Leah procurou Michael MacCalister para tentar convencê-lo a aceitar uma separação amigável. _

__ Bom dia, Sr. MacCalister! Eu sou Leah Clearwater, a nova advogada de Isabella MacCalister. – disse sorridente cumprimentando-lhe com um aperto de mãos._

_O sorriso de Michael murchou no rosto assim que ouviu o nome de Bella._

__ Eu pensei que o Dr. Aro Volturi fosse o advogado da minha mulher! – disse Michael visivelmente perturbado com a novidade._

__ Não mais, Sr. MacCalister, não mais! – respondeu observando atentamente cada expressão na face de Michael._

__ Muito bem, Dra. Clearwater, o que a trouxe aqui? – perguntou impaciente._

__ Bem, vim tentar conversar com o senhor sobre a possibilidade de um divórcio amigável! – Leah respondeu._

__Não haverá divórcio, Dra. Clearwater. Isto eu posso lhe garantir. No entanto, eu gostaria de conversar com a senhora sobre seus honorários. – sorriu sombriamente._

__ Meus honorários? O que têm eles? – perguntou Leah aproximando-se de Michael de forma provocante._

_Michael sorriu vitorioso. "Esta também está no papo", pensou._

__ Bem, eu sei que os advogados têm que dar um duro danado para ganhar dinheiro. São noites e noites em claro planejando estratégias, reunindo e revendo documentos e etc. Se fizéssemos um acordo, somente entre nós, eu poderia ajudá-la e muito, Dra. Clearwater._

__ Eu estou lhe ouvindo, Sr. MacCalister. Continue! – Leah lançou-lhe seu sorriso mais encantador._

__ Suponhamos que eu lhe desse, digamos assim, uma ajuda de custo! A senhora poderia, por exemplo, se esquecer de entregar os papeis de entrada do divórcio. – propôs Michael confiante._

__ E de quanto exatamente estaríamos falando, Sr. MacCalister? – perguntou interessada._

_Michael a examinou por alguns segundos antes de responder. Era uma bela mulher, elegante e refinada. Com certeza custaria muito caro._

__ O que a senhora acharia de 50 mil? Seria satisfatório? – perguntou sorrindo ao ver os olhos de Leah se arregalarem diante do montante mencionado._

__ O senhor me daria 50 mil somente para que me esquecesse de dar entrada nos papéis? – perguntou com um enorme sorriso de satisfação no rosto._

__ Claro que sim! A senhora merece! – respondeu Michael vitorioso._

_Leah então enfiou a mão em sua bolsa. Retirou de lá um pequeno gravador e o desligou. Olhou para Michael com desprezo antes de responder:_

__ Sinto muito, Sr. MacCalister, mas eu não faço parte da sua corja de corruptos. Nenhum dinheiro neste mundo compra a minha integridade, portanto eu não posso aceitar a sua proposta. – sorriu vitoriosa enquanto o sorriso de Michael se desfazia._

_Michael sabia que tinha sido pego em uma armadilha. Só restava agora saber qual seria a contraproposta da advogada._

__ Muito bem, Dra. Clearwater! Qual é a sua jogada? – perguntou perdendo de vez a polidez._

__ A "jogada", Sr. MacCalister, é a seguinte: Ou o senhor concorda com o divórcio amigável ou eu vou apresentar a gravação desta agradável conversa que acabamos de ter diante do tribunal e processá-lo por tentativa de suborno. - disse Leah assumindo um tom de ameaça._

__ Eu posso perfeitamente tomar esse gravador das suas mãos agora mesmo e destruir as suas provas, doutora! – blefou Michael._

__ Certamente, Sr. MacCalister o senhor teria força física o suficiente para fazer isso. Até acredito que teria sucesso, mas o senhor não poderia destruir as outras provas que eu tenho contra o senhor. – disse Leah calmamente._

__ De que provas você está falando? – Michael arregalou os olhos assustado._

__ A palavra "homicídio" lhe diz alguma coisa, meu caro? Ou você se esqueceu do que fez com sua mulher e com o filho que ela esperava? – disse Leah aproximando-se de Michael e cutucando seu peito com o indicador de forma ameaçadora._

__ Bella está viva! Você não pode provar que meu filho morreu por minha culpa. – disse nervoso._

__ Se está tão certo disso, negue o divórcio a Bella, Sr. MacCalister! Se o senhor não quiser dar o divórcio amigável pode simplesmente não comparecer às audiências. Demoraria mais tempo para atingir meu objetivo, mas seria eficaz da mesma forma. Aliás, façamos assim. Não apareça nas audiências, porque se o senhor o fizer, sairá do tribunal direto para a cadeia que é onde o senhor deveria estar apodrecendo neste exato momento. Isso eu lhe prometo. Passar bem, Sr. MacCalister. – Leah saiu da sala de Michael deixando-o sem alternativas._

_ ... e foi por isso, Bella, que eu sempre soube que ele não apareceria nas audiências. – finalizou Leah satisfeita.

_ Mas, Leah, você poderia mesmo provar que ele matou o meu filho? – Bella perguntou encolhendo-se nos braços de Edward.

_ Na verdade, Bella, isso seria um pouco mais complicado, mas não seria impossível. Veja bem, embora tenha sido feito um boletim de ocorrência no hospital em que você foi atendida, não houve o flagrante da agressão. Seria a sua palavra contra a dele. É claro que poderíamos arrolar testemunhas quanto ao estado que você chegou ao hospital e Jake poderia testemunhar que a agressão que você sofreu foi a causa da perda do seu bebê, mas ainda assim seria um tiro no escuro. - esclareceu Leah.

_ Quer dizer, então, que você blefou com Michael? – Bella perguntou incrédula.

_ Quanto ao processo por homicídio, sim! – disse Leah com um sorriso maroto.

A ruidosa gargalhada de Emmett explodiu assustando a todos.

_ Cara, toma cuidado, Jake! Essa mulher é perigosa! Tremenda cobra! – ele se contorcia de rir.

Todos riam enquanto Jacob olhava para Leah cheio de orgulho. A porta do consultório foi levemente aberta e Carlisle sorriu ao ver todos reunidos e felizes. Deu um abraço paterno em Bella felicitando-a pela nova etapa de sua vida e convocou a todos para um jantar de comemoração em sua casa naquela mesma noite. Bella convidou também Ângela, sua grande amiga e professora de Brian. Queria as pessoas importantes de sua vida comemorando com ela naquele dia tão especial.

**Narrado por Edward**

Eu não sabia sobre a audiência do divórcio. Já tinha procurado Bella pelo hospital, mas ela ainda não havia chegado. Senti seus braços delicados em volta da minha cintura quando ela me abraçou e meu corpo reagiu imediatamente com aquele estremecimento que só ela é capaz de provocar. Com sua voz suave sussurrou em meu ouvido:

_ Se você continuar acariciando essa mocinha aí, eu vou ficar com ciúmes!

Virei-me imediatamente abraçando-a. Era impossível não sorrir com aquele anjo diante de mim. Ela estava mais linda do que nunca, com um brilho especial nos olhos e um sorriso lindo nos lábios. Parecia muito feliz. Vê-la assim me encheu de alegria. Abracei-me ainda mais forte ao seu corpo.

_ Posso saber quem foi que lhe deixou com esse brilho nos olhos e esse sorriso lindo no rosto? – perguntei curioso.

_ Michael. – ela disse. Fechei a cara na mesma hora. O que aquele idiota poderia ter feito para deixá-la tão feliz? Será que ela tinha se entendido com ele? Bella percebeu minha mudança de humor.

_ Calma, Dr. Cullen! Não pense besteiras. Eu disse que ele me deixou com esse sorriso nos lábios porque não apareceu na última audiência. – demorei alguns segundos para processar aquela informação, mas a ficha finalmente caiu.

_ Você ... quer dizer que você ... está...? – a ansiedade não me deixava completar a frase. - ... Livre? – finalmente.

Bella apenas assentiu com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Eu sei que aquele não era o lugar para fazer o que fiz, mas não me segurei. Levantei Bella do chão e rodopiei com ela nos braços pelo berçário. Meu coração parecia que ia explodir dentro do peito. Era muita felicidade. Eu ia ter um enfarto. As lágrimas vieram e notei que Bella também chorava. Ficamos ali abraçados de testas coladas chorando e sorrindo emocionados. O futuro sorria para nós e sabíamos que nada nos impediria de sermos felizes.

Nosso momento foi interrompido pelo estrondo da porta de vidro se abrindo e dando passagem para meus irmãos, cunhados e amigos. Todos estavam felizes por Bella e por mim. A bagunça estava armada no berçário e os bebês começaram a chorar assustados. Após sermos expulsos do berçário por uma das enfermeiras fomos todos para o consultório de Bella. Alice queria dar um presente a ela. Meu sorriso não poderia ficar maior ao ver o nome de Isabella Swan bordado no bolso do jaleco que Alice mandara fazer para Bella. Finalmente ela deixaria de usar o sobrenome daquele imbecil. Faltavam apenas mais alguns trâmites legais para que fosse feita a mudança de sobrenome nos documentos de Bella.

Leah contou-nos, nos mínimos detalhes, como conseguiu garantir o divórcio para Bella. Ela é realmente uma mulher diabólica. Embora o divórcio amigável pudesse ter saído mais rápido, foi melhor assim. Pelo menos Bella não teve que ficar cara a cara com o patife. Não consigo suportar a ideia de vê-los em um mesmo ambiente. É pedir demais para o meu autocontrole. Conversávamos ainda no consultório de Bella quando meu pai apareceu. A alegria dele ao saber que o pesadelo tinha acabado foi evidente. Ele simplesmente ama Bella como a uma filha e, assim como eu, se preocupava com sua situação. Adorei sua ideia do jantar de comemoração. Bella convidou também Ângela. Eu não poderia ter ficado mais satisfeito, afinal, se não fosse pela rapidez com que essa moça levara meu filho para o hospital meses atrás eu poderia tê-lo perdido.

Passamos o restante do dia visitando juntos os nossos pacientes. Não conseguia me separar dela. Esperava ansioso pela hora de sair e não via a hora de ir para casa com minha Bella. Depois do jantar eu dormiria em sua casa. Esta noite, com certeza, nós teríamos muito que comemorar.


	13. Chapter 13 Engano

**Capítulo XIII – Engano**

Para Edward e Bella, as semanas seguintes se resumiram em entrevistar médicos e enfermeiros para completar o quadro de funcionários das novas instalações da pediatria, cuidar dos pacientes do hospital, jantares em família, passeios com Brian nos dias de folga e noites recheadas de muito amor. Não podiam pedir mais nada da vida, mas o ritmo de trabalho estava insano e eles estavam exaustos. Mereciam uma noite de diversão.

Combinaram de sair naquela sexta-feira à noite. Uma boate seria inaugurada na cidade e Alice já tinha conseguido convites Vips para todos. Com os novos médicos já trabalhando na pediatria, ficava mais fácil para todos saírem juntos de vez em quando.

Decidiram que sairiam em três carros. Alice iria em seu carro com Jasper. Emmett levaria Rosalie e no terceiro carro iriam Edward e Bella. Leah não tinha dado certeza se iria por causa de Jake. Ele ficaria de plantão e havia insistido para que Leah se divertisse um pouco, mas ela ainda estava relutante.

A boate estava lotada. A inauguração estava sendo um grande sucesso. Quatro carros estacionaram ao mesmo tempo em frente à boate. Leah dirigia o quarto. Tinha resolvido ir em seu próprio carro, assim, caso ficasse cansada e decidisse sair mais cedo, não dependeria de carona para voltar.

Os homens foram direto para o bar pegar bebidas para todos enquanto as mulheres se acomodavam nas mesas. A maioria tomaria cerveja, menos Bella que detestava bebidas alcoólicas por motivos óbvios. Bella tinha notado que havia muitas mulheres bonitas no lugar. Muitas delas olhavam para Edward de forma insinuante, mas ela estava tranquila. Sabia que ele não a magoaria e confiava no amor que ele sentia por ela.

Edward, Emmett e Jasper conversavam animadamente sobre futebol. As mulheres tinham descido para o andar inferior e davam um show na pista de dança.

_ Meninas, vamos voltar para a mesa? Estou morta de sede! – disse Alice.

_ Eu me encontro com vocês lá então. Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. Por favor, avisem ao Edward para mim! - disse Bella

Alice, Rosalie e Leah assentiram e subiram para a área vip enquanto Bella caminhava em direção ao banheiro pensando em como a noite estava sendo divertida. A única coisa que a havia incomodado a princípio era um moreno com cara de índio que a encarava acintosamente. No começo ela teve medo de que Edward percebesse e fosse tirar satisfações com ele, mas depois não viu mais o tal homem e relaxou. Entrou no banheiro, certa de que a noite seria divertida, mas não sabia o tamanho do problema que a esperava do lado de fora.

**Narrado por Edward**

Bella estava demorando demais para voltar do banheiro. Eu já estava ficando preocupado. Será que ela estaria se sentindo mal? Seria melhor esperá-la na porta do banheiro para ter certeza de que tudo estaria bem. A boate estava lotada e era difícil conseguir me deslocar entre tanta gente. Duas mulheres passaram correndo por mim na saída do corredor que dava para o banheiro. Falavam em pedir ajuda para alguém, não deu para ouvir direito. Minha preocupação aumentou ainda mais. Será que a ajuda era para Bella? E se ela estivesse caída no banheiro ou coisa assim? Eu precisava chegar até ela, agora mais do que nunca. Eu estava preparado para invadir o banheiro e tirar Bella de lá, mas não estava preparado para ver o que vi. Bella estava aos beijos com um homem na porta do banheiro. Ele a imprensava contra a parede e a segurava pelos braços enquanto ela se agarrava aos cabelos dele, como costumava fazer quando estava comigo. Fechei meus olhos, não suportava ver aquela cena. Mas tudo ficou ainda pior. Bella gemia nos braços daquele homem. Era demais pra mim. Eu precisava sair dali. Se ela queria ficar com ele, que ficasse. Eu não a impediria, mas ela não me teria mais. Voltei para a mesa onde estavam todos e Alice percebeu que eu não estava bem.

_ O que foi, Edward? Onde está Bella? – ela perguntou assustada com minha expressão.

_ Bella está ótima, Alice. Posso te garantir isso! – disse irônico.

_ Por que você não a trouxe pra cá? O que está acontecendo afinal? – Emmett perguntou.

_ Ela está se divertindo com um amiguinho novo, Emmett! – minha voz estava carregada de ódio. – Está lá, na porta do banheiro aos beijos com um índio. – disse já pegando minhas chaves para sair.

_ Edward, isso deve ser um mal entendido! – disse Rose tentando aliviar a barra de Bella. – Será que o cara não a está forçando?

_ O gemido dela não parecia o de quem estava sendo forçada, Rosalie! – eu disse sarcasticamente. – A noite para mim acabou, eu vou embora daqui agora! – falei pisando duro na direção da saída.

Aquele lugar estava me sufocando. Eu precisava de ar. Queria simplesmente sumir do mapa, deixar de existir pra tentar não sofrer tanto. As imagens de Bella nos braços daquele maldito índio não saíam da minha mente. Passavam repetidas vezes diante de meus olhos como se fosse um filme. Eu tentava me desligar de tudo, mas não conseguia. Aquilo me perseguiria para onde quer que eu fosse. Eu não sabia para onde estava indo. Afundava cada vez mais o pé no acelerador querendo fugir de tudo. Só sabia que tinha que me afastar daquele lugar o mais rápido possível.

**Narrado por Bella**

Ao sair do banheiro senti uma mão enorme agarrando meu braço e me empurrando contra a parede. Embora o lugar estivesse mal iluminado, eu conseguia ver perfeitamente de quem se tratava. Era o mesmo moreno com cara de índio que tinha passado a noite inteira me olhando do balcão do bar. Pensei em gritar por ajuda, mas antes que eu conseguisse processar essa ideia ele me beijou à força. Seu hálito de álcool me embrulhava o estômago. Como as pessoas conseguiam beber tanto? Eu me esforçava para me livrar de suas mãos, mas ele era absurdamente forte. Suas mãos me apertavam com uma força sobre-humana imprensando meu corpo contra o canto da parede. Eu me debatia, mas parecia que ele sequer sentia o esforço que eu estava fazendo. Eu era presa fácil ali. Rezava para que alguém aparecesse para me ajudar, mas parecia que a sorte não andava muito para o meu lado ultimamente. Eu teria que fazer alguma coisa sozinha, antes que aquele maluco me machucasse mais.

Levei minhas mãos até seus cabelos e os puxei para trás com toda a força que eu tinha. Ele nem se mexeu. É claro, ele estava tão anestesiado pelo álcool que um simples puxão de cabelo lhe pareceria cócegas. Prova disso, foi o aperto ainda mais forte nos meus braços. Gemi com a dor que já estava insuportável. Seus dedos ficariam marcados ali, com certeza. Eu teria que apelar para algo mais radical: a boa e velha joelhada na virilha. Não havia álcool nesse mundo que mantivesse um homem de pé depois disso. Assim que ele se encolheu com a dor, a raiva tomou conta de mim e dei um bom soco no nariz dele. Pude ouvir um estalo alto de alguma coisa se quebrando e uma dor lancinante correu por meus dedos.

Ele se afastou cambaleando para trás e caiu deitado no chão com as mãos entre as pernas. Enquanto ele urrava de dor eu corri o mais rápido que pude. Ainda tremia quando cheguei à mesa onde Edward estava... ou deveria estar.

_ Onde está Edward? – perguntei ofegante para Emmett.

_ Ele foi embora, Bella! – foi Rose quem respondeu com uma expressão de pesar.

_ Como foi embora? Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Brian? – perguntei já preocupada.

_ Não se preocupe! Brian está bem. – disse Rose.

_ Você não acha que esse seu teatrinho de boa moça já foi o suficiente, Bella? – Alice esbravejou me olhando com ódio.

_ Do que você está falando, Alice? Por que você está falando assim comigo? – eu não compreendia o que estava acontecendo.

_ Eu não vou ficar aqui assistindo esse seu showzinho de menina inocente! Pra mim já chega! – disse Alice se levantando, mas Jasper a impediu.

– Emmett, por favor, me explique o que está acontecendo? – implorei já com lágrimas nos olhos.

_ Edward viu seu beijo apaixonado com seu amiguinho na porta do banheiro, Bella! – ele disse calmamente sem me olhar no rosto.

Finalmente eu entendi. Edward tinha visto tudo e foi embora achando que eu o estava traindo. Eu não conseguia acreditar que ele não confiava no amor que eu sentia por ele. Não me deu sequer a oportunidade de desfazer aquele mal entendido. Pior, tinha me deixado sozinha na mão daquele homem. Por isso Alice estava com tanta raiva de mim. Ela também não acreditava na minha inocência.

_ Aquilo não foi um beijo apaixonado, Emmett! Aquele brutamontes me agarrou e me beijou à força. Eu jamais trairia o Edward. Eu o amo e pra mim não existe outro homem no mundo. – respondi chorando.

_ Você até gemeu durante o beijo, Bella! Acha que o Edward não ouviu? – Alice cuspiu.

_ Você também teria gemido se alguém estivesse apertando seus braços quase a ponto de arrancá-los, Alice! Não foi um gemido de prazer, mas de dor. Se você não acredita em minhas palavras talvez acredite nisto aqui. – Gritei levantando a manga da minha blusa e expondo a enorme marca arroxeada da mão do índio em meus braços.

Alice arregalou os olhos diante da imagem e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e uma expressão de culpa tentou me abraçar. Esquivei-me. Não queria ser tocada por ninguém, só queria sair dali, ir até o hospital e pedir ao Jake que desse uma olhada em minha mão que já latejava. Nesse instante, apareceram dois seguranças da boate carregando o índio, acompanhados de duas moças.

_ Com licença, senhora! – Um dos seguranças se dirigiu a mim. – Estas duas moças me disseram que este homem a atacou na porta do banheiro feminino, é verdade?

_ Sim, é verdade! – respondi olhando diretamente nos olhos de Alice que baixou a cabeça. – Ele me agarrou e me beijou à força, mas acredito que tenha sido por efeito do álcool.

_ A senhora quer prestar queixa? Nós já acionamos a polícia. – ele perguntou.

Olhei bem no rosto do índio. Mal conseguia manter-se em pé sozinho. Apesar do que ele tinha feito, não me parecia má pessoa. Além do mais, esperar pela polícia significaria sentir dor por mais tempo e eu já não suportava mais. Minha expressão alertou o segurança.

_ A senhora está se sentindo mal? Ele a machucou? – ele perguntou preocupado.

_ Na verdade, fui eu que me machuquei quando soquei o nariz dele. Acho que quebrei a mão! – ri sem humor. – Só quero ir embora e tratar da minha mão. Não vou prestar queixas contra o rapaz, obrigada!

Os seguranças saíram levando o índio e eu agradeci às duas moças por terem chamado socorro. Peguei minha bolsa sobre a mesa, mas me esqueci da mão machucada.

_ Ai! – gritei assim que senti meus dedos queimarem de dor.

Recolhi instintivamente a mão ferida, aninhando-a ao peito e segurando-a com a outra mão.

_ Eu a levo ao hospital, Bella! – disse Alice com o olhar triste.

_ Eu agradeço, Alice, mas não precisa. Eu pego um taxi. Você já fez muito por mim hoje. – respondi sarcasticamente. – Boa noite a todos e obrigada pela companhia! Eu me diverti muito!

Peguei minha bolsa e saí dali. No estacionamento, fui alcançada por Leah.

_ Bella, eu não vou deixar você pegar um taxi a essas horas, é perigoso! Estou de carro. Venha, eu a levo ao hospital. Assim aproveito pra namorar um pouquinho também. – ela brincou.

Sorri em agradecimento, mas logo as lágrimas voltaram com força.

_ Como ele pôde achar que eu faria aquilo com ele, Leah? Será que ele me acha tão leviana assim? - Leah se aproximou de mim e me abraçou.

_ Não pense nisso agora, Bella. Você está com a cabeça cheia de minhocas e com a mão machucada. Vamos! Eu sei que você está sentindo dor. Jake vai dar um jeito nela pra você.

A radiografia mostrava dois dedos fraturados. Jake os imobilizou com uma tala já que eu não quis engessar. Também me receitou anti-inflamatórios e analgésicos para a dor.

_ Você deve ter feito um belo estrago no nariz do rapaz, Bella! – caçoava Jake.

_ Pode apostar que ele nem sentiu, Jake! O prejuízo foi todo meu! – seu sorriso murchou de repente.

Jake ficou revoltado com a reação de Edward. Queria ligar para ele e lhe dizer umas verdades, mas eu o fiz prometer que não se envolveria no assunto. Se Edward não confiava no meu amor, eu preferia ficar longe dele. Iria doer, mas eu acabaria me acostumando com a dor. Sempre foi assim na minha vida e agora não seria diferente.

_ Tudo o que eu queria neste exato momento era desaparecer do mapa! – disse sem perceber que estava expressando meus pensamentos em voz alta.

Jake e Leah se olharam.

_ Bella, você não vai poder trabalhar por uns dias por causa da fratura. Eu e Leah vamos assim que amanhecer para La Push. Vamos passar o final de semana com as nossas famílias. Por que você não vem com a gente? Assim você esfria a cabeça e pensa melhor no que vai fazer. – ele propôs sorrindo.

_ Mas eu não vou incomodar vocês? – perguntei insegura.

_ É claro que não, amiga! Se você aceitar, eu te levo agora mesmo em sua casa, você separa algumas roupas e nós voltamos para cá. Partiremos assim que o plantão de Jake terminar. Nossas malas já estão no meu carro. O que você me diz? – ela disse animada.

_ Tudo bem! – eu disse aliviada. – Vai ser bom passar o final de semana longe daqui. Vamos então? – disse me levantando.

O telefone tocava insistentemente quando entramos em minha casa. Passei direto por ele sem atender. Leah ficou me observando e eu já sabia o que ela estava pensando.

_ Eu não vou atender, Leah. Não quero falar com ninguém. Já tive minha cota de ofensas por hoje. – eu disse simplesmente, meus olhos traiçoeiros já se enchendo de lágrimas novamente.

Leah deu de ombros, me acompanhou até meu quarto e me ajudou a arrumar uma pequena bolsa de viagem, pois a tala realmente atrapalhava nas tarefas mais banais. Não levaria muita roupa, afinal passaria somente um final de semana fora.

**Narrado por Edward**

Alguma coisa em minha cabeça me dizia que eu estava errado. Recusava-me a aceitar que Bella fosse capaz de fazer aquilo. Já estava rodando de carro sem rumo havia mais de uma hora. Só então percebi onde estava, parado em frente ao meu ... ao nosso banquinho preferido na praia em frente ao Arnies. As lembranças dos momentos que passamos juntos inundavam minha mente: a voz doce de Bella quando falava palavras de amor em meu ouvido, seu rosto sereno quando dormia aninhada em meus braços, a forma que ela estremecia quando eu sussurrava em seu ouvido e como ela se entregava completamente a mim quando fazíamos amor. Não havia mentira ali. Aquela era a verdadeira Bella. A minha Bella.

Sentia-me um estúpido enquanto dirigia de volta para a boate. Não sabia como eu faria para pedir desculpas. A forma como eu agi foi absurda. Ela deveria estar furiosa, ou pior, magoada comigo. Eu imploraria por seu perdão, me ajoelharia aos seus pés se fosse necessário, mas precisava tê-la de volta.

Meus irmãos já saíam da boate quando estacionei o Volvo. Bella não estava com eles, nem Leah. Provavelmente iriam embora juntas, já que Bella tinha vindo comigo e estava sem carro.

_ Onde está Bella? – perguntei saído correndo do carro.

_ Ela já foi, Edward! – disse Rose com cara de poucos amigos. Parecia ter discutido com Emmett que estava de cabeça baixa.

_ Leah a levou para casa? – perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

_ Não, Leah a levou para o hospital! – ela respondeu secamente.

Congelei. Se Bella não trabalharia durante o final de semana, por que Leah a teria levado ao hospital? Será que aquele homem a teria machucado?

_ O que aconteceu, Rose? Ela está machucada? – minha voz falhou duas vezes.

_ Parece que ela quebrou a mão. Leah a levou até Jake para tratá-la. – disse Alice com o rosto inchado e os olhos vermelhos. Parecia ter chorado muito.

_ A mão é a menor das feridas dela no momento, Alice. Posso garantir que ela está sentindo dor muito pior. – disse Rose com raiva.

Eu não entendia porque Rose estava falando daquela forma com Alice, mas não tinha tempo para perguntar. Precisava correr ao hospital, precisava ver Bella e desculpar-me com ela. Corri de volta para meu carro e parti fritando o asfalto. Com certeza receberia algumas multas e perderia pontos na carteira por excesso de velocidade e por desrespeitar a sinalização, mas nada me importava naquele momento. Eu só pensava em encontrá-la e em tê-la novamente em meus braços, custasse o que custasse.

Procurei por Bella na traumatologia, mas ela não estava. As enfermeiras me informaram que ela tinha saído com Jake e Leah de carro. Certamente eles a teriam levado para casa. Meu coração batia descompassado no peito quando estacionei diante da garagem da casa de Bella. Seu carro estava lá dentro, mas a casa estava às escuras. Bati à porta durante muito tempo, mas Bella não atendeu. Na certa, estava furiosa comigo e iria me castigar da mesma forma que fez quando descobriu sobre Isa. Mas eu não me importava, eu merecia ser castigado. Passaria o restante da noite no carro. Velaria seu sono dali e falaria com ela quando amanhecesse.


	14. Chapter 14 Sozinha

**Capítulo XIV – Sozinha**

Edward despertou sobressaltado ao ouvir alguém batendo no vidro da janela do carro. Tinha dormido do lado de fora da casa de Bella esperando que ela acordasse. Abriu a janela para falar com a Sra. Stewart, uma viúva que morava na casa ao lado.

_ Bom dia, meu filho! Se você está esperando por Isabella, ela não está em casa. – disse a senhora sorrindo para Edward.

_ Bom dia! A senhora sabe onde ela está? – perguntou Edward angustiado.

_Ela saiu antes de o dia clarear com uma moça, levando uma bolsa de viagem. Parece que foram passar o final de semana fora! – a mulher falou e se despediu do rapaz.

Derrotado, Edward ligou o carro e partiu para casa. Estava cansado e seu corpo doía pelas horas mal dormidas no banco do carro. Seria insuportável passar o fim de semana inteiro sem vê-la, sem tocá-la, sem senti-la, mas não tinha outra opção. Teria que esperar a volta de Bella para tentar se desculpar com ela. Sabia que as horas se arrastariam e que os dias seriam angustiantes, mas tentaria falar com ela assim que ela pusesse os pés na cidade.

De olhos fechados, Bella sentia o vento batendo em seu rosto. A viagem até La Push havia sido rápida. Tinham saído de Edmonds pouco antes das cinco da manhã e, em menos de uma hora e trinta minutos, Jacob havia percorrido a distância de 168.9 km entre as duas cidades. Bella havia permanecido calada durante todo o trajeto. Jacob sabia que ela falaria quando estivesse pronta, apenas a observava pelo espelho retrovisor. Podia ver a tristeza estampada em seu rosto e aquilo o aborrecia. Tinha por Bella um amor enorme, assim como o que sentia por Rachel, sua irmã mais velha. Para ele, era como se Bella fosse sua irmãzinha mais nova apesar de a real diferença de idade entre ambos ser de poucos meses. Tinham praticamente crescido juntos, perdendo o contato apenas quando Bella e Isadora foram para a faculdade na Califórnia. Desde que se reencontraram, no dia em que Bella tinha sido levada para a emergência do hospital, nunca mais se separaram. Isso, no início, tinha sido motivo de ciúmes da parte de Leah que não compreendia o nível de amizade que havia entre eles.

O carro de Leah parou suavemente diante da casa vermelha onde moravam Billy e Rachel Black. Bella estava adormecida no banco de trás. Vendo sua expressão abatida, Jacob decidiu não acordá-la. Carregou-a nos braços até o quarto de Rachel, depositando-a gentilmente sobre a cama e cobrindo-a com uma manta grossa. Apesar do sol, fazia frio em La Push. Jacob esperaria até que Bella descansasse e depois combinariam o programa para o final de semana.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Bella acordou sentindo-se perdida. Não sabia onde estava e nem como havia chegado ali. Esquadrinhou o quarto com os olhos e notou, na parede a sua frente, um enorme quadro feito de camurça onde estavam pregadas diversas fotografias. Levantou-se para observá-las mais de perto e pôde perceber a figura de Jacob em diversas delas. Agora sabia que estava na casa de Billy Black, mais provavelmente no quarto de Rachel. Observava através das fotografias as diversas fases de crescimento de seu melhor amigo: ainda bebê no colo do pai; no primeiro dia na escola aos cinco anos; ao lado de Sarah, sua mãe, em seu aniversário de dez anos; aos dezoito, no baile de formatura do segundo grau e, finalmente, em sua festa de formatura do curso de medicina. Bella notou a tristeza estampada no rosto de Jacob na última fotografia. Ela sabia bem o motivo: Sarah havia falecido, vítima de câncer, apenas três meses antes de Jacob concluir o curso. Em suas conversas com ele, tinha ficado sabendo que seu amigo não queria participar da cerimônia de formatura, mas Billy e Rachel o convenceram dizendo que Sarah sempre sonhara em vê-lo receber o diploma e que assim ele estaria realizando o sonho de sua mãe. Ela certamente estaria lá com ele.

Uma leve batida na porta do quarto trouxe Bella de volta de suas lembranças. Deparou-se com uma bela morena sorridente ao virar-se na direção de quem entrava.

_ Oi, Bella! Como você está? Conseguiu descansar? – perguntou Rachel dando-lhe um abraço caloroso.

_ Descansei sim, Rachel, obrigada. Tudo bem com você? – respondeu Bella retribuindo ao abraço de Rachel.

_ Tudo. Você está com fome? Jacob disse que você só comeu uma maçã antes de virem para cá! – perguntou Rachel já levando Bella pelo braço em direção à cozinha.

_ Na verdade, eu estou sem fome, Rachel. Que horas são afinal? – perguntou Bella ainda perdida.

_ São quase quatro horas da tarde, Bella. E você precisa comer alguma coisa mesmo que não tenha fome. Jacob me contou que você está tomando remédios fortes por causa da sua mão, então, nada de ficar de estômago vazio, mocinha! – brincou Rachel.

_ E onde está aquele seu irmão fofoqueiro que anda falando de mim pelas costas? – brincou de volta Bella.

_ Ele foi levar Leah até a casa dos pais e não deve demorar. Ah! Hoje à noite tem festa em volta da fogueira. Você se lembra de como nos divertíamos quando éramos adolescentes? – Rachel sorria com a lembrança.

_ Me lembro sim. – Bella sorria tristemente enquanto se lembrava de como se divertia com a irmã e com os pais nas festas da fogueira.

Sua mãe amava ouvir as histórias que Billy contava sobre as lendas do povo Quilleute. A lembrança de sua família trouxe lágrimas aos olhos de Bella. Ela nunca tinha se dado conta do quanto se sentia sozinha. Agora que Edward a tinha deixado, o vazio em sua vida parecia ainda maior.

_ Bella, me desculpe! Eu não queria fazê-la chorar. – disse Rachel arrependida.

_ Está tudo bem, Rachel! Eu só estava me lembrando de meus pais e de minha irmã e de repente me bateu a saudade. Não se preocupe comigo, eu vou ficar bem! – disse Bella enxugando as lágrimas.

_ Hey, pequena! Eu não trouxe você até aqui pra ver esse rostinho lindo triste. – disse Jacob que acabara de entrar na cozinha.

Jacob deu um abraço em Bella que fechou os olhos recostando a cabeça em seu peito suspirando pesadamente. Rachel, que já havia esquentado o almoço para Bella, saiu discretamente da cozinha para que o irmão tentasse conversar com ela.

_ Bella... – começou Jacob.

_ Eu vou ficar bem, Jake! Não se preocupe! – Bella o interrompeu.

_ É claro que eu me preocupo com você, pequena! Eu te amo, esqueceu? – Jacob retrucou acariciando o rosto da amiga.

_ Não! Não me esqueci! Eu também te amo, Jake! Você acredita em mim, não é? – Bella se apertou ainda mais contra o corpo de Jacob em busca de segurança.

_ Acredito, sim, Bella! Eu jamais duvidaria do seu amor! – disse Jacob, mas logo se arrependeu ao ver lágrimas nos olhos de Bella. – Me desculpe, pequena, eu não queria fazê-la se lembrar do que aconteceu...

_ Você não me fez lembrar nada, Jake. Na verdade eu não consigo me esquecer, nem por um só minuto. – ela disse enxugando as lágrimas.

_ Vamos comer alguma coisa e depois eu quero lhe apresentar um carinha super legal. – Jacob tentava mudar de assunto.

Bella lançou um sorriso triste para Jacob. Ambos se sentaram à mesa e Bella se esforçou para comer um pouco do que Rachel havia preparado. Não que a comida não estivesse saborosa, mas o nó apertado que havia se formado em sua garganta ainda não lhe permitia engolir direito.

Bella participou da festa da fogueira depois de muita insistência por parte de Jacob, Leah e Rachel. Apesar da falta de ânimo, conseguiu se distrair com as histórias contadas por Billy. Por mais que já as tivesse ouvido dezenas de vezes, cada vez que Billy as contava parecia ouvi-las pela primeira vez. Quando Billy acabou de narrar as lendas e já se preparava para se retirar, Bella se desculpou com todos alegando estar com sono por causa dos remédios e o acompanhou até a casa. A felicidade dos casais presentes na festa a fazia lembrar-se de seus momentos com Edward e isso a estava deixando ainda mais deprimida. Deitou-se logo após engolir os comprimidos receitados por Jacob e não demorou a dormir. Ao contrário dos pesadelos que costumava ter quando ficava agitada, naquela noite, Bella dormiu um sono sem sonhos.

A manhã de domingo chegou com um tom acinzentado que combinava com o estado de espírito de Bella. Após acordar mais cedo do que todos, Bella saiu para caminhar na praia de La Push. Queria ficar um pouco sozinha para pensar no que faria quando voltasse para Edmonds. Não estava certa de que conseguiria conviver com Edward sem poder tocá-lo, sem poder senti-lo. Apesar da mágoa que carregava pela falta de confiança que ele havia demonstrado, ela ainda o amava muito e vê-lo todos os dias e ver o desprezo em seus olhos a machucaria ainda mais. Por outro lado, não vê-lo nunca mais abriria um buraco enorme em seu peito. Ela não sabia o que fazer.

Todos já estavam sentados à mesa do café da manhã quando Bella voltou para casa. Sem apetite, tomou apenas um suco sob o olhar atento e preocupado de Jacob. Ele precisaria ter uma conversa séria com ela, mesmo que ela ainda não estivesse pronta pra isso.

Após o café da manhã, Jacob saiu com Bella para dar uma volta. Não poderia mais esperar para contar o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, depois que ela voltara para casa com Billy. Ambos caminhavam lado a lado quando Jacob resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

_ Bella, eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – disse Jacob puxando-a pela mão até um banquinho debaixo de uma árvore.

_ Pode falar, Jake. – Bella recostou a cabeça no ombro do amigo.

_ Ontem, depois que você saiu, Rose ligou para o meu celular. Ela estava preocupada com você porque ligou para a sua casa e para o seu celular e você não atendeu. Ela queria saber se você estava comigo. – ele disse esperando para ver a reação de Bella.

_ E o que você disse? – Bella perguntou sem se mover.

_ Eu disse que sim... – Bella ergueu a cabeça olhando nos olhos de Jacob - ... mas eu não disse onde nós estávamos. Eu não sabia se você queria que as pessoas soubessem do seu paradeiro.

_ Tudo bem, Jake! – Bella recostou novamente a cabeça no ombro de Jacob.

_ Mas... não é só isso, pequena! Ela me contou o que aconteceu depois que você saiu da boate... – Jacob hesitou.

Bella não disse nada, nem se moveu. Apenas suspirou pesadamente apertando-se contra o corpo de Jacob.

_ Bella, depois que você saiu da boate, Edward voltou pra lhe procurar. Ele queria falar com você. – Jacob resolveu arriscar.

_ Provavelmente ele se arrependeu de ter saído sem brigar. Deve ter voltado pra me chamar de todos os nomes que Alice não se lembrou. – Bella se encolheu nos braços de Jacob.

_ Não, Bella! Rose disse que ele ficou preocupado quando ela lhe contou que você tinha se machucado. Ela disse que ele foi lhe procurar no hospital. Chegou até a passar a noite do lado de fora da sua casa achando que você não tinha atendido a porta porque estava furiosa com ele. Ele está arrependido de ter saído da boate daquele jeito sem falar com você. Bella, eu não posso lhe dizer o que fazer. Só você pode decidir o que é melhor pra você mesma, mas se você quiser um conselho: converse com ele. Tente esclarecer tudo o que aconteceu. Se depois de colocar tudo em pratos limpos você achar que não dá pra continuar a relação de vocês, tudo bem. Eu estarei aqui pra lhe dar apoio, como sempre fiz. Apenas converse com ele, Bella. É só isso que eu lhe peço.

Bella não respondeu. Apenas ficou quieta pensando nas palavras de Jacob que a envolvia em seus braços. Jacob também não tocou mais no assunto. Já tinha feito tudo o que podia, agora era com Bella.

Depois do almoço, Jacob levou Bella à casa dos Clearwater. Ele queria apresentá-la a Seth, sobrinho de Leah, um adorável menino de sete anos. Sabia que Bella era louca por crianças e esperava que Seth fosse capaz de distraí-la. Sua doçura lhe lembrava Brian e ela sentiu o coração bater apertado no peito ao pensar no sobrinho. Bella encantou-se com ele e o menino, por sua vez, apaixonou-se por ela. Passaram a tarde brincando juntos, só então Jacob pôde ver um sorriso autêntico no rosto da amiga.

Por volta das dezessete horas, Jacob, Leah e Bella se despediam de todos e deixavam La Push para trás. Seth a tinha feito prometer que voltaria em breve para vê-lo. No trajeto de volta para casa, Bella repensava as palavras de Jacob. Sabia que ele estava certo, mas tinha medo de que Rose tivesse interpretado erroneamente a atitude de Edward. Ele poderia apenas estar se sentindo culpado pelo fato de ela ter se machucado, nada além disso. Queria muito vê-lo, ouvir sua voz, sentir seu cheiro, seu calor, seu gosto... Deus! Como ela sentia falta daquele homem. Não saberia mais viver sem ele, mas tinha medo de sua rejeição. Não sobreviveria a isso de novo.

Após se despedir de Jacob e Leah em frente de casa, Bella fechou a porta de entrada atrás de si. A luz vermelha da secretária eletrônica piscava insistentemente. A caixa de mensagens estava lotada de recados. Bella os ouviu, um por um. Vários recados de Rosalie preocupada com o sumiço da amiga, outros muitos de Alice que arrependida pedia desculpas pelas palavras rudes que tinha dito a Bella, outras de Emmett que apesar de não ter necessariamente brigado com ela, sentia-se culpado pela frieza com que a tinha tratado. Nenhuma mensagem de Edward. A angústia que Bella havia sentido durante todo o final de semana triplicou com o silêncio daquele que ela mais esperava ouvir. Bella largou a bolsa na sala e subiu para o quarto sem acender as luzes da casa. Tomou um banho quente e desceu para a cozinha para tomar seus remédios. Sem sono, deitou-se no sofá da sala. Não conseguiria dormir em sua cama, ela ainda tinha o cheiro de Edward. Seria torturante deitar-se lá sem tê-lo ao seu lado. Sabia que aquela noite seria a mais longa de sua vida e que o dia seguinte talvez fosse o mais difícil de todos.

Após deixá-la em casa, Jacob já havia ligado três vezes para ter certeza de que Bella ficaria bem. Havia se oferecido para lhe fazer companhia até a hora de começar seu plantão à meia noite, mas ela insistira para que ele descansasse antes de ir para o hospital. Estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando ouviu alguém batendo a sua porta. Levantou-se pronta para dar uma bronca em Jacob que com certeza tinha passado lá para conferir se ela ainda estaria inteira. Já estava com o discurso na ponta da língua quando abriu a porta de entrada, mas seu coração perdeu uma batida antes de bater disparado no peito e Bella perdeu a fala ao dar de cara com os dois orbes azuis que a encaravam intensamente.


	15. Chapter 15 Vingança

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE: ESTE CAPÍTULO TEM UM LEMON MAIS DETALHADO. ENTÃO, QUEM NÃO GOSTA OU NÃO SE SENTE CONFORTÁVEL COM ESSE TIPO DE NARRATIVA, NÃO LEIA A PARTE NARRADA PELA BELLA, OK?**

**Capítulo XV – Vingança**

Sem dizer uma só palavra, Bella recuou um passo dando passagem para Edward que entrou trancando a porta atrás de si. Ele a olhava em silêncio e ela só conseguia ver dor em seus olhos. Bella caminhou de volta para o sofá da sala sentindo Edward logo atrás de si. Ainda calado, Edward sentou-se em uma poltrona, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Precisava recuperar o ar antes de dizer o que o estava sufocando desde a sexta-feira. Bella abaixou-se no chão, de frente para Edward, entre suas pernas.

_ Edward... – ela começou - ... eu queria que você me ouvisse, eu preciso lhe explicar o que...

_ Eu não vim aqui para ouvir as suas explicações, Isabella! – ele a interrompeu fazendo com que seu coração ficasse apertado no peito ao ouvi-lo dizer seu nome. Ele nunca a chamava assim.

_ Mas então... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase.

_ Eu vim aqui pra brigar com você. – ele disse olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

As lágrimas já desciam pelo rosto de Bella. Ela sabia o tempo todo que Rose havia se enganado quanto ao motivo da preocupação de Edward com relação a ela. Culpa. Agora que ele sabia que ela não estava gravemente ferida, poderia dizer tudo o que estava entalado em sua garganta e acabar de vez com ela.

_ Eu vim aqui pra brigar com você por ter desaparecido esses dias todos sem que eu soubesse como ou onde você estava. Eu vim brigar com você por ter fugido de mim sem me deixar consertar a burrada que eu tinha feito. Eu vim aqui brigar com você por me privar de olhar para os seus olhos, por me privar de beijar os seus lábios e por me privar sentir o seu perfume e tocar o seu corpo. Eu vim brigar com você por me deixar aqui sozinho e desesperado, morrendo de saudades de você. Mas, principalmente, Bella, eu vim brigar por você, pra que você me deixe voltar pra sua vida e para o seu coração, porque, honestamente, eu não sei mais viver sem você. – ele disse deixando a emoção fluir e as lágrimas represadas finalmente se libertarem.

Bella ouvia a tudo atônita. Embora tivesse desejado muito ouvir aquelas palavras, ao olhar para o rosto de Edward quando ele começou a falar, tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que sairia daquela conversa com o coração despedaçado. Edward ainda olhava para Bella com olhos banhados em lágrimas, enquanto esperava que ela dissesse algo.

_ Edward... – a voz de Bella falhou.

_ Bella, por favor, diga que você me perdoa! Eu agi como um imbecil saindo da boate daquele jeito, mas eu preciso que você acredite que eu não duvido de você. Eu agi por impulso e fiz a maior besteira que um homem pode fazer. Eu a deixei sozinha e indefesa nas mãos daquele homem, você não sabe o quanto eu me arrependo do que eu fiz! Por favor, me perdoa! – ele pediu tocando as mãos de Bella.

Bella recolheu as mãos, enxugou suas lágrimas e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Edward antes de responder:

_ Não, Edward. Eu não posso lhe perdoar. – Edward fechou os olhos sentindo-se morto por dentro. – Eu não posso lhe perdoar enquanto você não disser que ainda me ama. Eu não posso lhe perdoar enquanto você não me beijar daquele jeito que só você sabe fazer. E eu, definitivamente, não vou lhe perdoar, Edward, se você não me tomar agora e não fizer amor comigo acabando com essa angústia que ... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase.

Edward a puxou para seus braços calando-a com um beijo furioso. Estava sedento de seus lábios, louco para sentir seu sabor. Precisava desesperadamente sentir o calor do corpo daquela mulher a sua frente. Só assim seu coração estaria aquecido e bateria com força novamente. Ambos se abraçavam com toda a força que tinham como se, ao se soltarem, o mundo fosse acabar. Sentiam medo pelo que poderia ter acontecido com suas vidas se tivessem se separado definitivamente, sentiam angústia pelos dois dias que passaram longe um do outro, sentiam urgência em aplacar a necessidade que tinham de ter seus corpos conectados.

**Narrado por Bella**

Sentir os lábios de Edward novamente colados aos meus foi como voltar a respirar depois de um longo tempo debaixo d'água. O ar voltou aos meus pulmões, o sangue voltou a correr ligeiro por minhas veias e meu coração finalmente voltou a bater. A luz estava de volta em minha vida e eu podia enfim enxergar as cores do mundo. Eu me agarrava ao seu corpo com medo de perdê-lo mais uma vez, com medo de que ele se arrependesse da decisão que tinha tomado. Eu não o deixaria mais escapar. Não permitiria que ele se separasse de mim nem mesmo por um segundo, queria me fundir ao seu corpo, tornar-me parte dele.

Senti meu corpo ser erguido do chão enquanto Edward subia as escadas que nos levariam ao meu... ao nosso quarto.

_ Eu te amo, Bella! Mais do que a minha própria vida! – Edward sussurrava em meu ouvido enquanto me depositava gentilmente sobre a cama.

Edward me beijava com ternura enquanto suas mãos subiam por meu corpo por debaixo de minha camisola em direção aos meus seios. Meu corpo reagia furiosamente a cada toque. Nossos beijos se tornavam mais urgentes a cada segundo na medida em que o desejo se acendia em nossos corpos. O simples calor do corpo nu de Edward em contato com o meu já me deixava à beira da insanidade.

Os lábios quentes de Edward se separaram dos meus traçando a linha da minha mandíbula descendo até o meu pescoço distribuindo dezenas de beijos por toda a sua extensão. Sentia, às vezes, uma pressão um pouco mais forte com o roçar de seus dentes sobre a minha pele. Ele estava me marcando. Bobinho! Eu já pertencia inteiramente a ele. Seus lábios famintos substituíram suas mãos macias que antes acariciavam meus seios e agora desciam pela lateral do meu corpo me fazendo estremecer. Edward apertava forte a minha cintura colando ainda mais o meu corpo ao dele. Eu já ansiava por senti-lo, mas ele não parecia ter pressa.

Continuava sua peregrinação por meu corpo, matando-me aos poucos. Suas mãos, agora deixavam um rastro de fogo na parte interna das minhas coxas e eu já gemia na expectativa do que estava para acontecer. Edward voltou a me beijar furiosamente enquanto me invadia possessivamente com seus dedos. Meus quadris ganharam vida própria enquanto eu sentia minha sanidade dar seus últimos suspiros. Eu estava definitivamente desesperada para tê-lo dentro de mim, mas ele não seria tão bonzinho comigo aquela noite.

_ Edward! – eu gemia seu nome enquanto ele aumentava o ritmo do vai-e-vem de seus dedos dentro de mim.

_ Me diz o que você quer, meu amor! – ele sussurrava sensualmente em meus ouvidos.

_ Eu quero você! Eu preciso sentir você dentro de mim! – eu implorava ofegante.

_ Você vai me sentir, amor! Mas não agora. Por favor, não tenha pressa. Eu passei muito tempo longe de você e preciso matar a saudade de cada pedacinho do seu corpo. Eu preciso ver e sentir você entregue a mim pra ter certeza que eu não estou sonhando. – ele sussurrava enquanto eu já sentia meu corpo todo se contraindo por dentro para explodir de prazer logo depois.

Eu ainda estava ofegante quando senti os lábios de Edward descendo por meu corpo, distribuindo beijos quentes e molhados ao longo da minha barriga, indo em direção à minha intimidade. Ele se posicionou no meio das minhas coxas mordendo-lhes a parte interna antes de mergulhar sua língua gelada e sedenta em meu sexo.

_ EDWARD! – não pude segurar o grito.

Edward alternava entre lambidas e mordidas para em seguida voltar a me sugar com força. Eu não conseguia mais parar de gritar. Estava enlouquecida de prazer e ele ainda não parecia satisfeito. Estava me torturando, me castigando.

_ Goza pra mim, amor! Eu preciso sentir o seu gosto! – ele pedia com a voz rouca tomada de luxúria.

Eu não tinha como me negar a atender a um pedido dele. Até porque eu estava completamente aprisionada e já sentia meu corpo dar sinais da segunda explosão que se aproximava.

_ Eu adoro o seu gosto, amor! – Edward disse depois de me fazer atingir o terceiro orgasmo, o segundo em sua boca.

Agarrei-o pelos cabelos beijando-o faminta e sentindo meu próprio gosto em sua língua. Aquilo me fez sentir novamente em chamas. Edward se posicionou entre minhas pernas e eu já sentia seu membro roçando minha entrada. Ele me olhava nos olhos e sorria maliciosamente. Se ele queria brincar de me torturar, esse era um jogo que poderia ser jogado por dois.

Abracei-me ao seu corpo e com uma guinada repentina virei nossos corpos me posicionando sobre ele. Sorri vitoriosa ao ver a surpresa estampada no rosto de Edward. Entrelacei nossos dedos levando suas mãos por sobre sua cabeça, enquanto me sentava sobre seu quadril e o beijava com desejo. Brinquei com seus lábios, lambendo, mordiscando para voltar a beijá-lo furiosamente. Podia sentir sua excitação latejando sob meu corpo, mas ainda não estava disposta a ceder. Eu teria a minha vingança. Desci com meus lábios pelo corpo de Edward fazendo o mesmo trajeto que ele havia feito comigo. Ele se agarrava aos lençóis com os olhos fechados e os dentes fortemente cerrados na tentativa de se controlar. Segurei seu membro com uma das mãos e olhei em seus olhos esperando sua reação. Ele ergueu a cabeça e me fitou com um olhar suplicante, desesperado. Passei levemente a ponta da língua em volta de sua extremidade e dei-lhe um beijinho antes de mergulhá-lo totalmente em minha boca. O corpo de Edward se enrijeceu e ele inspirou profundamente o ar, prendendo a respiração para soltá-la de uma só vez ao sentir meus lábios o envolvendo enquanto minha língua brincava em toda a sua extensão.

_ MEU DEUS, BELLA! – ele gritou.

Minha vingança estava apenas começando. Na medida em que a respiração de Edward se tornava mais ofegante eu acelerava o ritmo sentindo o gosto do líquido pré-gozo em minha língua. Edward me segurava suavemente pelos cabelos ditando o ritmo e a velocidade com que eu o estimulava. Sentindo que seu orgasmo estava próximo comecei a massagear seus testículos enquanto minha boca continuava a acariciá-lo. Edward estava perdendo completamente o controle. Gemia sofregamente o meu nome e seu corpo inquieto já dava sinais de rendição. Eu estava perto de conseguir o que queria.

_ Se libere pra mim, Edward! Deixe-me sentir o seu gosto, amor! – eu pedi.

Ele não agüentou se segurar mais. Liberou-se por completo explodindo em um orgasmo insano derramando seu líquido quente em minha boca. Não havia nada no mundo que pudesse ser comparado a sentir seu gosto e vê-lo tão entregue a mim. Ele ainda tentava controlar a respiração enquanto eu subia por seu abdome distribuindo beijos, lambidas e mordidas até chegar em seus lábios. Edward sentou-se na cama, agarrou-me pelos quadris puxando meu corpo para encaixá-lo ao seu. Agora era ele quem tinha pressa, mas eu ainda não tinha concluído a minha vingança. Posicionei seu membro em minha entrada e, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Edward, comecei a descer lentamente, fazendo com que ele sentisse cada pedacinho do meu corpo que o abrigava. Eu já estremecia sentindo seu corpo entrando no meu. Edward apertava meus quadris se esforçando para não explodir. Eu via que ele estava chegando bem perto. Quando Edward já estava todo dentro de mim, comecei a erguer-me vagarosamente até que seu membro quase saísse por completo para descer novamente de uma só vez. Edward gemeu alto, enterrando a cabeça no vão entre meus seios e abraçando-me fortemente pela cintura tentando impedir meus movimentos. Quanto mais eu me esforçava para me mover, mais ele me apertava descontrolado contra seu corpo que tremia.

_ Bella, você está me deixando louco, amor! – ele gemeu baixinho tentando controlar a respiração.

_ Então se entregue à loucura comigo, Edward, porque eu estou completamente louca por você. Relaxe, amor! Me deixe lhe dar prazer! – eu pedi já começando a me mover novamente.

Ele fez o que eu pedi. O calor que eu sentia em meu ventre com o vai-e-vem do corpo de Edward entrando e saindo de mim crescia rapidamente. Edward me olhava nos olhos e pude perceber um brilho diferente em seu olhar. Em um movimento brusco ele virou nossos corpos posicionando-se sobre mim e me encarando seriamente.

_ O que foi , amor? – perguntei assustada com a sua mudança repentina.

_ Nunca... mais... se... atreva...a... me...deixar...entendeu? – ele me invadia com força, entrando e saindo de mim acompanhando cada palavra. – Entendeu? – ele parou de repente. – Eu só vou continuar se você me responder, Bella!

_ Entendi. – respondi simplesmente e ele voltou a me invadir com fúria e movendo-se cada vez mais rápido até me fazer explodir em um orgasmo violento e se derramar inteiro dentro de mim.

Desabamos exaustos sobre a cama. Edward me aninhou em seus braços enquanto acariciava meus cabelos e distribuía beijos suaves por todo o meu rosto até finalmente encontrar meus lábios. Brincou com sua língua em meu lábio inferior e eu me entreguei ao beijo sentindo seus dedos subindo e descendo por minha coluna em um carinho delicado. Aos poucos meu corpo começou a relaxar. Abracei-me ao corpo de Edward e adormeci.

Uma hora mais tarde, acordei sentindo lábios quentes em meu pescoço e uma mão suave acariciando meu corpo. Não foi preciso mais nada para que a paixão se acendesse novamente e nos entregássemos um ao outro: na cama ... no tapete ... sob o lavabo do banheiro ... debaixo do chuveiro. Eu certamente não sobreviveria àquela noite.


	16. Chapter 16 Oz

**Capítulo XVI – Oz**

Os lábios quentes e macios de Edward acariciavam a nuca de Bella depositando-lhe beijos suaves enquanto seus braços a puxavam para mais perto de seu corpo. Mesmo depois de uma noite intensa em que ambos pouco ou nada tinham dormido, o corpo de Edward ainda reagia com o aroma que exalava da pele nua da mulher adormecida ao seu lado.

_ Acorda, dorminhoca! – sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto suas mãos acariciavam seus cabelos.

_ Hum... – ela resmungou cansada. Edward sorriu presunçoso.

_ Amor, você precisa acordar. Está na hora de tomar o seu remédio e você tem que tomar café antes. – ele ainda distribuía beijos em seu pescoço.

_ Se eu continuar fingindo que estou dormindo você promete que vai continuar me beijando até conseguir me acordar? – ela perguntou manhosa virando-se de frente para ele.

_ Vamos fazer assim: se você acordar, eu prometo que te encho de beijos até você enjoar de mim, mas antes você precisa tomar café pra tomar seu remédio, mocinha! – ele disse tocando-lhe levemente a ponta do nariz.

_ Promete? Até eu enjoar de você? – ela sorria – Então, Dr. Cullen, eu preciso lhe avisar que a sua pena vai ser perpétua porque eu nunca vou enjoar de você. Portanto, você pode começar a cumpri-la agora mesmo.

Edward sorriu lindamente colando seus lábios nos de Bella. O beijo, que havia começado calmamente, tornava-se mais urgente na medida em que Bella acariciava o peito de Edward e rolava seu corpo para sentar-se sobre seus quadris. Bella já podia sentir alguém criando vida embaixo de si. Com um sorriso malicioso afastou-se de Edward, pulando depressa da cama, antes que ele pudesse impedi-la.

_ Edward, eu vou tomar um banho rápido e já desço pra tomar café com você, está bem? – ela disse correndo para o banheiro deixando atrás de si um homem completamente indignado.

_ Bella, não seja malvada, volta aqui! – ele disse já correndo em direção ao banheiro.

Bella entrou sorrindo no box e ligou o chuveiro sabendo que pagaria caro por deixá-lo daquela forma. Edward abriu a porta do banheiro e entrou no box encarando Bella com um olhar ameaçador.

_ Você é uma menina muito má e desobediente. Eu não falei que você não podia me abandonar nunca mais? Agora vou ter que castigar você! – ele se aproximava lentamente de Bella causando-lhe um frio na barriga de antecipação. Ela estava encurralada.

_ Amor, eu preciso tomar meu remédio, lembra? – ela perguntou sorrindo cinicamente adorando aquele jogo.

_ Pode deixar que eu vou lhe dar o seu remédio agora mesmo! – ele disse agarrando-a pelos quadris.

Bella soltou um gritinho ao sentir seu corpo quente ser encostado no azulejo gelado do box, mas seu gritinho seria seguido de muitos outros gritos, suspiros e gemidos mais altos com o castigo a ela aplicado pela desobediência. Aquele banho definitivamente não acabaria tão cedo.

Após o café da manhã, Edward e Bella rumaram para a casa dos Cullens. Fariam uma surpresa a Brian e o levariam juntos à escola. O menino pulou da cadeira saindo da mesa do café da manhã e jogou-se nos braços de Bella assim que ela passou pela porta da sala de jantar. Bella o abraçou apertado e o encheu de beijos, matando a saudade dos dois dias que ficara sem vê-lo. Edward sorriu ao ver o forte laço que os ligava e os abraçou distribuindo beijos pelo rosto do filho que ria gostoso.

_ Hey, eu também quero beijos! – Alice dizia enquanto entrava na sala de jantar, mas parou envergonhada diante de Bella.

Ela ainda não tinha visto e nem falado pessoalmente com a cunhada desde o incidente na boate. Receosa da reação de Bella, Alice aproximou-se lentamente, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

_ Bom dia, Bella! Como você está? – perguntou cautelosa.

_ Bom dia, Alice! Eu estou melhor, agora, obrigada! – Bella respondeu sorrindo.

_ Bella, eu queria... – Alice tentou dizer.

_ Tudo bem, Alice! – interrompeu Bella. – Eu sei que você só estava defendendo o seu irmão. Talvez eu tivesse agido da mesma forma no seu lugar. Eu não guardei mágoa do que aconteceu. Vamos colocar uma pedra sobre esse assunto, tudo bem? – Bella disse e Alice apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

As duas se abraçaram reatando a amizade. As lembranças daquela noite ainda incomodavam Bella e traziam de volta a angústia que ela havia sentido durante o final de semana, mas ela estava disposta a deixá-las no passado. Emmett também deu seu abraço de urso em Bella deixando-a sem ar, fazendo com que Edward lhe desse uma tapa na cabeça para soltá-la, o que fez com que todos rissem.

Na porta da escola, Brian implorava no colo de Bella para que o pai o deixasse faltar às aulas para ficar com a tia.

_ Por favor, papai! – ele pedia com as mãozinhas unidas na frente do peito.

_ Vamos fazer o seguinte: você assiste às suas aulas e eu prometo que venho lhe buscar e passo a tarde toda com você. O que você acha? – propôs Bella tentando livrar Edward de negar o pedido ao filho.

_ Tudo bem, mas você vai dormir lá em casa hoje e eu vou dormir com vocês! – ele tentou negociar forçando Edward a segurar o riso.

_ Meu Deus, você está me saindo um chantagista igual ao seu pai! – ela disse de olhos arregalados.

_ Poxa, tia Bella! Eu passei um final de semana inteiro longe de você. Eu estou com saudades, né? – ele pediu com cara de cachorrinho sem dono arrancando uma sonora gargalhada do pai.

_ Essa cara de gatinho do Shrek ele aprendeu com você, Bella! – Edward disse divertido fazendo-a corar violentamente.

Bella deu um suspiro pesado antes de concordar. Estava completamente perdida com aqueles dois homens que tinham tomado conta de sua vida. Após ter as bochechas espremidas em um beijo simultâneo de Bella e de Edward, Brian entrou correndo na escola certo de que ao sair ela o estaria esperando na porta. E não se enganou. Seu sorriso ficou maior do que seu rosto ao vê-la parada em frente à escola quando ele passou pelo portão. Brian correu até a tia abraçando-a com força e enchendo seu rosto de beijos. As pessoas que assistiam a cena não podiam deixar de sorrir com tamanha demonstração de amor.

Bella abriu o porta-malas do carro para guardar a mochila de Brian enquanto o menino a aguardava na calçada, do lado de fora do carro. O latido de um cãozinho chamou a atenção do menino para o outro lado da rua. Brian observava o bichinho atravessar a rua quando notou que um carro se aproximava perigosamente. Preocupado, correu para o asfalto para tirá-lo de lá. Bella que já fechava o porta-malas não teve tempo de fazer nada.

_ BRIAN, NÃO! – ela gritou desesperada antes de ouvir a forte freada do veículo.

Um homem alto corria na direção do menino, pegando-o nos braços e retirando-o da frente do carro. Bella correu apavorada para o meio da rua seguida de vários pais que presenciaram a cena. O motorista saiu rapidamente do carro correndo em direção ao menino que segurava o cãozinho no colo com a expressão assustada ameaçando chorar.

_ Meu anjinho, você quase me matou de susto! – Bella dizia trêmula enquanto pegava Brian no colo e examinava o corpinho do sobrinho em busca de ferimentos.

_ Fique tranquila, senhora! Eu consegui tirá-lo da frente do carro antes que ele fosse atingido! Seu filho não foi ferido, só está assustado! – o homem disse tocando o ombro de Bella que ainda se agarrava ao menino.

Só então Bella olhou para o homem e o reconheceu de imediato. Era o mesmo homem que a tinha agarrado na boate. O mesmo homem que quase arruinara seu relacionamento com Edward tinha acabado de salvar a vida de Brian. Bella olhava pensativa para o rapaz. Se ela tivesse prestado queixa contra ele, ele não estaria ali na hora certa para salvar o menino que teria sido atropelado. Sua intuição estivera certa: o moreno com cara de índio não era má pessoa. Não podia ser, afinal, tinha acabado de arriscar a própria vida para salvar um estranho.

Edward estacionou o carro na frente da escola percebendo o pequeno grupo de pessoas que já se dispersava no meio da rua. Correu em direção a Bella que se levantava ainda trêmula com Brian nos braços.

_ Amor, o que houve? – perguntou preocupado com a expressão assustada em seu rosto.

Edward tomou Brian dos braços de Bella, segurando o menino com um braço e envolvendo a cintura de Bella com o outro enquanto encarava o índio à sua frente. Bella contou rapidamente o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Embora Edward tenha reconhecido o índio e ainda tivesse ganas de esganá-lo por ter agarrado sua mulher, estava de mãos atadas. Não poderia agredir o homem que tinha acabado de salvar a vida de seu filho.

De volta à calçada, Brian implorava para que o pai o deixasse ficar com o cãozinho. Agarrava-se ao bichinho como se sua vida dependesse dele. Bella encarava Edward com um olhar suplicante. O menino já tinha passado por muita coisa naquele dia e ela não suportaria ver a tristeza em seus olhos se ele não pudesse levar o filhote. Vencido, Edward concordou que o filho ficasse com o animal desde que Esme e Carlisle autorizassem a presença dele na casa.

Depois de levarem o cãozinho a um veterinário para providenciar as vacinas necessárias e um banho e tosa, seguiram para casa. Não foi preciso muito para convencer os avôs a aceitarem o cachorrinho. Bastou que olhassem no rostinho apaixonado de Brian que não soltava o pequenino em momento algum. Brincaram a tarde toda e o menino não se separou de seu amiguinho nem mesmo para jantar.

_ Você precisa dar um nome a ele! Já escolheu algum? – perguntou Bella observando Brian que acariciava o cãozinho adormecido em seu colo.

Brian ergueu a cabeça de repente e fixou o olhar em um canto vazio da sala. Permaneceu encarando aquele espaço por alguns instantes e logo em seguida sorriu.

_ O nome dele é Oz! – disse satisfeito. Bella riu.

_ Tal mãe, tal filho! – comentou.

_ Não entendi! – disse Edward a abraçando por trás e apoiando o queixo em seu ombro.

_ Meu pai chamava minha irmã de Dorinha porque ela era louca pela história do Mágico de Oz. Sempre quis ter um cachorrinho, mas era alérgica a pelos. Ela dizia que se um dia tivesse um, o chamaria de Oz. – Bella explicou.

Brian que até então parecia alheio à conversa de Bella com o pai, olhou sorridente para os dois.

_ Então o Oz vai ser meu e da mamãe! – ele anunciou satisfeito. – Assim, quando eu estiver na escola ela pode brincar com ele! Não é, Oz?

O cachorrinho abriu os olhinhos e, como se concordasse com a pergunta de seu pequeno dono, abanou o rabinho. Bella e Edward sorriram ao ver o menino feliz com o novo amiguinho. Aparentemente, o incidente na porta da escola tinha sido esquecido graças à presença de Oz.

Depois de muito insistir para que o pai o deixasse tomar banho com Oz, Brian concordou em deixá-lo na caminha que Bella tinha comprado e entrou no banheiro. Tomou um banho demorado sob a supervisão do pai, vestiu seu pijama e tomou a vitamina que sempre tomava na mamadeira antes de dormir. Deitou-se na cama de Edward abraçando-se a Bella já com os olhinhos caídos de sono. Bella lhe acariciava as bochechas gordinhas e rosadas enquanto velava o sono tranqüilo do menino. Apertou-o ainda mais em seus braços ao se lembrar do incidente daquela tarde. Agradeceu a Deus em uma prece silenciosa por ter protegido o seu pequeno tesouro e por ter colocado aquele homem em seu caminho mais uma vez. Sentindo o próprio sono chegar, depositou um beijo suave na fronte de Brian e fechou os olhos sorrindo ao sentir o cheirinho gostoso da colônia infantil de seu anjinho.

Edward abriu a porta passando silenciosamente pelo quarto e indo diretamente para o chuveiro. Deixou que a água quente lhe caísse nos ombros tirando a tensão e o cansaço do dia. Enxugou-se com uma toalha macia, vestindo apenas a calça do pijama. Não tinha conseguido encontrar a camisa. Entrou no quarto, sentando-se na cama e sorriu observando o semblante tranqüilo de seus dois amores ali adormecidos. Seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais ao perceber que Bella vestia apenas a camisa perdida de seu pijama. Lentamente, deitou-se na cama abraçando-se a sua família.

_ Boa noite, meu anjinho! – sussurrou no ouvido do filho dando-lhe um beijo suave na fronte. Brian suspirou profundamente em resposta.

_ Boa noite, meu amor! – sussurrou no ouvido da mulher beijando-lhe os lábios. Bella sorriu lindamente ainda adormecida.

Edward sorriu sentindo-se completo e com os olhos pesados de sono entregou-se à inconsciência seguro de que sua família estava a salvo.


	17. Chapter 17 Lembranças

**Capítulo XVII – Lembranças**

Na manhã seguinte, Brian tomava o café da manhã depois de ter tomado banho e vestido o uniforme da escola enquanto Bella acabava de organizar a bagunça que ele havia deixado no banheiro. Ao voltar para o quarto do menino, o reflexo do sol sobre o porta-retratos no criado mudo chamou sua atenção. Bella se aproximou, sentou-se na cama de Brian e pegou o retrato da irmã, acariciando-o. Queria ter tido a coragem de falar com ela e de tentar uma reaproximação, mas agora era tarde demais. Ela tinha perdido a chance de ter de volta o amor da irmã e teria que viver com isso para sempre.

De costas para a entrada do quarto e distraída em suas lembranças, Bella não percebeu o par de olhos azuis que a observava da porta havia algum tempo. Só percebeu que não estava sozinha quando sentiu o colchão afundar atrás de si, mas não precisava olhar para trás para saber quem estava ali. Sentiu sua cintura ser envolvida por braços fortes que a abraçavam por trás. Um beijo suave no pescoço a fez estremecer.

_ Você está bem? – Edward perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

Bella apenas assentiu com a cabeça sem tirar os olhos da foto da irmã, mas Edward percebeu que algo a incomodava.

_ O que foi, amor? Eu sei que tem alguma coisa incomodando você. – ele insistiu.

_ Não é nada demais, Edward. Foi só a saudade que bateu mais forte hoje. – ela tentou disfarçar.

Edward não insistiu. Bella era como a irmã, tinha a hora certa de se abrir.

_ Vamos descer para tomar o café da manhã? Daqui a pouco Brian vem nos buscar fazendo biquinho. – Bella mudou de assunto.

Edward apenas assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu. Estendeu a mão para Bella e ambos desceram para a sala de jantar. Sem fome, Bella tomou apenas um suco sob o olhar atento e preocupado de Edward. Juntos, levaram Brian para a escola. O menino insistira em levar Oz alegando que ele era bonzinho e que não ia atrapalhar. Só desistiu diante da promessa de Esme de não deixar o filhote sozinho.

A manhã passou rapidamente com tantos pacientes a serem atendidos no hospital. Edward mal tinha tido tempo de ver Bella e sentia-se angustiado sem saber como ela estava. Bella tinha conseguido se distrair um pouco com seus pacientes. Insistira com Jacob que queria trabalhar embora a tala que imobilizava seus dedos a atrapalhasse bastante.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob e Edward almoçaram no restaurante do hospital. Bella praticamente não tinha tocado na comida. Tinha permanecido calada durante o almoço completamente alheia à conversa de todos que a olhavam disfarçadamente com uma expressão preocupada. Alice e Jacob olhavam para Edward com o olhar questionador e ele apenas negava sutilmente com a cabeça. Edward já tinha tomado uma decisão: se até o final daquele dia Bella continuasse daquele jeito e, principalmente, sem se alimentar, ele arrancaria a verdade dela mesmo que para isso tivessem que discutir.

No meio da tarde, Jacob obrigou Bella a comer alguma coisa alegando que os remédios que ela estava tomando iriam lhe fazer mal se ela os tomasse de estômago vazio. Bella concordou em fazer um lanche sob a ameaça de Jacob de afastá-la do trabalho. _"Ordens médicas"_, ele dissera.

À noite, Bella mais uma vez foi obrigada a comer. Brian se negava a jantar se a tia não comesse com ele. Edward percebia o esforço que ela fazia para engolir a comida e estava cada vez mais preocupado.

_ Bella, o que você tem? Está sentindo alguma coisa? – Esme perguntou após o jantar, preocupada com a apatia da nora.

_ Eu só estou um pouco cansada, Esme. Não se preocupe comigo. – Bella tentou disfarçar com um sorriso triste.

_ Por que você não toma um banho e se deita um pouco? Aproveite que Edward vai colocar Brian pra dormir e tente relaxar. – Esme sugeriu.

Bella apenas assentiu com a cabeça e subiu para o quarto de Edward. Ligou o chuveiro, deixando que a água quente caísse em seus ombros tensos. Precisava acabar com aquela angústia que estava sentindo e deixou que a água lavasse as lágrimas que insistiam em rolar em seu rosto. Desligou o chuveiro, secou-se e vestiu a camisa do pijama de Edward. Talvez seu perfume a acalmasse. Voltou para o quarto e deitou-se na cama ainda pensativa esperando por ele.

**Narrado por Esme**

Meu Edward estava novamente feliz e apaixonado. Quando Bella surgiu em sua vida trouxe de volta o brilho aos seus olhos e aquele sorriso imenso que havia muito tempo eu não via em seus lábios. Eu só podia agradecer a Deus todos os dias pelo milagre chamado Bella, mas ainda assim a relação dos dois me preocupava. Era evidente o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro, mas era visível a diferença de intensidade em Edward.

O amor de meu filho por Bella era um amor quase desesperado, muito mais intenso do que o que ele sentia por Isa. Eu tive uma prova disso no final de semana em que Bella sumiu com Jacob e Leah. Edward simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar em nada. Vagava pela casa de dia e de noite e a angústia que ele sentia estava latente em seu rosto. Meu coração de mãe não podia evitar sentir medo por ele. Se algo acontecesse a Bella ou se ela o deixasse, eu perderia meu filho.

Bella tinha amanhecido tristonha e calada. Não se alimentou bem no café da manhã e, segundo Alice, também não comeu quase nada no almoço. No jantar, ela fazia um esforço enorme para engolir a comida para que Brian aceitasse comer também. Edward estava preocupado com ela e vê-lo assim me deixava angustiada. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, se eles tinham brigado ou se era algo mais grave com Bella. Ela se dizia cansada, mas eu não acreditei. Depois do jantar, sugeri que ela subisse para o quarto de Edward e tomasse um banho para descansar e fui falar com meu filho para tentar saber o que estava acontecendo. Ele também não sabia, mas achava que era algo relacionado a Isa. Disse que ela tinha acordado bem, mas que notou sua mudança depois que a tinha visto com o retrato da irmã. Ofereci-me para conversar com ela. Talvez uma conversa de mãe para filha a ajudasse, mas Edward preferiu tentar ele mesmo. Eu só podia respeitar sua decisão e rogava a Deus para que a presença de Bella na vida de meu filho não se tornasse motivo de preocupação.

**Narrado por Edward**

Bella estava deitada na cama olhando fixamente para o teto quando saí do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Depois de vestir uma calça de moletom, deitei-me ao seu lado e a puxei para junto de meu corpo acariciando-lhe os cabelos. Bella me abraçou, mas continuava calada. Eu sabia que algo estava errado e já não conseguia mais esconder minha ansiedade. Aquele silêncio estava me deixando angustiado.

_ Amor, eu sei que tem alguma coisa acontecendo com você. Você passou o dia todo calada, distraída e tristonha. Conversa comigo? – pedi.

_ Está tudo bem, Edward! Eu só estou um pouco cansada! – ela mentiu.

_ Bella, você não sabe mentir, amor! Por favor, me diz o que você tem? – a abracei ainda mais forte apoiando meu queixo no topo de sua cabeça. Eu queria que ela se sentisse segura para se abrir.

_ Eu... eu queria saber uma coisa, mas... se você não quiser responder ... eu vou entender... – ela hesitou.

_ Eu sei que é sobre a sua irmã, amor. Pergunte o que você quiser. – respondi. Esperava que ela não me escondesse o que estava sentindo.

_ Ela ... Edward... alguma vez ela falou de mim pra você? –ela perguntou quase em um sussurro.

Afastei meu rosto para olhar diretamente em seus olhos. Passei alguns segundos acariciando seu rosto e a observando calado antes de responder.

_ Quando nos conhecemos ela me disse que tinha uma irmã. Eu nunca soube muitos detalhes porque eu via que ela sofria quando eu tentava tocar nesse assunto. Ela ficava muito triste quando falava de você, Bella. Então, eu acabei não insistindo.

_ Ela me odiava! – Bella disse com os olhos marejados. – Era por isso que não queria falar de mim.

_ Não, Bella. Você está enganada. Ela não falava de você porque se sentia culpada pela forma como tinha lhe tratado na última vez que vocês se falaram.

Sentei-me na cama trazendo o corpo de Bella junto com o meu e fiquei de frente para ela. Envolvi suas mãos com as minhas e olhando diretamente em seus olhos resolvi falar.

_ Eu a conheci no dia em que vocês brigaram. Ela estava sentada em um banco na praia em frente ao prédio onde vocês moravam e chorava muito. Eu tentei fazer com que ela me dissesse qual era o problema, mas o máximo que consegui foi que ela dissesse que tinha brigado com a irmã. Ficamos algum tempo conversando e eu a aconselhei a voltar para casa e tentar se entender com você. Ela agiu daquela forma em um momento de descontrole, Bella. Ela não odiava você, pelo contrário, ela a amava tanto que sofria por saber que a tinha magoado. – eu disse, meus olhos cravados nos olhos dela. Esperava que ela pudesse ver a verdade nas minhas palavras.

_ Aquele banco na praia era onde eu costumava me sentar todos os dias. Eu adorava ficar olhando para o mar e refletir sobre as coisas da minha vida. Naquele dia, depois que ela brigou comigo, ela saiu correndo de casa e eu resolvi me sentar no meu banquinho. Mas quando eu cheguei à praia, ela estava sentada lá. Eu não entendi o que ela estava fazendo ali, ela sempre me criticava, dizendo que eu perdia muito tempo olhando para o nada. Dizia que eu devia refletir menos e agir mais. Naquele momento eu tomei a decisão de voltar pra Edmonds. Voltei correndo para casa, enfiei minhas roupas de qualquer jeito em uma bolsa e fugi dali antes que ela voltasse. – ela disse baixando o olhar.

_ Ela ficou desesperada quando não a encontrou, Bella. Ela não sabia para onde você tinha ido e você deixou seu celular para trás. Era a única forma que ela tinha de entrar em contato com você. – expliquei – Depois disso, toda vez que eu tentava falar sobre o assunto pra tentar encontrar alguma pista que a levasse até você, ela começava a chorar e eu acabei desistindo.

_ Ela sempre foi muito fechada, Edward. Desde criança, era uma luta para fazê-la falar o que a incomodava. Eu me lembro que minha mãe ficava angustiada quando ela voltava da escola triste e não queria dizer o que tinha acontecido. – ela disse.

_ Neste ponto, vocês têm a personalidade bastante parecida, amor. – eu ri sem humor – Você, às vezes, é bem difícil de desvendar!

Bella deu um sorriso triste e me abraçou. Eu queria poder arrancar aquela tristeza de seu coração, mas me sentia impotente. De repente me dei conta de que se naquele dia Isa não tivesse tomado o lugar da irmã no banquinho da praia, eu a teria conhecido. Bella ergueu a cabeça parecendo ler meus pensamentos e sorriu.

_ Era para nós termos nos conhecido naquele dia! – ela disse.

_ Talvez, amor! Se o destino cometeu um deslize naquele dia, ele acabou dando um jeito de consertar as coisas. O que importa é que nós estamos juntos agora e eu tenho certeza de que a Isa, esteja onde estiver, está feliz por nós dois.

Bella abriu um sorriso e me encarou com os olhos brilhantes. Era impressionante como um simples sorriso dela me deixava feliz.

_ Se sente melhor agora? – perguntei inseguro.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça e tocou meu rosto ternamente. Fechei os olhos apreciando o toque macio dos seus dedos em minha pele. As emoções que ela despertava em mim faziam meu coração disparar no peito. Tudo o que eu precisava para ser feliz era o amor daquela mulher. Já não conseguia mais imaginar a minha vida sem sua presença. Bella se tornara parte de mim, a melhor parte, tinha que admitir.

_ Edward? – sua voz era quase um sussurro.

Abri os olhos e vi seus olhos marejados. Meu coração bateu espremido no peito. Esperei angustiado que ela continuasse.

_ Eu te amo! – ela disse sorrindo e uma lágrima rolou de seus olhos.

_ Eu também te amo, minha vida! Mais do que você pode imaginar! – confessei aliviado abraçando-me a ela.

Deitei-me novamente trazendo Bella comigo. Tê-la ali, aninhada em meu peito, sentindo o calor e o perfume do seu corpo era tudo o que eu precisava naquele momento. Bella escondeu o rosto em meu pescoço e relaxou. Não dissemos mais nada, apenas ficamos abraçados enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos. Não se passou muito tempo até que eu sentisse sua respiração mais tranquila. Bella tinha adormecido. Muito tempo depois, eu ainda estava acordado. Pensava em como às vezes a vida nos surpreendia. Quando decidi vir para Edmonds com minha família, jamais pensei que fosse encontrar um novo amor e, principalmente, que esse amor seria justamente a irmã de Isa. Eu me sentia inteiro novamente. O buraco que Isa tinha deixado aberto em meu peito não existia mais. Não era como se ele tivesse sido curado ou cicatrizado, mas como se ele nunca tivesse existido. Graças a Bella, pela primeira vez em cinco anos, eu consegui falar de Isa sem sentir vontade de chorar.

**Narrado por Bella**

Eu não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo comigo. De repente sentia uma angústia, um aperto no peito que parecia me drenar as energias. Passei o dia totalmente dispersa. Esforçava-me para me concentrar no trabalho, mas a imagem de minha irmã insistia em voltar em minha mente a todo o momento.

Edward tinha percebido que algo estava me incomodando, mas eu mesma não sabia explicar o que era. Não sabia distinguir se era apenas saudade ou se era algo mais. Eu queria saber lhe dizer o que estava sentindo para tentar desfazer a ruga de preocupação que tinha se formado em sua testa. Detestava pensar que ele estava angustiado por minha causa.

Embora tenha tentado comer alguma coisa, mal consegui tocar em meu almoço. Notava que todos estavam me observando discretamente e via a preocupação em seus rostos, mas simplesmente não conseguia reagir àquela apatia que tinha me tomado. Agradeci mentalmente por ninguém ter tocado no assunto comigo, mas sabia que Edward não deixaria passar em branco.

À noite, Brian me fez jantar com ele. Meu estômago protestava a cada vez que eu engolia a comida. Fazia um esforço enorme para não por tudo para fora ali mesmo e sabia que Edward tinha percebido. Ele vinha me observando calado desde a hora em que saímos do hospital. Por sugestão de Esme, subi para o quarto de Edward e tomei um banho enquanto esperava por ele. Debaixo do chuveiro deixei que as lágrimas caíssem tentando aliviar aquele sentimento horrível que oprimia meu peito. Já estava deitada quando Edward entrou no quarto. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado na beirada da cama**,** me deu um beijo suave nos lábios e seguiu para o banho sem nada dizer. Eu sabia que ele tinha notado meu nariz vermelho e meus olhos inchados pelo choro e tinha certeza de que ele iria me pressionar até que eu me abrisse com ele.

Eu queria muito perguntar a ele sobre Isadora, mas tinha medo de fazê-lo sofrer ao lembrar-se dela. Não suportaria vê-lo sofrendo ou, pior, chorando, mas quando ele insistiu pra que eu falasse tomei coragem e toquei no assunto. Para a minha surpresa e alívio, ele falou sobre ela sem parecer sofrer e contou-me como a tinha conhecido. Por ironia do destino, ela estava sentada no meu banquinho naquele dia. Não pude evitar pensar que se ela não estivesse lá, eu poderia ter conhecido Edward naquela época.

Conversar com Edward sobre Isadora me deixou mais tranquila. A sensação de angústia estava completamente esquecida quando me aninhei em seu peito. Edward acariciava meus cabelos em silêncio e aos poucos comecei a sentir meu corpo relaxar. Não sei quanto tempo demorei a dormir, mas quando acordei no dia seguinte, uma voz ecoava em minha mente: _"Era pra ser você, Bella!"_, Isadora sussurrava em meu ouvido.


	18. Chapter 18 Surpresas

**Capítulo XVIII – Surpresas**

Os dias se tornaram semanas e as semanas se tornaram meses. A cada dia, Edward e Bella descobriam que vinte e quatro horas não eram suficientes para satisfazer a necessidade de estarem juntos. A cada semana, percebiam que tinham nascido um para o outro. A cada mês, a certeza de que pertenciam um ao outro e que queriam ficar juntos para sempre era mais forte. Setembro havia chegado e Edward planejava em segredo uma surpresa para o aniversário de Bella. É claro que Alice estava envolvida, seria impossível deixá-la de fora sem despertar a fúria da baixinha. E Edward sabia mais do que ninguém que não seria nada inteligente contrariá-la nesses assuntos. Os preparativos ficaram por conta de Alice, mas Edward tinha outro segredo. Um que nem mesmo Alice sabia e, deste, ele cuidaria pessoalmente.

Treze de setembro de 2010. O dia finalmente havia chegado. As primeiras luzes do dia entravam pela janela do quarto de Bella que sorria ainda de olhos fechados lembrando-se da noite anterior. Suas mãos tatearam a cama a procura do corpo de Edward, mas só encontraram o vazio. Bella abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça olhando por todo o quarto. Ela estava sozinha. _"Que ótimo!"_, pensou, _"acordar sozinha no dia do meu aniversário. Belo presente"_. Bella sentou-se na cama esfregando os olhos e só então percebeu a rosa vermelha sobre o travesseiro de Edward. Fechando os olhos, levou a flor ao rosto apreciando-lhe o perfume e a maciez das pétalas. Levantou-se da cama e entrou no banheiro ligando o chuveiro. Despiu-se enquanto pensava onde Edward teria ido. Ele nunca saía da cama antes que ela acordasse e justo naquele dia ele a tinha deixado sozinha. A água quente caía em seu corpo levando consigo o cheiro de Edward. Bella sentiu-se sozinha. De olhos fechados, enxaguava o xampu dos cabelos quando se sentiu abraçada por trás.

_ Acordou mais cedo do que o previsto, minha vida? – Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido.

_ Senti a cama fria. Quando acordei vi que tinha sido abandonada. – ela respondeu manhosa virando-se de frente para ele.

_ Desculpe, amor! Eu pretendia voltar pra cama antes de você acordar. Não pensei que você fosse sentir a minha falta. – Edward depositava beijos suaves no pescoço de Bella.

_ Eu sempre sinto a sua falta, Edward! Mesmo que seja só por um segundo! – ela o abraçou.

_ Prometo que nunca mais faço isso, me perdoa? – ele pediu abraçando-a ainda mais apertado.

_ Só se você me beijar daquele seu jeito que me deixa sem ar. – ela sorriu já colando seus lábios aos dele.

Não havia nada como os beijos de Edward que a fizesse esquecer-se do mundo lá fora. Com ele ao seu lado, Bella sentia-se segura, protegida e, principalmente, completa.

_ Feliz aniversário, minha vida! – Edward disse colando sua testa na dela e inspirando seu perfume. Bella sorriu.

Ao voltarem para o quarto, Bella surpreendeu-se com a enorme quantidade de pétalas de rosa espalhadas pelo chão formando um tapete que levava a uma mesinha de vidro na sacada do quarto que ficava de frente para o mar. Nela havia um lindo café da manhã esperando por ela.

_ Como foi que você... – ela parou e deduziu o óbvio - ...Alice? – Edward assentiu sorrindo.

_ Foi por isso que eu a deixei sozinha na cama. Fui abrir a porta pra ela. Vamos? – disse apontando para a mesinha.

Bella sentou-se no colo de Edward e tomou seu café da manhã de aniversário em meio a beijos e carícias. Fizeram amor de forma carinhosa, sem pressa, aproveitando cada segundo juntos. Edward tocava o corpo de Bella com a suavidade de quem toca a mais fina e frágil porcelana chinesa. Bella sentiu-se beijada da cabeça aos pés e quando o ápice chegou, ela pôde ver as estrelas, embora o sol brilhasse lá fora. Cansada, adormeceu nos braços de Edward. Ele permaneceu ao seu lado até que seu sono estivesse profundo. Antes de sair para o trabalho, deixou-lhe uma pequena surpresa.

Por volta das dez da manhã, Bella abriu os olhos sentindo-se completamente relaxada. O lado de Edward na cama mais uma vez estava vazio, em seu travesseiro havia outra rosa vermelha, mas desta vez, acompanhada de um cartão.

**Minha vida,**

**Já que não vou poder ficar com você durante o dia, resolvi deixar um tesouro escondido pra você procurar e se lembrar um pouquinho de mim. Vá até a sala e descubra a primeira pista.**

Bella desceu correndo as escadas e chegando à sala se deparou com um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas. O sorriso que tomou conta de seu rosto era imenso. Tomou nas mãos o cartão e o leu:

**Eu te amo porque você me escuta. Mesmo que sejam as mesmas coisas e dúvidas de sempre...Te amo porque você ouve meus devaneios, minhas idéias e ainda ri de tudo isso. Porque você me apóia, me aconselha, me critica, me ajuda. **

**Pista: Coloque essas flores no vaso da mesa de jantar. **

Bella correu para a sala de jantar. O vaso já estava lá, esperando pelas flores, repleto de água fresca. Seu coração estava acelerado e batia com uma força assustadora no peito. Ao lado do vaso havia uma caixa de trufas e outro cartão:

**Eu te amo porque você me fala não somente as mais lindas frases e juras de amor que meus ouvidos já ouviram ou poderão ouvir, mas porque você me diz o que eu preciso ouvir, mesmo que não seja necessariamente o que eu queira que você diga. Te amo pela verdade das tuas palavras e pelos teus silêncios que tanto me doem.**

**Pista: Vá até o escritório e olhe na primeira gaveta de sua escrivaninha.**

Bella estava adorando aquela caça ao tesouro. Sua imaginação tentava deduzir até onde as pistas a levariam. Na gaveta, Bella encontrou uma caixinha de veludo azul marinho. Dentro dela repousava o mais lindo e delicado par de brincos de diamantes que ela já vira. Seus olhos já estavam marejados e ela quase não conseguia conter a emoção. Ao retirar a caixinha da gaveta, Bella notou um novo cartão:

**Eu te amo porque você me entende. É como se você pudesse invadir minha alma, decifrar meus pensamentos, adivinhar o que eu preciso e fazer tudo isso com o simples fato de estar presente. Te amo porque você me sente e me deixa involuntariamente ser eu mesmo quando estou ao seu lado.**

**Pista: Procure no quarto de hóspedes por algo brilhante.**

Bella não sabia o que procurar, mas ainda assim subiu as escadas em disparada. Parecia uma menina na manhã de Páscoa em busca dos ovos de chocolate espalhados pela casa. Abriu a porta rapidamente e a luz do sol sobre a cama refletia em um lindo cordão com um pequeno pingente de diamante em forma de coração que combinava perfeitamente com os brincos que acabara de descobrir. Sob o colar, mais um cartão:

**Eu te amo porque você me vê. Eu amo a maneira como você conhece cada centímetro de mim, do meu coração. Te amo porque você tem um jeito só seu de repousar teu olhar no meu e de me enfeitiçar com os olhos de quem enxerga além das membranas dos meus. **

**Pista: Olhe dentro de sua bolsa e veja se há algo de diferente lá.**

Bella correu de volta ao seu quarto. "_Por que diabos bolsa de mulher tinha que ter tanta coisa?",_ ela se perguntava completamente atrapalhada tentando achar algo de diferente lá dentro. Impaciente, despejou todo o conteúdo da bolsa sobre a cama espalhando-o com as mãos. Um chaveirinho com um coração de pelúcia vermelho lhe chamou a atenção. Nele, uma chave que ela não sabia de onde seria e mais um cartão.

**Eu te amo porque você me surpreende. Cada dia mais com as coisas mais simples. Te amo pelo tanto que te admiro. Porque você supera minhas expectativas.  
Pista: Vá para onde fizemos amor pela primeira vez...e leve os brincos e o colar. **

Bella jogou tudo para dentro da bolsa mais uma vez, trocou-se rapidamente e desceu as escadas em direção à garagem. Seu coração quase saltou pela boca ao ver o Mercedes-Benz SLK200 prata conversível estacionado em sua garagem. Ela não podia acreditar no que Edward tinha feito. Em uma conversa que eles tiveram no início do relacionamento ela havia mencionado a vontade de um dia ter um desses, mas nem mesmo em sonhos imaginou que ele lhe desse um de presente.

Bella puxou da bolsa a chave nova e apertou o botão. As luzes do carro piscaram duas vezes destravando o alarme e as portas. Com as mãos trêmulas, ela sentou-se ao volante inalando o cheirinho gostoso de estofado novo. Virou a chave na ignição ouvindo o ronco suave, quase inexistente, do motor. Sua próxima parada seria na casa de Edward, mais precisamente, no andar superior, em seu quarto.

Bella estacionou seu novo bebê na vaga de Edward. Ainda na garagem, foi recebida por pelo sorriso e pelo abraço terno de Esme e, apressada, subiu as escadas para o quarto de seu amor. Sobre a cama, um enorme urso de pelúcia branca abraçado a um coração de veludo vermelho bordado com as palavras "I Love You" a esperava de braços abertos. Bella jogou-se na cama macia e abraçou apertado o bichinho. Como queria que fosse Edward ali esperando por ela de braços abertos dizendo que a amava. Bem, de certa forma, através do urso e dos outros presentes, era exatamente o que ele estava fazendo. O urso também trazia um cartão:

**Eu te amo porque você me cuida. Porque ao seu lado eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo.**

**Pista: Descanse um pouco. Siga as pétalas e relaxe.**

Só então, Bella percebeu que o chão do quarto estava forrado de pétalas de rosas que levavam até o banheiro. O ambiente estava iluminado por pequeninas velas aromáticas que ofereciam uma atmosfera calmante. Bella despiu-se e entrou na banheira cheia com água quentinha e sais de banho. A sensação de relaxamento não demorou a vir. A adrenalina da caça ao tesouro a tinha deixado com os músculos tensos e só agora ela havia percebido.

De volta ao quarto, uma bandeja a esperava sobre a cama. Bella saboreou o lanche reforçado feito com tanto carinho por Esme. De repente, se deu conta de que, na ânsia de perseguir as pistas deixadas por Edward, tinha se esquecido de almoçar. Bella deitou-se na cama de Edward, abraçou mais uma vez o urso de pelúcia e relaxada, adormeceu.

**Narrado por Edward**

Só Deus sabe o esforço que tive que fazer durante todo o dia para não ligar para Bella. Estava ansioso para saber se ela tinha gostado dos presentes e, mais do que nunca, sentia sua falta. Havia pedido a minha mãe para que fizesse um lanche reforçado para ela. Tinha certeza de que ela se esqueceria de se alimentar por causa da caça ao tesouro. Minha cabecinha de vento, minha Bella!

Livre da tortura da espera, entrei em casa carregando a última parte do tesouro. Alice estava com Bella em meu quarto, então, fui me trocar no quarto de Emmett. Depois de pronto, bati à porta do meu quarto e uma deusa vestindo um vestido tomara que caia de seda vermelha abriu a porta com um sorriso fascinante nos lábios. Seu sorriso ofuscava o brilho das jóias que ela usava. Fiquei hipnotizado olhando aquela mulher maravilhosa diante de mim. Ela tinha um brilho especial nos olhos. Estava radiante, iluminada, eu diria. Não resisti. Tomei seus lábios com uma sede insaciável e, como sempre, ela correspondeu à altura.

Todos já tinham saído e eu tinha que levar Bella para o local combinado. Tirei do bolso do casaco uma fita de seda vermelha que Alice me dera, provavelmente pensando na cor do vestido que Bella usava, e vendei seus olhos.

_ Amor, eu tenho uma surpresa pra você! Seja boazinha e não tente ver aonde nós vamos, está bem? – sussurrei em seu ouvido. Bella estremeceu e assentiu sorrindo.

Guiei Bella até o carro e, depois de me certificar de que ela realmente não podia ver nada, dei a partida. Eu sabia que Bella estava ansiosa. Ela sempre foi curiosa e nunca gostou de surpresas. Mas eu esperava do fundo do meu coração que tudo desse certo e que ela não ficasse furiosa comigo. Às vezes eu queria poder saber o que ela estava pensando, seria tão mais fácil!

Estacionei o carro em frente ao Arnies. As luzes do restaurante estavam acesas e todos já nos esperavam lá dentro. Na praia em frente, pude notar que a última parte da minha surpresa já estava pronta. Entramos no restaurante e o silêncio era absoluto. Posicionei o corpo de Bella de frente para todos e tirei a venda de seus olhos.

_ SURPRESA! – gritaram todos.

**Narrado por Bella**

Depois de todas as surpresas que Edward havia escondido para que eu encontrasse, ele ainda tinha mais uma, mas sequer imaginava que a maior surpresa da noite era eu quem iria fazer. Vendou meus olhos e me levou para o Arnies. Jamais pensei encontrar tantas pessoas reunidas em um só lugar. Depois do susto inicial, a primeira pessoa a me abraçar foi meu anjinho. Ele estava lindo, vestido como um homenzinho em uma roupa que seria a cópia em miniatura da do pai. Como sempre, encheu meu rosto de beijinhos e aqueceu meu coração com sua doçura. Como eu amava aquele pequeno!

Toda a família Cullen e todos os meus amigos estavam ali para comemorar comigo o meu aniversário. Até mesmo o pequeno Seth veio especialmente de La Push me dar um beijo e um abraço. Brian, a princípio, ficou enciumado ao vê-lo abraçado a mim, mas logo depois desfez o biquinho e passou a correr e a brincar com Seth. Alice tinha organizado um jantar em minha homenagem e Arnie fez questão de que ele fosse realizado em seu restaurante. Tudo estava maravilhoso, desde a decoração até o cardápio. Simplesmente perfeito, como tudo o que envolve as mãos mágicas de Alice.

Em um determinado momento da festa percebi que Edward não estava por perto. Já o tinha procurado por todos os lados quando Brian se aproximou de mim com uma rosa vermelha nas mãos. Havia um cartão amarrado ao caule da flor.

_ O papai pediu para eu lhe entregar! – ele disse com um sorriso lindo nos lábios.

Sorri de volta para ele ao vê-lo sair correndo assim que eu peguei a flor de suas mãozinhas. Ansiosa, li o cartão:

**Minha vida,**

**Eu te amo porque te amo. Porque eu amo te amar. Te amo porque é assim que tem que ser...**

**Pista: A caça ao tesouro ainda não acabou. Vá até onde nos falamos pela primeira vez.**

Saí apressada do restaurante e atravessei a rua. Meu coração estava novamente tentando saltar do meu peito. Do outro lado da rua, no meu banquinho favorito da praia, o homem mais lindo deste mundo me fitava com os olhos repletos de amor sentado sob uma tenda branca ao lado de um balde de gelo com uma garrafa de champanhe e duas taças.

Atravessei a rua hipnotizada com aquela imagem e me aproximei de Edward que sorria lindamente.

_ Finalmente, eu encontrei o meu tesouro! – eu disse ao ser envolvida por seus braços. Edward riu.

_ Ainda não, amor! Tem mais uma coisinha que eu preciso lhe dar antes da caça ao tesouro acabar.

Fiquei calada esperando que ele dissesse o que era. Edward puxou do bolso do casaco uma pequena caixa de veludo azul marinho e a colocou em minhas mãos.

_ Eu te amo porque ao seu lado eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo. Te amo porque você é minha e me faz sentir tão seu. E é seu que eu quero ser pra sempre, por toda vida... – ele disse ao abrir a caixinha que carregava duas alianças de ouro cravejadas de diamantes. – Casa comigo, Bella?

**Narrado por Edward**

Bella colocou as mãos no rosto em choque, o que eu não sabia bem como interpretar. Poderia ser tanto "é claro" como "Ah, meu Deus, isso não!".  
Os cinco segundos seguintes pareciam horas de queda livre, procurando pela corda do para quedas, meu coração estava na minha garganta e esperei angustiado pela resposta.

_ Sim! – ela finalmente me libertou.

Nunca imaginei que a minha vida fosse depender de uma palavra tão pequena. A alegria que tomou conta de mim parecia não caber em meu peito. Envolvi seu corpo delicado em meus braços e a beijei como se fosse a última vez.

_ Obrigado, minha vida, por me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo! – eu disse quando nossos lábios se separaram. Bella continuava calada, mas seus olhos me diziam que ela estava tão feliz quanto eu.

Retirei uma das alianças da caixinha colocando-a em seu dedo. Bella repetiu o meu gesto colocando a outra aliança em meu dedo. Ela me olhava emocionada sem dizer nada. Não eram necessárias palavras pra descrever o que sentíamos naquele momento. Enchi as taças com champanhe. A ocasião merecia um brinde. Bella me olhava constrangida. Eu sabia que ela não gostava de bebidas alcoólicas, mas seria apenas um gole para celebrar o dia mais feliz das nossas vidas.

_ Edward, eu não posso beber. – ela disse corada.

_ É só um gole, amor. Você não acha que o nosso noivado merece um brinde? – perguntei inseguro.

_ Edward, pra comemorar a nossa união eu tomaria até um porre ao seu lado, mas é que... – ela hesitou.

_ O que foi, minha vida? – eu a encorajei.

_ É que o álcool pode fazer mal ao bebê! – ela disse apreensiva.

Eu sei que não tinha bebido nada ainda, mas minha cabeça estava confusa. Bella tinha dito a palavra bebê? De repente senti meu coração acelerar em meu peito e uma felicidade sem tamanho tomou conta de mim.

_ Bella, isso não é justo! – minha voz saiu trêmula. O sorriso no rosto de Bella se desfez. – Quando eu acho que a minha vida está entrando nos eixos você vem e me faz isso?

_ Me perdoe, Edward! – seus olhos estavam marejados. Bobinha! Ela tentou dizer mais alguma coisa, mas eu a impedi.

_ Só mesmo você podia virar a minha vida de pernas para o ar e deixá-la ainda mais perfeita! Eu amo você, Bella! Meu Deus, como eu amo você!

Não havia mais nada a dizer. Eu a tinha mandado em uma caça ao tesouro e o tempo todo ele estava dentro dela! Beijei seus lábios doces com devoção. Eu nunca pensei que um dia o amor que eu sentia por ela pudesse crescer ainda mais. Ele já não cabia em meu peito e agora transbordava com a felicidade de saber que teríamos um bebê, uma mistura perfeita de nós dois, a prova concreta do nosso amor.


	19. Chapter 19 Susto

**Capítulo XIX – Susto**

Dezembro havia chegado e, com ele, o clima de festas de fim de ano. Alice e Esme planejavam, desde o primeiro dia do mês, a comemoração de Natal e Ano Novo. Aquele ano seria especial. Edward tinha voltado a ser o homem feliz que era antes da morte de Isa e, com a gravidez de Bella, a família toda estava radiante. Emmett tinha encontrado em Rosalie a mulher de seus sonhos e o namoro de Alice e Jasper estava a cada dia mais sério. Bella havia se oferecido para ajudar Alice e Esme na organização das festas, mas elas recusaram a ajuda alegando que ela não deveria se cansar desnecessariamente. Edward certamente estava por trás disso.

Bella estacionou seu carro em frente ao Arnies. Chegara dez minutos antes do combinado para encontrar Jacob e Leah. O casal havia adorado a comemoração que Alice e Edward tinham feito para Bella em seu aniversário e queria festejar o primeiro aniversário de namoro fazendo uma festa para os amigos e parentes no restaurante. Esta era a desculpa que Jacob tinha dado a Leah para justificar a comemoração, mas Bella sabia que ele a pediria em casamento naquele dia. Por isso, estava tão empenhada em apresentá-los a Arnie e ajudá-los pessoalmente nos preparativos.

Bella atravessou a rua e parou na areia molhada da praia olhando para o mar. Estava feliz. Seu bebê crescia saudável, estava a cada dia mais apaixonada por Edward e Brian, apesar de ter ficado arredio quando soube da gravidez, já tinha deixado o ciúme de lado e até conversava com o bebê acariciando a barriga da tia. De olhos fechados e respirando profundamente, Bella sentia o cheiro gostoso do mar enquanto a lembrança do dia em que Edward a pedira em casamento naquela mesma praia aquecia seu coração. Estava tão distraída que não percebeu que alguém se aproximava lentamente de onde ela estava.

_ Olá, Isabella! – Bella abriu os olhos e virou-se assustada.

A imagem de Michael em pé tão próximo a ela fez o sangue de Bella gelar nas veias. Instintivamente ela levou as mãos ao ventre tentando proteger o bebê. Seu movimento não passou despercebido aos olhos do ex-marido que se arregalaram ao ver o ventre inchado pelos quatro meses de gestação. A fúria estampada no rosto de Michael a deixou paralisada de medo. Seu olhar cravado na barriga de Bella parecia queimar e perfurar sua pele. Ela temeu não só por sua própria segurança como pela de sua criança. As lembranças do que ele havia feito com seu primeiro bebê a pegaram de assalto e Bella sentiu um calafrio horrível gelar-lhe a espinha. Ela estava sozinha e vulnerável e, se ele quisesse, poderia feri-la.

**Narrado por Bella**

Eu queria gritar, mas não encontrava minha voz. Queria correr para longe dali, mas minhas pernas não mais obedeciam aos comandos do meu cérebro. Minha respiração estava acelerada, meu corpo inteiro tremia e tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era olhar diretamente nos olhos de Michael e rezar para que alguém aparecesse. Michael continuava a me encarar com um olhar assassino, as mãos fechadas em punho e o rosto vermelho de raiva. Eu olhava para os lados em busca de um rosto conhecido. Por que diabos Jake e Leah estavam demorando tanto?

Horrorizada, assisti Michael dar alguns passos em minha direção. Podia sentir o jato de adrenalina sendo injetado em meu coração em disparada.

_ O que significa isso, Isabella? – ele perguntou apontando com as mãos trêmulas de raiva para a minha barriga.

Recuei alguns passos tentando aumentar a distância entre nós, mas ele foi mais rápido. Em poucos segundos, suas mãos apertavam meus braços e ele me sacudia exigindo uma resposta. Eu não conseguia falar. O pânico tinha tomado conta de mim e eu só pedia a Deus para que ele não machucasse meu bebê. Atrás de mim, uma freada brusca chamou a atenção de Michael que imediatamente soltou meus braços afastando-se rapidamente de mim.

_ Nossa conversa ainda não acabou, Isabella! – Michael ameaçou antes de correr.

Só então consegui olhar para trás e ver o que o tinha assustado. Jake saltava do carro e corria furioso atrás de Michael que entrava em seu carro e fugia dali. Leah se aproximava rapidamente de mim com o celular na mão já discando algum número. Ela se abaixou e me abraçou. Só então percebi que minhas pernas tinham fraquejado e eu estava sentada na areia da praia.

_ Ele machucou você, Bella? – Leah perguntou preocupada.

Neguei com a cabeça tentando regular o ritmo da minha respiração. Meu bebê se agitava em meu ventre talvez sentindo o mesmo medo que eu havia sentido até poucos minutos atrás. No celular, Leah falava com a polícia e denunciava Michael por desobedecer ao mandado de restrição que eu tinha contra ele. Eu ainda tremia quando a voz de Jake soou perto de mim.

_ Bella, você está bem? – ele perguntou me erguendo do chão e me sentando em um banquinho na praia.

Eu me sentia um pouco tonta e ainda não conseguia encontrar a minha voz. Leah tinha entrado no Arnies e já voltava com um copo d'água para mim. Arnie, que a tinha acompanhado até a praia, sugeriu que Jake me levasse para seu escritório onde eu ficaria mais confortável. Deitada em um sofá macio e longe do calor do sol, aos poucos consegui me acalmar. A polícia não demorou a chegar. O pior de tudo foi ter que relatar o que tinha ocorrido e ser obrigada a reviver os momentos de pânico que tinha passado. Leah cobrava dos policiais que eles fizessem uma busca e prendessem Michael naquele mesmo dia, mas eu sabia que isso não aconteceria tão facilmente. Ele parecia ter a capacidade de se camuflar ou de evaporar quando precisava. Encontrá-lo não seria uma tarefa simples, prendê-lo, muito menos.

Minutos depois da saída dos policiais, Jake e Leah estavam sentados ao meu lado e insistiam em me levar para casa.

_ Pequena, nós podemos deixar para combinar os detalhes da festa em outro dia, quando você estiver mais calma. – Jake insistia.

_ Jake, eu já estou bem. Nós já estamos aqui e não vamos deixar para outro dia. Eu não vou ficar me escondendo em casa. Michael não vai me impedir de viver a minha vida e de ir aos lugares que eu quero por medo de encontrá-lo. – eu retruquei com firmeza.

Jake e Leah se entreolharam ainda inseguros. Eu sabia o que se passava em suas mentes. O mesmo que se passava na minha: Edward arrancaria suas cabeças se algo de grave acontecesse comigo ou com o bebê. Já tinha sido difícil convencê-lo a me deixar dirigir sozinha até o Arnies. Depois que soube da minha gravidez, ele tinha ficado ainda mais paranóico com a minha segurança. Se ele soubesse do meu "encontro" com Michael seria capaz de querer me prender em casa ou colocar seguranças andando atrás de mim.

Leah não me deixou dirigir de volta para casa. Tomou a direção do meu carro enquanto Jake nos seguia no dele até a casa dos Cullens. Depois que engravidei, Edward não me deixou mais ficar sozinha. No início, eu tentei fincar o pé e continuar onde estava, mas ele ficava tão inquieto e ansioso quando fazia plantões deixando-me sozinha à noite que resolvi ceder aos seus pedidos e praticamente me mudei para sua casa.

_ Você ainda está muito pálida, Bella. Tem certeza de que está bem? – Leah me perguntou ao estacionar o carro na garagem.

_ Eu estou bem, Leah. Não se preocupe. Só estou me sentindo um pouco cansada, talvez por causa do estresse que passei hoje. Assim que eu entrar, vou tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e descansar. À noite, tenho certeza de que estarei bem melhor. – eu disse tentando acalmá-la.

Eu havia pedido a Jake e Leah que não comentassem com ninguém o que tinha acontecido mais cedo. Embora não concordassem com minha decisão de não contar a Edward sobre Michael, eles a respeitaram e prometeram não dizer nada desde que eu ficasse realmente bem. Despedi-me de meus amigos na porta de casa e entrei tentando em vão não ser notada. Esme e Alice estavam na sala enfeitando a imensa árvore de Natal e correram em minha direção assim que entrei.

_ Bella, o que houve com você? Está muito pálida! – Alice perguntou.

_ Foi somente uma leve queda de pressão, Alice. Certamente por causa do calor, além do mais isso é perfeitamente normal em mulheres grávidas. Não há motivo para alardes! – respondi retribuindo ao seu abraço.

Esme me observava desconfiada. Seu instinto materno não se enganava facilmente e eu sabia que ela tinha percebido algo mais em minha aparência.

_ Edward vai nos matar se souber que deixamos você sair sozinha e que passou mal! – disse Esme me conduzindo às escadas que davam acesso aos quartos.

_ Edward sabia que eu ia sair e nós não precisamos dizer a ele que me senti mal. Não vamos preocupá-lo com coisas simples como uma mera queda de pressão. E pra sua informação, dona Esme, eu estava com Jake e Leah. Nada de grave aconteceu. – eu disse abraçando carinhosamente minha sogra.

Esme sorriu e me mandou subir e tomar um banho para me refrescar. Embora não estivesse com fome, comi todo o lanche que ela havia preparado para que eu me alimentasse antes de descansar. Só assim ela ficaria mais tranquila e talvez concordasse em não contar ao filho sobre meu mal estar. Após fechar as cortinas, Esme desceu com a bandeja vazia deixando-me sozinha no quarto. O cansaço resultante de todo aquele estresse começou a tomar conta do meu corpo. Deitei-me na cama ouvindo baixinho uma música suave que tocava no aparelho de som. Meu bebê, que até o momento em que saí do banho não parava de ser agitar em meu ventre, sossegou provavelmente adormecido. Deixei minha mente vagar na melodia delicada extraída do piano e, cansada, adormeci.

**Narrado por Edward**

Eu não gostava da ideia de Bella dirigir sozinha, mas não era certo proibi-la de sair. Tentei de todas as formas fazer com que ela remarcasse esse encontro com Jacob e Leah para outro dia, um dia em que pudesse levá-la, mas Bella foi teimosa e insistiu que estava bem e que dirigir até o Arnies não era perigoso. Só cedi porque ela prometeu não correr e porque não resisti àqueles olhinhos de gatinho do Shrek. Ela sabia como me dobrar facilmente. Bastava me olhar daquele jeito e eu já me derretia todo.

O tal encontro estava marcado para o período da tarde e eu fiz minha mãe prometer que não deixaria Bella sair sem antes almoçar. Ela ainda sentia enjôo às vezes e, quando isso acontecia, teimava em não querer comer. No hospital, conversei com Jacob e pedi para que ele ficasse de olho em Bella e para que me ligasse imediatamente se percebesse qualquer coisa de errado com ela. Ele prometeu que ela ficaria bem, mas antes tirou um sarro com a minha cara dizendo que eu nem parecia médico. Bastava que a Bella desse um suspiro e eu já ficava todo alarmado.

_ Quando a razão da sua existência estiver esperando um filho seu, Jacob, aí nós voltamos a conversar sobre quem não parece médico, está bem? – eu respondi e ele apenas riu.

Logo após o almoço, liguei para casa para falar com Bella, mas ela já tinha saído. Minha mãe me jurou que ela tinha se alimentado bem e que estava ótima quando saiu. Fiquei mais tranqüilo depois disso ou menos preocupado seria o termo correto. Achei melhor não ligar no celular de Bella. Não queria que ela pensasse que eu a estava controlando ou algo assim.

Um parto prematuro me distraiu durante a tarde. Rose havia me pedido para acompanhar a cirurgia, pois o bebê precisaria de atendimento pediátrico urgente assim que nascesse. A mãe da criança tinha dado entrada no hospital com pressão alta e corria o risco de sofrer uma eclampsia. Rose optou por fazer a cesariana de emergência para salvar a vida da mãe e do bebê. Apesar de termos conseguido estabilizar a pressão sanguínea da mãe durante a cirurgia, o procedimento foi marcado pela tensão. Até o bebê nascer não sabíamos até que ponto a oxigenação tinha sido interrompida e se ele teria algum tipo de lesão cerebral que deixasse seqüelas. Rose foi fantástica durante toda a cirurgia. Atuou com uma tranqüilidade e uma segurança que me fizeram ficar contente por Bella tê-la escolhido para acompanhar a gravidez e fazer o parto do nosso bebê. Eu sabia que minha mulher e meu filho estariam em boas mãos. Felizmente, nada de grave havia acontecido com o bebê prematuro. O menino e a mãe passavam bem. É claro que o garoto ficaria algum tempo na incubadora, mas era forte e em pouco tempo poderia ir para os braços da mãe. Conversei um pouco com o pai da criança que, apesar do susto, não tirava o enorme sorriso do rosto ao olhar o filho através da parede de vidro do berçário. Sorri ao pensar que dentro de cinco meses eu estaria ali, naquele mesmo lugar, com aquele mesmo sorriso idiota estampado no rosto.

O carro de Bella estava na garagem quando cheguei em casa, mas ela não estava à vista. Minha mãe e minha irmã acabavam de decorar a árvore de Natal quando entrei na sala. Estavam felizes porque nossas vidas tinham finalmente voltado ao que eram antes. Eu não podia evitar sentir-me culpado. Elas tinham se privado dessas comemorações por cinco anos para não me verem deprimido, mas agora era diferente e eu não via a hora de acordar na manhã de Natal abraçado com Bella e meus filhos e rodeado da minha família.

Alice correu até mim e me abraçou empolgada com a árvore. Estava realmente linda. Minha mãe me disse que Bella estava no quarto descansando e que estava bem, mas algo em sua fisionomia denunciava certa preocupação.

_ Mãe, está tudo bem mesmo? – perguntei estudando sua reação.

_ Edward, não se preocupe. Bella está bem. Filho, eu não posso mentir pra você, mas eu quero que me prometa que não vai dizer a Bella o que eu vou lhe contar. – ela disse esperando minha resposta.

Meu coração já batia acelerado em pensar que algo tivesse acontecido. Por que minha mãe não queria que eu dissesse a Bella o que ela tinha pra me contar? Será que Bella estava escondendo alguma coisa de mim? Perdido em meus pensamentos não me dei conta de que minha mãe ainda esperava uma resposta minha até que ela insistiu.

_ Promete, Edward? – apenas assenti com a cabeça.

Ela me contou sobre a palidez de Bella ao chegar em casa. Disse que ela havia tido uma leve queda de pressão. Segundo ela, Bella tinha tomado um banho e comido todo o lanche que ela lhe havia preparado e que estava descansando. Só então eu entendi porque não deveria dizer nada a Bella: ela não queria que eu soubesse o que tinha acontecido para não me deixar preocupado. Depois de conversar com minha mãe, subi para o quarto. Queria ver com meus próprios olhos como Bella estava. Abri a porta com cuidado para não acordá-la e não pude deixar de sorrir emocionado com a cena que se desenrolava diante de mim. Bella dormia serenamente enquanto Brian acariciava sua barriga e conversava baixinho com o bebê.

_ Você precisa ficar quietinha, Sofia, senão vai acordar a mamãe! – ele sussurrava para a barriga de Bella.

_ Brian! – eu o chamei baixinho.

Brian olhou em minha direção levando um dedinho aos lábios enquanto a outra mãozinha continuava na barriga de Bella.

_ Shhh... Não faça barulho, papai! A Sofia está quase dormindo também! – ele sussurrou com cara de bravo.

Aproximei-me cuidadosamente da cama e não consegui segurar minha curiosidade.

_ Sofia? – eu perguntei. – Você acha que o bebê é uma menina?

Brian sorriu largamente e assentiu com a cabeça.

_ Como você sabe disso? – eu insisti.

_ Um anjo me contou! – ele respondeu ainda acariciando a barriga de Bella. - Pronto! A Sofia dormiu. Não vai fazer barulho e acordar ela de novo, tá? – ele disse apontando o dedo em riste para mim.

Não pude deixar de sorrir. Calado, apenas levantei minhas mãos espalmadas para ele em sinal de rendição e ele saiu do quarto pisando nas pontas dos pés depois de me dar um beijo na bochecha e fechou a porta com cuidado. Bella ainda dormia tranquila e não havia mais sinal de palidez em seu rosto. Sentado ao seu lado na cama, fiquei por longos minutos observando aliviado o seu sono antes de tomar um banho.

Mais tarde, tentei levar o jantar na cama para ela, mas Bella insistiu em sentar-se à mesa com a família para comer. Ela estava bem e isso desfez qualquer indício de preocupação que ainda pudesse haver em minha mente. Depois de colocar Brian e Oz para dormir – sim, agora eu era pai do Oz também e Brian me fazia dar um beijo de boa noite nele antes de dormir – deitei-me ao lado de Bella e contei a ela a conversa que Brian teve comigo enquanto ela dormia. Eu estava curioso para saber o sexo do bebê. Além disso, Alice já ameaçava pintar o quarto de roxo com bolinhas amarelas se Bella não fizesse logo a ultrassonografia. Conhecendo bem a Alice, era melhor não demorar. Combinamos que na manhã seguinte marcaríamos uma consulta com Rose para fazer o exame e finalmente saber se teríamos um menino ou uma menina.

Sonolenta, Bella aconchegou-se em meu corpo e em poucos minutos adormeceu. Antes de dormir, fiquei pensando na conversa que tive com Brian sobre o bebê. Estava intrigado com a certeza que ele demonstrara sobre o sexo da criança, mas essa dúvida não duraria muito tempo. Cansado, apaguei a luz do abajur, dei um beijo de boa noite nos lábios do meu amor e adormeci embriagado por seu perfume.


	20. Chapter 20 Presente de Natal

**Capítulo XX – Presente de Natal**

A manhã do dia vinte e quatro de dezembro chegou trazendo aquela sensação gostosa de comemoração em família. Desde cedo, a casa dos Cullens já estava agitada com os preparativos para a ceia de Natal. De banho tomado e de roupa trocada, Brian entrou no quarto ao lado tomando todo o cuidado para não acordar Bella e o pai que ainda dormiam abraçados. Como fazia todas as manhãs, subiu silenciosamente na cama do casal, e acariciou suavemente a barriga de Bella.

_ Bom dia, Sofia! – disse ele para o bebê.

Como se tivesse compreendido que o irmão falava com ela, Sofia mexeu-se no ventre da mãe. Bella sorriu ainda de olhos fechados.

_ Bom dia, mamãe! – Brian deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Bella abriu vagarosamente os olhos e fitou os orbes verdes e brilhantes do menino que sorria para ela.

_ Bom dia, meu anjinho! Dormiu bem? – Brian, ainda sorrindo, assentiu com a cabeça.

_Posso acordar o papai? – ele pediu com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios.

Bella afastou-se um pouco de Edward e assentiu com a cabeça segurando o riso, mas antes que Brian pulasse na barriga do pai como fazia todas as manhãs, Edward ergueu-se de repente e o agarrou, deitando-o na cama e encheu sua barriga de cócegas. A risada gostosa de Brian preencheu todo o quarto quando Bella se juntou a Edward na brincadeira. O menino gargalhava e se remexia tentando escapar da cama, mas o pai o puxava de volta e recomeçava a tortura. Bella havia se afastado um pouco para proteger o bebê quando Brian começou a agitar as pernas sobre a cama. Deixou pai e filho ainda brincando no quarto e decidiu tomar um banho antes do café da manhã. Sob o chuveiro, assustou-se quando Edward a abraçou por trás pousando suas mãos macias sobre sua barriga e Sofia imediatamente reagiu ao toque do pai.

_ Edward! O que você está fazendo? Brian... – ela tentou dizer.

_ Ele já desceu, amor! Não se preocupe, eu tranquei a porta do quarto. – Ele disse enquanto tocava os seios de Bella e distribuía beijos quentes em seu pescoço.

Bella imediatamente sentiu-se quente. Não conseguia resistir a Edward quando ele a tocava daquela maneira. Trocaram beijos e carícias ousadas debaixo do chuveiro. Edward envolveu o corpo de Bella em uma toalha macia e a levou nos braços para a cama sem quebrar o contato com seus olhos. Deitou-a com delicadeza sobre o colchão macio e fez amor com ela sentindo cada pedacinho daquele corpo quente que o recebia e o abrigava. Com o avanço da gravidez e o aparecimento da barriga de Bella que crescia a olhos vistos, juntos começaram a procurar diferentes formas de sentir e dar prazer um ao outro. Não pretendiam deixar de se amar até o nascimento de Sofia, mas não poderiam abusar das posições e correrem o risco de prejudicar o bebê.

Sentada à mesa do café da manhã, Bella observava a alegria da família que conversava animadamente. Brian, que comia um pedaço de bolo, lançou-lhe um beijo no ar e apenas movendo os delicados lábios rosados disse um _"eu te amo, mamãe"_ silencioso. Bella sorriu largamente. Não conseguiria descrever a emoção que sentia toda vez que ele a chamava assim. Desde a primeira vez, quando contaram ao menino sobre o casamento e sobre o bebê, Bella experimentava uma sensação mágica ao ouvi-lo referir-se a ela como sua mãe. A voz rouca e suave de Edward a trouxe de volta à realidade.

_ Bella, você está bem? – ele perguntou ao perceber seus olhos marejados.

_ Estou mais do que bem, amor! – ela respondeu com um sorriso sereno. Edward sorriu-lhe de volta acariciando sua mão sobre a mesa.

Apesar do frio, o sol havia saído e Edward decidiu passar a manhã com a família no parque Yost. Recostado em uma árvore, Edward tinha Bella sentada entre suas pernas com as costas apoiadas em seu peito e a cabeça repousada em seu ombro enquanto a abraçava. Ambos estavam envoltos em uma manta grossa e assistiam encantados à brincadeira de Brian e Oz. O menino, devidamente agasalhado, corria do cachorro que o perseguia a cada vez que ele lhe jogava uma bola de neve. Brian gargalhava com gosto quando seu amiguinho peludo o derrubava na neve e logo depois corria para longe do dono, como se brincasse de pega-pega.

Ao chegarem em casa, Bella fez com que o menino tirasse as roupas molhadas pela neve e tomasse um banho bem quente antes do almoço. Reunidos à mesa, comeram em meio à conversa animada de Emmett que dizia que tinha uma novidade pra toda a família, mas que só anunciaria à noite, durante o jantar.

Bella e Brian dormiram abraçados durante boa parte da tarde. O menino tinha ficado exausto por causa da correria no parque e Bella sentia-se sonolenta por causa da gravidez. Por volta das seis da tarde, Edward entrou no quarto e encontrou o filho acordado. Em silêncio, o menino velava o sono de Bella enquanto acariciava sua barriga. Edward se juntou a ele, mas como sempre acontecia, Sofia reagiu assim que o pai tocou a barriga de Bella e ela abriu os olhos.

_ Desculpe, amor! Eu não queria acordar você! – Edward se desculpou constrangido.

_ Está tudo bem, Edward! Eu já dormi o suficiente. Que horas são? – ela perguntou sonolenta.

_ Ainda é cedo. São seis horas. Descanse mais um pouco, Bella! – Edward sugeriu acariciando o rosto da mulher.

Bella já se sentia descansada. Ficou mais alguns minutos na cama conversando com Edward enquanto Esme levava Brian para se arrumar para a festa. Levantou-se, tomou um banho e se arrumou para juntar-se à família no andar inferior. Rosalie e Jasper já haviam chegado quando Bella e Edward desceram as escadas de mãos dadas. Brian corria pela casa com Emmett em seu encalço. Pareciam dois meninos sapecas, na verdade, era difícil saber quem não era a criança ali.

Durante o jantar Bella, Edward e Rosalie trocavam olhares cúmplices. Alice falava sem parar sobre a importância de se saber o sexo do bebê para que a decoração do quarto fosse feita com calma e cobrava até mesmo de Rosalie que marcassem logo o exame de ultrassonografia. Todos à mesa ficaram ansiosos quando Bella comunicou que o exame já havia sido feito e que eles já sabiam o sexo da criança. O silêncio que se fez na expectativa da revelação foi quebrado pela voz de Brian que havia se levantado e corrido em direção a Bella dando-lhe um abraço.

_ Eu vou ganhar uma irmãzinha e o nome dela é Sofia! – ele anunciou sorridente acariciando a barriga de Bella.

Toda a família reagiu empolgada com a notícia. Esme tinha os olhos marejados pela emoção. Sempre quis ter uma neta e agora seu sonho se tornaria realidade. Alice sorria e quicava em sua cadeira imaginando todas as roupinhas, sapatinhos, lacinhos e outros acessórios que compraria para a sobrinha. Carlisle ria de Emmett que tirava um sarro da cara de Edward dizendo que ele não sobreviveria a ser pai de uma menina.

_ Imagine só o bando de moleques que vão ficar andando atrás dessa princesinha? – ele dizia às gargalhadas.

_ Não se preocupe, Emmett. Ela vai ter o pai e o irmão mais velho para espantar os moleques daqui! – Edward respondeu divertido piscando o olho para Brian. Bella apenas ria de tudo.

O jantar já havia terminado quando o telefone tocou. Brian correu para atender. Do outro lado da linha uma voz masculina o saudou.

_ E aí, campeão? Tudo bem com você?

_ Oi, tio Jake! Eu vou ganhar uma irmãzinha! – ele contou animado.

Jacob ainda conversou com o menino por alguns minutos antes de pedir para falar com Bella. Tinha ido com Leah passar o Natal com a família em La Push e estava ligando para desejar felicidades a todos. Jacob informou a Bella que tinha mandado entregar um presente para ela, mas que tinha se esquecido e mandado para seu antigo endereço. Bella passaria em sua casa no dia seguinte para pegar o presente e aproveitaria para pegar a correspondência que já deveria estar se acumulando debaixo da porta.

Emmett esperou até que Bella desligasse o telefone para pedir a atenção de toda a família. Finalmente ele contaria qual era a novidade. Aproximou-se de Rosalie abraçando-lhe a cintura e diante do olhar curioso de todos anunciou que eles se casariam em breve. Esme e Carlisle sentiram-se ainda mais realizados. Seus filhos tinham encontrado pessoas maravilhosas e estavam começando a formar suas próprias famílias. Jasper sorria satisfeito com a felicidade estampada nos olhos da irmã. Sabia o quanto ela amava Emmett e tinha certeza de que os dois tinham nascido um para o outro. Com dois casamentos pela frente, a cabecinha frenética de Alice já elaborava mil planos para as cerimônias, mas deixaria para conversar com Bella e Rosalie depois das festas de fim de ano.

Brian lutava contra o sono deitado no sofá da sala com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Bella. Ela acariciava os cabelos do menino com uma das mãos enquanto com a outra alisava sua barriga tentando acalmar o bebê que se agitava lá dentro. Alice se aproximou, tocando a barriga de Bella e sorriu ao sentir a sobrinha se mexer.

_ Hey, anjinho, já está na hora de você dormir! – ela disse com a cabeça encostada na barriga da cunhada.

Brian levantou-se de repente e olhou para Bella com os olhos marejados antes de subir as escadas correndo sem nada dizer. Todos se olharam surpresos com a reação inesperada do menino, sem entender o que teria acontecido. Bella sorriu. Ela sabia exatamente o que tinha levado o menino a reagir daquela forma. Levantou-se calmamente do sofá e subiu as escadas sendo seguida por Edward que ainda tentava compreender a reação do filho. Depois de procurarem o menino em seu quarto, Bella e Edward abriram a porta do próprio quarto encontrando Brian deitado na cama com a cabeça coberta pelo edredom e deitaram-se um de cada lado do menino.

_ Filho, diz pra mim, porque você ficou triste? – Edward pediu descobrindo a cabeça de Brian.

_ Por nada! – ele respondeu enxugando uma lágrima e tentando esconder o rostinho com as mãos.

_ Ninguém fica triste sem motivo, Brian! Conversa com o papai? – Edward insistiu.

Brian permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo. Depois, com um olhar magoado de cortar o coração virou-se para Bella.

_ Eu não vou mais ser o seu anjinho? Agora é a Sofia que vai ser? – perguntou deixando escapar um soluço da garganta.

_ Você vai ser sempre o nosso anjinho, meu amor! – Bella respondeu abraçando o menino e acariciando-lhe os cabelos. – Você pensou que, por causa da sua irmãzinha, eu e o seu pai iríamos esquecer você?

_ Eu só queria continuar a ser o seu anjinho! – ele disse magoado.

Bella e Edward se olharam sorrindo. Prometeram a Brian que ele continuaria a ser o anjinho mesmo depois de grande. Com o tempo, Brian começou a se deixar vencer pelo cansaço e quando Edward tentou levá-lo para seu quarto o menino abraçou o corpo de Bella num claro pedido para dormir ali. Não havia como negar o pedido sem magoá-lo novamente. Bella trocou-se e voltou a deitar abraçada ao menino enquanto Edward descia para explicar à família o que havia acontecido.

Na manhã de Natal, Bella despertou sentindo duas mãos acariciando sua barriga. Ao abrir os olhos, deparou-se com dois pares de olhos lindos e apaixonados acompanhados dos sorrisos mais brancos e brilhantes do mundo.

_ Bom dia, meus amores! – ela os saudou sorrindo.

_ Bom dia, mamãe! – Brian lhe beijou a face. – Feliz Natal!

_ Bom dia, amor! – Edward beijou-lhe docemente os lábios. – Feliz Natal, meus amores! – ele beijou também o filho e a barriga de Bella.

_ Feliz Natal, meus dois homens lindos e cheirosos! Vocês já tomaram o café da manhã? – Bella perguntou ao vê-los de banho tomado e arrumados.

_ Estávamos esperando você acordar, amor! Já estão todos lá embaixo. Só faltava você. – disse Edward ajudando Bella a se levantar.

Bella tomou um banho rápido, vestiu-se e desceu para a sala de jantar para tomar o café da manhã com toda a família. Brian estava ansioso para abrir seus presentes. Os Cullens preferiam celebrar o Natal sem se deixar levar pelo apelo comercial da data. Era tradição na família que os adultos não trocassem presentes já que o verdadeiro espírito de Natal está presente nos sentimentos de amor, compaixão, união e harmonia familiar. Apenas Brian estava isento a essa tradição, afinal, o menino ficaria magoado se Papai Noel se esquecesse dele.

Depois do almoço, Edward, Emmett e Jasper ensinavam Brian a jogar o vídeo game que ele havia ganhado do tio Emmett. Carlisle lia um livro na sala e ria das brigas das quatro crianças em frente ao brinquedo. Esme e Alice discutiam os detalhes da decoração do quarto de Sofia. Bella e Rosalie tinham saído para buscar o presente que Jacob havia mandado para seu endereço antigo. Bella recolheu a correspondência acumulada em casa e foi até a casa de sua vizinha, a senhora Stewart, que havia recebido a encomenda de Jacob. A simpática viúva não deixou que Bella e Rosalie saíssem sem antes tomar um chá com biscoitos. Conversaram por um bom tempo e Bella lhe contou as novidades sobre a gravidez e antes de partir, já no final da tarde, prometeu que mandaria avisá-la quando a menina nascesse.

De volta a casa, Bella foi recebida ainda na garagem por Edward que havia ficado preocupado com a demora das duas. Ele já estava a ponto de sair para buscá-la quando o carro de Bella entrou na garagem. Depois de explicar o que tinha acontecido, Bella subiu ao quarto para deixar a correspondência. Deixaria para ler tudo no dia seguinte, depois que voltasse do hospital. Abriu somente o presente de Jacob e não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver a linda manta branca toda trabalhada com um delicado bordado que ele havia mandado para o bebê.

Por volta das dezenove horas Brian dormia no sofá da sala exausto depois de brincar o dia todo com o pai e com os tios. Edward tentou acordá-lo para jantar, mas não conseguiu. Deu-lhe um banho da melhor maneira que pôde e o colocou na cama. O menino certamente não acordaria até o dia seguinte. Cansada, Bella deitou-se mais cedo. Edward estava sentado aos pés da cama massageando-lhe os pés levemente inchados e doloridos. Sentindo-se cada vez mais relaxada com a massagem, Bella adormeceu. Após tomar um banho, Edward deitou-se ao seu lado, abraçando-a por trás e fechou os olhos depois de depositar um beijo suave em seu pescoço.

Apesar de ter acordado um pouco enjoada na manhã do dia vinte e seis, Bella insistiu em ir para o hospital. Se dependesse de Edward ela teria largado o trabalho durante a gravidez, mas como Esme e Alice nunca deixavam que ela ajudasse com as tarefas diárias, ela se recusou a ficar em casa sem ter o que fazer. No entanto, Edward a havia praticamente obrigado a prometer que trabalharia somente a metade do expediente e que não faria mais plantões à noite durante a gestação.

Em casa, no período da tarde, Bella decidiu abrir a correspondência. Não havia como adiar mais e estava louca para se livrar daquela papelada que entulhava a mesinha de canto no quarto. A maioria dos envelopes trazia propagandas, ofertas de assinatura de revistas e algumas contas que já estavam vencidas. Mas um envelope em especial chamou a atenção de Bella, não só por sua grossa espessura como também pelo nome do remetente em branco. Intrigada, Bella abriu o envelope despejando seu conteúdo sobre a cama. Uma enorme quantidade de fotografias caiu do envelope e Bella não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos lhe mostravam. Dezenas de fotos suas em diversas ocasiões estavam espalhadas sobre a cama. Chocada, Bella as colocou lado a lado reconhecendo muitas delas. As fotos tinham sido tiradas ao longo de vários meses e mostravam sempre a figura de Bella: no estacionamento do hospital na noite de inauguração do anexo; chegando em casa naquela mesma noite antes da visão assustadora de Michael; em vários passeios com Edward e Brian no parque Yost; saindo com Leah da boate na noite em que o índio a agarrara; em frente à escola de Brian no dia em que o menino quase fora atropelado; com Edward chegando e saindo do hospital em diversos dias, a notar pelas roupas diferentes em cada foto; na praia em frente ao Arnies, na noite em que Edward a pedira em casamento e, finalmente, no dia em que Michael a abordara na praia depois de descobrir sobre sua gravidez.

Bella sentia-se acuada. A situação havia chegado a um ponto em que ela não poderia mais esconder de Edward a verdade. Seria obrigada a mostrar-lhe as fotos e a contar sobre seu "encontro" com Michael naquele dia na praia. Ele ficaria furioso e ela temia sua reação. Bella passou o restante da tarde no quarto. Não se sentia muito bem: seus músculos estavam tensos, seu estômago se contorcia e sua cabeça doía. Decidiu ficar deitada tentando se acalmar sabendo que a conversa que teria com Edward seria difícil.

Bella forçou-se a engolir a comida e subiu para o quarto assim que o jantar acabou levando Edward pela mão. Não tinha mais como protelar aquela conversa e esperava que tudo desse certo. Edward a seguiu escada acima em silêncio sabendo que algo de errado estava acontecendo. Conhecia Bella muito bem para não perceber em sua fisionomia traços de preocupação e medo. Bella entrou com Edward no quarto e trancou a porta assim que ele passou por ela. As fotos estavam espalhadas por toda a cama.

_ O que é isto, amor? – Edward perguntou confuso ao ver de longe as fotografias.

_ São fotos minhas que eu recebi pelo correio. – ela disse tentando controlar o nervosismo.

Edward olhou para ela assustado e aproximou-se da cama para olhá-las mais de perto.

_ Quem mandou isso, Bella! – ele disse já com a voz alterada.

_ Não tinha remetente. Essas fotos estavam no meio da correspondência que eu trouxe da minha casa. – ela disse se aproximando da cama.

Edward olhava estarrecido para as fotos notando a linha do tempo que elas traçavam. Percebeu que Bella estava sendo seguida e fotografada havia meses e seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver a foto em que Michael segurava Bella pelos braços na praia.

_ Isabella, o que significa isso? – ele perguntou segurando a foto nas mãos trêmulas de raiva.

Bella não tinha mais como esconder de Edward o que tinha acontecido aquele dia. Sentou-se na cama de frente para ele e contou com detalhes o ocorrido, desde a hora em que percebeu a presença de Michael ao seu lado até a hora em que ela chegou em casa naquele mesmo dia. Edward ouvia a tudo com as mandíbulas travadas e as mãos fechadas em punho. Andava de um lado para o outro no quarto enquanto Bella contava toda a verdade. Ela sabia que ele estava furioso e tentava se preparar para sua reação. Edward encarou Bella com um olhar cortante depois que ela se calou.

_ Bella ... – ele apertou a ponte do nariz tentando controlar a raiva – eu não acredito que você me escondeu uma coisa dessas!

_ Edward, por favor, me entenda! Eu pensei que aquele encontro tivesse sido uma infeliz coincidência. Eu nunca imaginei que ele pudesse estar me seguindo todo o tempo. – ela tentou ponderar.

_ Não era ele que a seguia, Bella. Será que você não percebeu isso? Olha essa foto aqui, ele aparece na foto com você. Era outra pessoa que estava fotografando você. Alguém de quem você não suspeitaria, alguém que você sequer saberia quem era. – ele disse secamente.

_ Amor, me perdoa. Eu não te contei antes porque eu realmente pensei que isso não fosse mais acontecer. Só quando eu recebi as fotos eu percebi que já poderia ter acontecido antes. – Bella tentou abraçar Edward, mas ele se afastou.

Edward estava muito agitado e sentia uma fúria descontrolada tomar conta de si. Tinha medo de machucar Bella involuntariamente caso se permitisse ficar muito próximo a ela. O quarto parecia não ter espaço suficiente para contê-lo. Os pensamentos que passavam em sua cabeça só pioravam as coisas. Tremia só em pensar quantas vezes Michael tivera a chance de fazer algo a Bella. As fotos tinham sido enviadas para dar exatamente esse recado. Por mais que ele tentasse, Bella nunca estaria totalmente segura. Aquele pensamento foi o estopim para que o descontrole tomasse conta de Edward.

_ Amor, eu sei que você está furioso comigo, mas, por favor, me perdoa! Eu não fiz por mal! – Bella pedia tentando segurar o choro.

_ O pior de tudo, Isabella, é que ao me esconder a verdade você permitiu que aquele monstro tivesse muitas outras chances de te pegar. Ontem mesmo, quando você saiu com a Rose pra buscar essas malditas fotos, ele poderia ter tentado alguma coisa. Sabe por que isso não aconteceu ainda? Simplesmente porque ele não quis, Isabella! É isso que ele quer dizer com essas fotos. – ele respondeu com a voz alterada.

_ Edward, por favor, não se altere. – Bella pediu com a voz embargada.

_ Não me alterar? Isabella você ainda não percebeu que colocou não só a sua vida em risco, mas também a vida da nossa filha? Meu Deus, você às vezes é tão ingênua que chega a me dar medo, Isabella! Será que você se esqueceu do que o seu ex-marido é capaz de fazer? Será que eu preciso te lembrar o que ele fez com o próprio filho, Isabella? – Edward proferiu a última pergunta aos gritos.

Bella abraçou o próprio ventre ao se lembrar do passado. Transtornado, Edward aproximou-se da cama juntando rapidamente as fotos e caminhou em direção à porta do quarto.

_ Aonde você vai, Edward? – Bella perguntou assustada com o estado de Edward.

_ Vou fazer o que eu já deveria ter feito há muito tempo! – ele disse sem olhar para trás e saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força.


	21. Chapter 21 Consequências

**Capítulo XXI – Consequências**

**Narrado por Bella**

Edward estava certo. Eu não poderia ter escondido a verdade dele e agora ele estava com raiva de mim. Arrisquei a minha segurança e a de minha filha e isso era realmente imperdoável. Eu precisava me desculpar, mas tinha medo de ir atrás dele e ele me rejeitar novamente como fez quando tentei abraçá-lo. Doeu vê-lo se afastar do meu abraço. Eu não sabia o que se passava em sua cabeça, mas uma coisa era certa: ele estava furioso comigo. Minha mente processava repetidas vezes tudo o que ele me disse e a culpa me corroia por dentro. Eu temia que ele pensasse que eu havia escondido a verdade por não confiar nele. Seu olhar para mim praticamente gritava isso na minha cara.

Lembrar do que Michael foi capaz de fazer com nosso filho trouxe uma sensação de desespero em meu peito, mas foi a lembrança da última coisa que Edward disse antes de sair do quarto que me deixou realmente alarmada: _"Vou fazer o que eu já deveria ter feito há muito tempo!"_. Mil pensamentos perturbadores começaram a passar por minha cabeça. Eu tinha medo do que aquelas palavras poderiam significar. Ele havia saído do quarto sem sequer olhar pra mim. Edward poderia simplesmente desistir de mim, afinal, desde que eu entrei em sua vida eu lhe trouxe um monte de complicações. Ele poderia ir atrás de Michael e fazer alguma coisa contra ele. Isso acabaria com a vida e com a carreira de Edward. Mas o pior de tudo seria se Edward fosse atrás de Michael e fosse ferido ou morto por ele.

Minha nuca estava dolorida e tensa, minha cabeça doía de uma forma enlouquecedora e meu estômago se contorcia tentando colocar para fora o pouco que eu havia comido no jantar. Levantei-me da cama para sair do quarto, eu tinha que falar com Edward, mas senti-me tonta assim que fiquei de pé. Fui obrigada a me apoiar na cama. Eu tentava regularizar minha respiração ofegante para eliminar aquela sensação horrível, mas parecia que não tinha ar suficiente no quarto para encher meus pulmões. Eu tinha deixado o pânico me dominar. Meu estômago estava um caos e eu precisava chegar rapidamente ao banheiro, mas tinha medo de cair por causa da tontura que aumentava a cada minuto. Gritei por ajuda, mas acho que minha voz não saiu forte o bastante. Ninguém apareceu. Resolvi arriscar e comecei a andar apoiando-me nos móveis que estavam em meu caminho. O vaso sanitário estava cada vez mais perto e eu precisava chegar até ele o mais rápido possível. Eu estava com medo. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com o meu corpo e estava apavorada pensando em como aquilo poderia prejudicar minha filha. Ajoelhei-me no chão frio do banheiro abraçando-me ao vaso sanitário e meu estômago finalmente expulsou o que tinha lá dentro.

**Narrado por Edward**

Eu me odiei por dizer palavras tão duras para Bella, mas ela precisava entender o perigo que estava correndo. Perdi o controle, gritei com ela e me afastei quando ela tentou me abraçar. Me matou por dentro ver a dor em seus olhos quando a rejeitei. Eu estava agitado e tinha medo de machucá-la sem querer, não estava dominando meu corpo naquele momento, a fúria era quem estava no controle. As paredes daquele quarto pareciam se fechar sobre mim, eu precisava sair dali. O choro descontrolado queria explodir e eu não podia mostrar a Bella o quanto eu estava assustado. Saí do quarto sem olhar em seu rosto ou ela veria as lágrimas que já estavam se formando em meus olhos. Desci as escadas aos prantos. Todos estavam na sala assustados por causa dos meus gritos.

_ Pai, Emmett e Jasper, por favor, venham comigo. Eu preciso conversar com vocês. - pedi com a voz embargada caminhando em direção ao escritório sem dar maiores explicações.

Tive a impressão de que Alice falou alguma coisa comigo, mas eu não conseguia ouvir mais nada. Minha cabeça estava completamente focada para o que eu teria que fazer dali para frente.

**Narrado por Rosalie**

Os gritos que vinham do andar superior nos deixaram a todos assustados. Ninguém conseguia acreditar que aquela voz alterada era de Edward. Quando ele desceu as escadas e vi seu estado me assustei ainda mais. Se ele estava daquele jeito eu não poderia imaginar o estado de Bella. Alice tentou perguntar ao irmão o que tinha acontecido, mas ele simplesmente não respondeu. Passou direto pela sala chamando os homens para uma conversa. Assim que eles entraram no escritório atrás de Edward, nós subimos as escadas correndo para ver como Bella estava. Abrimos a porta do quarto, mas Bella não estava lá. Um barulho vindo do banheiro chamou nossa atenção. Corremos para lá e nos deparamos com Bella ajoelhada em frente ao vaso sanitário vomitando violentamente.

Abaixei-me atrás dela segurando seu cabelo e sustentando sua testa. Bella estava suada e gelada. Quando o vômito cessou, eu pude olhar em seu rosto. Estava pálida como um fantasma. Alice e eu a ajudamos a se levantar para lavar a boca e passar uma água no rosto enquanto Esme corria até a cozinha para fazer um chá calmante para Bella. Tivemos que praticamente sustentar seu peso no caminho de volta para o quarto até a cama. Recostada na cabeceira da cama, ela chorava descontroladamente e parecia ter dificuldade para respirar.

_ Bella, olha pra mim! – eu pedi segurando seu rosto - Por favor, eu preciso que você tente acalmar sua respiração. Você não pode continuar desse jeito, Bella. Você está hiperventilando. Eu quero que você feche os olhos e tente respirar mais devagar e profundamente.

Ela fez o que eu mandei. Eu via o esforço que ela fazia para puxar o ar com mais calma. Suas mãos trêmulas mal conseguiam segurar a xícara de chá que Esme lhe trouxera. Eu via que Alice queria perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas não era a hora para aquilo. A prioridade, naquele momento, era fazer com que Bella se acalmasse e obrigá-la a tocar no assunto poderia desencadear toda a crise novamente. Assim que Bella terminou de tomar o chá eu a fiz deitar-se na cama. Depois de apagar a luz do quarto deixando somente o abajur aceso para proporcionar uma atmosfera mais relaxante, Esme sentou-se na cama colocando a cabeça de Bella em seu colo e acariciando-lhe os cabelos. Alice permanecia quieta, sentada aos pés da cama e observava o semblante abatido de Bella. Eu segurava uma de suas mãos e tentava discretamente verificar sua pulsação que estava muito acelerada. Aquilo não era um bom sinal.

_ Bella, além do enjôo você está sentindo mais alguma coisa? Alguma dor? – eu perguntei tentando disfarçar a preocupação.

_ Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir! – ela disse com um fio de voz.

Eu já imaginava o que estaria acontecendo. Levantei–me da cama e fui até a maleta de Edward que estava sobre a poltrona do quarto e peguei o esfigmomanômetro. Coloquei-o no braço de Bella e, em poucos segundos, confirmei minhas suspeitas.

_ Bella, eu quero que você preste bastante atenção ao que eu vou dizer. Sua pressão arterial está um pouco alterada e eu preciso que você tente se acalmar para que ela volte ao normal. – eu disse suavizando a voz para não alarmá-la. – Eu quero que você fique de repouso absoluto por pelo menos dois dias e, por favor, mande me chamar a qualquer hora se você sentir qualquer desconforto, você está me entendendo?

Bella assentiu com a cabeça, se encolheu em posição fetal, fechou os olhos e aos poucos começou a se acalmar. Depois que ela adormeceu, pedi que Esme me acompanhasse para fora do quarto enquanto Alice tomava seu lugar ao lado de Bella. Deixei com ela uma dieta alimentar especial que Bella teria que seguir à risca durante o repouso para que a pressão se normalizasse definitivamente. Informei que Bella teria que fazer exame de sangue e urina para descartar alguma infecção renal, mas o mais importante era que eles fizessem até o impossível para ela não voltasse a se estressar daquela forma. Se a pressão arterial permanecesse alta como estava, na melhor das hipóteses ela poderia perder o bebê. Esme voltou para o quarto. Passaria a noite ao lado de Bella. Eu desci de volta para a sala e cansada me recostei na poltrona, os homens ainda estavam no escritório, provavelmente tentando acalmar Edward. O sono já começava a me vencer quando Alice desceu as escadas chorando enfurecida e correu em direção ao escritório esmurrando a porta com força.

**Narrado por Edward**

Entrei no escritório seguido por meu pai, meu irmão e meu cunhado e tranquei a porta assim que eles entraram. A conversa que eu teria com eles envolvia a segurança de toda a família e eu precisava do apoio deles para por meus planos em prática. Assim que eles se sentaram eu joguei as fotos sobre a mesinha em frente ao sofá. A princípio eles não entenderam o que estava acontecendo, mas quando eu expliquei como as fotos tinham ido parar nas mãos de Bella eles ficaram preocupados.

_ Filho, isso é muito sério! – meu pai falou analisando as fotos – Esse homem é mais perigoso do que você pensava, Edward!

_ O que você pretende fazer, Edward? – Jasper perguntou analisando meu estado de ânimo.

_ Eu pretendo colocar seguranças aqui em casa. Bella e Brian não vão mais sair de casa se não levarem pelo menos dois seguranças armados com eles. Quanto ao Michael, eu pretendo ir atrás dele até o inferno, mas eu vou acabar com a raça daquele imbecil. – eu falei nervoso.

Meu pai levantou-se do sofá, aproximou-se de mim e parou à minha frente com as mãos sobre meus ombros.

_ Edward, não faça nada de imprudente. Eu sei que você está com muita raiva pelo que ele está fazendo, mas tomar uma atitude guiado pelo nervosismo não vai lhe ajudar, filho.

Eu sabia que ele estava certo, mas o ódio que eu sentia não me deixava raciocinar direito. Tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era exterminar aquele sujeito da face da terra, mas não ia deixar meu pai preocupado comigo. Eu teria tempo para acabar com ele. A prioridade agora era garantir a segurança da minha família. Ficamos ainda muito tempo no escritório conversando sobre as medidas de segurança que deveríamos tomar a partir daquele dia. Eu estava preocupado com Bella, já tinha muito tempo que eu havia saído do quarto e não queria que ela pensasse que eu estava me afastando dela. Eu só tinha saído de lá porque precisava recuperar o controle antes de voltar a falar com ela. Meu pai, Emmett e Jasper ainda discutiam qual seria a melhor firma de segurança a ser contratada, mas eu não conseguia mais prestar atenção em nada. Meus pensamentos estavam no andar superior, em Bella. Eu precisava subir e ver como ela estava. Fui tirado de meus pensamentos com a porta do escritório quase vindo ao chão. Alguém esmurrava furiosamente a madeira pelo lado de fora.

Assim que meu pai abriu a porta do escritório, Alice entrou aos prantos correndo em minha direção.

_ O que foi que você fez com ela, seu burro? – ela gritava descontrolada e batia as mãos fechadas em punho em meu peito.

Jasper a puxou para seus braços enquanto eu a encarava assustado. De repente eu compreendi o desespero de Alice.

_ Bella? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? – Alice não respondeu. Apenas continuava chorando e agarrava-se mais ainda a Jasper. – Responda, Alice!

Eu não podia mais esperar por uma resposta. Corri em direção à porta, mas fui barrado por Rosalie.

_ Você não vai subir para ver a Bella nesse estado, Edward! – ela disse com um tom sério.

_ Rose, por favor, saia do meu caminho! Eu preciso ver como ela está! – eu pedi com a voz trêmula.

_ Ela está dormindo agora, Edward. Sua mãe está com ela. Se você subir agora nervoso do jeito que está só vai piorar as coisas ainda mais. Acalme-se primeiro, depois você sobe.

Rose estava certa. Ela me acompanhou até a sala e nos contou tudo o que tinha acontecido depois que entramos no escritório. Eu me sentia um lixo humano a cada palavra proferida por Rose. Estava tão preocupado com a segurança e com o bem estar de Bella e não fui capaz de perceber que meu descontrole no quarto poderia desencadear uma crise como aquela. Meu Deus, quando será que eu ia aprender a me controlar? Eu não podia ser tão irracional quando o assunto fosse a sua segurança. Eu tinha que manter a calma para poder pensar direito. Michael estaria sempre com a vantagem se eu não mantivesse meu autocontrole intacto.

Subi as escadas um pouco mais controlado e abri cuidadosamente a porta do meu quarto. Minha mãe estava deitada ao lado de Bella e acariciava suavemente seus cabelos. Bella dormia, mas seu semblante estava abatido e sua pele muito pálida. Ela parecia ainda mais frágil do que o normal. Eu tinha a sensação de que se partiria em mil pedaços se alguém a tocasse. Aproximei-me lentamente da cama e toquei seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Ela não se moveu. Aferi mais uma vez sua pressão. Ainda estava alta, mas tinha começado a ceder. Ajoelhei-me no chão ao lado da cama e acariciei os cabelos de Bella enquanto observava seu rosto. Minha mãe observava com o olhar triste o meu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas que eu derramava silenciosamente. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, mas a imagem de Bella assim tão frágil me fez tomar uma decisão.

_ Cuide dela pra mim, mãe? Eu preciso resolver algumas coisas! – eu disse me levantando e indo em direção à porta do quarto.

Minha mãe apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Seu olhar era preocupado. Saí do quarto em direção às escadas já discando um número de telefone conhecido.

_ Jacob? Sou eu, Edward! Você sabe onde Michael mora? Ótimo. Passo aí pra te pegar em quinze minutos. Eu preciso que você me leve até lá. – eu disse enquanto passava pela sala em direção à garagem.

Não esperei pela resposta de Jacob. Desliguei o telefone e entrei no meu carro. Mais duas portas bateram ao mesmo tempo que a minha. Emmett e Jasper estavam no carro comigo.

_ Se vocês estão aqui pra tentar me impedir, podem descer agora mesmo! – eu disse encarando os dois.

_ Nós estamos com você, meu irmão! – disse Emmett estalando os dedos da mão. Jasper apenas assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu sombriamente.

Se Michael estava achando que ia infernizar a vida de Bella, ele teria uma surpresa e tanto. Eu iria garantir que ela ficasse em segurança e que nossa filha nascesse saudável ou eu não me chamaria mais Edward Cullen.


	22. Chapter 22 Conhecendo o Inimigo I

**Capítulo XXII – Inimigo**

**Narrado por Edward**

Jake já me esperava do lado de fora de casa quando estacionei o carro. Sua expressão preocupada ficou ainda pior quando olhou para o meu rosto e para os rostos de Emmett e Jasper. Enquanto me guiava pelas ruas até a casa de Michael, eu lhe contei o que tinha acontecido. Assim como nós, Jake queria matar o desgraçado. A casa de Michael estava às escuras. Excelente. Se ele estivesse dormindo nem ia saber o que o atingiu. Eu não me importava em ter uma luta justa. Ele não merecia esse tipo de consideração. Tipos como ele só entendiam a língua da violência e se fosse preciso eu falaria a língua dele, mas precisávamos ter uma conversinha.

_ O que você pretende fazer, Edward? – Jasper perguntou cauteloso ao nos aproximarmos da porta da frente.

_ Qualquer coisa que mantenha esse monstro longe da minha família, Jasper! – eu respondi sem olhar para ele.

Bati à porta diversas vezes, mas não houve nenhum movimento dentro da casa. Se aquele covarde estivesse se escondendo eu ia mostrar pra ele o que era sentir medo. Olhei para os lados para me certificar de que nenhum estranho pudesse ver o que eu ia fazer. A rua estava deserta. Olhei para Emmett e ele entendeu o que eu queria. Com um só chute, arrombou a porta e nós entramos. Parei estarrecido na sala de estar onde havia uma parede enorme coberta com um papel de parede que mostrava uma foto do rosto de Bella. À medida que avançávamos pelos cômodos da casa percebíamos a dimensão da obsessão daquele monstro em relação a ela. A casa inteira estava cheia de porta-retratos, todos com fotos dela. Ao chegarmos ao quarto de Michael nos deparamos com algo mais bizarro ainda: uma espécie de altar em que mais uma foto de Bella ocupava o lugar onde deveria estar a imagem de algum santo. Jasper que até então analisava tudo em silencio me olhou sério.

_ Edward, Michael tem o perfil de um psicopata! Ele é muito mais perigoso do que você pode imaginar. – ele disse se aproximando do altar para observar melhor os detalhes.

Parei de respirar ao ouvir aquilo. Eu precisaria da ajuda de profissionais para lidar com Michael. Não poderia agir sem antes planejar tudo o que tinha que fazer. Jasper retirou o celular do bolso e começou a fotografar tudo o que via relacionado a Bella. Como neurologista, ele já tinha trabalhado com o FBI diversas vezes estudando o perfil de diversos psicopatas e sabia muito bem o que estava dizendo. Permanecer ali seria imprudência demais. Michael não estava na casa e corríamos o risco de que algum vizinho tivesse ouvido o barulho da porta sendo arrombada e tivesse chamado a polícia. A última coisa de que precisávamos era sermos presos por invasão. Michael adoraria isso.

Saímos da casa deixando a porta encostada para não chamar a atenção de quem passasse na rua. De volta ao carro, Jasper ligava para uns conhecidos do FBI para cobrar alguns favores. Ele queria a ficha completa sobre a vida de Michael: onde nasceu, onde estudou, nome dos pais, se tinha irmãos, se tinha ficha criminal ... tudo o que pudesse ajudá-lo a traçar seu perfil. Jacob ligava para Leah, pedindo para que ela pesquisasse outras possíveis propriedades que Michael pudesse possuir. Ele teria que estar escondido em uma delas.

Combinamos que aquela nossa pequena excursão ficaria somente entre nós. Deixamos Jake em frente ao seu prédio pouco antes de amanhecer e voltamos para casa. Se alguém perguntasse onde estávamos, eu diria que tinha saído para esfriar a cabeça e Emmett e Jasper tinham ido comigo para garantir que eu não fizesse nenhuma bobagem. A casa estava mergulhada no mais absoluto silêncio quando chegamos. Subi as escadas para o andar superior deixando Emmett e Jasper na sala se explicando para Rose e Alice que haviam dormido no sofá esperando por eles e segui direto para meu quarto. Minha mãe dormia ao lado de Bella e segurava uma de suas mãos. Ela costumava fazer a mesma coisa comigo e com meus irmãos quando éramos crianças e tínhamos pesadelos durante a noite. Era a sua maneira de dizer que estaria ali sempre que precisássemos ou sentíssemos medo. Passei por elas silenciosamente e entrei no banheiro. Precisava tomar um banho. Quando entrei de volta no quarto, minha mãe já estava acordada e me esperava sentada na beirada da cama.

_ Ela acordou durante a noite e perguntou por você, filho. – ela disse acariciando meu rosto assim que me sentei ao seu lado.

O cansaço estava tomando conta do meu corpo. Deitei a cabeça no colo de minha mãe enquanto ela acariciava meus cabelos.

_ Como ela está, mãe? – perguntei olhando o rosto abatido de Bella.

_ Carlisle verificou a pressão dela durante a madrugada e já voltou ao normal, mas ela precisa de repouso e tranqüilidade, filho. - ela respondeu passando os dedos em minhas olheiras. – Descanse você também, Edward! Você está exausto. Fique aqui com ela, eu vou descer e preparar um café da manhã reforçado para todos nós. Tivemos uma noite muito tensa e precisamos repor as energias – ela disse se levantando.

Depois que minha mãe saiu do quarto, deitei-me ao lado de Bella e fiquei observando seu semblante ainda pálido. Bella suspirou profundamente antes de abrir os olhos e olhar diretamente para meu rosto. Ela permaneceu calada me encarando por alguns segundos e pude perceber o exato momento em que ela se lembrou do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Seus olhos imediatamente se encheram lágrimas e seu rosto se contraiu em uma expressão de dor.

_ Edward, me perdoe! – ela disse com a voz embargada pelo choro. – Eu sei que eu errei, eu devia ter contado tudo desde o princípio. Me perdoe, amor! Eu juro que nunca mais escondo nada de você!

_ Shhh... Bella! Está tudo bem, minha vida! Eu também preciso lhe pedir perdão por ter falado todas aquelas coisas duras pra você. Você não merecia que eu gritasse daquele jeito, amor! Eu sei que você não fez por mal. – Eu disse puxando seu corpo para perto do meu.

_ Você me parece cansado! – ela disse observando meu rosto.

_ Um pouco, amor! Mas é você quem tem que descansar e recuperar as energias. – eu disse acariciando seu rosto e beijando suavemente seus lábios.

Deus, como eu tinha sentido falta do calor do corpo de Bella e do sabor dos seus lábios! O beijo que havia começado de forma suave e inocente, já se tornava urgente e faminto. Com muito esforço, separei meus lábios dos dela e lhe dei um último selinho.

_ Você está de repouso absoluto, mocinha! Nada de abusar da minha inocência, está bem? – eu brinquei e ela riu.

Bella aninhou-se em meus braços e deitou a cabeça em meu peito. Eu a apertei contra meu corpo tentando protegê-la do mundo. Estava morto de medo do que poderia acontecer a ela e a meus filhos com aquele louco andando livremente pela cidade, mas até certo ponto eu estava de mãos atadas. Não tinha como provar que ele havia mandado as fotos e não podia denunciá-lo à polícia como um psicopata sem me incriminar por ter invadido sua casa. Leah havia dito a Jake pelo telefone que mesmo que nós tivéssemos recolhido as provas da obsessão de Michael em relação a Bella, nenhum juiz as aceitaria por terem sido obtidas ilegalmente, sem um mandado de busca e apreensão.

_ Eu pensei que você estivesse com ódio de mim! – a voz triste de Bella me trouxe de volta dos meus pensamentos. – Quando eu acordei de madrugada e ninguém sabia me dizer onde você estava eu achei que você tivesse ido embora, que tivesse desistido de mim!

_ Nunca, Bella! Desistir de você seria o mesmo que desistir da minha própria vida! Me perdoe mais uma vez, amor! Eu saí com meu irmão e com Jasper, eu precisava esfriar a minha cabeça e fui dar uma volta de carro com eles. Eu amo você, Bella! Nunca duvide disso!

_ Eu amo você, Edward! Mais do que a minha própria vida! – ela disse antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer.

Eu teria que contar para Bella sobre as medidas de segurança que pretendia adotar e esperava que ela não colocasse nenhum obstáculo nas minhas decisões. Eu esperaria até que ela tivesse recuperado as forças para tocar no assunto. Rose tinha deixado bem claro que ela não deveria se aborrecer ou se estressar novamente para não correr o risco de sua pressão se alterar mais uma vez. Fiquei ali ao seu lado boa parte da manhã. Eu estava cansado e precisava dormir. Minha mãe nos trouxe uma bandeja com o café da manhã. Eu estava faminto e Bella precisava se alimentar. Brian estava na sala brincando com seu videogame e estava preocupado com Bella. Ele tinha escutado algumas conversas pela casa e andou fazendo perguntas a minha mãe. Eu falaria com ele mais tarde e tentaria explicar a situação sem deixá-lo assustado.

**Narrado por Bella**

Acordei com as mãozinhas delicadas de Brian acariciando meu rosto. Abri os olhos e fitei seu rostinho triste.

_ Oi, meu anjinho! Onde está o papai? – eu perguntei preocupada com sua expressão.

_ No escritório com o vovô! – ele disse ainda me acariciando.

_ Por que você está com esse rostinho triste? – eu o acariciei de volta.

_ Mamãe, você ficou doente? – ele respondeu com outra pergunta.

_ Eu me senti mal ontem à noite, mas agora eu estou bem, meu anjinho! – respondi vendo seus olhinhos úmidos brilharem.

_ Você vai morrer também? – ele perguntou e uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos.

Aquela pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Por um momento, a única coisa que eu queria era fugir dali pra não ver o medo nos olhos de Brian. Ele achava que ia me perder assim como perdera a mãe. Puxei meu anjinho para perto de mim e o aninhei em meus braços.

_ Eu não vou morrer, amorzinho! – falei com a voz embargada tentando não chorar.

_ Você jura, mamãe? Jura que vai ficar aqui comigo, com o papai e com a Sofia? Eu não quero que você vá pro céu. Eu quero que você fique aqui. – ele soluçava em meus braços.

Eu não agüentei mais segurar a emoção. Deixei que as lágrimas rolassem por meu rosto e o abracei ainda mais forte.

_ Eu juro, anjinho! Eu juro que vou ficar aqui com você, com o papai e com a Sofia! Eu juro que não vou para lugar nenhum. Agora, por favor, não chore, senão a mamãe vai ficar triste também. – eu pedi tentando me controlar.

Brian ergueu a cabeça, secou os olhinhos com as mãos e me deu um sorriso triste. A porta do quarto se abriu e Edward ficou parado na porta com o semblante preocupado por nos ver daquele jeito. Ele caminhou rapidamente até a cama, puxou Brian de meus braços e o sentou na cama ficando de frente para ele.

_ O que foi, filho? Por que vocês estão chorando? – ele alternava o olhar aflito entre mim e Brian esperando que um de nós respondesse sua pergunta.

_ Por nada! – Brian respondeu baixinho antes de pular da cama e sair correndo do quarto sem olhar nos olhos do pai.

Cortou meu coração vê-lo tão triste. Abracei-me a Edward chorando, contei a conversa que tive com Brian e pedi que ele fosse atrás do nosso filho.

_ Bella, fique calma! Eu vou falar com ele, mas eu só saio daqui quando você estiver mais calma. – ele disse me abraçando e acariciando meus cabelos.

Deitei-me novamente na cama e comecei a respirar profundamente e mais devagar como Rose havia me dito para fazer quando ficasse ansiosa. Edward saiu do quarto a procura de Brian quando Esme entrou trazendo uma bandeja com um lanche para mim. Ela ficou ali comigo até que eu adormecesse depois de me alimentar. Só percebi que Edward tinha voltado para o quarto quando acordei em seus braços no dia seguinte.

**Narrado por Edward**

Eu tinha descido até o escritório para falar com meu pai. Ele havia encontrado uma firma de renome especializada em segurança pessoal e eu queria resolver aquele assunto o mais rapidamente possível. Falei por telefone com o responsável pela contratação dos seguranças e eles ficaram de mandar o grupo que faria a proteção de minha família dentro de dois ou três dias. Seria melhor assim. Bella teria tempo de se recuperar para que eu pudesse falar com ela antes da chegada dos seguranças. Não queria que ela se assustasse com a presença de um monte de estranhos na casa.

Subi para o quarto depois que desliguei o telefone. Bella estava sozinha havia muito tempo e eu queria saber se ela estava bem e se precisava de alguma coisa. Parei assustado quando abri a porta do quarto e vi Bella e Brian chorando abraçados. Em minha cabeça se passavam diversas possibilidades, nenhuma delas era boa. Sentei-me na cama e puxei Brian para perto de mim tentando saber o que tinha acontecido para que os dois estivessem daquele jeito, mas Brian não quis dizer. Apenas pulou da cama e saiu correndo do quarto sem olhar para mim. Olhei para Bella na esperança de que ela me dissesse o que estava acontecendo e meu coração quase parou ao vê-la chorando. Ela não podia ficar nervosa novamente, tinha que estar de repouso. Ela me abraçou e me contou a conversa que tinha tido com Brian e queria que eu fosse falar com ele. Mas como eu poderia sair do quarto e deixá-la sozinha naquele estado? Eu precisava fazê-la se acalmar antes de ir falar com meu filho. A imagem do rosto pálido e abatido de Bella na noite anterior surgia diante dos meus olhos a todo o momento. Eu não podia sair dali embora meu filho também precisasse de mim. Felizmente, minha mãe entrou no quarto trazendo um lanche para Bella e eu aproveitei sua presença para conversar com Brian.

Brian estava sentado em sua cama, abraçado às próprias pernas com a cabeça baixa e o rosto escondido nos joelhos. Um nó apertado se formou em minha garganta ao vê-lo tão triste. Sentei-me ao seu lado e o puxei para o meu colo.

_ Filho, conta para o papai por que você está chorando? – eu pedi beijando seus cabelos.

_ Eu tenho medo que a mamãe vá para o céu também! – ele disse deixando escapar um soluço.

Meu coração bateu apertado no peito. Se ele soubesse o medo que nós sentimos ontem por causa de Bella...

_ Ela não vai para o céu, Brian! O papai não vai deixar isso acontecer. Você confia no papai? – eu perguntei tentando não deixar a voz tremer.

_ Jura? – ele me abraçou ainda mais apertado.

_ Juro, filhão! A mamãe vai ficar aqui com a gente! Eu prometo! – respondi pedindo a Deus que me ajudasse a cumprir minha promessa.

Brian ficou em silencio por alguns minutos. Cheguei a pensar que ele tivesse dormido, mas ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou diretamente em meus olhos.

_ Por que a mamãe está doente? – ele perguntou me pegando de surpresa.

_ Ela não está doente, filho. Ela se sentiu fraquinha ontem à noite e a tia Rose pediu para ela ficar deitadinha na cama por dois dias por causa da Sofia. Se ela fica fraquinha a Sofia fica também, entendeu? – Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

_ Papai, o que é estresse? – ele perguntou. – Eu ouvi o vovô falar pra vovó que a mamãe não podia ter estresse senão ela ia passar mal de novo.

_ Estresse é uma mistura de vários sentimentos: medo, tristeza, raiva, ansiedade... Quando uma mulher grávida fica estressada ela pode passar mal e isso pode fazer mal para o bebê também. Então eu queria combinar uma coisa com você. Quando você sentir medo ou estiver triste com alguma coisa, você promete que vem falar para o papai? A mamãe não pode ficar triste agora. Ela tem que descansar pra ficar forte e se ela souber que você está triste ela também vai ficar triste. Você me entendeu?

Brian assentiu com a cabeça olhando diretamente em meus olhos e eu soube que ele tinha realmente entendido. Ele voltou a me abraçar, soltou um suspiro pesado e permaneceu em silêncio até adormecer em meu colo com a cabeça apoiada em meu ombro. Deitei meu filho em sua cama e fiquei ali abraçado ao seu corpinho frágil e pensando em quanta coisa ele já tinha agüentado mesmo sendo tão novinho. Não era justo que uma criança tivesse que suportar tanto peso na vida. Eu precisava poupá-lo que qualquer sofrimento. Eu não permitiria que ele vivesse com o medo que eu vi estampado em seus olhos.

Voltei para o quarto e Bella dormia serenamente. Tomei um banho e fiz um lanche rápido. Não iria jantar para não deixá-la sozinha por muito mais tempo. Eu ainda não estava seguro de que a crise tivesse passado. Deitei-me ao seu lado abraçando-me ao seu corpo e, cansado, não demorei a dormir.

Felizmente, o estado de Bella melhorou no dia seguinte e ela saiu do repouso no dia vinte e nove de dezembro. Os exames que Rose havia pedido foram feitos e graças a Deus os resultados saíram todos normais. Sua pressão arterial estava estabilizada, as dores de cabeça desapareceram, os enjôos fortes diminuíram e a tontura passou. Bella estava louca para voltar ao trabalho, mas Rose só permitiu que ela trabalhasse quatro horas por dia desde que repousasse por pelo menos duas horas quando voltasse para casa. Ela voltaria a trabalhar somente em janeiro, até lá deveria se resguardar ao máximo para que a crise não se repetisse. Isso me fez lembrar que eu ainda tinha que contar a Bella sobre o esquema de segurança que seria implantado lá em casa a partir do dia seguinte. Eu só esperava que ela compreendesse e não ficasse abalada novamente.


	23. Chapter 23 Conhecendo o Inimigo II

**Capítulo XXIII – Conhecendo o inimigo – Parte II**

Na manhã do dia trinta de dezembro Edward acordou mais cedo do que de costume. Estava ansioso e mal tinha dormido pensando em uma forma de contar para Bella sobre os seguranças sem deixá-la alarmada. Esperou que Bella acordasse para conversar com ela antes do café da manhã. Quando eles descessem, os seguranças já estariam lá em baixo. Antes de começar a falar, Edward aferiu a pressão de Bella para certificar-se de que era seguro para ela e para o bebê eles terem aquela conversa. Sua pressão estava normal e Edward contou o que pretendia fazer. Para sua surpresa, Bella não se apavorou, na verdade parecia esperar que ele lhe dissesse exatamente o que acabara de dizer. Edward a observava desconfiado, como se esperasse que ela fosse entrar em choque a qualquer momento. Bella percebeu o que ele estava pensando.

_ Eu estou bem, amor! – ela disse sorrindo docemente – Eu sei que você está agindo certo ao fazer isso. Eu só espero que Brian não fique assustado com tantas pessoas estranhas andando pela casa. – Bella franziu o cenho.

_ Eles sabem como agir com relação a crianças, amor. Mas vamos descer porque eles já devem estar lá em baixo e vão nos explicar como tudo vai funcionar de agora em diante. Nós precisamos ter essa conversa com eles antes que Brian acorde. – Edward disse ajudando Bella a se levantar da cama.

Ambos desceram as escadas de mãos dadas. Bella se sentiu desconfortável diante dos homens enormes e sisudos que enchiam a sala de visitas. Um homem alto, de cabelos e olhos negros se apresentou a toda a família como Caius. Ele era o responsável pelo grupo. Sua função era organizar as tarefas de cada membro e providenciar tudo o que fosse necessário para a execução do trabalho. Depois de se apresentar, Caius passou a apresentar, um a um, os outros membros do grupo. Felix, um rapaz enorme, de olhos e cabelos castanhos e um sorriso de menino, era perito em cinco tipos diferentes de artes marciais além de ter uma força física impressionante. Bella ficou espantada ao perceber que ele era maior do que Emmett que, em sua opinião, era um verdadeiro gigante. Demetri, que aparentava ter uns vinte e cinco anos, tinha estatura mediana, olhos verdes e cabelos pretos e tinha a capacidade de desvendar a mente de qualquer pessoa através da observação de seus hábitos e isso fazia dele um excelente rastreador porque era capaz de pensar como a pessoa e saber o que ela faria. Alec, um rapaz de olhos verdes e cabelos castanho-claros era também um expert em artes marciais e perito em técnicas de imobilização do inimigo. Riley tinha os cabelos e os olhos castanho-escuros e era excelente em planejamento de estratégias de evasão. Tinha a capacidade de descobrir uma rota de fuga onde nenhuma outra pessoa seria capaz de fazê-lo. Marcus era um homem mais maduro, por volta de seus quarenta anos. Sua especialidade era o profundo conhecimento da psique humana. Ele era capaz de entrar na mente de um psicopata e saber exatamente qual seria seu próximo passo. Por último, Caius apresentou duas jovens que tinham permanecido sentadas no sofá até então passando despercebidas. Jane era uma moça de traços finos, loura de olhos azuis e dona de um sorriso inocente e encantador. Doutora em Psicologia Infantil, ela era capaz de saber se algo de errado estaria acontecendo com uma criança apenas observando sua expressão e seu comportamento. Heidi, uma mulher morena de cabelos e olhos negros, era uma grande conhecedora da anatomia humana e conhecia os pontos exatos em que um golpe bem aplicado derrubaria o maior dos adversários sem exigir muita força física. Depois de apresentar cada um dos membros do grupo, Caius passou a explicar para Bella e para Edward a quem cada um iria acompanhar.

Felix, Riley e Jane seguiriam Brian para onde quer que ele fosse. Uma vez que Felix e Riley não poderiam entrar em sala de aula sem levantar suspeitas, Jane seria apresentada na escola de Brian como uma estagiária de psicologia que estava fazendo um estudo sobre interação na sala de aula. Assim ela poderia estar perto do menino dentro da escola sem chamar muita atenção. Caius também explicou a razão da escolha dos dois homens para acompanhar Brian: Se alguém tentasse capturar o menino, Felix lutaria com o agressor enquanto Riley encontraria uma rota de fuga que levasse o menino a um lugar seguro.

Marcus, Demetri e Heidi ficariam responsáveis pela proteção de Bella. Heidi seria contratada pelo hospital como enfermeira e faria parte da equipe de Bella. Assim poderia estar em todos os lugares com ela sem que as pessoas suspeitassem de nada. Marcus e Demetri se apresentariam como fiscais auditores do Ministério da Saúde que estariam no hospital para inspecionar as novas instalações da pediatria. Assim estariam sempre próximos de Bella e teriam acesso a todas as dependências do hospital. Marcus e Demetri ficariam com Bella para obter informações mais detalhadas sobre sua vida com Michael. Assim poderiam traçar seu perfil e tentar prever suas ações. Além disso, como Bella era o alvo principal de Michael, as chances de um confronto com ele seriam maiores estando ao lado dela.

Caius e Alec ficariam responsáveis pela proteção da casa quando os outros estivessem fora. Os seguranças se vestiriam com roupas normais para não chamarem a atenção das pessoas. Abraçada a Edward, Bella ouvia a tudo atentamente e no mais absoluto silêncio. Havia compreendido tudo, mas uma coisa ainda a incomodava.

_ Caius, quem vai acompanhar o Edward? – ela perguntou com o cenho franzido, mas foi Edward quem respondeu.

_ Amor, eu vou estar sempre com você. Então, Marcus e Demetri podem fazer a minha segurança junto com a sua. E quando você não for ao hospital eles poderão me acompanhar, já que Caius e Alec estarão aqui na casa pra lhe proteger.

Bella deu-se por satisfeita. Não aceitaria proteção se Edward também não estivesse protegido. Michael o odiava e poderia facilmente tentar algo contra ele e ela morreria se Edward se ferisse ou coisa pior.

Caius ainda respondeu outras perguntas de toda a família e deu todas as explicações necessárias. A pedido de Edward, ele só não disse uma coisa: Jane e Heidi eram, na verdade, detetives do FBI que tinham sido mandadas pelo contato de Jasper para investigar o caso de Michael. Edward não queria que Bella soubesse da presença do FBI no caso. Ela poderia ficar assustada ao saber da seriedade da situação e ele não queria arriscar que ela tivesse uma nova crise que viesse a prejudicar o desenvolvimento de Sofia. Portanto, somente Caius, Jasper, Emmett e Edward, além das duas moças sabiam a verdade.

Mais tarde, Marcus e Demetri acompanharam Bella até sua antiga casa. Ela precisava pegar uma fotografia de Michael para que os seguranças pudessem reconhecê-lo e detê-lo se ele tentasse se aproximar. Ela se sentia estranha em ter que andar entre dois homens enormes e armados, mas sabia que aquilo era a coisa certa a fazer. Bella notou que Marcus era uma pessoa serena e ela se sentia segura ao lado dele. Conversaram muito no trajeto de ida e de volta e Bella contou a Marcus e Demetri todos os detalhes de sua vida ao lado de Michael. Pelo que ouviu de Bella, Marcus soube o que tinha desencadeado a violência que culminou na morte de seu primeiro bebê, mas isso não era algo que ele pudesse dizer a Bella, principalmente estando ela grávida novamente e com a saúde fragilizada. Edward, no entanto, precisava saber a verdade por mais cruel e absurda que pudesse parecer.

Jasper havia recebido de seus contatos do FBI uma pasta com a ficha completa de Michael. O conteúdo da pasta dizia que ele havia sido adotado aos oito anos de idade por um casal que já tinha um filho de dezesseis anos. Até então, Michael tinha vivido em Seattle em um orfanato que tinha sido fechado por denúncias de maus tratos aos órfãos. A ficha de Michael também mostrava que ele fora vítima de abuso por parte de seu irmão e de seu pai adotivo que o espancavam constantemente sem motivo aparente. Os pais e o irmão de Michael haviam morrido em um incêndio que destruíra sua casa quando ele tinha dezoito anos. Michael tinha escapado da morte porque estava em uma festa com uns amigos da faculdade na noite do incêndio. Ele tomou a frente nos negócios do pai e em pouco tempo ganhou uma fortuna no mercado imobiliário. Aos vinte e cinco anos casou-se com Isabella Swan e o casal teria se separado um ano mais tarde depois de uma denúncia de violência doméstica em que Isabella fora parar no hospital. Desde então Michael tinha se tornado um homem sozinho, sem relacionamentos amorosos e não freqüentava lugares públicos, aparentemente vivendo apenas para o trabalho.

Trancados no escritório da casa dos Cullens, Jasper, Marcus e Demetri conversaram durante horas sobre o perfil de Michael. Ao ler o histórico de Michael, Marcus não tinha mais dúvidas quanto ao que desencadeara sua psicopatia. Agora, mais do que nunca, precisava contar a Edward o que descobrira. Bella, Brian e Edward corriam muito mais perigo do que eles jamais poderiam ter imaginado e a segurança sobre eles teria que ser impecável.

Narrado por Edward

Eu estava voltando do hospital quando recebi uma chamada de minha casa. Atendi ao telefone com o coração na boca com medo de que Bella pudesse ter tido outra crise, mas era Marcus que me pedia para dar um jeito de descer para o escritório depois que Bella estivesse dormindo. Ele precisava conversar comigo sobre algo muito sério que teria descoberto sobre Michael. A simples menção do nome daquela criatura já fazia meu sangue ferver de ódio.

Cheguei em casa e subi direto para ver como Bella estava. Minha mãe e Alice conversavam com ela e Bella ria muito quando abri a porta do quarto.

_ O que é que as quatro mulheres da minha vida estão fazendo aqui, hein? – falei enquanto entrava e dava um beijo em minha mãe, minha irmã, minha vida e minha filha.

_ Nós estávamos contando para Bella algumas travessuras que você fazia quando era pequeno. – Minha mãe falou e Bella segurou o riso.

Não sei por que razão, mas tive a sensação de que meu rosto ultrapassou todos os tons de vermelho da escala de cores. Imaginar que minha mãe teria contado coisas constrangedoras da minha infância para minha mulher não era nada agradável.

_ Tudo bem, mocinhas! O momento "fazer o Edward pagar o mico do ano" já acabou. Agora vocês vão me dar licença porque eu quero curtir a minha mulher um pouquinho. – falei me deitando ao lado de Bella na cama e a enchendo de beijos.

Minha mãe e Alice logo se levantaram e saíram do quarto rindo.

_ Amor, que coisa feia! Você expulsou a sua mãe e a sua irmã do quarto! – Bella disse rindo.

_ Coisa feia é aquelas duas ficarem fazendo fofoca de mim enquanto eu estou fora! – falei fingindo estar indignado – Assim eu perco a moral com você!

Bella soltou uma gargalhada deliciosa. Meu coração se encheu de alegria ao vê-la tão relaxada e bem disposta. Ficamos ainda algum tempo só nos beijinhos, afinal Bella ainda tinha que guardar repouso, e tomamos um banho juntos. Confesso que ver minha mulher nua e não poder fazer amor com ela era uma verdadeira tortura, mas eu já ficava feliz só de tê-la ali ao meu lado.

Brian quase não conseguiu jantar. Estava exausto depois de ter passado o dia inteiro brincando com Felix. Assim como Emmett, Felix era uma criança super crescida e se dava muito bem com meu filho. A amizade entre ele e Brian foi instantânea e era fácil perceber que Brian confiava nele. Com muito custo, consegui fazer com que Brian escovasse os dentes e vestisse seu pijaminha antes de dormir. O pobrezinho estava tão cansado que eu tive que segurá-lo para que ele escovasse os dentes sem dar com a cara dentro da pia do banheiro. Ele apagou ainda no meu colo enquanto o levava para a cama. Deixei-o bem aquecido sob o edredom e saí do quarto depois de dar um beijo em sua testa.

Bella estava deitada em nossa cama assistindo televisão quando abri a porta do quarto. Ela sorriu quando me deitei ao seu lado na cama e beijei sua barriga fazendo nossa filha se agitar dentro dela.

_ É impressionante como toda vez que você toca a minha barriga ela se mexe! – ela disse acariciando a barriga – Parece que ela sabe que é você.

_ É claro que ela sabe! – respondi - Não sabe, bonequinha do papai? – perguntei próximo à barriga de Bella.

Nossa filha imediatamente se mexeu e Bella riu. Deitei-me ao lado dela trazendo seu corpo para mais perto de mim e a abracei. Eu precisava criar um álibi para o caso de Bella acordar e dar pela minha falta enquanto eu estivesse no escritório conversando com Marcus. Qualquer que fosse o assunto, ele tinha deixado bem claro que não seria prudente deixar que Bella ouvisse.

_ Amor, talvez mais tarde eu precise dar uma passadinha no hospital. – eu disse rezando para que ela não desconfiasse.

Bella ergueu a cabeça olhando diretamente nos meus olhos com uma expressão confusa.

_ Algum problema, Edward? – ela perguntou.

_ Não é nada grave, amor! É só aquele bebê que nasceu no dia vinte e seis, ele não está ganhando peso e os pais estão preocupados. Eu prometi que passaria lá mais tarde para examiná-lo só pra deixá-los mais tranqüilos. – eu arrisquei. – Eu só estou avisando para o caso de você acordar e para não ficar assustada por não me ver na cama.

Bella voltou a deitar a cabeça em meu peito e me abraçou apertado.

_ Promete que vai levar os seguranças com você? – ela pediu com voz de sono.

_ Prometo! – respondi dando um beijo em seus cabelos.

Fiquei ali com Bella por algum tempo acariciando seus cabelos. Aos poucos senti que sua respiração estava leve e lenta. Ela tinha adormecido. Esperei que ela chegasse à fase do sono mais pesado e me levantei da cama cuidadosamente cobrindo seu corpo com o edredom. Sai do quarto fechando a porta e desci as escadas em busca de Marcus. Na sala, meu pai me disse que ele me esperava no escritório. Eu estava curioso para saber o que ele tinha descoberto sobre Michael, mas confesso que aquilo tudo estava me assustando.

Marcus, Jasper, Demetri e Emmett estavam no escritório quando eu e meu pai entramos. Marcus pediu para que nos sentássemos e seu semblante, que sempre era sereno, agora estava sério. Eu podia jurar que havia uma pequena ruga de preocupação em sua testa.

_ Edward, eu pedi pra que nós fizéssemos essa reunião aqui porque eu preciso que você saiba exatamente o tipo de pessoa com a qual nós estamos lidando. – Marcus começou – Jasper, Demetri e eu passamos a tarde toda analisando os dados que o FBI mandou sobre Michael e combinando com as informações que Bella nos passou sobre o tempo em que viveu ao lado dele...

Jasper me passou a ficha de Michael para que eu lesse e fiquei estarrecido com a história dos abusos que ele tinha sofrido no orfanato e das surras que levava do pai e do irmão adotivo.

_ Edward, eu vou lhe explicar mais ou menos como funciona a mente de um psicopata – disse Jasper - a psicopatia é um conjunto de comportamentos e traços de personalidade específicos. Os psicopatas são pessoas que aparentemente parecem ser inofensivas e podem ser vistas como indivíduos "normais" por quem os conhecem superficialmente. Até o dia em que foi agredida, Bella nunca tinha percebido qualquer indício de que Michael pudesse se tornar uma pessoa violenta.

A imagem de Bella sendo agredida por Michael me fez travar a mandíbula. Jasper me olhava como se estivesse pedindo permissão para continuar. Assenti com a cabeça.

_ Os psicopatas são pessoas que, à primeira vista, causam boa impressão, revelando-se, no entanto, desonestas e anormalmente egocêntricas. Com freqüência, adotam comportamentos irresponsáveis sem razão aparente, exceto pelo fato de se divertirem com o sofrimento alheio. Os psicopatas não sentem culpa, por isso Michael foi capaz de matar o próprio filho e ainda querer que Bella ficasse com ele. Nos relacionamentos amorosos eles são insensíveis e detestam compromisso, mas Michael é um caso a parte porque ele é obcecado por Bella. Você se lembra do altar e das fotos espalhadas pela casa dele? – eu assenti com a cabeça.

Marcus olhou para mim e continuou analisando minhas reações.

_ Ninguém nasce psicopata, nasce com tendências para a psicopatia. Os pais, a educação recebida e o ambiente podem exercer influência significativa no desenvolvimento da psicopatia. Michael nunca soube o que era o amor de uma família. Ele ficou largado em um orfanato até os oito anos e quando foi adotado, tudo o que ele recebeu da família foi agressão. Na cabeça dele, família é um mal a ser eliminado, porque só trouxe sofrimento pra ele.

De repente eu entendi onde Marcus queria chegar. Eu não conseguia acreditar que um ser humano fosse capaz de fazer uma coisa hedionda como a que estava passando pela minha cabeça. Levantei-me da poltrona em que estava sentado e aproximei-me de uma janela aberta em busca de ar.

_ Marcus, você não está querendo me dizer que ele... – não consegui terminar a frase.

Marcus se levantou, chegou até a janela e pôs a mão em meu ombro antes de falar.

_ Quando Bella engravidou pela primeira vez, ele percebeu que estaria de novo dentro de uma família. Esse foi o gatilho que desencadeou a psicopatia em Michael. Ele precisava eliminar a família e o bebê que Bella esperava era o alvo. A surra que ele deu em Bella foi de propósito, Edward. Bella me disse que ele a agrediu principalmente na região do abdome e a ficha dela no hospital diz que ela teve várias costelas fraturadas. Ela teve sorte de sair viva.

Eu ouvia àquilo tudo e a imagem da foto de Michael segurando Bella pelos braços na praia quando a viu grávida veio à minha mente. De repente me dei conta de que ele poderia tê-la matado naquele momento se Jake não tivesse aparecido. Minhas pernas perderam as forças e comecei a deslizar pela parede até sentar-me no chão. Eu já não conseguia ouvir e nem entender mais nada do que me diziam. Tive a leve impressão de que várias mãos haviam me levantado do chão e me colocado sentado novamente na poltrona. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali naquele estado de pânico absoluto, mas quando dei por mim, todos me olhavam preocupados. Depois de se certificar de que eu estava bem novamente, Marcus continuou.

_ Você leu na ficha de Michael que a família dele morreu em um incêndio que destruiu a casa dele, não foi? – eu assenti com a cabeça – O laudo da perícia feita do local não foi conclusivo quanto ao incêndio ter sido acidental ou criminoso. Nós acreditamos que ele tenha matado a família naquele incêndio. Os indivíduos com traços de psicopatia demonstram um sensação de onipotência e consideram que tudo lhes é permitido. Eles agem somente em benefício próprio sem olhar os meios para alcançar os seus fins. Queimar a casa com a família dentro pra ele era absolutamente justificável. Os psicopatas sempre têm desculpas para seus crimes e, em geral, culpam outras pessoas. No caso do incêndio, a culpa era da família que o maltratou a vida inteira. No caso de Bella, a culpa era do bebê que tinha vindo pra arruinar com a vida dele de novo.

Era muita coisa para digerir de uma só vez. Bella jamais poderia saber de uma coisa horrível como aquela. Jasper me tocou no ombro fazendo com que eu olhasse para ele.

_ Edward, um psicopata se exprime com elegância e_as suas histórias, apesar de falsas, conseguem cativar e convencer, deixando-o numa boa situação perante as pessoas. Isto porque o discurso de um psicopata é geralmente servido de uma linguagem florida e figurativa, desempenhando um papel importante no seu comportamento enganoso e manipulador. Ele se mostra altamente seguro de tudo o que diz e o seu principal objetivo passa a ser manipular e controlar os outros. Mentir, enganar e manipular são talentos naturais de um psicopata. A pessoa que ajudou Michael tirando essas fotos pode ter sido manipulada pelas mentiras dele._

__ Eu só não entendo porque o fato de a Bella estar grávida tenha desencadeado tudo isso novamente. – eu disse tentando recuperar a linha de raciocínio – Se o filho não é dele, porque ele se sentiria ameaçado desta vez?_

Jasper, Marcus e Demetri se entreolharam e eu senti que o que eu iria ouvir seria a pior parte daquela conversa. Foi Jasper quem falou.

_ Edward, na cabeça de Michael, Bella representa a imagem da esposa. O que Michael está fazendo é transferir a imagem da família que ele provavelmente matou para a sua família. Veja bem, Bella grávida passa a representar o papel da mãe omissa, você passa a representar o papel do pai agressor e Brian representa o irmão mais velho que vai machucá-lo a qualquer momento.

Quando ouvi aquilo, meu coração disparou no peito. A loucura de Michael ia além de um amor obsessivo por Bella, ela estava diretamente relacionada ao ódio que ele sentia pela instituição da família. Pensar que minha mulher e meus filhos estavam correndo tanto perigo sendo alvo da insanidade de Michael me fez perder o ar. Mais do que nunca eu precisava estar perto deles, mais do que nunca eu precisava protegê-los. Ainda que para isso eu tivesse que abrir mão da minha própria vida, eu jamais permitiria que Michael tocasse em um fio de cabelo sequer deles.


	24. Chapter 24 Esperanças

**Capítulo XXIV – **

Edward subiu as escadas de volta para o quarto depois de ouvir o que Marcus tinha para lhe contar. Sua cabeça dava voltas tentando processar todas aquelas informações horrendas que tinha recebido e um medo enorme de perder sua família se apossava de seu corpo. Edward entreabriu a porta do quarto de Brian e o viu dormindo tranquilamente. Ficou observando seu sono durante algum tempo até que a lembrança da família de Michael sendo morta por ele invadiu sua memória. Edward sentiu seu estômago se contrair como se tivesse tomado um soco naquele lugar. Já sentia o líquido quente que vinha de seu estômago queimar sua garganta quando correu para o banheiro do quarto do filho ajoelhando-se em frente ao vaso sanitário e colocando para fora tudo o que não conseguia digerir.

Embora o vômito tenha aliviado o desconforto no estômago, não teve efeito sobre o medo que Edward sentia. Depois de lavar a boca, voltou para o quarto de Brian, pegou o menino nos braços e o levou para dormir em seu quarto. Queria ter toda a sua família sob seus olhos e envolvida em seus braços. Mesmo sabendo que a casa estava protegida ele não conseguiria dormir deixando Brian sozinho em seu quarto. Não naquela noite. Edward entrou em seu quarto e depositou o filho delicadamente ao lado de Bella que dormia com um leve sorriso brotando nos lábios, provavelmente sonhando com algo bom. Acariciou os cabelos de ambos e beijou-lhes a testa e também a barriga de Bella enquanto os observava dormir tranquilamente. Edward escovou os dentes e tomou um banho deixando que a água quente lhe relaxasse os músculos tensos e lavasse as lágrimas que finalmente vieram.

De volta ao quarto, Edward deitou-se entre Bella e Brian e os aninhou em seu peito. Apesar do cansaço, demoraria ainda algumas horas para dormir, mas não se importava. Tudo o que lhe importava na vida estava ali, a salvo em seus braços.

A manhã do dia trinta e um chegou trazendo um sol tímido que derretia vagarosamente a neve do lado de fora. Edward acordou com a porta do quarto se abrindo. Bella e Brian entravam de fininho carregando uma bandeja de café da manhã preparada pelos dois especialmente para ele. Sentou-se na cama com um sorriso lindo nos lábios observando sua família tentando surpreendê-lo. Ao vê-lo acordado, Brian correu em direção à cama e pulou no colo do pai dando-lhe um beijo espremido e demorado na bochecha. Bella deixou a bandeja na mesinha perto da cama e sentou-se ao lado de Edward beijando-lhe os lábios suavemente.

_ Posso saber o que foi que eu fiz pra merecer essa surpresa gostosa? – Edward perguntou abraçando os dois.

_ Você me deixou dormir aqui ... – Brian respondeu sorridente - ... com você, com a mamãe e com a Sofia!

_ E você me faz a mulher mais feliz do mundo! – Bella completou acariciando o rosto de Edward.

_ Eu é que sou o homem mais feliz do mundo, sabem por quê? – Edward perguntou olhando de um para o outro.

Ambos sorriram e negaram com a cabeça.

_ Porque eu tenho o filhão mais esperto e inteligente do mundo e a mulher mais linda e carinhosa que existe. – Edward respondeu acariciando os cabelos de Brian e a barriga de Bella.

Sofia agitou-se no ventre da mãe e Bella riu.

_ Tem alguém com ciúmes aqui dentro, papai! – ela pousou sua mão sobre a mão de Edward.

_ Ah, mas o papai também ama essa bonequinha ciumenta aqui! – ele disse enchendo a barriga de Bella de beijos enquanto Sofia dava cambalhotas fazendo a mãe gargalhar.

A casa estava agitada com os preparativos para a noite quando eles desceram. A festa ainda seria realizada, porém com uma ligeira mudança de planos. A comemoração que havia sido planejada para o Ano Novo na casa dos Cullens seria transformada em uma reunião íntima em que apenas a família e os amigos mais íntimos como Jacob e Leah estariam presentes. Caius havia sugerido que não seria prudente encher a casa de gente naquele momento. Isso dificultaria o controle dos seguranças sobre quem entra e sai da casa e poderia abrir uma oportunidade para que Michael infiltrasse seu ajudante misterioso lá dentro.

Por causa das pessoas estranhas entrando e saindo da casa durante os preparativos, Edward levou Bella e Brian para passar o dia fora. Fizeram uma caminhada pela praia de Marina Beach na parte da manhã. Marcus, Felix e Riley os seguiam a uma distância segura em todos os lugares em que passavam. Marcus observava atenciosamente o comportamento das pessoas ao redor para que ao menor sinal de problemas eles agissem rapidamente. Riley observava a movimentação na área procurando sempre uma possível rota de fuga para o caso de algum imprevisto. Felix não tirava os olhos de Brian que corria solto na areia da praia catando conchinhas para dar de presente à mãe.

Os três almoçaram no Arnies sentados em uma mesa ao lado da de Marcus, Felix e Riley e passaram uma parte da tarde no parque Yost. Brian adorava correr pela grama do parque e desta vez tinha arrumado um companheiro de corrida: Felix. Edward observava a brincadeira do filho recostado em uma árvore tendo Bella envolvida em seus braços, acomodada entre suas pernas. Com a cabeça repousada em seu peito ela ressonava tranquila enquanto Edward lhe acariciava os cabelos e passava os olhos pela vegetação local. O reflexo do sol batendo no que parecia um vidro redondo por trás de um arbusto chamou sua atenção. O corpo de Edward imediatamente se retesou. Em questão de segundos Riley colocava Brian nas costas e saía com ele dali fingindo brincar de cavalinho. Marcus já se posicionava diante de Edward e Felix se infiltrava nos arbustos em busca da provável ameaça. Com a ajuda de Marcus, Edward se levantou com Bella ainda adormecida nos braços e os três se dirigiram para o carro que já aguardava com os motores ligados. Bella acordou assustada ao perceber que Edward entrava com ela no carro.

_ O que houve, Edward? – ela perguntou fitando Edward com os olhos arregalados.

_ Nada demais, Bella! Edward se assustou com um bicho que saiu dos arbustos. Pensou que pudesse ser alguém tentando pegar vocês, mas está tudo bem! – Marcus respondeu com uma voz serena e um sorriso tranqüilizador nos lábios.

Bella relaxou nos braços de Edward. Ele encarava Marcus com um olhar de agradecimento por tê-lo tirado do sufoco. Não tinha pensado em uma desculpa para dar a Bella no caso de ela se assustar com a saída repentina do parque. Felix entrou calado no banco da frente e Riley dirigiu o carro de volta para casa enquanto Brian contava todo orgulhoso para Bella quantas vezes ele tinha derrubado Felix na brincadeira de luta que eles tinham feito no parque enquanto ela dormia.

Ao chegarem em casa, o ambiente estava mais silencioso, sinal de que o pessoal de fora já tinha saído. Marcus foi o primeiro a sair do carro com o celular no ouvido, falou rapidamente com Caius e em seguida abriu a porta traseira para que Edward, Bella e Brian pudessem entrar em casa. Brian subiu direto para o quarto para tomar um banho. Abraçada a Edward, Bella observava seu rosto tenso enquanto entravam na casa. Ele havia permanecido calado durante todo o trajeto para casa e uma pequena ruga de preocupação havia se formado entre seus olhos.

_ Edward? – ela o chamou acariciando seu rosto fazendo-o olhar diretamente em seus olhos. – Está tudo bem?

Edward se perdeu por alguns instantes ao olhar no chocolate profundo dos olhos de Bella. Calado, apenas olhava para seu rosto como se tentasse memorizar cada célula que o formava. Amava desesperadamente cada uma delas e não conseguiria viver em um mundo sem que aquela mulher estivesse ao seu lado.

_ Está tudo bem, minha vida! Eu só fiquei um pouco preocupado quando imaginei que aquele bicho pudesse ser alguém tentando machucar vocês. – ele disse com um sorriso sereno nos lábios enquanto acariciava o rosto de Bella.

Bella sorriu de volta e afundou o rosto no peito de Edward inalando seu perfume, abraçando-o ainda mais apertado. Edward apertou o laço de seus braços em volta de Bella beijando-lhe os cabelos e ambos permaneceram assim, abraçados e calados, durante vários minutos, apenas desfrutando do contato que tinham um com o outro.

**Narrado por Edward**

Eu queria ter entrado no escritório para participar da conversa com Marcus, Riley e Felix, mas Bella ficaria desconfiada de que algo de errado estava acontecendo. Eu havia jurado pra mim mesmo que ela jamais teria outra crise como aquela por causa daquele doente e faria de tudo pra cumprir com a minha palavra. Bella estava cansada e queria tomar um banho. Subimos para o nosso quarto e eu entrei no banheiro para encher a banheira para que pudéssemos relaxar juntos. Bella sentia os pés e as pernas doloridos pelo dia de atividades. Eu deveria ter previsto isso. Ela estava de repouso absoluto até poucos dias e eu a tinha feito andar pela praia e ficar sentada no parque por horas. Droga! Deixa de ser burro, Edward, nem parece que você é médico! Eu deveria ter pensado que a mudança brusca de hábitos afetaria sua circulação.

Bella estava sentada à minha frente enquanto eu massageava seus pés levemente inchados. Ela sorria de olhos fechados e inalava o aroma de pêssegos que subia com vapor da água quentinha da banheira. Seus olhos estavam ficando pesados de sono, sinal de que estava ficando relaxada. Já estávamos ali havia algum tempo e achei melhor que saíssemos para que ela pudesse se deitar em nossa cama ou então ficaria com dores pelo corpo.

_ Amor? – eu a chamei e ela abriu lentamente os olhos, sorrindo lindamente ao me ver. – Vem dormir na nossa cama, você precisa descansar!

_ Está tão gostoso aqui, Edward! – ela respondeu com a voz preguiçosa e voltou a fechar os olhos sorrindo.

Com essa eu tive segurar o riso. Saí da banheira levando Bella nos braços até o quarto e a ajudei a se secar com a toalha que havia separado para quando ela saísse do banho. Ela parecia uma criança quando vestiu a camisola já com os olhos fechados de tanto cansaço. Deitei-me com ela em meus braços e esperei até que ela estivesse dormindo profundamente antes de sair do quarto. Passei no quarto de Brian antes de descer e vi que ele dormia abraçado a Oz que de olhos bem abertos, velava seu sono.

No escritório, Marcus, Felix, Riley e Caius ainda conversavam e repassavam o esquema de segurança para a noite. Todos pararam de falar para me olhar quando entrei. Sentei-me na poltrona da escrivaninha de meu pai e fiquei esperando que eles me contassem o que estava acontecendo.

_ Edward, quando eu cheguei ao lugar que você indicou no arbusto, não havia ninguém lá. Nem mesmo havia nada que pudesse refletir a luz do sol como você viu. – disse Felix cauteloso.

_ Eu sei o que eu vi, Felix! Eu não estou imaginando coisas! – eu respondi secamente.

_ Me desculpe, Edward! Eu me expressei mal. Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Não havia ninguém lá, nem nada que refletisse a luz, mas havia isso aqui. – Felix enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco e tirou um pedaço de plástico preto e redondo e o passou para mim. – Você sabe o que é isso? – ele perguntou.

Assenti com a cabeça. Era a tampa da lente de uma máquina fotográfica profissional. Olhei diretamente para o rosto de Marcus e ele entendeu o que eu estava pensando.

_ Edward, parece que a pessoa que andou tirando fotos da Bella ainda está seguindo vocês. Não se preocupe! Da próxima vez que você sair para um passeio com a sua família Demetri irá junto. Se o nosso amigo misterioso aparecer, ele será capaz de rastreá-lo e nós o pegaremos.

A simples ideia de uma próxima vez me causou um frio na espinha. Eu não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de ter essa pessoa tão perto da minha família de novo, mas algo me dizia que ela não se arriscaria tanto novamente agora que sabia que estávamos sendo protegidos por seguranças. Marcus ainda me deu algumas instruções de como agir e manter a tranquilidade em um caso de fuga como o de hoje. Eu quase estraguei tudo deixando que Bella percebesse meu nervosismo e, em uma emergência, manter a calma era fundamental.

Voltei para o quarto e Bella ainda dormia profundamente. Deitei-me com ela na cama e a puxei para os meus braços. Ela me abraçou ainda adormecida enquanto eu fitava seu rosto tranqüilo e renovava a minha promessa de que ela permaneceria assim e que nossa filha nasceria sem sobressaltos. O pensamento em nossa filha levou minhas mãos automaticamente para a barriga de Bella. Assim que reconheceu meu toque, Sofia começou a se mexer me fazendo sorrir.

_ Hey, bonequinha do papai! Fique bem quietinha aí porque a mamãe precisa descansar! – sussurrei para ela que se agitou ainda mais.

Bella sorriu e abriu os olhos preguiçosamente.

_ Desculpe, amor! Eu não queria lhe acordar. Eu me esqueço que ela se mexe quando eu toco a sua barriga! – eu disse constrangido.

Bella levou as mãos ao meu rosto, me acariciando gentilmente. Ela me olhava nos olhos de uma forma intensa quando ergueu a cabeça e me beijou sem dizer nada. Eu sentia falta de tê-la entregue em meus braços, precisava desesperadamente fazer amor com ela, sentir seu gosto, seu calor, mas não sabia se ela se sentia segura quanto à saúde da nossa filha. No entanto, Bella parecia ter o poder de ler meus pensamentos. Aprofundou ainda mais o beijo enquanto desabotoava os botões da minha camisa e alisava meu peito com suas mãos delicadas. Foi o que bastou para acender o meu corpo. Passei a devorar seus lábios enquanto minhas mãos passeavam por todo o corpo macio e quente de Bella. Aos poucos, nossas roupas foram sendo jogadas pelo quarto e nossas respirações se tornavam mais ofegantes na medida em que nossas carícias ficavam mais ousadas. Estávamos em chamas e meu amiguinho já ansiava por sentir-se abrigado dentro dela, mas eu não podia ter tanta pressa. Se eu a tomasse do jeito que eu estava poderia machucá-la. Com muito esforço, contive minha ansiedade e passei a beijar aquele corpo que estava me enlouquecendo. Meus lábios traçavam o caminho que eu tão bem conhecia e adorava, descendo por seu pescoço, parando brevemente em seus seios num sincero ato de pura adoração, beijando toda a extensão de sua barriga onde crescia protegido o fruto do nosso amor, para finalmente chegarem ao seu destino e mergulharem famintos em seu centro. Bella se agarrava com força aos lençóis e mordia os lábios tentando fracassadamente sufocar os gemidos enquanto eu a devorava completamente ensandecido. Nada se comparava a sentir o gosto do prazer da minha mulher e a olhar em seus olhos escuros de desejo que quase imploravam pra que eu a tomasse. Bella agarrava meus cabelos com força me puxando para cima num pedido desesperado de me sentir dentro dela. Eu também já não suportava mais esperar. Meu corpo inteiro estremeceu quando me senti envolvido por suas carnes quentes e úmidas. Com um beijo faminto sufoquei um grito que queria escapar de minha garganta quando me senti inteiro dentro de Bella. Meu Deus, eu parecia um adolescente em sua primeira vez querendo explodir de prazer só por estar dentro do corpo de uma mulher! Minha vontade era de invadir seu corpo com violência até que caíssemos sem forças. A cada vez que eu entrava em seu corpo Bella arqueava as costas trazendo seus seios intumescidos para mais perto de mim fazendo com que meus lábios os tocassem sugando-os sem piedade. Minha sanidade estava por um fio com o corpo de Bella se remexendo sob o meu acompanhando meus movimentos. Estávamos entregues a uma dança sensual e juntos éramos dançarinos perfeitos. Meu coração explodia em meu peito tamanha era a velocidade em que batia, minha respiração descompassada já não enchia meus pulmões de ar e meu corpo todo tremia na expectativa da explosão que se aproximava. De repente eu senti como se minha vida estivesse sendo sugada de dentro do meu corpo para se derramar no corpo da minha mulher. Senti-me como se, por alguns instantes, eu tivesse ficado suspenso no espaço, em pleno vácuo, para de repente cair em queda livre de volta para a Terra enquanto meu corpo inteiro queimava na reentrada, o fogo sendo alimentado pelo ar que voltava a preencher meus pulmões me trazendo de volta à vida. De volta ao mundo dos vivos, olhei nos olhos daquela que quase me tirara a vida e ela parecia também ter acabado de renascer. O sorriso que trazia nos lábios era de puro êxtase e satisfação. Eu não me cansava de admirar suas feições delicadas e me perdi mais uma vez no chocolate derretido de seus olhos que gritavam que ela me amava. Eu era o homem mais feliz e sortudo do mundo porque tinha em meus braços a mulher que eu mais amei em toda a minha vida, a razão da minha existência.

**Narrado por Bella**

Edward me levou para o céu onde eu vi cada estrela que brilhava no infinito. Eu tinha saído do planeta em uma viagem mágica e retornava extasiada, embalada por um anjo em uma nuvem de algodão. Um anjo de olhos incrivelmente azuis e intensos que me olhavam em adoração. Me perdi naquele pedacinho do céu que de tão brilhante me fazia uma linda declaração de amor. Eu queria me entregar de novo a ele até que não houvesse mais nenhum sopro de vida em meu corpo, até que ele me trouxesse de volta à vida se derramando dentro de mim.

Permanecemos um longo tempo na cama abraçados, apenas nos olhando. Não precisávamos de palavras para expressar o que estávamos sentindo naquele momento. Elas seriam imprecisas, imperfeitas, insuficientes. Estávamos em nossa bolha de felicidade, praticamente alheios ao mundo, mas sabíamos que teríamos que nos levantar. Havia uma comemoração prestes a começar no andar de baixo e Emmett derrubaria a porta a mando de Alice se demorássemos a aparecer. Tomamos mais um banho juntos e nos arrumamos para descer.

Era incrível o talento que Esme e Alice tinham de transformar o ambiente com poucos e simples detalhes. O branco era a cor predominante, mas os detalhes em prata nos talheres, copos e pratos faziam a diferença. Algumas velas acesas em castiçais chamavam a atenção para a mesa repleta de frios e frutas variadas e coloridas que davam um colorido especial à decoração.

Apesar de simples, para o padrão dos Cullens, a comemoração foi alegre e emocionante. Pouco antes da meia noite, Carlisle pediu a atenção de todos para dizer algumas palavras. Edward havia me dito que era tradição na família que o patriarca fizesse um discurso na passagem de ano em homenagem aos membros da família. Eu já sabia que Carlisle tinha uma habilidade incrível de emocionar as pessoas, mas não estava preparada para o que ele iria dizer.

_ A maioria de vocês já sabe que na nossa família nós temos a tradição de homenagear os membros com um discurso na passagem de ano. Mas neste ano eu gostaria de falar sobre uma pessoa em especial. – Carlisle pegou uma taça com champanhe e olhou diretamente para mim. Meu coração acelerou no peito. – Quando a nossa família chegou aqui, nós tínhamos a esperança de que as tristezas e preocupações que sentíamos em relação a Edward ficassem para trás. – senti Edward me abraçando por trás – No dia em que soubemos da sua existência foi um choque, você sabe o motivo. Mas com esse seu jeitinho meigo e carinhoso e com essa suavidade que só você consegue ter, você conquistou primeiro a amizade, depois o respeito e finalmente o amor de todos nós. Na verdade, você roubou o coração do meu filho e do meu neto. – ele riu – eu nunca vi meu filho tão feliz como ele está agora, Bella. E nós devemos tudo isso a você. Você deu ao Brian o amor de mãe que ele tanto precisava e nós jamais poderemos lhe recompensar pela felicidade que você trouxe para essa casa. Nós precisamos de você, precisamos do seu companheirismo, das conversas, da sua sabedoria, das brincadeiras, da paciência, da lealdade e também das suas críticas construtivas. Nós precisamos da sua presença ao nosso lado porque você, de algum modo, quando entrou em nossas vidas conseguiu torná-las melhores e mais felizes. Obrigado, minha filha!

Carlisle enfim levantou sua taça e seu gesto foi imitado por todos. Edward me ofereceu um gole de sua taça. Rose havia dito que um gole pequeno não faria mal. Carlisle veio em minha direção e me abraçou emocionado.

_ Obrigado por devolver a vida ao meu filho, Bella! Nós todos estamos em dívida com você para o resto de nossas vidas! – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Se eu já estava chorando antes, depois daquelas palavras eu me desfiz em lágrimas. Esme veio logo em seguida com seu jeito doce e me deu um abraço apertado. Alice e Emmett também me envolveram em um abraço coletivo e estavam tão emocionados quanto eu. Soltei-me deles e olhei para Edward. Ele sorria para mim e me olhava com os olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas quando voltei para seu abraço. Edward me apertou em seus braços e me beijou. Senti suas lágrimas molhando meu rosto.

_ Tudo o que o meu pai disse é verdade, Bella! Você me devolveu a vida. Eu preciso de você, amor, sempre juntinho de mim. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido com a voz trêmula de emoção.

_ Eu te amo, Edward! Eu vou estar sempre com você, eu juro! – eu disse me apertando ainda mais contra seu corpo.

O barulho dos fogos de artifício estourando lá fora anunciava que o ano de 2010 tinha acabado de ficar no passado e eu esperava que com ele ficassem todas as tristezas e dificuldades que tivemos que enfrentar. Edward me tomou em seus braços erguendo-me do chão e colou nossos lábios com paixão.

_ Eu te amo, minha vida! – ele disse colando sua testa na minha. – Você é tudo pra mim, Bella, tudo!

Ficamos ali abraçados, protegidos em nossa bolha até que Emmett se aproximou de nós com Brian no colo. O pequeno dormia pesadamente, completamente exausto de tanto correr e brincar com os filhos de alguns seguranças. Carlisle tinha feito questão que eles trouxessem suas famílias já que todos teriam que ficar conosco naquela noite. Edward tomou Brian dos braços de Emmett e nós subimos para colocá-lo em sua cama. Demos um beijo de boa noite em sua testa e saímos do quarto deixando Oz deitado aos pés da cama do nosso filho.

Os convidados já tinham saído quando voltamos para o nosso quarto. Apesar do cansaço, eu não queria dormir. Ainda sentia saudades de Edward e as lembranças dos momentos de amor que tivéramos mais cedo não saíam da minha cabeça. Edward parecia pensar a mesma coisa que eu. Assim que passamos pela porta do quarto ele atacou meus lábios depois de trancá-la e me levou em direção a nossa cama, suas mãos passeando pelo meu corpo. Fizemos amor como se nossas vidas fossem acabar no dia seguinte e Edward dormiu me envolvendo em seus braços depois de me levar mais uma vez para o céu. Algum tempo depois, adormeci com a imagem de seu rosto sereno e com a certeza de que 2011 seria um ano bom.


	25. Chapter 25 Por Toda a Eternidade

**Capítulo XXV – Por toda a eternidade**

**Narrado por Bella**

Alice, Rose e Leah haviam me arrancado da cama cedo e não me deixavam falar com Edward e nem voltar para casa. Eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo e ninguém me explicava nada. Toda vez que eu tentava tocar no assunto e perguntar por que eu não podia falar com Edward elas mudavam de conversa. Estavam aprontando alguma pra cima de mim, isso era certo, mas o que?

_ Meninas, isso não é justo! Vocês sabem que dia é hoje? 14 de fevereiro! É dia dos namorados e vocês vão me fazer passar o dia todo longe do Edward? – eu perguntava indignada.

_ O dia todo não, Bella! Somente até o final da tarde. Depois você vai poder aproveitar bastante a companhia do Edward! – Leah respondeu segurando o riso.

Estávamos na casa de Leah e, pelo visto, eu seria prisioneira daquelas três malucas até que elas resolvessem me levar de volta pra casa. Inventaram um dia de garotas. Normalmente eu teria adorado participar desse tipo de coisa, mas tinha que ser justo hoje? Hoje eu só queria ficar com Edward, namorar o dia todo e fazer amor até não ter mais forças. Apesar de minha barriga de sete meses não facilitar muito as coisas fazer amor com Edward era sempre maravilhoso. Ele era sempre tão carinhoso e tão cuidadoso comigo que eu me apaixonava mais a cada vez que ele me tocava ou simplesmente sorria para mim.

Já que o meu seqüestro era um fato, decidi que aproveitaria ao máximo a companhia de minhas amigas. Alice, como sempre, resolveu que teríamos um dia dedicado à beleza feminina e passamos toda a manhã em meio a cremes, óleos de massagem e essências perfumadas. Dei graças a Deus por meus enjôos terem cessado no quinto mês de gravidez, porque, caso contrário, aquela mistura de aromas que invadia as minhas narinas teria feito um estrago e tanto. No finalzinho da manhã, alguém bateu à porta da frente e, poucos minutos depois, Marcus estava na porta do quarto de Leah trazendo um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas para mim. O perfume que elas exalavam preencheu todo o quarto e aqueceu meu coração. Edward tinha arranjado uma forma de furar a barreira que Alice e as meninas haviam colocado entre nós. Meu sorriso que já era enorme aumentou ainda mais quando li o cartão com a letra de Edward.

**Minha vida,**

**Aproveite seu momento. Estas flores são pra perfumar ainda mais o seu dia e pra que você saiba que não importa se estamos longe um do outro, você está sempre em meus pensamentos e em meu coração. Sinto sua falta.**

**Te amo muito.**

**Edward.**

Lágrimas de felicidade banhavam meu rosto quando acabei de ler o cartão. Eu que sempre fui chorona tinha ficado ainda mais sensível com a gravidez, graças aos meus hormônios malucos. Corei violentamente ao perceber que Alice, Rose e Leah me olhavam com carinha de "own" e com os olhinhos emocionados. Passado o momento de emoção, eu já estava faminta e nós descemos para a cozinha para prepararmos algo para comer. Pelo menos foi o que pensamos que iríamos fazer. A mesa de jantar já estava posta e um delicioso almoço nos aguardava assim que descemos. É claro que o papai super protetor não me deixaria comer qualquer coisa. Edward era realmente o melhor homem do mundo. Tinha mandado entregar uma comida leve para que eu não saísse da minha dieta e não me sentisse mal caso comesse algo mais pesado. Saboreei calmamente o salmão grelhado ao molho de maracujá acompanhado de arroz branco e batatas ao alho. Simplesmente perfeito como tudo o que vinha de Edward.

Depois do almoço, nos sentamos na sala e começamos a jogar conversa fora. Ríamos muito com as histórias que Rose contava das coisas malucas que Emmett fazia para agradá-la. Alice falava de como Jasper era romântico e carinhoso e Leah nos fez sentir calor ao contar as coisas quentes que Jake fazia com ela na cama. Apesar de estar adorando a companhia daquelas três doidinhas, meu corpo já começava a sentir os efeitos do cansaço. Minhas costas doíam um pouco e Rose me aconselhou a deitar na cama de Leah e tentar descansar um pouco. Acordei por volta das dezesseis horas com minhas amigas entrando no quarto, maquiadas e com os cabelos arrumados. Pela animação estampada em seus rostos eu já sabia que não teria sossego enquanto elas não me fizessem de Barbie também. Tomei um banho relaxante na banheira que elas já haviam preparado para mim e vesti um roupão que Leah me dera depois de me enxugar. De volta ao quarto, Alice me maquiava enquanto Rose arrumava meus cabelos. Leah apenas sorria para mim e me impedia de olhar no espelho. Assim que elas acabaram de me arrumar, Leah vendou meus olhos com uma fita de seda vermelha, acho que a mesma que Edward usou em meu aniversário.

_ Por que eu não posso me olhar no espelho? – perguntei ao ver Leah se aproximar com a venda. – O que vocês estão aprontando?

Ninguém respondeu a minha pergunta, apenas riram em cumplicidade e foi ali que eu tive certeza de que elas estavam tramando alguma coisa. Leah me pegou pelas mãos e me ajudou a levantar da cadeira. Alice e Rose tiraram meu roupão e me vestiram com algo feito de um tecido macio e fresquinho. Leah continuava a segurar minhas mãos me impedindo de tocar o tecido. Minha curiosidade já tinha chegado a níveis estratosféricos e eu não me agüentava mais de ansiedade. Sentei-me na cama e senti alguém tocando meus pés para logo depois encaixar uma sandália baixinha.

_ Pronto! Está perfeita! Agora podemos ir! – Alice dizia enquanto me guiava até as escadas que davam acesso ao andar de baixo. Estaquei de repente. Elas estavam loucas?

_ Meninas, você ficaram malucas? Eu não posso descer as escadas sem enxergar! Eu vou acabar caindo! – eu dizia apavorada com a ideia de que algo pudesse ferir minha filha.

_ Não se preocupe, Bella! Eu vou levar você até lá embaixo! – a voz grave de Felix me surpreendeu no topo da escada.

Felix me ergueu do chão e eu me agarrei ao seu pescoço com medo de cair. Dei graças a Deus por estar vendada porque devo ter criado novos tons de vermelho para a escala de cores ao sentir que estava nos braços de outro homem que não fosse Edward. As três traidoras não paravam de rir atrás de mim, certamente notando meu constrangimento. Felix continuou me carregando até que a brisa da tarde bateu em meu rosto. Estávamos do lado de fora da casa. Ouvi o barulho de uma porta se abrindo e Felix me colocou sentada no banco do carro. Leah imediatamente agarrou minhas mãos. Mas porque diabos eu não podia nem tocar a minha roupa? Tudo o que eu tinha conseguido perceber era que usava um vestido na altura dos joelhos com uma faixa amarrada sob os seios que faria minha barriga ficar em evidência.

O carro se pôs em movimento e o silêncio lá dentro era absoluto. Eu não sabia quem estava comigo além de Leah que ainda segurava minhas mãos e os seguranças que jamais me deixariam sair sozinha.

_ Fique calma, Bella! Dentro de alguns minutos você vai poder matar a sua curiosidade. – disse Leah ao notar minhas mãos úmidas.

Respirei fundo e sorri tensa. Não poderia fazer mais nada além de me acalmar e esperar. O carro deslizou suavemente pelas ruas até que finalmente parou e eu ouvi a porta ao meu lado sendo aberta. Senti uma mão forte sobre as minhas me ajudando a sair do carro. Ouvi o barulho do mar e soube imediatamente onde estava. Será que Edward tinha armado outra surpresa como a que fez no dia do meu aniversário? Não pude deixar de sorrir com esse pensamento.

_ Você está linda, pequena! – me surpreendi com a voz de Jake sussurrando em meu ouvido.

_ Jake? Mas o que é tudo isso? – eu já não entendia mais nada.

Jake apenas riu baixinho me guiando até a calçada na beira da praia e Leah finalmente tirou a venda de meus olhos. Eu não conseguia acreditar no que meus olhos viam diante de mim. Um deque de madeira havia sido montado na areia da praia em frente ao Arnies. Diante de mim havia um corredor enfeitado com fitas brancas e flores de diversas cores e iluminado com tochas acesas a cada dois metros. Dos dois lados do corredor, diversas pessoas entre amigos e colegas de trabalho sorriam olhando para mim. Meus olhos registravam cada rosto e cada sorriso até que ao final daquele corredor eu vi a razão para eu estar ali. Ele estava lindo, vestindo uma calça de linho bege e uma camisa branca com os primeiros botões abertos e com as mangas dobradas até a altura dos cotovelos e nos pés um sapato marrom. Só então me lembrei de olhar para mim mesma. Alice havia me vestido com um vestido tomara que caia branco de musselina com pequenas flores bordadas nas bordas e uma fita lilás que passava sob meio seio marcando minha barriga. Brian surgiu sorridente vestindo uma roupa que era a réplica em miniatura da do pai e me entregou um buquê de orquídeas lilases. Olhei para o rosto emocionado de Jake que sorria para mim.

_ Será que você deixaria esse seu irmão torto lhe entregar no altar para o seu marido? – ele perguntou secando minhas lágrimas com os dedos.

Abri o meu maior sorriso e assenti com a cabeça. Jake me levou lentamente em direção a Edward ao som do tema de Romeu e Julieta tocado por um violinista cuja presença eu nem havia percebido antes. Eu segurava firmemente o braço do meu amigo para não sair correndo e me jogar logo nos braços Edward que sorria para mim daquele jeito que me tirava o fôlego. Jake beijou minha testa e apertou sorridente a mão de Edward antes de tomar seu lugar ao lado de Emmett e Jasper como seu padrinho. Do outro lado, próximas a mim, estavam as três melhores amigas traidoras do mundo que sorriam largamente vendo a minha felicidade. O toque das mãos de Edward nas minhas me fez sentir novamente em casa.

Eu olhava nos olhos azuis e brilhantes do homem que sorria diante de mim e me perguntava se alguém no mundo poderia ser mais feliz do que eu naquele momento, mas eu já sabia a resposta: é claro que não. Me perdi no azul profundo dos olhos de Edward e já nem conseguia prestar atenção ao que o ministro dizia. Minha voz saiu embargada quando eu finalmente disse o "sim" que me uniria definitivamente ao homem da minha vida. A voz de Edward, ao contrário, saiu forte, vitoriosa e cheia de certeza. Nossos votos foram os mesmos votos tradicionais repetidos tantas vezes por tantos casais apaixonados, mas com uma pequena diferença. Edward havia pedido para que a frase "até que a morte nos separe" fosse substituída por "por toda a eternidade".

Estava feito. Eu finalmente havia me tornado oficialmente a esposa de Edward Cullen e esse era um título do qual eu jamais abriria mão. Edward envolveu minha cintura em seus braços e colou nossos lábios em um beijo suave e carinhoso enquanto o sol se punha atrás de nós dando àquele fim de tarde um lindo tom dourado. Edward nos virou de frente para os convidados que aplaudiam dando as boas vindas ao novo casal. Brian correu até nós e pulou no colo de Edward que o segurava com um braço enquanto o outro envolvia fortemente a minha cintura no caminho de volta ao início do deque. Ao invés da tradicional chuva de arroz, uma chuva de pétalas de rosas coloridas caía sobre nossas cabeças jogadas pelos convidados à medida que passávamos por eles.

Seguimos diretamente para o Arnies onde nossa união seria comemorada, presente de Arnie que insistira com Edward em arcar com todas as despesas. O lugar estava todo decorado em branco e lilás, combinando com o meu vestido e com o meu buquê. Uma música suave tocava baixinho dando uma atmosfera aconchegante ao salão. Edward e eu percorremos todas as mesas cumprimentando os convidados. Brian brincava com os filhos de Caius sob o olhar atento de Felix. Esme e Carlisle estavam sentados à mesa com nossos padrinhos e sorriam ao ver a felicidade estampada no rosto de Edward.

_ Está cansada, amor? – Edward me perguntou quando o abracei e recostei a cabeça em seu peito.

_ Cansada não, feliz! – eu respondi beijando seus lábios.

Ele sabia que eu estava mentindo quanto a não estar cansada para não estragar o momento. Eu já estava de pé havia horas e minhas pernas já estavam começando a protestar pelo peso extra. Edward me levou para a mesa onde nossa família estava e sentou-se ao meu lado segurando minha mão. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali conversando e rindo das palhaçadas de Emmett. Aproveitei que Edward tinha saído um pouco para procurar Brian e fui ao banheiro, minha bexiga já estava dolorida e com o avanço da gravidez as idas ao banheiro se tornavam cada vez mais frequentes. De volta ao salão, eu conversava com Alice, Leah e Rose perto da janela e olhava a lua cheia que deixava um rastro brilhante na água escura do mar quando senti os braços de Edward me envolvendo por trás.

_ Senti sua falta, amor! – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido me fazendo estremecer.

_ Credo, Edward! Você não pode desgrudar da Bella nem por um minuto não? – Alice perguntou provocando o irmão.

_ Nem vem, Alice! Vocês já me obrigaram a ficar o dia todo longe da minha mulher! Agora eu estou carente! – ele disse me apertando ainda mais com um sorriso maroto no rosto e nós todos rimos.

Alice, Leah e Rose voltaram para a mesa para nos dar um pouco de privacidade. Edward acariciava meu rosto e me olhava nos olhos com intensidade quando um sorriso brotou de seus lábios.

_ Eu te amo, Sra. Cullen! Por toda a eternidade! – ele disse e eu estremeci ao ouvi-lo dizer meu nome pela primeira vez.

_ Eu te amo mais, Sr. Cullen! Muito mais! – eu respondi ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

Edward me envolveu mais forte em seus braços e aprofundou o beijo. Agarrei-me em seus cabelos me esquecendo de tudo e de todos a nossa volta. Tudo o que eu conseguia me lembrar era de que eu pertencia a ele e ele a mim e, no que dependesse da minha vontade, assim seria por toda a eternidade.

**Narrado por Edward**

Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando concordei com a ideia absurda de Alice de me fazer ficar o dia todo longe de Bella. Elas tinham saído havia apenas uma hora e eu já estava ansioso. Tinha medo do que aquelas malucas iam aprontar com ela. Seria bom não se esquecerem que Bella carregava minha filha em seu ventre ou as três teriam que se ver comigo depois. Eu só esperava que elas não estragassem minha surpresa deixando vazar alguma informação.

A cama ficava fria e grande demais sem ela. Eu não conseguiria voltar a dormir. Levantei-me e tomei um banho quente e demorado. Tinha a esperança de que a água do chuveiro me ajudasse a relaxar, mas até o banheiro estava frio e grande demais. Droga! Eu já previa que aquele dia seria longo e angustiante.

Na sala de jantar, todos já estavam sentados e repassavam o que cada um teria que fazer para garantir que tudo saísse perfeito. Meus pais ajudariam Arnie na decoração do restaurante. Eu ainda queria falar com ele. Não estava de acordo que ele arcasse com todas as despesas. Eu sei que ele queria nos presentear, mas não era justo que ele pagasse por tudo, afinal aquilo era o seu ganha pão.

Jasper, Emmett e Jake iriam supervisionar a montagem do deque na praia e eu me encontraria com eles mais tarde. Antes, precisava passar na floricultura para confirmar a entrega das flores que enfeitariam o deque para a cerimônia. Aproveitei para mandar um buquê de rosas vermelhas para Bella. Queria que ela soubesse que eu estava pensando nela. Já era quase a hora do almoço e me preocupei com o que aquelas malucas fariam para Bella comer. Se dependesse dos dotes culinários de Alice e Rose eu tenho certeza de que elas pediriam hambúrgueres. Nem pensar! Parei em frente ao Arnies e pedi que ele mandasse entregar na casa de Leah o almoço para Bella e para as outras. Lembrei-me que Bella tinha adorado o salmão grelhado ao molho de maracujá acompanhado de arroz branco e batatas ao alho. Seria uma refeição leve e nutritiva para ela.

Depois que almoçamos no Arnies, descemos para a praia para ajudar na decoração do deque que já havia sido montado. Ficou perfeito e eu só esperava que Bella gostasse de tudo. De repente comecei a ficar nervoso. E se ela não gostasse? E se ela quisesse se casar em outra data? Quando eu pensei em fazer a surpresa não levei em consideração essa hipótese.

_ Calma, cara! – Jake ria de mim – Assim você vai deixar a Bella viúva antes de casar! Eu conheço bem a Bella, ela vai adorar isso aqui! É a cara dela!

_ Será? – eu já começava a suar – Mas e se ela preferir outra data? Talvez ela prefira casar depois que a nossa filha nascer por causa da barriga! Sei lá, Jake! Mulher tem dessas coisas!

_ Edward, sossega! Faz o seguinte, vai pra casa, toma um banho e relaxa. Vai dar tudo certo! – ele disse me dando tapinhas nas costas.

Fiz o que ele falou. Voltei para casa, tomei um banho demorado na banheira e quando percebi já era hora de me arrumar. Toda a minha família já me esperava na sala quando desci. Minha mãe veio até mim com um sorriso imenso nos lábios. Ela sabia que eu estava feliz como nunca estive em toda a minha vida e isso a deixava nas nuvens. Brian estava lindo com uma roupa parecida com a minha. Ele entraria como pajem de Bella e carregaria nossas alianças.

Meu coração batia disparado no peito quando o carro que trazia Bella estacionou em frente à praia. Jake a ajudou a sair do carro e a guiou até a entrada do deque. Ela parecia confusa, mas sua expressão mudou para surpresa assim que Leah tirou a venda de seus olhos. Bella olhava tudo com um sorriso lindo nos lábios e só então meu coração se aquietou. Ela tinha gostado. Eu admirava a mulher diante de mim e não via a hora em que Jake a entregaria em minhas mãos. Aquele deque nunca me pareceu tão longo enquanto Bella caminhava em minha direção. Tive que fazer um esforço enorme para não correr até ela e acabar de uma vez por todas com aquela distância angustiante.

Minha angústia acabou assim que senti o toque da mão de Bella sobre a minha. Eu estava completo novamente. Bella me olhava nos olhos de forma intensa e eu me perdi naquele chocolate derretido que eu tanto amava. Eu não prestava mais atenção às palavras do ministro, estava em meu mundo particular onde só existíamos Bella e eu. Meu coração se encheu de felicidade ao ouvir sua voz emocionada dizendo que me aceitava como seu esposo. Quando chegou a minha vez, respondi com a voz firme, sentindo-me um vitorioso e cheio de certeza de que eu não queria outra coisa senão estar ao lado de Bella pelo resto da eternidade. Sim, por toda a eternidade, porque nem mesmo a morte nos separaria, quando Bella partisse, eu iria com ela.

Finalmente Bella era oficialmente minha. Envolvi sua cintura e toquei aqueles lábios doces que eu tanto amava com um beijo suave e carinhoso. O por do sol emoldurava nosso beijo em um lindo quadro dourado. Virei nossos corpos de frente para os convidados para apresentar com orgulho a minha esposa, Isabella Cullen. Brian correu até nós e se jogou em meus braços, feliz por nos ver casados e saímos da praia não como um casal, mas como uma família.

A decoração do restaurante era suave e delicada como o vestido de Bella. Nós percorremos as mesas cumprimentando e agradecendo pessoalmente a presença dos convidados, mas eu já estava começando a ficar preocupado de que aquilo pudesse estar deixando Bella cansada.

_ Está cansada, amor? – Eu perguntei quando ela me abraçou e recostou a cabeça em meu peito.

_ Cansada não, feliz! – ela respondeu beijando meus lábios.

Eu sabia que ela estava mentindo quanto a não estar cansada para não estragar o momento. Ela já estava de pé havia horas e suas pernas já deveriam estar doendo por causa da gravidez. Levei-a pela mão até a mesa onde estava nossa família e sentei-me ao seu lado. Emmett tinha a capacidade de fazer qualquer um rolar de rir com suas histórias e Bella se divertia ouvindo suas palhaçadas. Depois de um tempo, saí por uns instantes para procurar Brian. Havia algum tempo que não o via e fiquei incomodado. O encontrei adormecido no colo de Felix e pedi para que ele o levasse para casa para descansar. Quando voltei ao salão, Bella olhava a lua através da janela do restaurante. Não resisti e cheguei lentamente abraçando-a por trás e ela estremeceu quando sussurrei em seu ouvido. Alice tentou reclamar do meu jeito grudento, mas eu já tinha ficado muito tempo longe de Bella e não aceitaria nenhum argumento que viesse da baixinha. Elas saíram deixando-nos a sós.

Eu acariciava seu rosto e a olhava nos olhos intensamente quando me dei conta de que segurava nos braços a minha esposa e um sorriso brotou de meus lábios.

_ Eu te amo, Sra. Cullen! Por toda a eternidade! – eu disse sentindo a verdade daquelas palavras e Bella estremeceu ao me ouvir dizer seu nome pela primeira vez.

_ Eu te amo mais, Sr. Cullen! Muito mais! – ela respondeu ficando na ponta dos pés para me beijar.

Apertei ainda mais o corpo de Bella contra o meu e aprofundei o beijo enquanto ela agarrava meus cabelos se entregando completamente. Eu não me importava que houvesse diversas pessoas a nossa volta. Tudo o que eu queria era sentir o sabor dos lábios da minha esposa, da minha companheira, da dona do meu coração e da minha alma, da mulher que eu havia escolhido para estar comigo por toda a eternidade.


	26. Chapter 26 Momentos de Paz

**Capítulo XXVI – Momentos de Paz **

**Narrado por Bella**

_ Amor? – ouvi a voz baixinha de Edward me chamar – Acorda, dorminhoca, está na hora!

_ Hum... – foi tudo o que consegui dizer ao sentir seus lábios em meu pescoço.

Edward riu em minha nuca fazendo meus pelos se arrepiarem.

_ Hey, Sra. Cullen! Acorda, já estão todos nos esperando lá embaixo! – ele agora descia com seus beijos pelas minhas costas nuas.

_ Edward, esse seu método de me fazer levantar da cama não é muito bom, amor! – eu respondi ainda de olhos fechados.

Edward parou de repente e me olhou confuso.

_ Você não gosta? – com essa eu tive que abrir os olhos e me virar para fitá-lo.

_ Eu adoro, amor! Mas você acha que eu tenho vontade de levantar da cama com o meu marido me beijando assim? – eu disse acariciando seu rosto.

O sorriso que brotou em seus lábios quase me tirou todo o ar. Ele já estava de banho tomado e arrumado. Não era possível que uma pessoa pudesse ser tão perfeita, chegava até ser pecado! Eu não queria me levantar, mas ele estava certo. Se nós quiséssemos aproveitar os poucos dias que teríamos de lua de mel teríamos que sair cedo. Edward me ajudou a sair da cama e me levou para o banheiro abraçado ao meu corpo. Com seu peito colado em minhas costas, abriu o chuveiro e me empurrou delicadamente para dentro do box. Tudo isso sem parar de distribuir beijos macios e quentes em meu pescoço e em meus ombros. Será que ele não sabia o efeito que isso provocava em mim? Não, é claro que ele sabia! Como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos, Edward segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e me deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego antes de sair correndo do banheiro me deixando totalmente tonta debaixo do chuveiro.

_ Você vai me pagar caro por isso, Sr. Cullen! – eu gritei para a porta fechada ouvindo a gargalhada do meu marido do outro lado.

Não pude deixar de sorrir ao pensar em como a minha vida tinha mudado em tão pouco tempo. Há um ano, eu era uma pessoa completamente sozinha. É claro que eu tinha meus amigos, mas sentia falta de ter alguém para compartilhar meu dia-a-dia. Não tinha uma família com quem eu pudesse contar nos momentos difíceis e com quem eu pudesse dividir as minhas alegrias. De repente, Edward entrou em minha vida e me conquistou desde a primeira vez em que o vi. No exato momento em que fitei seus olhos azuis pela primeira vez eu tive certeza de que meu coração pertenceria a ele. Edward virou minha vida de cabeça para baixo e eu tenho que agradecer a Deus pelo resto da minha existência por ele ter permitido que isso acontecesse. Agora eu não tinha apenas um amor, mas dois filhos e toda uma família maravilhosa que me acolheu e me aceitou como se tivesse esperado pela minha chegada a vida inteira.

Toda a família nos esperava sentada à mesa do café da manhã quando descemos. Conversavam animados com os preparativos para o sexto aniversário de Brian que era o único que não parecia feliz.

_ O que foi anjinho? Por que você está com essa carinha tão triste? – eu perguntei baixinho em seu ouvido.

Brian cruzou os bracinhos à frente do peito com a carinha emburrada e fazendo um bico lindo nos lábios sem me responder. Olhei confusa para Edward que segurava o riso. Mas o que tinha acontecido afinal de contas? Olhei em volta e todos tinham a mesma expressão do rosto de Edward. Eu sabia que tinha perdido alguma coisa, mas o quê? Levantei-me da cadeira e me aproximei de Brian. Puxei sua cadeira em minha direção e me ajoelhei em frente a ele encostando a cabeça em seu peito. Senti os dedinhos delicados de Brian passeando em meus cabelos e sorri. Sabia que ele não demoraria a falar.

_ Conversa comigo, filho! Eu não gosto de ver você assim tristinho! – eu disse fazendo a minha melhor carinha de cãozinho abandonado.

Dito e feito. Brian não resistiu e desabafou. Ele estava aborrecido porque Edward e eu iríamos viajar e ele achava que não voltaríamos a tempo para o aniversário dele. Fiz com que ele olhasse para mim e prometi olhando diretamente em seus olhos que nós voltaríamos para o seu aniversário. Jamais deixaríamos de estar presentes em uma data tão importante. Só mesmo a cabecinha inocente de uma criança para cogitar um absurdo como aquele. Brian pareceu ficar mais feliz depois que conversamos e nós partimos assim que terminamos de tomar o café e nos despedimos de todos.

Rose tinha desaconselhado que fôssemos para longe. Não seria seguro tomar um avião no último trimestre de gravidez. Marcus havia oferecido a Edward de passarmos esses dias em uma cabana nas montanhas perto da fronteira com o Canadá. A cabana fazia parte de uma espécie de hotel que pertencia a sua família e seria mais seguro se fôssemos para um lugar que não fosse relacionado à família de Edward, assim Michael não teria como nos localizar e tentar alguma coisa. De qualquer modo, não iríamos sozinhos. Marcus, Demetri e Riley nos acompanhariam e ficariam hospedados na cabana ao lado da nossa para nos dar alguma privacidade sem nos deixar vulneráveis.

A viagem de carro não seria tão cansativa, duraria de uma hora e meia a duas horas dependendo da velocidade impressa no trajeto de 190km . No caminho, Marcus nos mostrava pontos interessantes da paisagem, animais silvestres e cadeias de montanhas simplesmente magníficas. Edward estava sentado ao meu lado no banco de trás, o braço direito sobre meus ombros e a mão acariciando meus cabelos. Sua mão esquerda repousava sobre a minha em seu colo e seus dedos acariciavam suavemente a minha aliança.

Chegamos ao lugar duas horas depois de sairmos de Edmonds. Teríamos feito a viagem mais rapidamente se eu não tivesse precisado parar para esticar as pernas dormentes por duas vezes. Edward, como sempre, se preocupava quando eu começava a massagear as pernas e pedia para que Riley parasse o carro praticamente me obrigando a caminhar um pouco. Confesso que essas paradas aliviaram bastante o desconforto que eu estava sentindo, embora não tivessem diminuído o inchaço.

A cabana era realmente linda, tanto por dentro quanto por fora. O verde que coloria a vegetação que a rodeava era de um tom vivo, diferente. Havia também um lago a poucos metros da casa. Suas águas refletiam a imagem das montanhas cravadas na margem oposta. Me peguei imaginando qual seria a sensação de estar de braços abertos sentindo o vento bater em meu rosto no topo daquelas montanhas tão altas e de aspectos tão diferentes. Algumas eram rocha pura, outras eram cobertas de árvores altíssimas e uma delas, a que mais chamou a minha atenção por ser a mais alta e a mais bonita de todas, tinha seu pico coberto por uma grossa camada de neve e sobre ela pairava uma nuvem em forma de argola, como aquelas feitas de fumaça de cigarro.

_ Aquele é o vulcão Anahim Peak, Bella! – disse Marcus quando me viu encantada com a beleza da montanha.

Franzi o cenho. Sempre tive medo das histórias de vulcões que ouvira quando criança e acho que minha apreensão não passou despercebida a Marcus.

_ Não se preocupe, a última erupção foi há mais de 23 milhões de anos! – ele ria divertido com a minha expressão preocupada.

Era bom saber que o vulcão estava adormecido há tanto tempo. Com a minha tendência para atrair o perigo não me surpreenderia se ele resolvesse acordar nesses quatro dias. Marcus nos convidou para entrar e conhecer a nossa cabana por dentro. Apesar da aparência rústica ela era equipada com toda a tecnologia moderna necessária a uma casa do século XXI. Assim, mesmo que estivéssemos em um lugar de acesso relativamente difícil, não estaríamos completamente isolados do mundo e se algo acontecesse o socorro poderia chegar rapidamente.

Embora tivéssemos poucos dias para passar ali, Edward e eu aproveitamos cada segundo da companhia um do outro. Não nos largávamos por nada, parecíamos dois adolescentes em início de namoro. Caminhávamos um pouco pela propriedade todas as manhãs desfrutando do sol e do ar mais puro que eu já tinha respirado. Almoçávamos uma deliciosa comida caseira feita por Marcus que acabou se revelando um excelente cozinheiro. Cozinhar era um de seus passatempos preferidos. Segundo ele, era uma terapia contra o estresse da profissão.

Edward e eu passávamos as tardes namorando ou simplesmente descansando abraçados na varanda da cabana. Eu não me cansava de olhar a paisagem refletida na água do lago como se fosse um espelho. Me dava uma sensação de paz e segurança, de que nada poderia perturbar a harmonia que reinava ali. Se não fosse pela presença dos seguranças, aquele lugar me faria esquecer os problemas que deixamos para trás. Tentamos dar uma volta em um barquinho que ficava ancorado em um pequeno deque que havia no lago, mas Edward percebeu que eu ficava enjoada com o balanço do barco e depois disso, mesmo eu dizendo que já me sentia melhor, ele nem quis ouvir falar na hipótese de tentarmos de novo. Ligávamos para Brian todos os dias, no horário em que ele costumava ir para a cama, para desejar boa noite e ele sempre nos fazia prometer que voltaríamos a tempo para seu aniversário. Nossas noites ... ah ... nossas noites! Se eu tivesse que definir nossas noites de amor em uma só palavra, não conseguiria encontrar nem mesmo no mais completo dicionário aquela que poderia traduzir tudo o que Edward me fazia sentir quando me amava daquele jeito carinhoso, sempre tomando cuidado comigo, fazendo eu me sentir a mulher mais linda e desejada do mundo só com o seu olhar. Seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma tão intensa enquanto me olhava nos olhos quando fazíamos amor que às vezes eu tinha que me segurar para não chorar ou ele certamente se assustaria pensando que tivesse me machucado ou coisa assim.

Era impossível ficarmos perto um do outro sem nos tocarmos. Edward era como um ímã que me atraia em sua direção me prendendo em seu campo magnético. Eu estava completamente viciada em seu cheiro, em seu gosto, em seu sorriso, na textura de sua pele, na maciez dos seus cabelos...e adorava me perder no azul intenso e brilhante daqueles olhos que me fitavam em adoração.

Cada momento passado ao lado de Edward me dava a certeza de que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa. Ali era o meu lugar e era com ele que eu queria ficar. Ao lado daquele homem eu me sentia completa, segura de quem eu era e do meu futuro. Ele me fazia sentir forte o suficiente para enfrentar qualquer obstáculo que surgisse à nossa frente, desde que ele estivesse ao meu lado. Edward tinha trazido de volta o sentido à minha vida, o colorido que ela havia perdido, mas, acima de tudo, ele tinha me devolvido a vontade de viver, a vontade de lutar pelos meus objetivos e pela minha felicidade.

**Narrado por Edward**

Deitado em nossa cama, eu observava o rosto delicado da mulher adormecida em meus braços. Não me cansava de olhar para ela e de admirar seus traços perfeitos. Bella era uma mulher maravilhosa, não só em seus atributos físicos como em sua personalidade. Embora aparentasse fisicamente uma fragilidade enorme, Bella era uma mulher forte. Tinha agüentado praticamente sozinha toda a dor da perda dos pais, do primeiro filho e a pressão psicológica que Michael sempre fez sobre ela. Eu sentia um orgulho imenso por ela ter passado por tudo o que passou sem se tornar uma pessoa amarga. Ao contrário, a cada dia Bella se tornava mais doce e meiga. Talvez fosse por isso que ela passasse uma imagem de fragilidade.

Eu simplesmente amava tudo nela. Amava a forma como, enquanto dormia, seu semblante sereno aquecia meu coração e como com um simples sorriso ela fazia meu dia valer à pena. Amava quando suas mãos quentes e delicadas me tocavam e a reação que elas causavam em meu corpo. Adorava a sensação que tomava conta do meu corpo quando meu nome saía de seus lábios. Amava a forma arredondada de seu ventre que gerava e protegia a nossa filha. Amava a forma como suas bochechas coravam e a maneira como ela olhava em meus olhos com aqueles olhos brilhantes de chocolate derretido que me davam vontade de mergulhar dentro deles. Amava o gosto dos seus lábios macios e rosados e o calor que eles me faziam sentir ao tocarem os meus. Amava a perfeição com que nossos corpos se encaixavam. Amava o fato como, de repente, toda a minha existência estava centrada ao redor daquela mulher ao invés de em mim mesmo.

Bella abriu preguiçosamente os olhos, talvez sentindo que eu a observava, e sorriu para mim.

_ Te acordei? – perguntei baixinho enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

_ Não. Na verdade eu preciso ir ao banheiro. – ela disse sorrindo constrangida.

Ajudei-a a se levantar e a acompanhei até o banheiro. Ela ainda me parecia tonta de sono e eu temia que ela se desequilibrasse e acabasse caindo ou batendo em alguma coisa. Não pude deixar de notar seus tornozelos inchados. Deviam estar doloridos e o desconforto provavelmente era grande. Depois que ela voltou a se deitar, sentei-me aos pés da cama para fazer uma massagem e tentar aliviar o inchaço. Bella fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente ao meu toque.

_ Amor, por que você não me disse que seus tornozelos estavam incomodando? Eu poderia ter feito uma massagem mais cedo! – eu queria que ela soubesse que eu tinha percebido.

_ Eles só estavam um pouco inchados quando eu me deitei, Edward! Não estavam doloridos ainda. – ela respondeu com a voz preguiçosa.

_ Quando é que você vai entender que eu não quero ver a senhora sofrendo, hein, Sra. Cullen? – eu a repreendi.

Bella abriu os olhos e sorriu. Sentou-se na cama e seu olhar prendeu o meu. Senti suas mãos delicadas acariciando meu peito enquanto ela se aproximava mais de mim e eu já podia sentir seu hálito batendo em meu rosto. Ela se ajoelhou sobre a cama, suas pernas passaram uma de cada lado dos meus quadris. Suas mãos subiram para meus cabelos e os agarraram com força puxando-me mais para perto de seu corpo e colando nossos lábios. Meu corpo imediatamente se incendiou quando Bella sentou-se sobre meus quadris roçando nossas intimidades. Nossas roupas aos poucos foram sendo jogadas em algum canto do quarto enquanto o calor provocado pela fricção de nossos corpos nos deixava insanos. Bella sentou-se sobre mim encaixando nossos corpos e a visão que eu tinha dela me tirava o fôlego. Deitado na cama com Bella sobre mim, eu admirava não só a beleza como também a sensualidade com que ela se movia. Deixei que ela guiasse o ritmo para que ela não sentisse nenhum desconforto e também porque eu temia machucá-la se a invadisse com força demais. Bella mordia os lábios e jogava a cabeça para trás enquanto aumentava o ritmo e a velocidade de seus movimentos. Eu não agüentaria por muito mais tempo, já sentia o clímax chegando. Me derramei dentro dela quando senti o aperto de sua intimidade em volta de mim e soube que ela também chegava ao ápice enquanto gemia meu nome. Estávamos suados e nossas respirações aos poucos voltavam ao ritmo normal. Tomamos um banho para relaxar nossos corpos e voltamos para o quarto. Já passava da meia noite e se quiséssemos chegar em casa antes de Brian acordar teríamos que sair antes do amanhecer.

_ Durma, minha vida! Você precisa descansar! Amanhã sairemos cedo!- eu disse beijando sua testa e acariciando seus cabelos. Bella passou o braço em minha cintura e sorriu de olhos fechados.

_ Eu te amo, Edward! – ela disse com a voz sonolenta.

_ Eu te amo mais, Sra. Cullen! – respondi sorrindo com a verdade daquelas palavras.

Bella aconchegou-se ainda mais em mim escondendo seu rosto no vão de meu pescoço. Aos poucos, eu pude sentir sua respiração se acalmar e se tornar mais profunda. Ainda fiquei algum tempo pensando na felicidade que eu sentia só por tê-la ali em meus braços. Inspirei profundamente o perfume de seus cabelos e em pouco tempo adormeci abraçado à minha mulher.


	27. Chapter 27 De Volta

**Capitulo XXVII – De volta **

Edward e Bella saíram do seu pequeno paraíso pouco antes do amanhecer do dia dezoito. Queriam chegar em casa cedo para que Brian os visse assim que acordasse. Ele ainda dormia quando abriram a porta de seu quarto. Edward e Bella entraram de fininho e se sentaram um de cada lado de Brian e ficaram observando seu sono por alguns instantes. Ele dormia tranqüilo e, pelo sorriso que ameaçava surgir nos cantos de seus lábios, parecia estar sonhando com algo bom. Sua respiração tomou um ritmo mais forte quando Edward começou a acariciar seus cabelos, tirando-os de seu rostinho até que ele abriu os olhinhos ainda sonolentos e os viu. Era impossível não sentir o coração acelerado diante de um sorriso lindo como o que ele lhes deu. Brian esfregou os olhinhos como se não acreditasse no que via e se levantou num pulo se jogando nos braços de Edward.

_ Hey, amigão! Isso tudo são saudades? – Edward perguntou abraçando-o apertado e acariciando-lhe as costas.

_ Humhum! – ele confessou.

Bella os observava e sorria ao ver o amor que transbordava dos olhos dos dois. A relação entre eles era simplesmente linda, perfeita. Às vezes, pareciam dois amiguinhos ao invés de pai e filho, mas em momentos como agora era possível ver nitidamente o lado paterno aflorar em Edward. Brian tinha os olhinhos fechados, os bracinhos enlaçando com força o pescoço do pai e as mãozinhas acariciando os ombros de Edward imitavam seu gesto. Bella não tinha a intenção de quebrar o momento, mas não resistiu e tocou seu rostinho com as pontas dos dedos. Brian abriu os olhinhos e a olhou com um sorriso imenso nos lábios.

_ Será que eu também mereço um abraço gostoso assim? – ela perguntou sorrindo de volta.

Ele se soltou de Edward e a abraçou enchendo seu rosto de beijos para depois deitar sua cabecinha em seus ombros como tinha feito com o pai minutos antes. Bella sentiu seus cabelos serem acariciados e o apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo. Deus! Foram só quatro dias, mas como ela tinha sentido falta daquele abraço quentinho e cheiroso. Brian permanecia calado em seus braços e ela estava começando a achar aquilo muito estranho. Ele não era assim.

_ Filho, por que você está assim tão quietinho? Está sentindo alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupada.

Não foi necessária uma resposta. Os olhinhos inchados e o enorme bocejo que escapou de sua boca já diziam tudo. Ele estava com sono. Bella sentiu-se culpada. Eles o tinham acordado cedo demais, mas a saudade era grande e estavam loucos para vê-lo e senti-lo.

_ Está com sono ainda, filho? – Edward perguntou somente para confirmar.

Brian assentiu com a cabeça de olhinhos fechados. Edward tentou puxá-lo dos braços da mãe para deitá-lo novamente na cama, mas Brian apertou ainda mais os bracinhos em volta de seu pescoço.

_ Anjinho, durma sossegado! A mamãe e o papai estarão aqui em casa quando você acordar! – ela tentou tranqüilizá-lo.

Brian afrouxou o aperto de seus braços e a olhou nos olhos.

_ Promete? – ele pediu com os olhinhos suplicantes.

_ Prometo, amorzinho! Nós não vamos mais viajar! Vamos ficar aqui com você e comer muito bolo de aniversário com esse homenzinho aqui. – ela disse fazendo cócegas em sua barriga.

Edward os olhava com os olhos emocionados. Bella teve a sensação de que ele observava o mesmo que ela havia observado quando Brian estava em seus braços. O laço que os unia era forte e nada, nem ninguém, conseguiria rompê-lo. Brian soltou-se dos braços de Bella, beijou sua barriga e voltou a se deitar em sua cama sob o edredom esticando os bracinhos para ela num claro convite para que ela se deitasse ao seu lado. Ela não tinha como resistir. Abraçou-se a ele e ficou ali sentindo seu cheirinho gostoso até que ele voltasse a dormir. Edward saiu do quarto deixando-os sozinhos e foi para o próprio quarto a fim de tomar um banho. Ainda se sentia sonolento por causa das poucas horas de sono, mas precisava manter-se acordado para ajudar nos preparativos da festa de Brian.

Bella juntou-se a Edward assim que percebeu que Brian dormia profundamente. A família estava reunida na sala de visitas e conversava sobre a viagem do casal enquanto esperava por ela. A festa de aniversário de Brian seria realizada na área externa da casa e a movimentação do lado de fora já era intensa. Após o café da manhã, Alice, Esme e Bella foram para a área da piscina que já havia sido cercada por uma grade e tampada com uma lona resistente para evitar acidentes durante a festa. Por causa do esquema de segurança, os pais deixariam seus filhos na casa dos Cullens e passariam mais tarde para pegá-los. Assim, como a casa estaria cheia de crianças e poucos adultos, todo cuidado era pouco.

Por volta das quinze horas, a casa já estava tomada pelos pequenos convidados. Algumas crianças se divertiam brincando de pega-pega com Emmett e Felix. Outras se empanturravam de salgadinhos e doces. Os adultos conversavam nas mesas que haviam sido colocadas na área da piscina e riam das brincadeiras das crianças. Bella esquadrinhava com o olhar toda a área à procura de Edward sem conseguir encontrá-lo.

_ Esme, onde está Edward? – ela perguntou ao notar o olhar da sogra sobre ela.

_ Ele está lá dentro no telefone. Daqui a pouco ele estará aqui, não se preocupe! – Esme respondeu com um sorriso tenso.

Bella reparou discretamente nas feições de todos à mesa. Pareciam esconder alguma coisa dela. Apesar dos sorrisos e das conversas aparentemente descontraídas ela conseguia perceber um leve traço de tensão em suas expressões. Algo estava acontecendo, algo que eles não queriam que ela soubesse, algo que envolvia diretamente Edward. Bella aguardou mais alguns minutos sem que Edward voltasse a aparecer. Levantou-se da mesa com a desculpa de ir ao banheiro e entrou na casa procurando por ele. Pegou cuidadosamente o aparelho de telefone da sala levando-o ao ouvido. Não havia ninguém na linha. Ou Edward já tinha terminado a ligação ou Esme mentira para ela, pensou. Mas se ele já tinha terminado a ligação, por que não voltou para a festa? Bella o procurou por toda a casa sem sucesso. Só faltava um lugar: o escritório de Carlisle. Desceu novamente as escadas que davam acesso ao andar inferior indo direto para o escritório. Aproximou-se silenciosamente da porta e tocou levemente a maçaneta tentando destrancá-la. A porta estava trancada.

_ Bella? O que você está fazendo aqui? Vamos voltar para a festa, Brian está perguntando por você! – a voz de Esme a sobressaltou.

Bella apenas deu um sorriso constrangido por ter sido pega quase em flagrante e acompanhou a sogra para fora da casa. Do lado de dentro do escritório, Edward, Marcus, Caius e Carlisle observavam a porta em silêncio. Tinham ouvido a voz de Esme e sabiam que Bella estava parada do lado de fora. Em cima da mesa do escritório estavam espalhadas diversas fotografias de Bella, Edward e Brian em diferentes ocasiões. As fotos tinham sido enviadas durante a viagem de lua de mel e Edward havia se aproveitado da bagunça das crianças para escapar do olhar atento de Bella e conversar com os seguranças.

_ Edward, agora nós temos certeza de que a pessoa que estava escondida nos arbustos naquele dia é a mesma que tirou essas fotos. Veja o ângulo em que elas foram tiradas. – Caius mostrava para Edward que o ponto de onde as fotos tinham sido tiradas se encaixava perfeitamente nos arbustos onde Felix achou a tampa da lente da máquina.

Edward olhava para as fotos irritado. Michael as havia mandado em um evidente desafio. Queria mostrar que mesmo que sua família estivesse protegida por seguranças ele ainda tinha acesso a Bella. Carlisle que até então apenas assistia calado à reunião se manifestou alarmado.

_ Edward, veja esta foto aqui! – ele disse mostrando uma foto de Bella no estacionamento do hospital. – Repare no ângulo em que ela foi tirada.

Edward levantou-se tenso. Sentia a boca seca e a vista turva. Suas mãos tremiam e estavam úmidas. Com o pavor estampado no rosto, Edward olhou para o pai antes de falar.

_ Ela foi tirada de dentro do hospital! – sua voz era praticamente um sussurro.

_ Não é só isso, filho! Pela posição e pela altura da foto, ela foi tirada de dentro da sala da direção.

Edward deixou-se cair sobre o sofá. Carlisle estava certo. Quem quer que ele fosse, o fotografo misterioso tinha acesso ao hospital e esteve muito mais perto de Bella do que ele poderia ter imaginado. A segurança teria que ser reforçada e reorganizada e Edward teria que convencer Bella a ficar em casa até que o bebê nascesse. Mas como ele faria isso sem contar toda a verdade? Bella estava bem de saúde e não concordaria em ficar em casa sem que ele tivesse um argumento forte. Ele teria que pensar em uma maneira de convencê-la o mais rapidamente possível. Uma leve batida na porta do escritório chamou a atenção de todos. Carlisle posicionou-se à porta, enquanto esperava que as fotos fossem recolhidas e devidamente escondidas, antes de abri-la. Alice entrou apressada.

_ Edward, volte para a festa agora mesmo! Bella já está desconfiada de que algo está acontecendo. Ela já te procurou pela casa toda e nós já não sabemos mais que desculpa arrumar para o seu sumiço. – ela dizia baixinho com medo de que Bella estivesse em seu encalço. Edward assentiu com a cabeça e ela saiu novamente da sala voltando para a festa.

_ Pai, por favor, venha comigo. Eu vou precisar do senhor como álibi. – Edward pediu ao pai já se encaminhando para fora do escritório. Carlisle seguiu o filho até a garagem da casa.

_ O que você vai dizer a ela, filho? – Carlisle perguntou sem entender porque eles estavam ali.

_ Alice disse que Bella me procurou pela casa toda, então nós estamos chegando do hospital onde o senhor foi dar alta a um paciente. Eu fui dirigindo porque o senhor já tinha bebido um pouco e me pediu para levá-lo. – ele explicou rapidamente enquanto eles caminhavam para a área da piscina como se tivessem acabado de chegar em casa.

Edward respirou fundo tentando se acalmar antes de fazer a curva que o deixaria no campo de visão de Bella. Assim que o viu, ela veio ao seu encontro e seu rosto estava visivelmente preocupado. Edward se apressou em alcançá-la antes que ela corresse em sua direção.

_ Edward, eu estou lhe procurando há mais de uma hora! Onde você se meteu, amor? – ela disse abraçando-se ao corpo de Edward.

Edward a envolveu em seus braços, beijando-lhe os cabelos antes de responder.

_ Me desculpe, minha vida! Eu tinha que ter lhe avisado. Meu pai deu alta a um paciente, mas se esqueceu de assinar uns papéis. Ligaram pra cá do hospital pedindo para que ele fosse lá porque a família do paciente já tinha ido buscá-lo. Como meu pai já tinha bebido um pouco, eu fui dirigindo. – ele acariciava as costas de Bella.

– Sua mãe disse que você estava ao telefone, mas eu não o encontrei em lugar algum da casa! Fiquei preocupada achando que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa. – ela disse mais tranquila.

_ Me perdoe, Bella! Eu não achei que você daria pela minha falta. Eu achei que voltaria antes de você perceber que eu tinha saído. – ele disse beijando suavemente os lábios de Bella. – Se sente melhor agora?

Bella sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça enquanto acariciava o rosto de Edward. O casal voltou para a área da piscina. As crianças estavam sentadas no chão e assistiam atentas a um teatro de fantoches. Edward sentou-se em uma espreguiçadeira com Bella à sua frente recostada em seu peito. Todos o olhavam com curiosidade. Edward apenas piscou o olho discretamente indicando que tudo estava bem e a conversa foi retomada com a mesma empolgação de antes. Assim que o teatro de fantoches acabou, Alice chamou as crianças para cantar os "Parabéns".

_ Pra quem você vai dar o primeiro pedaço de bolo este ano, Brian? – perguntou Esme curiosa.

O primeiro pedaço sempre tinha sido de Edward, mas Esme queria saber se dessa vez seria diferente. Brian olhou para o pai com uma expressão engraçada, parecia culpado. Edward sorriu para ele já imaginando que ele diria o nome de Bella, mas Brian surpreendeu a todos.

_ Pra Sofia! – ele disse levando o pratinho com uma fatia de bolo em direção a Bella.

_ Mas como a Sofia vai comer o bolo se ela está dentro da barriga da Bella? – Emmett perguntou segurando o riso.

_ O papai falou que tudo o que a mamãe come vai pra Sofia, não é? – ele falou confirmando a informação com o pai.

Edward sorriu para o filho e assentiu com a cabeça.

– Então, se a mamãe comer o bolo a Sofia também come! – ele explicou para Emmett como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Brian entregou o pratinho nas mãos de Bella e esperou que ela colocasse o primeiro pedaço na boca. Assim que ela o engoliu ele colocou as mãozinhas em concha perto da barriga de Bella e gritou:

_ Abre a boca, Sofia, porque lá vai o bolo!

Todos soltaram uma ruidosa gargalhada com a atitude do menino que os olhava com carinha de "estão rindo de que?". Bella o abraçou e encheu suas bochechas de beijinhos antes que ele saísse correndo novamente para brincar com seus amiguinhos. Por volta das vinte horas as últimas crianças já deixavam a casa. Brian descansava no colo do pai exausto de tanto correr e brincar. Edward subiu com o menino e lhe deu um banho antes que ele desmontasse de vez. Brian vestiu o pijaminha estampado de ursinhos e deitou-se sob o edredom já com os olhinhos fechando de tanto sono e nem conseguiu responder quando Bella e Edward lhe deram um beijo na testa desejando boa noite.

Bella sentia-se cansada. Não tinha descansado à tarde e com a agitação do aniversário e a tensão que havia sentido com o sumiço de Edward sentia como se sua barriga tivesse dobrado de peso. Tomou um banho quente na esperança de relaxar os músculos, mas suas costas a incomodavam como resultado do peso da barriga aliado às várias horas que havia permanecido sentada. Edward entrou no quarto depois de tomar um banho encontrando Bella sentada na beirada da cama massageando a região lombar. Sabia que ela estava com dor. Em silêncio, aproximou-se da cama e ajoelhou-se atrás da esposa massageando-lhe as costas enquanto distribuía beijos suaves por seu pescoço e seus ombros. Bella fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro demorado deliciando-se com o toque das mãos fortes, porém macias do marido. Ao senti-la mais relaxada, Edward deitou-se na cama levando Bella consigo encaixando seu corpo no dela em conchinha pensando que assim ela dormiria mais confortavelmente. Bella não demorou a dormir. Bastou sentir os dedos de Edward acariciando seus cabelos para entregar-se à inconsciência. Embora estivesse cansado, Edward não conseguiria dormir direito aquela noite. A ideia de que alguém de dentro do hospital pudesse ser o fotógrafo misterioso não lhe saía da cabeça. Teria que falar com Emmett na manhã seguinte. A vigilância teria que ser melhorada, pois qualquer falha poderia ter conseqüências sérias e irreversíveis.


	28. Chapter 28 Veneno

**Capítulo XXVIII – Veneno**

Abril. Bella acabara de completar oito meses de gravidez. Sofia vinha se desenvolvendo normalmente e a gestação de Bella caminhava para seu final de forma tranquila e saudável. Apesar das tentativas de Michael, Bella nunca tomou conhecimento de suas manobras e embora Edward tenha tentado convencê-la a ficar em casa nos dois últimos meses de gestação, ela tinha insistido em trabalhar até o fim. Porém, nos últimos dias ela vinha pensando em atender ao pedido do marido. O cansaço a estava tomando de uma forma exagerada e as dores nas costas agora eram mais frequentes. Além disso, não vinha dormindo bem havia alguns dias e havia passado a noite anterior em claro. Em sua última consulta pré-natal, Rose a havia tranqüilizado quanto aos problemas para dormir. Segundo ela, a insônia era comum nos últimos meses de gravidez por causa da ansiedade em relação ao parto. As dores nas costas eram sempre aliviadas através das massagens que Edward lhe fazia. Ele andava preocupado com o cansaço excessivo e com as noites mal dormidas de Bella, mas apesar do desconforto causado pelos últimos meses da gravidez, ele percebia que ela estava bem. Bella nunca reclamava de nada e tinha sempre um lindo sorriso nos lábios. Parecia serena e isso deixava Edward mais tranqüilo.

A única coisa que Edward não sabia era que Bella vinha tendo problemas de relacionamento com a secretária da diretoria. Desde que a notícia de sua gravidez se espalhou pelo hospital, Bella percebeu que Jéssica mudou com ela. Parecia mais distante, um pouco arredia ou até mesmo ressentida. Bella chegou a pensar que Jéssica pudesse estar apaixonada por Edward, mas a moça nunca tinha demonstrado nenhum sentimento por ele e Bella nunca tinha percebido nenhum olhar ou outra pista que lhe confirmasse tal coisa. Além disso, já tinha ouvido Jéssica comentar com as novas funcionárias, Tânia, Kate e Irina, sobre os passeios que fazia com seu namorado e sobre como ele a incentivava a fazer o que queria. As três irmãs haviam sido integradas ao quadro de enfermeiros do hospital desde o final do mês de fevereiro. Tânia, porém, tinha experiência como secretária administrativa e desde que Jéssica havia anunciado que deixaria o hospital em maio para se casar, Emmett lhe pediu para que treinasse Tânia para substituí-la. Jéssica e Tânia tinham ficado amigas quase que instantaneamente. Viviam juntas e cheias de segredos e eram vistas constantemente aos cochichos e risinhos pelos funcionários do hospital.

Caminhando em direção à sala da diretoria, Bella pensava em como sua vida estava prestes a mudar radicalmente com a chegada do bebê. Sofia era um sonho prestes a se concretizar. Bella não via a hora de tê-la em seus braços, de ver seu rostinho lindo, de sentir seu calor, seu cheirinho gostoso e de sentir a emoção de amamentá-la pela primeira vez. Ela sempre vira essa emoção estampada nos rostos das mães de seus pequenos pacientes, mas senti-la na própria pele seria uma experiência muito mais reveladora.

_ ... Se um dia eu quiser ter um filho, eu prefiro a adoção! Deus me livre de ficar toda deformada e estragar o meu corpo por causa disso. Depois meu marido vai acabar procurando outra mais jeitosinha? Nem pensar! – a voz de Jéssica vinha de dentro da ante-sala da diretoria.

Bella parou ainda no corredor ao ouvir a conversa.

_ Mas você não gostaria de ter seu próprio filho? – a voz de Tânia soava curiosa.

_ Não se isso significasse que eu teria que ficar enorme de gorda. Você já viu o tamanho dela? Céus, que homem sentiria desejo por uma mulher com uma barriga daquele tamanho? No mínimo ele deve pensar em outra quando está na cama com ela, senão não dá! – Jéssica continuava a destilar seu veneno.

Tânia não fez mais nenhum comentário. Do lado de fora da sala, Bella pensava em dar meia volta e falar com Emmett mais tarde. Tinha medo de que Jéssica e Tânia percebessem o quanto aquilo que acabara de ouvir a tinha afetado. Por outro lado, se entrasse na sala ela teria a chance de interromper aquela conversa. Não lhe agradava que falassem dela pelas costas e se ela conseguisse manter a expressão firme e segura diante das duas poderia desencorajá-las a continuar. Sim. Entrar seria a escolha mais acertada.

_ Bom dia, Jéssica! Tânia! – Bella disse ao entrar na sala com uma máscara de tranqüilidade no rosto.

_ Bom dia, doutora! – Tânia respondeu com um sorriso constrangido no rosto.

Jéssica apenas respondeu com um aceno de cabeça mal olhando no rosto de Bella que a encarava.

_ Jéssica, por favor, será que você poderia perguntar ao Emmett se ele teria um tempinho pra mim? – Bella perguntou educadamente embora sua vontade fosse de berrar nos ouvidos da moça até que seus tímpanos explodissem.

_ Ele está ocupado. – a resposta de Jéssica veio seca e de má vontade.

Pelo canto dos olhos Bella percebeu o olhar curioso de Tânia na pequena disputa que se desenrolava à sua frente. Precisava de uma vez por todas colocar Jéssica em seu devido lugar para que Tânia não se sentisse incentivada a tomar esse tipo de liberdade com ela. Não lhe agradava o que estava prestes a fazer, mas Jéssica não lhe tinha deixado alternativas.

_ Acho que você não compreendeu direito, minha cara! – Bella disse encarando Jéssica com a expressão séria e inclinando-se sobre a mesa da moça com uma atitude ameaçadora. – Eu pedi "por favor" apenas por uma questão de educação, mas eu lhe dei uma ordem e exijo que ela seja cumprida!

Jéssica se levantou abruptamente da cadeira em que estava sentada. Embora Bella tenha sentido o peito queimar pelo susto provocado pelo movimento inesperado de Jéssica, manteve no rosto a expressão séria e conseguiu refrear o impulso de recuar o corpo. A secretária já se preparava para dar uma resposta mal criada a Bella, mas parou ao ouvir a porta da sala de Emmett se abrindo.

_ Bella? – a voz grave de Emmett preencheu toda a sala – Bom dia, cunhadinha! Veio matar a saudade do grandão aqui? – ele brincou dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

_ Eu queria conversar com você, mas não sabia se você teria um tempinho pra mim. – ela sorria de volta ao cunhado como se a pequena discussão com Jéssica não tivesse acabado de acontecer. – É coisa rápida!

_ Mesmo se eu estivesse ocupado, pra você eu sempre tenho tempo. Você poderia ter entrado na minha sala, não precisava ter ficado parada aqui esperando a Jéssica lhe anunciar. – Emmett dizia enquanto conduzia Bella pela mão de volta para sua sala.

Bella deixou-se levar por Emmett e antes de entrar na sala voltou o olhar para Jéssica com um sorriso vitorioso no canto dos lábios. A moça assistia a tudo com o rosto vermelho. Parecia estar prestes a explodir de raiva. No outro canto da sala, o olhar curioso de Tânia registrava a cena nos mínimos detalhes. Assim que a porta da sala foi fechada, Jéssica deixou-se cair novamente em sua cadeira.

_ Você enlouqueceu, Jéssica? – Tânia sussurrava para a amiga – Como você enfrenta a mulher desse jeito. Esqueceu que ela é casada com um dos donos do hospital?

Jéssica lançou um olhar debochado para Tânia.

_ Eu já estou de saco cheio de fingir que acredito nesse papel de boa moça que ela faz. Ela tenta passar essa imagem de boazinha, de meiguinha, mas é tudo falsidade. – Jéssica dizia entre dentes.

_ O que você quer dizer com isso? – Tânia não conseguia conter sua curiosidade – Ela não me pareceu ser falsa!

_ Isso é porque você está aqui há pouco tempo e não conhece nada sobre ela. Ela é uma vigarista, uma aproveitadora. Esse bebê é uma verdadeira galinha dos ovos de ouro pra ela. Só mesmo um idiota como o marido dela pra cair no golpe da barriga em pleno século XXI. – Jéssica parecia estar certa do que dizia.

_ Tem certeza disso, Jéssica? Eu já vi os dois juntos várias vezes e eles me parecem muito apaixonados. – Tânia rebateu.

_ Ele é completamente apaixonado por ela. Está completamente enfeitiçado e cego. Mas eu sei o que eu estou falando. Tudo o que ela quer é dinheiro. Mas a máscara de boazinha dela está prestes a cair de vez, eu garanto.

Tânia mal conseguia esconder sua curiosidade. Estava intrigada com as coisas que Jéssica dizia. Queria continuar a conversa, mas teve que se conter porque a porta da sala de Emmett foi novamente aberta para que ele e Bella saíssem. Tentaria arrancar mais informações de Jéssica outra hora ou sua avidez poderia fazer com que suspeitassem dela. Precisava ser cautelosa e não chamar a atenção para si ou tudo estaria perdido.

Emmett e Bella entraram no consultório de Edward. Iriam dar a ele a notícia que tanto queria ouvir. Bella trabalharia somente até o final daquela semana e finalmente se afastaria do hospital até que o bebê nascesse. Edward não poderia sentir alivio maior ao saber que ela ficaria em casa. Depois que descobriu que o fotógrafo misterioso tinha acesso ao hospital ele mal conseguia se concentrar no trabalho. Vivia verificando o monitor de seu laptop que transmitia as imagens do consultório de Bella através da câmera de segurança oculta que fora instalada sem que ela soubesse. Apesar das melhorias na segurança, estava sempre preocupado com a esposa e a ideia de que ela estaria tão próxima ao inimigo o apavorava. Por duas vezes ele tinha tomado a decisão de contar-lhe sobre as manobras de Michael, mas as crises de insônia de Bella o desencorajaram. Se ela já estava ansiosa sem saber de nada, ele temia sua reação diante da verdade.

Bella passou a tarde conversando com Esme na área da piscina enquanto ambas riam das brincadeiras de Brian e Oz. No entanto, a conversa que ouvira entre Jéssica e Tânia não saía de sua cabeça. Por mais que tentasse esquecê-la, a opinião desagradável de Jéssica sobre sua aparência ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos. Esme percebera que Bella parecia distante, incomodada com alguma coisa, mas preferiu não tocar no assunto. Sabia que, assim como Isa, Bella não se sentia à vontade de falar sobre suas inquietações e a pessoa mais indicada para conversar com ela seria Edward.

Edward estacionou o carro na garagem de casa no final da tarde. Sentia como se um peso enorme tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros somente por saber que em poucos dias Bella estaria completamente segura dentro de casa. Esme e Brian assistiam a um desenho animado quando ele entrou na sala. Assim que o viu, ela imediatamente veio ao seu encontro e discretamente lhe contou sobre o que achava do provável estado de espírito de Bella.

_ Ela disse alguma coisa, mãe? – Edward perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

_ Não, filho! E eu também não quis me meter. Achei melhor que você conversasse com ela. – Esme respondeu notando a ruga que se formava entre os olhos do filho.

Edward subiu direto para o quarto. Entrou silenciosamente caminhando até o closet que estava com a luz acesa. Parou encostado no batente da porta e ficou observando a expressão no rosto de Bella que se olhava no enorme espelho de corpo inteiro. Esme estava certa. Algo a incomodava e ele precisava saber o que era. Bella estava tão concentrada em observar seu reflexo no espelho que não percebeu a aproximação do marido.

_ Linda! – disse Edward abraçando-a por trás e admirando a imagem da esposa no espelho.

Ao contrário do que normalmente acontecia, Bella não sorriu diante do elogio. Apenas franziu o cenho dando a Edward a certeza de que ela não estava bem. Em silêncio, ele a levou pelas mãos de volta ao quarto e sentou-se na cama de frente pra ela.

_ O que aconteceu, amor? Tem alguma coisa lhe incomodando, eu sei! – ele perguntou olhando diretamente nos olhos de Bella que baixou o olhar.

_ Como você pode dizer que eu estou linda, Edward? Eu estou enorme de gorda! – Bella repetiu as palavras desagradáveis de Jéssica.

_ Bella, que absurdo! Amor, você não está gorda, muito menos enorme! Por que isso agora? – ele perguntou surpreso com o comentário da esposa.

_ Edward, olha para mim! Olha o tamanho da minha barriga! Meu corpo está deformado, como você pode me achar linda? – ela respondeu com os olhos marejados.

_ Deform...? Meu Deus! Bella você não está gorda e sim grávida! Você só ganhou oito quilos até hoje, seu peso está absolutamente normal! De onde você tirou essa ideia absurda, amor? – Edward abraçou a esposa enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido e acariciava sua face.

_ É o que as pessoas andam dizendo, Edward! – ela disse deixando as lágrimas caírem.

Edward prendeu a respiração. Se alguém tivesse tido a ousadia de dizer um absurdo daqueles para sua esposa iria se arrepender amargamente por ter nascido.

_ Que pessoas, Bella? Alguém disse isso pra você? – ele perguntou visivelmente irritado.

Bella contou a Edward a forma como Jéssica estava se comportando com ela e a conversa que tinha ouvido entre Jéssica e Tânia. Edward ouvia a tudo tentando controlar a raiva que já lhe subia à cabeça. Sentia seu sangue ferver a cada palavra de Bella porque podia ver em seus olhos como aquilo a tinha magoado. Por causa da língua ferina de Jéssica, Bella se sentia insegura e sua autoestima tinha sido afetada. A gota d'água que transbordou o balde de ódio que ele sentia foi ouvir o comentário de que ele pensaria em outra mulher ao fazer amor com Bella.

_ Ela teve a coragem de dizer isso, Bella? – Edward tremia de ódio enquanto Bella assentia com a cabeça – Ela vai ter que engolir cada palavra que disse, eu prometo isso!

_ Edward, por favor, eu não quero que você faça nada. – Bella pediu assustada com a reação do marido.

_ Como não, amor? Ela não pode lhe dizer essas barbaridades e ficar tudo por isso mesmo! – ele estava revoltado.

_ Amor, ela não disse essas coisas diretamente pra mim. Ela estava conversando com a Tânia e acho que ela nem sabe que eu ouvi. Eu estava no corredor, Edward. Por favor, promete pra mim que você não vai fazer nada. – Bella se agarrava a Edward com medo de que Jéssica ficasse sabendo que a tinha atingido com suas palavras.

_ Isso não importa, amor. Ela não pode lhe faltar com o respeito e nem ficar destilando veneno dessa forma e sair impune. Ela me acusou de pensar em outra mulher quando estamos na cama. Isso é revoltante, é nojento, Bella!

_ Edward, prometa pra mim, por favor! – sua voz estava trêmula.

Edward percebeu o nervosismo de Bella. Queria arrancar a língua venenosa da boca de Jéssica, mas sabia que se não prometesse a Bella que não faria nada, ela não se acalmaria. Respirou profundamente várias vezes tentando aplacar a sede de vingança que sentia antes de segurar o rosto de Bella com ambas as mãos e olhá-la diretamente nos olhos.

_ Eu prometo com uma condição, Bella! Você também tem que me prometer que vai esquecer o que essa louca falou. Eu não quero ver você se achando feia como agora, nunca mais. Promete? – Bella assentiu com a cabeça – Eu quero ouvir você me prometer, Bella!

_ Prometo! – ela disse simplesmente com a voz falha.

Edward sabia que as palavras de Jéssica tinham feito um verdadeiro estrago na autoestima de Bella. Ele ainda conseguia ver a tristeza em seus olhos e tinha que fazer alguma coisa para tirá-la de lá.

_ Amor, olha para mim. – ele pediu com a voz suave – Você é a minha vida, Bella. Pra mim você é a mulher mais maravilhosa do mundo. Por favor, não se deixe envenenar pelas palavras da Jéssica. Você não está gorda e nem seu corpo está deformado. Você está linda, amor! Você é linda! Você é a única mulher que eu desejo na minha cama e eu nunca ... jamais pensaria em outra mulher. Sabe por quê? Porque eu não faço sexo com você. Eu faço amor, Bella! E você é a mulher que eu amo! Meu amor por você vai além da sua aparência física, Dra. Delícia! – Bella riu ao se lembrar do apelido que Edward lhe dera – A Bella que eu amo está aqui dentro! – Edward tocou o peito de Bella na altura de seu coração – A gostosa que veio no pacote é só um brinde! – ele brincou.

_ Obrigada, Edward! – Bella acariciava o rosto do marido – Por me amar tanto assim!

_ Você não faz ideia do quanto eu amo você, meu anjo! Não existem palavras que descrevam com exatidão o que eu sinto quando estou assim abraçado a você, quando fazemos amor ou simplesmente quando você sorri pra mim. – Edward aproximou seu rosto do de Bella até que seus lábios estivessem unidos.

Bella sentiu o amor de Edward através daquele beijo suave e carinhoso. Ele queria que ela o sentisse. Precisava que ela se convencesse de uma vez por todas de que nunca existiria outra mulher em sua vida. Bella tentava a todo custo apagar as palavras de Jéssica de sua memória, mas ainda havia outra coisa que a incomodava. Tânia. Aquela mulher a incomodava. Embora Tânia sempre tenha sido simpática e solícita com ela, por algum motivo que Bella não sabia explicar ela não conseguia confiar na moça. Bella tinha a impressão de que Tânia não era quem dizia ser. A forma como Tânia a observava a deixava inquieta. Seu olhar sobre Bella era tão penetrante que dava a impressão de que Tânia conseguia enxergar através dela e isso a intimidava.

Tânia era uma mulher bonita, de pele bronzeada e de corpo escultural. Alta, de cabelos pretos lisos e longos e de olhos extremamente verdes ela chamava a atenção de homens e mulheres por onde passava e parecia não se intimidar com isso. Era uma pessoa curiosa, sempre perguntando sobre tudo e sobre todos no hospital, mas parecia ter um interesse especial pela vida dos Cullens.


	29. Chapter 29 Descoberta

**Capítulo XXIX - Descoberta**

Marcus caminhava calmamente para a diretoria do hospital. Precisava falar com Emmett e colocá-lo a par das últimas novidades. Já tinha uma forte desconfiança de quem seria o fotógrafo misterioso e precisava que Emmett ficasse mais atento a qualquer movimento suspeito. Tudo não tinha passado de um golpe de sorte em que ele conseguira ver a máquina fotográfica dentro da bolsa que ela tinha deixado aberta em um breve momento de descuido.

A ante-sala da diretoria estava silenciosa. Marcus parou sorrateiramente à porta observando o que se passava lá dentro. Tânia manuseava uma máquina fotográfica e parecia trocar o filme usado por outro novinho em folha. Ele esperou até que ela acabasse o procedimento e entrou na sala sem ser percebido.

_ Onde está Jéssica? – ele perguntou preenchendo a sala com sua voz grave.

Tânia se sobressaltou. Seu primeiro impulso foi tentar ocultar a máquina que ainda estava em sua mão, mas ao ver que se tratava de Marcus ela relaxou e lhe deu seu sorriso mais largo.

_ Jéssica foi até o departamento de recursos humanos. Não deve demorar a voltar. Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa? – ela disse recolocando a máquina na bolsa de onde ela a havia tirado.

_ Eu gostaria de falar com Emmett. Será que você poderia me anunciar? – ele perguntou sorrindo de volta enquanto observava Tânia deixar o filme na primeira gaveta de sua mesa e caminhar sensualmente até a porta de Emmett.

Tânia bateu suavemente à porta e entrou para falar com Emmett. Assim que ela fechou a porta atrás de si, Marcus correu até a gaveta e pegou o filme escondendo-o no bolso de seu paletó. Segundos depois, ela abriu novamente a porta dando-lhe passagem para a sala da diretoria ao mesmo tempo em que Jéssica retornava ao seu posto.

_ Quem entrou na sala do Sr. Cullen? – Jéssica perguntou curiosa.

_ O auditor do Ministério da Saúde, o Sr. Marcus! – Tânia respondeu aliviada.

Por pouco não tinha sido surpreendida por Jéssica com a máquina nas mãos. Não saberia como explicar o que estava fazendo com aquele objeto caso Jéssica lhe perguntasse e, então, tudo estaria perdido, todo o esforço que ela tinha feito até agora teria ido por água abaixo.

**Narrado por Marcus**

Emmett queria demiti-la, mas eu tive que demovê-lo daquela ideia. Seria mais fácil vigiá-la se a mantivéssemos por perto. Agora que sabíamos quem era a fotógrafa misteriosa poderíamos usá-la para chegar até Michael. Só teríamos que seguir seus passos vinte e quatro horas por dia. Qualquer deslize seu, por menor que ele fosse, poderia nos levar até ele.

_ Emmett, eu preciso que você mantenha a calma! A partir de amanhã, Bella estará segura em casa e nós poderemos voltar a nossa atenção para a nossa amiga aí fora. Desfaça essa cara de assassino porque ela não pode perceber que nós desconfiamos dela. – eu pedia com medo de que ele não conseguisse disfarçar sua raiva.

Emmett respirou fundo várias vezes tentando recobrar o controle. Seu rosto ainda estava vermelho e ele mantinha as mãos fortemente fechadas em punho para conter o nervosismo. Esperei por longos minutos antes de abrir a porta da sala e dar de cara com o sorriso brilhante de Tânia que nos olhava atentamente. Ela era realmente uma mulher lindíssima. Dei-lhe o meu sorriso mais largo e passei pela sala em direção ao corredor sendo seguido de perto por Emmett. Ainda pude ouvir a voz de Jéssica perguntando aos sussurros.

_ O que será que deu nele? – ela se referia à expressão carrancuda de Emmett.

_ Tudo indica que o auditor achou alguma irregularidade na pediatria. – Tânia sussurrou de volta. Ela era realmente uma excelente atriz.

Emmett insistiu em ir comigo até a loja onde mandaríamos revelar o filme. Só teríamos que esperar uma hora para confirmarmos de vez nossas suspeitas. Meu único medo era de que ele perdesse completamente o controle quando víssemos o conteúdo das fotos. Ele não quis dar uma volta, preferiu esperar que a revelação fosse feita dentro da loja. Assim que abri o pacote e vi a primeira foto, minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas. O filme não tinha sido totalmente usado, mas todas as fotos que estavam ali mostravam Bella e Edward chegando e saindo do hospital. Ao ver as fotos, Emmett quase surtou. Queria voltar ao hospital e fazer um escândalo. Foi difícil controlá-lo, se fosse preciso eu usaria a força de Felix para detê-lo, mas não poderíamos perder a oportunidade que se abria à nossa frente.

_ Emmett, me ouça com atenção. Estamos cada vez mais perto de encontrar Michael agora que sabemos quem o está ajudando. Eu preciso que você finja que nada está acontecendo! – Emmett me olhava com a expressão furiosa – Eu sei como está sendo difícil pra você, mas eu realmente preciso da sua ajuda.

_ Você não faz ideia do quão difícil está sendo pra mim. Você não estava lá quando meu irmão quase enlouqueceu quando a Isa morreu, você não estava lá quando a Bella passou mal por causa dessas malditas fotos. Você não faz ideia do que vai acontecer ao meu irmão se alguma coisa acontecer com a Bella. Ele não vai conseguir se levantar de novo... – ele andava de um lado para o outro como um leão enjaulado - ... e tudo por causa daquela miserável.

Emmett socou o tronco de uma árvore da praça onde estávamos e sentou-se ofegante no chão levando as mãos ao rosto. As costas de sua mão direita sangravam, mas ele parecia não sentir o ferimento. Deixei que ele ficasse ali sentado até que sua respiração se normalizasse. Eu precisava que ele se controlasse antes de voltarmos para o hospital. Estava preocupado com a reação de Edward ao saber a verdade. Se Emmett tinha ficado naquele estado, eu não conseguia imaginar como Edward ficaria ou o que ele faria.

_ Emmett, eu vou precisar da sua ajuda para contar a verdade ao seu irmão. Por isso, eu preciso que você se controle. Se ele reagir mal eu vou precisar que você o segure, que o impeça de fazer qualquer bobagem, entendeu? – eu perguntei me agachando ao seu lado e tocando no ombro de Emmett.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e me olhou assustado. Eu sabia o que se passava em sua mente. Ele também temia a reação do irmão.

_ Ah, droga! – ele falou simplesmente levando as mãos novamente ao rosto.

Depois que Emmett se acalmou, seguimos de volta para o hospital. Ele permaneceu calado durante todo o trajeto e isso me preocupava. Emmett era o tipo falante e seu silêncio podia significar problemas.

_ Você está bem? – perguntei-lhe quando paramos diante da porta do consultório de Edward. Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Entramos. Assim que olhou no rosto de Emmett, Edward percebeu que alguma coisa errada estava acontecendo. Levantou-se de repente da cadeira caminhando em direção ao irmão como olhar assustado.

_ O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Bella? Onde ela está? – ele perguntava alarmado ameaçando sair pelos corredores em busca da mulher.

_ Edward, Bella está perfeitamente bem! Aconteceu uma coisa sim, mas não foi com ela. E antes que você entre em pânico, Brian está a salvo em casa. – eu disse segurando-o pelo braço para que não saísse.

_ Então, o que foi? Por que Emmett está com essa cara? – ele perguntou agora confuso.

_ Sente-se. Precisamos conversar! – eu o guiei para as poltronas que havia em seu consultório.

Troquei um olhar preocupado com Emmett antes de começar e, com calma, contei a Edward tudo o que havíamos descoberto enquanto observava suas reações. Contei dos meus planos de vigiá-la e segui-la para saber onde Michael se escondia. Ele ouviu tudo o que eu tinha a dizer sem me interromper. Depois que terminei, ele não disse nada, apenas manteve o olhar fixo em algum ponto na parede atrás de mim. Permaneceu assim por cinco longos minutos até que seu rosto se contorceu numa expressão de dor e ele chorou abraçado às próprias pernas com o rosto escondido nos joelhos. De todas as reações que eu havia predito aquele choro convulsivo não era uma delas. Assustei-me ao ver a intensidade do descontrole de Edward e pela primeira vez em meus vinte anos de carreira eu não sabia o que fazer. Emmett, que durante toda a nossa conversa tinha permanecido de pé encostado na porta do consultório provavelmente para impedir a saída do irmão, correu em sua direção e o abraçou apertado sem dizer nada. Estava apenas oferecendo o colo de irmão mais velho para que Edward chorasse. Aquele homem forte e determinado que havia meses lutava para proteger a esposa agora chorava diante de mim como um menino com medo do escuro. Ele havia atingido o seu limite. Edward havia desmoronado.

**Narrado por Edward**

Eu tentei me controlar, mas não agüentei. Consegui ouvir tudo o que Marcus tinha pra dizer sem interrompê-lo, mas o que me desesperou foi pensar em quantas vezes Bella esteve próxima a ela, em quantas vezes eu tinha falhado em protegê-la e em quantas vezes o pior poderia ter acontecido. Eu estava com muito medo e me sentia impotente. Várias imagens passavam diante dos meus olhos como em um filme: Bella deitada na cama com o rosto abatido depois da crise no dia em que recebemos as primeiras fotos; seu rosto assustado quando acordou em meus braços ao entrarmos no carro no parque Yost; a expressão preocupada com que ela se aproximou de mim no aniversário de Brian depois do meu sumiço; as diversas noites em que ela acordava chorando e assustada por causa dos pesadelos ...

Apesar do meu descontrole eu sabia que no fundo tínhamos feito uma descoberta importantíssima que nos colocaria mais perto de pegar aquele monstro. Eu seguiria com o plano de Marcus, mas naquele momento tudo o que eu queria fazer era chorar. Precisava aliviar aquela pressão horrível que eu carregava no peito há tantos meses e sabia que poderia contar com meu irmão pra segurar a minha barra. Ele não me decepcionou. Deu-me seu abraço como fazia quando éramos crianças e eu apanhava na rua dos meninos mais velhos. Ele não precisava dizer nada. Bastava estar ali ao meu lado e me permitir ser o lado frágil pelo menos aquela vez. E assim ele o fez. Deixou-me arruinar sua camisa com minhas lágrimas até que elas secassem e eu conseguisse me acalmar. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei daquele jeito, mas quando as lágrimas acabaram eu me sentia como se toda a energia do meu corpo tivesse sido drenada. Um cansaço enorme tomou conta de mim e tudo o que eu precisava era ir embora para casa e dormir ... ou pelo menos tentar. Eu não queria que Bella me visse daquele jeito. Não teria como me explicar sem deixá-la alarmada. Levantei-me da poltrona e comecei a juntar minhas coisas.

_ Emmett, será que você poderia dar uma carona para a Bella quando ela for para casa? Eu não quero que ela me veja assim. Preciso me recompor antes de vê-la de novo. – eu pedi e Emmett entendeu minhas razões.

_ Deixe comigo, Edward. Se ela perguntar por você, eu digo que você estava com uma forte enxaqueca e foi embora para casa mais cedo. – ele respondeu tocando meu ombro.

_ Eu vou tomar um remédio pra dormir. Não quero falar com ela hoje. Não vou conseguir ser forte. Hoje não! – eu disse tentando segurar as lágrimas que já queriam voltar.

Despedi-me de meu irmão e de Marcus e saí dali o mais rapidamente possível acompanhado por Demetri. Pedi que ele guiasse o carro, não tinha cabeça para dirigir ou acabaria enfiando o carro em um poste. Assim que passei pela porta de casa, minha mãe correu em minha direção preocupada com minha expressão.

_ Filho, o que aconteceu? Por que você está assim? – ela perguntou acariciando meu rosto.

_ Eu estou bem agora, mãe. Não se preocupe. É só uma dor de cabeça muito forte. Vou tomar um banho e engolir um remédio para tentar dormir. – eu respondi tentando acalmá-la.

_ Eu vou preparar um lanche pra você comer antes de se deitar. – ela me olhava ainda preocupada.

_ Não precisa, mãe. Eu não estou com fome. Eu só quero descansar mesmo. Preciso de uma longa noite de sono ininterrupto. – beijei sua testa e subi para o meu quarto antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa.

Debaixo do chuveiro deixei que o choro voltasse, mas dessa vez ele não veio descontrolado. A água quente caindo sobre meus ombros não foi o bastante para aliviar a tensão dos músculos e eu sabia que não conseguiria dormir sem os remédios. Engoli dois comprimidos e me deitei. Agarrei-me ao travesseiro de Bella inspirando seu perfume. Aquele remédio me garantiria pelo menos doze horas de sono pesado. Precisava estar dormindo antes que ela chegasse ou minha máscara de homem forte desmoronaria. O remédio não demorou a surtir efeito e não percebi quando caí na inconsciência.

**Narrado por Bella**

_ Mas o que ele tem, Emmett? – já era a quarta vez que eu fazia a mesma pergunta.

_ É só uma enxaqueca, Bella. Ele vai ficar bem, só precisa dormir um pouco. – Emmett repetia sempre a mesma coisa, mas algo me dizia que era mentira.

Preferi não insistir. Estávamos a caminho de casa e eu poderia confirmar o que Emmett dizia. Eu tinha ficado preocupada quando ele me informou que me levaria embora porque Edward tinha saído mais cedo. Ele jamais faria isso se não fosse por um motivo grave. Edward era muito obcecado com a minha segurança para me deixar para trás. Se fosse somente uma enxaqueca, como dizia Emmett, ele teria me chamado para ir para casa com ele.

Assim que o carro estacionou na garagem desci correndo em direção à casa. Ainda pude ouvir a voz de Emmett me repreendendo por correr antes de desaparecer porta adentro. Esme estava na sala lendo uma revista de decoração e me recebeu com um sorriso quando entrei.

_ Onde ele está, Esme? – perguntei preocupada.

_ Ele está dormindo, filha. Eu acabei de vir do seu quarto. Não se preocupe. É só uma dor de cabeça. Amanhã ele estará bem. – ela respondeu acariciando meus braços na tentativa de me acalmar.

Eu precisava vê-lo com meus próprios olhos. Subi para o nosso quarto e abri a porta com cuidado para não acordá-lo. Edward dormia profundamente enquanto Brian, sentado de pernas cruzadas ao seu lado, acariciava suavemente seus cabelos. Meu anjinho sorriu ao me ver entrar. Beijei sua testa e me aproximei de Edward. Ele tinha olheiras escuras sob os olhos e parecia pálido e seu rosto mostrava uma expressão carregada, como se realmente estivesse com dor ou extremamente cansado. Dei-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios, ele não se mexeu. Brian continuava acariciando seus cabelos.

_ Toma conta do papai pra mim? Eu vou tomar um banho. – pedi sussurrando e ele assentiu com a cabeça.

Entrei no banheiro e me despi tomando um banho quente e rápido. Depois de me trocar, desci com Brian para jantar deixando Edward descansando no quarto. Todos já estavam à mesa quando chegamos e conversavam descontraidamente. Todos, menos Emmett que estava calado demais. Ele parecia alheio a tudo o que era dito à mesa, somente seu corpo estava ali, sua mente voava longe e pela ruga de preocupação que se formara entre seus olhos algo de ruim estava acontecendo.

Depois do jantar subi com Brian para colocá-lo para dormir. Depois de escovar os dentinhos e vestir o pijaminha branco estampado de estrelinhas azuis ele deitou-se na cama e ficou me observando calado.

_ O que foi, anjinho? Por que você está me olhando desse jeito? – eu perguntei intrigada com sua expressão. Parecia que ele queria me perguntar alguma coisa.

_ O papai está doente? – ele perguntou franzindo o cenho.

_ Não, meu amor! Ele só sentiu uma dor de cabeça muito forte, mas ele já tomou um remedinho e agora vai dormir até amanhã de manhã. Quando ele acordar vai estar novinho em folha, você vai ver! – eu disse me deitando ao seu lado e abraçando seu corpinho cheiroso.

Brian sorriu satisfeito e soltou um enorme bocejo coçando os olhinhos que já estavam com as bordas vermelhinhas e inchadas de sono.

_ Soninho, amor? – eu perguntei.

Um segundo bocejo foi a resposta que ele me deu. Brian fechou os olhinhos e não demorou muito já ressonava tranqüilo. Saí do quarto deixando a luz do abajur acesa em baixa intensidade assim que percebi que ele dormia profundamente. Voltei para o quarto onde Edward dormia na mesma posição em que o tinha deixado mais cedo. Ele estava realmente cansado. Enfiei-me debaixo do edredom depois de me trocar e fiquei velando seu sono até que o cansaço também me levasse para o inconsciente.


	30. Chapter 30 Fonte da Minha Força

**Capítulo XXX – Fonte da Minha Força**

Minha boca estava seca e minha garganta queimava como se eu tivesse andado por horas a fio sob o sol escaldante de um deserto. Eu sentia meus músculos ainda tensos e meu corpo doía por ter passado várias horas deitado aparentemente na mesma posição. Minha mente se lembrava vagamente dos últimos acontecimentos, talvez eu ainda estivesse sobre o efeito dos remédios que tinha tomado no dia anterior. Algo suave tocava meu rosto. Era a única sensação agradável que eu era capaz de distinguir. Aos poucos fui tomando consciência de onde eu estava e a realidade foi tomando forma novamente. Eu sabia que tinha que abrir os olhos, mas não queria sair daquele mundo silencioso e pacífico em que eu me encontrava. Inspirei profundamente tentando preencher cada célula de meus pulmões de ar para enfrentar o mundo real, mas foi aquele perfume que eu tanto adorava que me tomou completamente os sentidos me dando coragem para abrir os olhos e dar de cara com a minha cor preferida bem ali na minha frente: castanho como chocolate derretido.

_ Oi! – ela disse baixinho com um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

_ Oi! – sorri de volta e respondi com a voz rouca pela falta de uso. – Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

_ Por pouco mais do que quinze horas. Senti sua falta! – ela ainda acariciava meu rosto. Seus olhos cravados nos meus.

_ Vem cá. – abri meus braços a chamando para se aninhar em meu peito. – Eu também senti sua falta!

Era a mais pura verdade. Desde o final de semana que ela passou em La Push, eu nunca tinha ficado tantas horas sem vê-la. Bella não disse mais nada. Apenas deitou a cabeça em meu peito me abraçando pela cintura e suspirou relaxando o corpo. Beijei-lhe a testa e tornei a fechar meus olhos acariciando seus cabelos e sua barriga me sentindo novamente em casa. Ficamos ali abraçados em silêncio por um longo tempo até que a porta do quarto se abriu lentamente. Um pequeno par de olhos verdes me olhava curioso através da greta formada pela porta entreaberta.

_ Vem cá, filho! – eu o chamei e ele correu até a cama me abraçando.

_ Você já sarou? – ele perguntou colocando a mãozinha em minha cabeça.

_ Eu não estava doente, só senti uma dor de cabeça forte, mas ela já passou! – eu o tranqüilizei apertando suas bochechas rosadas. Brian sorriu.

_ Amor, você precisa se alimentar. Tome um banho, eu vou preparar um café da manhã pra nós e trago pra cá. – Bella disse já se levantando da cama, mas eu a segurei pelo braço.

_ Bella, eu não gosto da ideia de você ficar subindo as escadas com uma bandeja pesada nas mãos! – eu morria de medo que ela tropeçasse e caísse por não conseguir enxergar os degraus.

_ Eu peço ajuda pra subir com a bandeja, eu prometo. – ela sorriu tentando me convencer.

Pensei por uns instantes e acabei concordando com sua ideia, mas quando tentei me levantar senti uma leve tontura que me fez sentar de volta na cama. Bella se assustou.

_ Edward! – ela disse correndo de volta para perto de mim. – O que você tem?

_ Eu estou bem, amor. Foi só uma tontura por causa dos remédios, mas já passou! – eu a tranqüilizei.

Levantei mais lentamente dessa vez e caminhei cuidadosamente em direção ao banheiro sob os olhares atentos de Bella e Brian. Olhei para trás antes de entrar no banheiro e eles ainda me olhavam preocupados.

_ Eu estou realmente bem. Eu juro. Não se preocupem! – eu pedi antes de sumir atrás da porta do banheiro.

Ainda me sentia um pouco tonto quando entrei debaixo do chuveiro depois de escovar os dentes. A água quente aos poucos permitiu que meus músculos relaxassem e que eu retomasse o controle sobre o meu corpo. Quando entrei de volta no quarto Bella e Brian já me esperavam com uma enorme bandeja cheia de pães, bolos, biscoitos, geléias, leite, café, frutas e sucos. Eu me sentia realmente faminto. Sentei-me na cama e tomei meu café da manhã com minha família. Eu olhava nos rostos de Bella e Brian e o sorriso que eles me davam me fazia sentir que cada momento de medo, angústia e desespero que eu tinha passado durante todos esses meses tinha valido a pena. E em menos de um mês, Sofia viria para completar a minha felicidade. Eu era um homem de sorte. Apesar de todas as dificuldades, eu era um homem de muita sorte.

_ Edward, eu queria lhe pedir uma coisa! – a voz de Bella me trouxe de volta ao presente.

_ Qualquer coisa, amor. É só pedir! – eu respondi acariciando seu rosto.

_ Não vá ao hospital nesse final de semana. Fique aqui com a gente e peça para o Emmett arranjar um substituto para o seu plantão? – ela pediu com um olhar meio triste.

Não tinha como não atender a um pedido de Bella. Eu também sentia a necessidade de estar com eles naquele momento. Era deles que eu tirava energia para continuar lutando e naquele momento eu precisava desesperadamente de repor as minhas energias.

_ Eu vou falar com ele, amor. Vou dizer que eu preciso desses dois dias de descanso. Acho que ele não vai ter problemas em arrumar um substituto pra mim. – eu prometi vendo um enorme sorriso brotar em seus lábios.

Bella aproximou-se de mim, sentou-se em meu colo, deu-me um selinho demorado e me abraçou apertado.

_ Obrigada, Edward! Eu amo você! – ela disse deitando a cabeça em meu ombro.

_ Eu também te amo, Bella! Muito! – eu disse abraçando seu corpo e beijando sua testa.

_ Hey, e eu? – Brian protestou do outro lado da cama.

Bella e eu nos olhamos e caímos na gargalhada com os ciúmes de Brian. Ele estava bicudinho com os bracinhos cruzados na frente do peito e nos olhava com a cara amarrada.

_ A gente ama você também, ciumento! Vem cá! – estiquei meu braço para que ele se juntasse ao nosso abraço.

Ficamos ali abraçados e em silêncio por um longo tempo, apenas curtindo a companhia uns dos outros. Era a melhor sensação do mundo ter minha mulher e meus filhos protegidos em meus braços. Eles faziam cada minuto da minha vida valer a pena.

O sol brilhava intensamente e Brian queria brincar na piscina. Passamos a maior parte da manhã nadando e brincando na água. Bella nos observava deitada em uma espreguiçadeira ao lado de Alice e minha mãe. Elas riam divertidas cada vez que eu jogava Brian para cima e ele caía espirrando água para todos os lados. Eu via os olhos de Bella brilharem enquanto eu brincava com Brian. Ela estava louca para se juntar a nós, mas eu tinha certeza de que sentia vergonha de colocar o maiô, resquício do veneno de Jéssica.

_ Filho, o papai precisa da sua ajuda! Vai na mamãe e chama ela pra nadar com a gente! – cochichei no ouvido de Brian. Bella não negaria um pedido dele.

Brian saiu da piscina e correu até Bella puxando sua mão para que entrasse na água com ele.

_ Brian, eu não estou vestida pra nadar. Eu não posso nadar com essa roupa, anjinho! – ela tentava se esquivar.

_ Filho, leva a mamãe lá no quarto pra ela vestir o maiô! – eu gritei da piscina.

Bella estreitou os olhos em minha direção. Ela sabia que eu estava armando pra cima dela e que eu a tinha deixado sem saída a não ser atender ao pedido de Brian. Ele a acompanhou até o quarto, esperou que ela se trocasse e a trouxe de volta. Ela havia vestido o maiô, mas usava uma camisa de malha comprida por cima dele. Eu não permitiria que ela sentisse vergonha de seu corpo, aquela camisa tinha que sair dali.

_ Vem, amor! Eu te ajudo a entrar! – eu disse me aproximando enquanto ela se sentava na borda da piscina.

Bella se apoiou em meus ombros e eu a desci lentamente para a água. Sua pele se arrepiou imediatamente ao contato com a água gelada e eu a abracei.

_ Bella, tira essa camisa, por favor! – eu pedi sussurrando em seu ouvido. Bella me olhou corada mordendo o lábio inferior. - Eu não quero que você sinta vergonha do seu corpo, amor! Eu já lhe disse que você não está gorda e você prometeu não pensar mais essas coisas, lembra?

Bella assentiu com a cabeça e retirou a camisa ainda relutante me abraçando logo em seguida escondendo o rosto em meu peito. Joguei a camisa para fora d'água e segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos obrigando-a a olhar para mim.

_ Eu amo você, está me ouvindo? Eu amo muito você. – eu disse beijando seus lábios sem esperar sua resposta.

Bella correspondeu ao beijo e relaxou em meus braços. Ficamos ali nadando e namorando até que minha mãe nos chamasse para almoçar. Tomamos um banho juntos e nos reunimos novamente à família. Depois do almoço, Emmett e Alice resolveram levar Brian a um parque de diversões que tinha chegado à cidade dias antes. Bella não quis ir, estava cansada e confesso que eu também não estava com espírito para sair.

_ Filho, obedeça aos seus tios e nada de sair correndo na frente deles, está bem? – eu dizia enquanto me despedia de Brian. Ele sorriu e prometeu que se comportaria.

Depois que eles saíram levando também Rose, Jasper, Felix e Riley, deixamos meus pais namorando na sala e subimos para o nosso quarto. Deitei-me com Bella na cama e passei o braço em sua cintura dormindo o resto da tarde abraçado a ela inebriado por seu perfume.

**Narrado por Esme**

Edward havia acordado bem melhor o que me deixou mais tranquila. Sua aparência ontem quando chegou em casa era assustadora e eu cheguei a pensar que algo de grave tivesse acontecido. Ele e Brian pareciam duas crianças brincando na piscina. Era linda a forma como eles interagiam, como se entendiam. Também era linda a relação entre ele e Bella. Eu nunca tinha visto um amor tão intenso em toda a minha vida. Eles eram como a terra e a lua. Bella era a terra que dava a Edward uma base sólida onde se apoiar e Edward era seu satélite natural, a lua, que girava em torno de sua órbita, atraído e preso por seu campo gravitacional.

Edward a conhecia como ninguém. Ele havia percebido que ela estava louca pra entrar na piscina, mas estava com vergonha do próprio corpo. Ele havia me contado sobre as barbaridades que Jéssica havia dito e o efeito que aquelas palavras tiveram em Bella, mas eu a compreendia. Também me sentia feia e pouco atraente quando me aproximava do final das minhas gestações. Era natural que ela se sentisse assim também. Além dos hormônios que ficavam completamente malucos, a mudança acentuada na forma do corpo nos deixava inseguras. Somente uma mulher que já passou por isso seria capaz de compreender o que ela estava sentindo.

A casa estava mergulhada no mais absoluto silêncio depois da saída de Brian, Emmett e Alice. Edward e Bella estavam deitados no quarto. Carlisle e eu estávamos na sala assistindo a um filme. Bem ... eu estava assistindo ao filme ... Carlisle dormia profundamente com a cabeça apoiada no meu colo. Um vulto descendo as escadas e passando para a área da piscina chamou minha atenção e eu tive a impressão de ter ouvido um soluço. Levantei-me devagar tomando cuidado para não acordar Carlisle e fui em direção à piscina para ver de quem se tratava. Bella estava sentada em uma das espreguiçadeiras com o rosto escondido nas mãos e parecia estar chorando. Aquilo me preocupou. Será que ela estava se sentindo mal ou tinha se desentendido com Edward? Aproximei-me silenciosamente dela e sentei-me ao seu lado. Bella se sobressaltou com minha presença e tentou esconder as lágrimas, mas sabia que eu já tinha percebido.

_ Você está se sentindo mal, filha? – perguntei colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha.

Bella me olhou com uma expressão que me parecia de medo. Enxugou as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto antes de me responder.

_ Não, Esme. Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. – ela mentiu.

_ Filha, se você estivesse bem não estaria aqui chorando escondida. Se abra comigo, me diz o que você tem? – eu pedi abraçando minha nora.

Bella me contou que estava com medo de que algo de errado acontecesse durante o parto. Ela tinha medo, não somente por ela, mas também por Edward e pelas crianças. Eu sabia exatamente o que ela estava sentindo. Eu também havia sentido a mesma coisa nas minhas três gestações e era realmente horrível a ideia de que algo fora do nosso controle pudesse vir a acontecer. Conversamos durante um bom tempo e contei para ela sobre as coisas que eu sentia quando estava grávida e que aquele medo e aquela ansiedade que ela estava sentindo eram absolutamente normais. Aos poucos senti que Bella começava a se acalmar. Ainda estávamos abraçadas quando vi Edward parado na porta nos observando com a expressão preocupada. Assim que ele percebeu meu olhar sobre ele, ele se aproximou de nós percebendo os olhos vermelhos e inchados de Bella.

_ O que aconteceu, mãe? Por que a Bella está assim? – ele me olhava assustado enquanto abraçava a esposa.

_ Ela está bem, Edward. Ela só está com medo do parto. – eu disse passando a mão pelos cabelos de Bella que permanecia calada com a cabeça encostada no peito de Edward.

Edward fechou os olhos com força e seu rosto se contorceu em uma expressão de dor. Ali eu soube que ele também estava com medo. Sua primeira experiência nessa área não tinha sido nada fácil. Ele ainda não tinha se recuperado do parto traumático de Brian e estava claro como água que ele tinha medo que algo de errado acontecesse com Bella. Mas ele tinha que ser forte para passar a ela a segurança que ela precisava para enfrentar o parto com tranqüilidade. Deixei-os sozinhos na piscina e entrei em casa com a certeza de que meu filho faria a coisa certa para tranqüilizá-la.

**Narrado por Edward**

Abri meus olhos e percebi que estava sozinho no quarto. Levantei-me da cama e caminhei até o banheiro. Estava vazio. Olhei no quarto de Brian antes de descer as escadas. Meu pai estava dormindo no sofá da sala, os créditos de algum filme que ele não chegara a assistir subiam na tela da televisão. Minha mãe não estava ali. Talvez Bella estivesse conversando com ela em seu quarto, pensei. Desliguei a televisão e assim que o silêncio imperou na sala eu pude ouvir a voz baixa de minha mãe vindo da piscina. Saí da sala passando pela cozinha, mas estaquei na porta que dava para o exterior. Bella estava sentada em uma espreguiçadeira enquanto minha mãe a abraçava e a consolava ... Consolava? Aquilo me preocupou. O que teria acontecido para deixar Bella daquele jeito? Fiquei paralisado ali olhando para elas e só me movi quando o olhar de minha mãe pousou sobre mim. Bella tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados de chorar. Minha mãe levantou-se assim que me aproximei para que eu tomasse seu lugar ao lado de Bella.

_ O que aconteceu, mãe? Por que a Bella está assim? – perguntei assustado abraçando o corpo trêmulo de Bella.

_ Ela está bem, Edward. Ela só está com medo do parto. – ela disse passando a mão pelos cabelos de Bella que permanecia calada com a cabeça encostada no meu peito.

Ouvir aquilo foi como levar um soco no estômago. Fechei os olhos com força tentando não deixar o meu próprio medo tomar conta de mim. Tinha chegado a minha hora de ser forte novamente. Bella precisava de mim e eu tinha que dar segurança para que ela se acalmasse. Depois que minha mãe voltou para dentro de casa nos deixando sozinhos tentei falar com Bella.

_ Bella... – eu tentava fazer com que ela me olhasse nos olhos, mas ela apertava ainda mais seus braços em volta do meu pescoço.

_ Eu sei, Edward. Eu tento não pensar essas bobagens, mas eu não consigo evitar. – ela disse enxugando as lágrimas e olhando para mim. Sua expressão era triste e assustada.

_ Não são bobagens, amor. Isso que você está sentindo é absolutamente normal. Eu só não quero que você guarde essas coisas pra você. Eu quero que você as divida comigo. – eu pedi acariciando seu rosto.

_ Você já tem tanta coisa preocupando você, Edward. Eu não queria ficar enchendo a sua cabeça com meus problemas também. – ela tentava se desculpar.

_ Amor, os seus problemas são os meus problemas também. Tudo o que diz respeito a você me interessa. Eu preciso saber o que você sente pra lhe ajudar, entende? – ela assentiu com a cabeça e me deu um sorriso ainda triste. – Vem cá!

Abracei-me novamente a minha mulher e beijei seus lábios com carinho. Ficamos sentados e abraçados em um silêncio confortável até que uma brisa fria soprou fazendo Bella estremecer em meus braços.

_ Vem comigo, amor! Está ficando frio aqui fora! – eu disse tomando-a em meus braços e levando-a para o nosso quarto.

Minha mãe me olhou com uma expressão preocupada quando passei pela sala com Bella no colo, mas se acalmou assim que sorri para ela. Naquele instante a porta da sala se abriu e por ela entrou Emmett com Brian adormecido em seu colo subindo direto para o quarto.

_ Não se preocupe, filho! Eu dou um banho e uma vitamina na mamadeira pra ele! - minha mãe disse subindo logo atrás de Emmett. – Vá cuidar da sua mulher!

_ Obrigado, mãe! – eu disse subindo com Bella para o quarto.

Deitei-me ao seu lado na cama e Bella se agarrou a mim me olhando com os olhos ainda úmidos.

_ Edward, promete pra mim que se alguma coisa acontecer... – ela tentou dizer, mas eu não podia permitir que ela continuasse pensando aquelas coisas.

_ Nem termine essa frase, Bella! Não vai acontecer nada de errado com você nem com a nossa filha. – eu a interrompi.

_ Amor, por favor ... – ela insistiu.

_ Bella, por favor, não fique pensando essas coisas. Vai dar tudo certo e eu vou estar lá com você pra lhe dizer isso o tempo todo, amor.

_ Me escuta, é importante pra mim, Edward! – ela pediu com os olhos marejados. Engoli em seco e esperei que ela continuasse. – Se por algum motivo eu não conseguir, promete pra mim que você vai ser feliz e que vai dizer para os nossos filhos que eu os amei mais do que a minha própria vida?

_ Eu não posso ser feliz sem você, amor! Eu não vou prometer uma coisa dessas. É você quem vai me prometer que vai continuar aqui comigo e com os nossos filhos. Promete pra mim? Promete que vai me ajudar a criar nossos filhos e que vai envelhecer ao meu lado? – eu pedi colando nossas testas com meus olhos cravados nos seus.

_ Prometo! – ela disse ao ver uma lágrima escorrer dos meus olhos.

Eu não queria ter chorado na frente de Bella, mas a ideia de perdê-la era dolorosa demais. Ela me abraçou encostando minha cabeça em seu peito e eu deixei o menino assustado que existia dentro de mim vir à tona. De repente havíamos trocado nossos papéis e era ela quem me consolava e me protegia como a mulher forte que ela sabia ser.

_ Eu estou aqui, Edward! Sempre estarei aqui! – ela disse com a voz firme e cheia de certeza.

_ Obrigado, minha vida! Isso era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir. – eu puxei seu rosto para mim e a beijei com urgência.

Não sei ao certo se Bella percebeu meu desespero ou se sua necessidade era tão urgente quanto a minha. Tudo o que sei é que ela correspondeu ao beijo da mesma forma e acabamos fazendo amor de forma intensa, como se fosse a última vez. Os pensamentos ruins e os medos tinham sido deixados para trás, completamente esquecidos. Bella se entregou a mim como nunca tinha feito antes e eu senti que ela estava bem novamente. Tomamos um banho juntos e jantamos no quarto. Estávamos cansados e queríamos ficar a sós. Ainda ficamos um bom tempo na cama abraçados e fazendo planos para o futuro até que o cansaço me tomasse de vez. A última coisa de que me lembrava antes de fechar meus olhos era o sorriso nos lábios de Bella dizendo que me amava.


	31. Chapter 31 Dr Bicudinho

**Capítulo XXXI – Dr. Bicudinho**

**Narrado por Bella**

Eu tinha a sensação de que alguma coisa apertava a minha barriga. Um incômodo que não passava. Será que era a minha bexiga me avisando que precisava ser aliviada? Abri os olhos me sentindo desorientada, o quarto estava escuro. Olhei o marcador do relógio sobre o criado-mudo ao meu lado. Eram 04h30min da manhã. A respiração lenta e leve de Edward chamou a minha atenção. Ele ainda dormia profundamente. Levantei-me com cuidado para não acordá-lo e caminhei lentamente tateando no escuro até o banheiro. Mesmo depois de esvaziar a bexiga, o incômodo persistiu.

_ Bella? – a voz assustada de Edward vinha do quarto.

_ Estou no banheiro, amor! – eu o tranqüilizei.

Assim que abri a porta dei de cara com Edward em pé do lado de fora me olhando apreensivo. Ele estendeu as mãos para me apoiar e me levou de volta para a cama sem tirar os olhos do meu rosto.

_ Está sentindo alguma coisa, amor? – ele perguntou preocupado.

_ É só uma dorzinha enjoada, amor! – eu respondi temendo que aquilo fosse desencadear uma crise de pânico.

_ Dorzinha? Onde, amor? – a voz de Edward saiu duas oitavas acima.

_ Aqui, Edward! – Peguei sua mão levando-a ao meu baixo ventre.

_ Amor, fique aqui quietinha. Eu vou ligar para a Rose e vou levá-la ao hospital agora mesmo. – ele disse se levantando apressado, mas eu o segurei.

_ Edward, se acalme! Não são as contrações, ainda não chegou a hora, amor! – eu tentava acalmá-lo acariciando seu rosto. – Além do mais, são 04h30min da manhã. Não vamos acordar a Rose a toa, não é?

Edward respirou mais aliviado. Desde que eu tinha completado os nove meses de gestação na semana anterior, Edward andava uma pilha de nervos. Qualquer suspiro que eu desse ele já ficava todo alarmado e queria sair correndo para o hospital. Às vezes era até engraçado, mas eu morria de pena porque via sua ansiedade em ter logo a nossa filha nos braços. Isso me fazia pensar em como deve ser difícil para ele ficar do lado de fora só assistindo. Por mais que ele fosse o pai mais dedicado e presente do mundo, a relação dele com a nossa filha era praticamente uma realidade virtual. Eu imaginava que Sofia era muito mais real para mim do que para ele, afinal eu a sentia fisicamente presente o tempo todo enquanto ele só a sentia quando tocava a minha barriga, mesmo assim era algo externo, nada comparado a senti-la se mexer dentro de mim.

_ Desculpe, minha vida! Eu devo estar irritando você com toda essa ansiedade, não é? – a voz de Edward me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

_ Não, amor! Você nunca me irrita e eu entendo perfeitamente a sua ansiedade. Eu também estou louca para ver o rostinho dela. Quero que ela seja como você, que tenha os seus olhos, a cor dos seus cabelos. Será perfeita! – eu disse lhe dando um selinho demorado.

_ Brian já me disse isso, sabia? – ele disse sorrindo.

_ O que? – perguntei sem entender.

_ Que ela vai ser parecida comigo. O rosto, a cor dos olhos, da pele, dos cabelos... – ele dizia orgulhoso.

_ De onde ele tira essas coisas? – eu sorri de volta.

_ Adivinha? – ele disse erguendo as sobrancelhas.

_ Um anjo contou pra ele! – dissemos juntos e rimos.

_ Bem, o anjo acertou o sexo do bebê. Se ele for realmente bom em predições, amanhã você poderá conhecer a nossa filha pessoalmente. – eu disse observando sua reação.

_ Como assim? – ele perguntou confuso.

_ Brian me disse que Sofia vai nascer no dia do seu aniversário. Se ele acertar mais uma vez, amanhã ela estará em seus braços, amor! – eu respondi.

Edward abriu um sorriso imenso nos lábios e abaixou-se para beijar a minha barriga.

_ Vai ser o melhor presente de aniversário de toda a minha existência! – ele disse acariciando nossa filha que se remexia dentro de mim. – Bella, eu queria lhe pedir uma coisa! – ele disse olhando em meus olhos.

_ Pode falar, amor! - eu já sabia o que seria.

_ Deixe-me levá-la ao hospital pra checar essa dorzinha que você está sentido? Só pra eu ficar mais tranqüilo, amor? – Bingo.

_ Tudo bem, Edward! Nós podemos ir, mas vamos esperar pelo menos o dia clarear! Não há necessidade de sair correndo, está bem? – concordei. Não iria deixar meu marido mais ansioso do que já estava.

Ficamos abraçados na cama conversando baixinho. Edward me falava sobre como a decoração do quarto de Sofia tinha ficado perfeita. Eles não tinham deixado que eu visse nada ainda. Alice e Esme queriam que eu tivesse o impacto da surpresa quando chegasse do hospital com Sofia nos braços. Elas bem que tentaram manter Edward afastado também, mas ele trapaceou e conseguiu ver o quarto antes de mim. Agora a porta vivia trancada, pois Alice ficou com medo de que eu trapaceasse também. Não que essa ideia nunca tenha passado pela minha cabeça, ela só veio tarde demais.

Assim que o dia clareou, Edward me fez levantar da cama e tomar um banho para irmos ao hospital. Ainda era muito cedo, mas eu já o tinha feito esperar demais. Edward trouxe uma bandeja com um café reforçado para o quarto e praticamente me obrigou a comer alguma coisa. Meu estômago estava se revirando de ansiedade e eu só queria chegar o mais rapidamente possível no hospital. Quando chegamos ao topo das escadas que davam para o andar inferior, Edward cismou em me carregar no colo. Ele tinha medo que eu sentisse alguma dor mais forte e caísse das escadas.

_ Amor, não precisa me levar no colo, eu posso andar. – eu tentava demovê-lo dessa ideia.

_ Bella, eu tenho medo que você caia! Amor, não seja teimosa, por favor? – ele pedia.

_ Edward, o risco de nós dois cairmos da escada é muito maior, amor! Você não vai conseguir enxergar os degraus comigo no colo. Me dê a sua mão e eu desço devagar, prometo! –

_ Você é tão teimosa! – ele dizia enquanto descia as escadas de costas na minha frente me obrigando a descer degrau por degrau bem lentamente.

_ Não é teimosia, amor! Eu já quase morri de medo quando Felix me carregou pelas escadas na casa da Leah no dia do nosso casamento, imagine agora com esse barrigão! – eu dizia olhando para o último degrau ao chegarmos ao andar inferior.

Ouvi a respiração de Edward se alterar de repente. Ergui o olhar e me assustei com a expressão que vi em seu rosto.

_ O que foi, Edward? – perguntei preocupada ao vê-lo parado me encarando.

_ O que foi que você disse? – ele perguntou com a voz sombria, o som saindo entre os dentes trincados.

_ Sobre o que, amor? – eu não estava entendendo mais nada.

_ Felix fez o que? – ele perguntou apertando a ponte do nariz entre o indicador e o polegar.

Opa! Eu nunca pensei que Edward fosse reagir dessa forma só porque um segurança me carregou no colo escada abaixo. Fiquei olhando feito uma tonta para ele antes de responder. Eu não sabia mais se deveria ter dito aquilo.

_ Amor, eu estava de olhos vendados e aquelas malucas queriam que eu descesse as escadas. Ele me ajudou a descer, foi só isso! – eu tentei explicar.

_ Quando nós voltarmos do hospital eu vou ter uma conversa com Felix. – ele disse encerrando a conversa e me puxando para fora de casa.

No trajeto para o hospital, ele ligou para Rose que já estava a caminho do trabalho. Tentei tocar no assunto de Felix novamente, mas Edward simplesmente fechava ainda mais a cara cada vez que eu falava o nome dele. Resolvi esperar que ele se acalmasse para tentar novamente mais tarde. Talvez essa reação fosse apenas uma forma de extravasar a ansiedade que ele sentia por causa da minha dorzinha. O resto do trajeto foi feito no mais absoluto silêncio. Tudo o que eu ouvia dentro do carro era o tamborilar dos dedos impacientes de Edward no volante quando parávamos em algum sinal vermelho e o som do ar saindo de sua boca quando ele bufava. Mantive meu rosto virado para a janela do lado do carona, mas podia sentir seu olhar em cima de mim.

_ Está chateada comigo? – a voz suave de Edward quebrou o silêncio no carro.

Neguei com a cabeça sem tirar os olhos do lado de fora. Não queria discutir por uma coisa tão boba. Esperava que todo aquele estresse acabasse quando Rose dissesse que eu estava bem.

_ Bella? – ele me chamou ao parar o carro no estacionamento do hospital.

_ Hum? – respondi sem olhar para ele.

_ Amor, olha para mim? – ele pediu e eu olhei – Vamos conversar?

_ Nós conversamos sobre isso depois que a Rose me examinar, Edward! – eu disse já saindo do carro sem esperar que ele abrisse a porta para mim.

Eu não queria que ele ficasse ainda mais irritado coma aquela historia do Felix. Pra mim era uma coisa tão sem importância que a reação exagerada de Edward tinha me surpreendido. Bati a porta do carro com cuidado e comecei a caminhar em direção à entrada do hospital. Edward não disse mais nada, apenas caminhou ao meu lado envolvendo minha cintura com seu braço até chegarmos ao consultório de Rose. Depois da ultrassonografia em que Rose assegurou que tudo estava bem, Edward relaxou um pouco ao meu lado.

_ Edward, essa dorzinha chata que a Bella está sentindo pode ser pelo peso da barriga, mas como ela já completou os nove meses também pode indicar que a hora do parto esteja mais próxima. De qualquer forma, Bella e Sofia estão perfeitamente bem, não se preocupe. – ela o tranqüilizava.

Edward apenas assentiu com a cabeça enquanto segurava minha mão e a acariciava com o polegar. Sua testa ainda tinha uma leve ruga entre os olhos e ele se preparava para perguntar algo quando seu celular tocou. Era Emmett pedindo para que ele fosse até a sala da diretoria. Edward me deixou conversando com Rose e foi falar com o irmão.

_ O que ele tem, Bella? – ela me perguntou assim que ele saiu. – Ele me parece meio aborrecido!

Contei a Rose o que tinha acontecido mais cedo. Ao contrário do que eu pensei, ela não estranhou a reação de Edward como eu. Ao invés disso, tirava um sarro da minha cara e ria com gosto.

_ Me desculpe, amiga! Mas eu também teria reagido da mesma forma no lugar dele! – ela disse se contorcendo de rir.

_ Rose! – eu a repreendi.

_ Bella, fala sério! Você é linda e o Felix é um tremendo pedaço de mau caminho. Que homem não sentiria ciúmes se soubesse que aquele deus grego andou carregando sua mulher no colo por aí? – ela ainda ria de mim.

_ Hey, para com isso! Ele não andou me "carregando no colo por aí", como você disse. Se vocês não tivessem vendado meus olhos eu poderia ter descido as escadas perfeitamente sozinha! – eu falei num tom de falsa indignação.

_ E estragar a surpresa do Edward, bonitinha? Nem pensar! Além disso, você não ia querer perder a oportunidade do século de ser carregada por aquilo tudo, ia? – ela me provocava.

_ Deixa o Emmett saber o que você anda falando do Felix! Aposto que ele vai adorar! – eu a provoquei.

Deu certo. Rose ficou séria na mesma hora.

_ Bella, você não vai ser louca de contar pra ele. Emmett me mata! – ela estava vermelha como um tomate.

_ É claro que não, sua boba! Só estou enchendo o seu saco! Mas falando sério agora, como vocês estão? – eu perguntei.

_ Estamos bem! – ela respondeu corando e tentando esconder um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

_ Rose? – eu a chamei desconfiada.

_ Hum? – ela respondeu sem me olhar corando ainda mais.

_ Você está me escondendo alguma coisa, não está? – eu a olhava estreitando os olhos.

_ É claro que não, Bella! De onde você tirou essa ideia absurda? – ela disse se levantando, pegando um copo d'água e o tomando de uma só vez.

Fiquei em silêncio observando seu comportamento por alguns minutos. Ela não me olhava de frente, apenas de canto de olho e cada vez que dava de cara com meus olhos em cima dela corava ainda mais. Meu olhar a deixou desconfortável. Rose respirou fundo e ajeitou a roupa justa no corpo antes de se virar para mim. Foi aí que eu entendi.

_ Rose, você está grávida! – não era uma pergunta. – Ai, meu Deus, que lindo! – minha voz saiu mais alta do que o normal.

Rose correu até mim tentando me silenciar.

_ Shh... Bella, fala baixo! Droga, eu não consigo esconder nada de você mesmo, não é? – ela riu e eu a abracei.

_ Ah, Rose, eu estou tão feliz por vocês! O Emmett já sabe? De quanto tempo você está? Você já viu o sexo? – as perguntas saíram atropeladas.

_ Calma, Bella! Quantas perguntas! – ela ria da minha empolgação – Emmett ainda não sabe, eu vou contar para ele hoje à noite no jantar que Esme vai preparar. Eu estou na oitava semana e ainda não sei o sexo porque quero que o Emmett esteja comigo. – ela respondeu com um sorriso iluminado no rosto.

_ Esme já sabia? – ela assentiu com a cabeça. – Danadinha, não me falou nada!

Rose riu.

_ Viu só, bonequinha? – eu acariciava minha barriga – A tia Rose vai lhe dar um priminho ou uma priminha!

_ Er... na verdade pode ser os dois! – Rose disse com um sorriso misterioso.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e meu queixo caiu, minha boca formando um O redondo.

_ São gêmeos? Rose, você está esperando gêmeos? Meu Deus, Emmett vai surtar! – agora era eu quem ria descontroladamente enquanto Rose tentava me silenciar.

_ São gêmeos sim, mas você vai me prometer que vai ficar calada até hoje à noite. Promete? – eu assenti com a cabeça.

Nesse momento a porta do consultório se abriu e Edward entrou acompanhado de Emmett, o futuro papai babão Cullen. Eu mal podia esperar para ver a reação dele quando soubesse que seria pai e ainda de gêmeos. Deixei o casalzinho no consultório e voltei para casa com Edward. O silêncio no carro estava desconfortável. Edward parou o carro na garagem, abriu a porta do carro e me estendeu sua mão para que eu saísse. Ele ainda parecia chateado com a história do Felix e eu não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer para que ele melhorasse.

_ Bella, vem comigo? – ele pediu me guiando para a área da piscina.

Edward se sentou em uma cadeira me puxando para seu colo. Ficou me olhando em silêncio durante alguns segundos antes de falar.

_ Eu queria lhe pedir desculpas, amor! – ele disse constrangido.

_ Está tudo bem, Edward! Eu só não queria que você tivesse ficado aborrecido comigo, amor! Eu não falei por mal e tenho certeza de que o Felix só quis ajudar. Ele nunca me faltou com o respeito, amor! – eu disse acariciando seu rosto e colando minha testa na dele.

_ Eu sei, minha vida! Eu reagi mal, me perdoa! Quando você me disse que ele tinha lhe carregado nos braços eu fiquei morto de ciúmes, amor! Eu sei que você nunca me deu motivos pra que eu sentisse ciúmes, mas pensar em você nos braços de outro homem foi demais pra mim, Bella! – ele disse com expressão de dor e fazendo um biquinho lindo.

_ Vem cá, Dr. Bicudinho! – eu disse apertando ainda mais o meu abraço – Eu preciso mostrar para o meu marido a quem eu pertenço.

Agarrei os cabelos de Edward e lhe dei um beijo devastador. Edward correspondeu ao beijo devorando meus lábios e me apertando ainda mais contra seu corpo quase me fazendo esquecer onde estávamos. Quase. Porque Brian apareceu correndo de dentro de casa e nos interrompeu chamando Edward para brincar de bola.

_ Você não vai trabalhar hoje? – perguntei sorridente ao vê-lo brincando com nosso filho.

_ Emmett pediu para que eu ficasse de plantão essa madrugada! – ele disse constrangido e meu sorriso se desmanchou.

Eu odiava dormir sem Edward, ou melhor, eu odiava passar a noite sem Edward. Até porque, quando ele não estava na cama eu não dormia direito. Me sentia sozinha e a cama ficava muito grande e muito fria sem ele.

_ Eu sei, amor! – ele disse ao ver minha expressão aborrecida – Eu também não gosto de passar a noite longe de você, mas pense pelo lado positivo. Amanhã é meu aniversário e eu terei o dia todo pra ficar com a minha família! – ele disse vindo me abraçar.

Pensando por esse lado, eu até poderia agüentar uma noite longe dele, eu acho. Deixei meus dois homens brincando do lado de fora e fui conversar com Esme. Ela estava radiante com a chegada dos novos netinhos. Ficamos fofocando em seu quarto até a hora do almoço. Ela também mal podia esperar para ver a reação de Emmett. Depois do almoço, Brian foi para a escolinha. Eu me deitei na cama com Edward e dormimos a tarde quase toda, afinal se Edward ia passar a noite de plantão teria que estar descansado. Foi o próprio Brian quem nos acordou ao chegar da aula todo animado com o desenho que ele havia feito e que mostrava a nossa família passeando no parque. Ele não se esqueceu de desenhar Sofia com seus olhos extremamente azuis e os cabelos da mesma cor dos de seu pai. Ficamos ouvindo seu relato de com tinha sido seu dia na escola até que o dia escureceu. Edward deu um banho em Brian e o arrumou para o jantar enquanto eu acabava de me vestir. Vê-lo sair do banheiro apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e os com cabelos pingando água era demais para a minha sanidade.

_ Amor, não faz uma maldade dessas comigo, vai? – eu pedi me agarrando a ele.

_ Que maldade, minha vida? – ele perguntou com um sorriso cínico.

_ Aparecer assim na frente de uma mulher prestes a dar a luz é covardia, Edward! – eu protestei e ele riu colando ainda mais seu corpo no meu.

Meu amiguinho já estava todo animadinho, mas eu não poderia brincar com ele. Rose tinha me colocado de dieta. Ninguém merece! O jeito foi Edward voltar correndo para o chuveiro, dessa vez gelado, e sossegar o facho.

O jantar correu tranquilamente com todos conversando sobre amenidades enquanto Esme, Rose e eu trocávamos olhares cúmplices. Alice estava inquieta em sua cadeira percebendo que tínhamos um segredo e que ela tinha sido excluída. Jasper a observava sem entender o motivo de sua irritação. Emmett, como sempre, estava alheio a toda a tensão da sala e se concentrava em seu prato de comida. Eu já estava ficando impaciente com a demora de Rose em dar a notícia quando Carlisle propôs um brinde à família.

_ Carlisle, se você me permite, eu gostaria de propor um brinde especial! – Rose o interrompeu.

_ A que especificamente você gostaria de brindar, Rosalie? – ele perguntou sorridente.

_ Eu gostaria de propor um brinde aos seus netos! – ela disse levantando seu copo de suco e sendo imitada por todos – Aos quatro! – ela completou.

Todos ficaram em silêncio parecendo processar aquela informação. Esme, Rose e eu sorríamos tentando adivinhar quem seria o primeiro a entender. Carlisle e Jasper abriram um sorriso enorme ao mesmo tempo. Logo depois, Edward arfou ao meu lado e Alice deu um grito que quase estourou meus tímpanos antes de correr na direção de Rose para abraçá-la. Emmett permanecia paralisado e eu cheguei a pensar que ele não tivesse entendido. Aos poucos ele pareceu recuperar os movimentos de seus músculos e virou a cabeça lentamente na direção de Rose.

_ Eu vou ser pai? – ele perguntou com a voz suave olhando para Rose com uma cara meio abobada.

Rose olhou para ele e assentiu com a cabeça. Ele se aproximou de Rose e tocou sua barriga.

_ Eu vou ser pai de gêmeos? – sua voz estava um pouco mais forte. Rose novamente assentiu com a cabeça sorrindo emocionada.

_ Eu sou o cara! – ele disse olhando orgulhoso para Edward – Aprende comigo, maninho! Empatei o jogo com uma tacada só! .! – ele gritou praticamente soletrando as palavras.

Todos caíram na gargalhada com as bobagens de Emmett. Ele acabou se emocionando e chorando abraçado a Rose que sorria entre lágrimas. Ficamos todos ali mimando os novos Cullens e fazendo planos para o futuro e Emmett, é claro, não perdeu a oportunidade de provocar Edward outras vezes. Por volta das dez da noite, Edward teve que nos deixar e ir para o hospital. Brian já dormia no sofá com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Alice, mas foi Emmett quem o levou para o quarto dizendo que tinha que treinar bastante até que os bebês chegassem.

_13 de maio de 2011_. 00h30min da manhã. Meu Edward estava fazendo 30 anos e não estava perto de mim. Eu ainda não tinha conseguido dormir. Me virava de um lado para o outro na cama sem conseguir achar uma posição que me aliviasse a dor nas costas. Minha bexiga já protestava e resolvi me levantar para aliviá-la. A dor nas costas foi aumentando gradativamente. Quando voltava para o quarto a dor atingiu um nível insuportável. Ela saiu das costas passando pela lateral do meu corpo e parando no meu baixo ventre. Parecia que eu estava sendo rasgada por dentro. Senti vontade de gritar por ajuda, mas a dor tinha levado a minha voz. O máximo que consegui foi emitir um gemido abafado enquanto me curvava para frente e me apoiava na cama ajoelhada no tapete do quarto.

_ Calma, bonequinha! – minha voz saindo espremida enquanto eu acariciava minha barriga tentando aplacar a dor – Vai dar tudo certo, meu amorzinho!

Eu ainda estava ofegante com a dor da primeira contração quando a porta do quarto se abriu. Brian me olhava com o rostinho assustado e logo atrás vinha Emmett de roupa mudada e falando apressado no celular.


	32. Chapter 32 Déjà Vu

**Capítulo XXXII – Déjà Vu**

**Narrado por Emmett**

Eu ainda não tinha conseguido dormir. A notícia de que seria pai ecoava em minha mente. De repente comecei a compreender toda a paranóia de Edward em relação a Bella e Sofia. A felicidade se igualava com uma precisão assustadora ao medo de que algo de errado acontecesse e era muito frustrante não ter o controle sobre a vida daquelas pessoinhas que estavam crescendo na barriga da minha Rose. Meus filhos. Nossos filhos. Sorri com esse pensamento.

A casa estava mergulhada no mais absoluto silêncio e eu já sentia o sono chegar quando a porta do quarto se abriu e Brian entrou correndo, arrastando um bicho de pelúcia.

_ Hey, amigão! O que você está fazendo acordado a essa hora? Teve um pesadelo? – perguntei enquanto ele subia na minha cama.

_ Vem comigo, tio Emm? – ele puxava meu braço tentando me tirar da cama.

_ Brian, já está tarde e você tem que dormir. Quer ficar aqui com o tio? –perguntei achando que ele estava com medo de dormir sozinho.

_ Vem comigo! A mamãe pediu pra avisar que a Sofia está nascendo! – ele continuava a puxar o meu braço.

Meu peito queimou de susto. Pulei da cama e vesti a primeira coisa que vi pela frente enquanto Brian me olhava ansioso. Peguei minha carteira, as chaves do carro e meu celular já discando o número de Rose. Ela atendeu no primeiro toque.

_ Já está com saudades de mim? – eu podia sentir o sorriso em sua voz.

_ Amor, eu sempre sinto saudades de você, mas agora o motivo é outro. Estou levando a Bella para o hospital. Nossa sobrinha está querendo nascer. – respondi enquanto saía de meu quarto indo para o quarto de Bella. – Avisa o Edward pra mim?

Quando Rosalie prometeu avisar Edward, eu já entrava no quarto de Bella. Ela estava ajoelhada ao lado da cama com o corpo curvado para frente e uma expressão de dor no rosto. Sua respiração estava acelerada quando me agachei ao seu lado já desligando o celular.

_ Bella, como você está? –perguntei ajudando-a a se sentar na cama.

Bella olhou para o rostinho assustado de Brian que permanecia parado na porta e tentou disfarçar com um sorriso.

_ Eu estou bem, Emmett. Mas acho melhor irmos para o hospital. Minha filha está com pressa de conhecer o irmãozinho dela! – Bella dizia olhando para Brian que sorriu.

_ Brian, vá chamar a vovó e a tia Alice e peça para que elas venham ajudar a mamãe a se trocar? – pedi.

Brian saiu correndo pelo corredor. Assim que ele sumiu de nosso campo de vista, Bella permitiu que seu rosto voltasse a se contorcer de dor.

_ Me diga a verdade, Bella! Brian já não pode nos ouvir! –pedi.

Ela não conseguiu responder. Uma nova contração chegava tirando-lhe praticamente todo o ar. O máximo que ela conseguiu fazer foi cravar com força as unhas nos meus braços. Eu ainda a amparava. Senti meus braços queimarem, mas não reclamei. Sabia que a dor que Bella estava sentindo era muito mais intensa do que a minha. Apenas ajudei-a a se deitar esperando que a dor passasse. Esme e Alice apareceram correndo no quarto. Alice correu para o closet enquanto Esme se aproximava da cama. Saí do quarto fechando a porta atrás de mim. Ficaria esperando do lado de fora do quarto até que Bella estivesse pronta para ir. Eu andava de um lado para o outro quando meu celular tocou. Era Edward querendo saber notícias de Bella. Tentei tranqüilizá-lo mesmo sabendo que seria impossível fazê-lo. Eu mesmo não estava tranqüilo. Queria não ter colocado Edward de plantão aquela noite, assim não teria que dirigir com Bella até o hospital. A história parecia estar se repetindo e eu estava apavorado.

Após descer com Bella nos braços e colocá-la o mais gentilmente possível no carro, dei a partida pedindo a Deus para que tudo desse certo desta vez. Alice, sentada no banco de trás, segurava a mão de Bella que, deitada no banco reclinado, respirava aceleradamente quando uma nova contração surgia. Eu sentia minhas mãos suadas e trêmulas ao volante. Imaginei como reagiria quando chegasse a vez de Rose.

_ Fique tranquila, Bella! Nós já estamos quase lá! – disse sorrindo nervoso.

_Eu me senti aliviado ao avistar de longe o hospital. Já podia ver Edward e várias outras pessoas aguardando a nossa chegada. Tudo o que nos separava da entrada do hospital era o semáforo com a luz vermelha acionada. Eu tamborilava os dedos impacientes sobre o volante do carro, rezando para que a luz verde não demorasse a se acender. Assim que avistei a luz verde que me dava permissão para prosseguir, pisei no acelerador e comecei a passar pelo cruzamento._ _Tudo o que me lembrava era de um carro em alta velocidade que avançou o sinal vermelho chocando-se em cheio com a porta do passageiro do carro lançando-o contra um poste do outro lado do cruzamento. _

_ Emmett? – a voz de Alice me tirou de meus pensamentos. – O que você está esperando? O sinal já está verde!

Sacudi a cabeça tentando espantar aquelas lembranças dolorosas de minha mente. Lentamente comecei a empregar pressão sobre o acelerador para passar pelo cruzamento, mas brequei o carro de repente fazendo com que tanto Alice quanto Bella se sobressaltassem.

_ O que foi, Emmett? – Alice perguntou assustada.

_ Desta vez não! –respondi mais para mim mesmo do que para a minha irmã, mas tive a impressão de que ela entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Olhei na direção do cruzamento para me certificar que nenhum maluco se atreveria a avançar o sinal vermelho para só então recolocar o carro em movimento.

**Narrado por Edward**

_Do outro lado do cruzamento, eu assistia um carro que atingia brutalmente a lateral do Mercedes S55 AM lançando-o contra um poste. Toda a equipe diante do hospital corria em direção ao acidente enquanto eu reconhecia petrificado o carro do meu pai. Sabia que Emmett estaria dentro dele trazendo minha mulher e nossa filha. Minha mente me dizia para correr em direção à minha família, mas minhas pernas não obedeciam. Estava congelado diante do hospital e só conseguia ouvir as vozes distantes da equipe médica que já socorria as vítimas. _

_ Edward? – a voz suave de Bella me libertou de minhas lembranças.

Bella estava sentada no banco do passageiro olhando para mim com um sorriso de pura felicidade nos lábios. Olhei para ela e sorri de volta sentindo meu coração diminuir o ritmo de suas batidas com o alívio de vê-la ali diante de mim.

_ Feliz aniversário, amor! – ela disse ao pegar a minha mão estendida.

Eu a abracei apertado e lhe beijei os lábios antes de sentá-la na cadeira de rodas que a aguardava próxima ao carro. Não conseguia parar de sorrir ao saber que em poucas horas eu teria nossa filha em meus braços.

_ Parece que você decidiu me dar o meu melhor presente de aniversário, minha vida! – eu disse sorrindo agachado de frente para ela – Vamos entrar, eu quero vê-la confortável o mais rápido possível!

Fiz com que Bella fosse rapidamente instalada em um dos melhores quartos do hospital. Rose já esperava por ela quando entrei empurrando a cadeira de rodas.

_ E aí, Bella! Preparada para trazer essa bonequinha ao mundo? – perguntou Rosalie visivelmente emocionada.

Bella não pôde responder. Uma nova contração a fez contrair o rosto em uma careta de dor acelerando instantaneamente sua respiração. Bella sentiu-se molhada e arregalou os olhos para Rosalie que imediatamente a examinou e sorriu tranqüilizando-a.

_ Sua bolsa estourou, Bella! Está tudo bem, agora o processo vai começar a se acelerar e logo ... logo vocês vão estar com a Sofia nos braços. – ela disse.

_ Obrigada, Rose! – disse Bella com um sorriso aliviado.

Eu ficaria ali ao seu lado durante todo o tempo. Nem mesmo uma emergência no hospital me tiraria dali. Eu sentia na minha própria pele cada contração de Bella. Por mais que eu soubesse que era por uma boa causa, era horrível assistir a dor que ela estava sentindo sem poder fazer nada. Mais uma vez me senti impotente diante do mundo, mais uma vez eu só podia ficar ao seu lado lhe dando força e amor. Não era justo que ela tivesse que fazer todo o trabalho sozinha, eu queria pelo menos poder dividir aquela dor com ela. Ela estava sofrendo, mas ainda assim sorria. Linda. Perfeita. O medo do parto parecia ter sido completamente esquecido com a felicidade de ter nossa filha nos braços em poucas horas.

Bella agora estava dormindo. Depois de sofrer por quase seis horas ela finalmente atingiu os seis centímetros de dilatação e pôde tomar a peridural. Ela agora estava ligada a diversos aparelhos que monitoravam sua pressão, seus batimentos cardíacos e também os de Sofia. As contrações estavam cada vez mais próximas e em pouco tempo ela começaria a empurrar, mas por hora ela precisava descansar para recuperar as forças. Eu continuava sentado ao seu lado com o queixo apoiado em seu travesseiro velando seu sono. Ela parecia tranquila. Seu rosto, embora transparecesse o cansaço causado pela noite sem dormir e pelas horas de dor, estava sereno e um lindo sorriso ameaçava surgir nos cantos de seus lábios. Ela parecia estar sonhando com algo bom.

_ Edward? – ouvi a voz de Rose sussurrando ao meu lado – Como ela está?

_Conseguiu dormir depois da anestesia. Você acha que ainda vai demorar muito Rose? Eu não suporto vê-la sofrendo! – eu perguntei aflito.

_ Agora ela não vai mais sentir dor, Edward! As contrações a partir de agora serão apenas uma forte pressão no canal vaginal, mas sem dor! – ela me disse. – Mas respondendo à sua pergunta, vamos ver se ainda falta muito.

Rose posicionou-se entre as pernas de Bella para fazer o exame de toque. Após alguns segundos ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

_ Falta muito pouco pra você estar com a sua bonequinha nos braços, papai! – meu coração se acelerou – Ela já está com oito centímetros. Só mais um e ela poderá começar a empurrar.

Um misto de alegria e medo começou a se apoderar de mim. Por mais que eu quisesse ter minha menina em meus braços eu estava apavorado com a ideia de que algo pudesse sair errado.

**Narrado por Bella**

A dor era atordoante, mas se igualava em intensidade à felicidade que eu sentia ao saber que faltavam poucas horas para que minha bonequinha finalmente estivesse em meus braços. Edward, como sempre, estava ao meu lado. Eu podia perceber que ele estava sofrendo comigo a cada contração e só pedia para que Deus me ajudasse a trazer nossa filha ao mundo com saúde ou eu não sobreviveria ao ver a tristeza nos olhos de Edward se algo acontecesse. Espantei os pensamentos ruins da minha cabeça e me concentrei nos imensos olhos azuis e brilhantes que me olhavam com carinho o tempo todo.

_ Eu quero que ela seja como você, amor! – eu disse beijando sua mão que segurava a minha.

_ Eu gostaria que ela tivesse alguma coisa de você também, minha vida! Não é justo você ter todo esse trabalho sozinha e ela se parecer somente comigo! – ele disse com a voz embargada pela emoção.

Uma nova contração estava chegando, eu já podia sentir a dor se acentuando. Eu procurava não demonstrar o quanto estava doendo porque sabia que os olhos de Edward estavam cravados em mim e ele sofria me vendo sofrer. Mas estava praticamente impossível disfarçar com as dores ficando cada vez mais fortes e eu já estava começando a me sentir extremamente cansada. Felizmente eu atingi os seis centímetros de dilatação e pude ser anestesiada. O alívio foi praticamente instantâneo, tanto para mim quanto para Edward.

_ Tente dormir um pouco, Bella! Você precisa descansar para estar forte na hora de empurrar o bebê! – Rose me disse ao acabar de me examinar.

Olhei para o rosto de Edward. Ele também parecia cansado, mas sustentava um sorriso enorme nos lábios enquanto me olhava com carinho.

_ Feche os olhos, amor! Eu vou estar aqui quando você acordar! – ele disse acariciando meus cabelos.

Parei de lutar contra o cansaço e me entreguei à inconsciência. Não sei por quanto tempo dormi, mas despertei ouvindo a voz de Rose enquanto me examinava mais uma vez.

_ Falta muito pouco pra você estar com a sua bonequinha nos braços, papai! – ela dizia para Edward que sorria – Ela já está com oito centímetros. Só mais um e ela poderá começar a empurrar.

Meu coração deu um salto e disparou como um cavalo desembestado ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Faltava tão pouco agora! Encarei os olhos emocionados de Edward e sorri.

_ Seu presente está quase chegando, amor! – eu disse deixando uma lágrima rolar de meus olhos.

Edward não disse nada, nem era preciso. A expressão emocionada em seu rosto falava mais do que qualquer palavra que ele pudesse dizer. Ele apenas secou minhas lágrimas com seus lábios enquanto eu me perdia no azul intenso de seu olhar.

_ Emmett está aí fora querendo saber de você! – ele finalmente conseguiu dizer.

Ouvir o nome de Emmett me lembrou de um detalhe ao qual antes, por causa da dor, eu não havia dado a devida atenção. Como ele sabia que eu tinha entrado em trabalho de parto antes que eu mesma soubesse? Sim, porque quando ele entrou em meu quarto pronto para sair e falando com Rose no celular eu ainda estava sentindo as dores da minha primeira contração. Eu precisava perguntar isso a ele. Já estava prestes a pedir a Edward que o chamasse quando Rose entrou no quarto para me examinar. O sorriso de satisfação que ela me deu dispensava qualquer explicação. Eu estava pronta. Minha filha estava finalmente chegando. Essa era a minha prioridade agora, qualquer outra coisa que não fosse Sofia poderia ficar para depois.

_ Vamos começar a trabalhar, mamãe? – a voz de Rose me despertou de meus pensamentos.

Eu sorria abertamente para todos enquanto era levada em uma maca para a sala de parto. Edward caminhava o tempo todo ao lado da maca sem soltar a minha mão por nem mesmo um milésimo de segundo e sorria orgulhoso e emocionado levando tapinhas nas costas na medida em que avançávamos pelos corredores. Vi rapidamente os rostos emocionados de Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Leah, Jake, Esme e Carlisle com Brian no colo que sorriu e acenou para mim enquanto eu passava pelo corredor antes de finalmente desaparecer atrás da porta da sala de parto.

_ Bella, você vai sentir uma forte pressão no seu canal vaginal. Quando isso acontecer eu quero que você respire fundo, prenda a respiração e empurre com o máximo de força que conseguir por dez segundos, está bem? – Rose me explicava depois que eu tinha sido colocada da mesa de parto.

Assim que senti a primeira pressão, enchi meus pulmões de ar, prendi a respiração e empurrei com todas as minhas forças enquanto Edward segurava minha mão e contava baixinho até dez em meu ouvido. Soltei o ar de uma só vez e voltei a relaxar sobre a mesa ouvindo as palavras de incentivo de Rose.

_ Eu te amo, minha vida! Você está se saindo muito bem! – Edward dizia emocionado e beijava minha mão que segurava a dele com força.

Senti outra vez a pressão e empurrei mais uma vez apertando a mão de Edward que continuava contando os dez segundos para mim e acariciando meus cabelos. Depois que soltei novamente o ar, fui surpreendida por uma nova pressão, mas essa era diferente. Era meio desconfortável, como se eu quisesse fazer... Ah, não! Isso não ia acontecer agora, ia? Se Emmett ficasse sabendo de uma coisa dessas não me daria sossego para o resto da minha vida!

_ Rose? – a chamei com os olhos arregalados, completamente apavorada.

Rose apenas riu.

_ É normal, Bella! Sofia já está coroando e isso faz com que você sinta uma pressão maior no reto como se quisesse evacuar. Fique tranquila, não vai acontecer nenhum acidente e se acontecer é absolutamente normal! – ela disse divertida.

_ Emmett jamais me deixaria em paz se isso acontecesse! – eu disse e Edward riu beijando minha testa.

_ Pode deixar comigo, amor! Eu protejo você do grandalhão! – ele disse baixinho em meu ouvido e beijou meus lábios.

_ Hey, vocês dois! Vamos parar com essa safadeza aí porque tem uma menina linda esperando pra nascer aqui! – Rose disse rindo.

Mais uma vez a pressão chegou e eu empurrei ouvindo a voz suave e musical de Edward em meu ouvido. A pressão no reto havia aumentado, aquilo era muito estranho.

_ Bella, a cabeça já saiu! Você vai sentir um pequeno desconforto agora porque eu tenho que virar a cabecinha dela para que os ombros fiquem melhor posicionados para sair, ok? – Rose me avisou e eu assenti com a cabeça. – Uma coisa eu já lhe digo: ela é bem cabeludinha!

Não pude deixar de sorrir. Meus olhos traiçoeiros já queriam se encher de lágrimas só de saber esse pequeno detalhe. Eu não agüentava mais esperar para vê-la diante dos meus olhos. Decidi que na próxima pressão eu empurraria com todas as minhas forças de uma só vez. Assim que Sofia estava fora do meu corpo me senti estranhamente vazia. Por mais que eu desejasse que aquele momento chegasse senti-la dentro de mim durante os nove meses tinha sido a sensação mais maravilhosa da minha vida, mas nada se comparava à sensação de ouvir o som que agora eu ouvia: o som mais lindo do mundo, o choro forte da minha filha que preenchia toda a sala de parto anunciando para quem quisesse ouvir que ela estava ali. Outro som de repente chamou a minha atenção: o som dos meus soluços misturados aos de Edward que chorava convulsivamente ao meu lado de olhos fechados, mas com um sorriso lindo nos lábios enquanto suas mãos trêmulas seguravam forte a minha mão e ele mantinha sua testa colada na minha.

_ Obrigado, minha vida! Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo! – ele disse com o rosto banhado de lágrimas.

_ Obrigada você, meu amor, por me fazer completa! –eu disse beijando sua testa.

Edward abriu os olhos e me fitou com aquelas enormes safiras azuis que brilhavam intensamente. Ficamos ali nos olhando enquanto ouvíamos o choro da nossa filha que estava recebendo os primeiro cuidados.

_ E então, papai? Vai querer cortar o cordão umbilical ou quer que eu mesma faça isso? – Rose perguntou divertida.

Edward sorriu para mim antes de me beijar mais uma vez e se levantar orgulhoso para romper o último laço que me ligava fisicamente à minha filha. A partir daquele momento Sofia era oficialmente um indivíduo e não mais parte de mim. Assim que Edward cortou o cordão, Rose a envolveu em uma manta e se aproximou para entregá-la a mim, mas eu fiz que não. Ela imediatamente entendeu o que eu queria e a ofereceu a Edward.

_ Seu presente de aniversário, papai! – eu disse sorrindo para Edward.

Ele a tomou nos braços e lhe deu um beijo suave na testa.

_ Seja benvinda ao mundo, bonequinha! O papai te ama muito, viu? – ele disse enxugando as lágrimas que insistiam em rolar de seus olhos.

Sofia, que até então chorava, calou-se ao ouvir a voz de Edward e abriu os olhinhos o encarando. Edward arregalou os olhos e arfou surpreso.

_ Meu Deus! – ele disse espantado.

_ O que foi, Edward? – meu coração estava disparado.

_ Amor, olha isso! – ele disse sentando-se ao meu lado e trazendo Sofia para perto de mim.

Ela me encarou e eu perdi o ar. Minha filha era a cópia exata do pai: a cor dos cabelos, dos olhos, da pele e os mesmos traços perfeitos e delicados de Edward. Perfeita. Maravilhosa. Meus olhos se encheram novamente de lágrimas me impedindo de vê-la com clareza.

_ Oi, bonequinha da mamãe! Eu amo você! – eu disse para a minha filha – Eu amo vocês! Feliz aniversário, amor! – eu disse olhando para Edward.

_ Obrigado, Bella! – ele não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Uma enfermeira logo levou Sofia para os procedimentos de pesagem e para os exames de praxe. Não demorou muito tempo até que eu fosse transferida para o quarto novamente. O cansaço já me dominava, mas eu não queria dormir. Eu queria minha filha junto de mim, queria vê-la, acariciá-la, beijá-la, mas acima de tudo queria sentir a emoção de amamentá-la pela primeira vez.

_ Ela ainda vai demorar um pouquinho para voltar para você, Bella! – Rose tentava me convencer a descansar – Tente dormir um pouco, você precisa de repouso!

_ Obrigada por tudo, Rose! Você foi magnífica! – disse fechando os olhos.

Não cheguei a ouvir a resposta de Rose. Os dedos carinhosos de Edward passeando pelos meus cabelos enquanto ele me cantava baixinho uma canção de ninar foram a última coisa que senti antes de adormecer, finalmente vencida pelo cansaço.

**Narrado por Edward**

O som do chorinho delicado da minha filha foi a música mais linda que eu já ouvi. Meu coração batia disparado no peito enquanto de olhos fechados eu deixava que meus ouvidos registrassem cada nota daquela melodia maravilhosa que enchia toda a sala de parto. De repente, a canção tornou-se mais complexa na medida em que meu choro e o de Bella se misturaram aos acordes principais. A composição estava finalmente completa e eu sorria feliz segurando a mão da minha mulher, minha testa colada na dela. Minha Bella!

_ Obrigado, minha vida! Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo! – eu chorava mais do que um bebê.

_ Obrigada você, meu amor, por me fazer completa! – ela disse beijando minha testa.

Abri meus olhos e encarei meu chocolate derretido preferido. Bella estava ainda mais linda. Como isso era possível? Como a perfeição podia ficar ainda mais perfeita? Isso deveria ser pecado! Um homem pode morrer do coração diante de uma visão dessas! Meus olhos estavam presos no olhar brilhante e emocionado de Bella enquanto o choro de nossa filha soava como um fundo musical de um filme de romance.

_ E então, papai? Vai querer cortar o cordão umbilical ou quer que eu mesma faça isso? – a voz de Rose me tirou da hipnose.

Eu sorria feito um bobo. Levantei-me cheio de orgulho depois de beijar os lábios de Bella e cortei o cordão que por nove meses tinha ligado mãe e filha de uma forma que eu jamais seria capaz de sentir ou compreender. Eu invejava Bella por isso. Por mais que eu sentisse a presença da minha filha quando tocava sua barriga eu jamais a senti da mesma forma que Bella, fui um mero expectador de seu crescimento. Mas agora seria diferente, eu estava quase em pé de igualdade com Bella. Quase, porque ainda tinha uma emoção que eu jamais poderia sentir: a de amamentar. Rose envolveu minha filha em uma manta e a ofereceu a Bella, mas ela negou com a cabeça. Rose então se aproximou de mim sorrindo e eu senti meu coração aos pulos quando peguei Sofia nos braços.

Tão pequena! Tão frágil! Tão linda!

_ Seu presente de aniversário, papai! – Bella disse sorrindo para mim.

Eu olhava para aquela pequena criatura em meus braços e me perguntava se eu poderia ser mais feliz do que já era. Aproximei meus lábios com cuidado e lhe dei um beijo suave na testa.

_ Seja benvinda ao mundo, bonequinha! O papai te ama muito, viu? – a verdade daquelas palavras trouxe mais lágrimas para meus olhos.

Sofia, que ainda chorava, ficou quietinha parecendo reconhecer o som da minha voz e imediatamente abriu os olhinhos me encarando. Arfei sofrendo todo o impacto de olhar aqueles imensos olhos azuis.

_ Meu Deus! – eu disse em choque.

_ O que foi, Edward? – a voz de Bella soou assustada.

_ Amor, olha isso! – eu disse sentando-me ao meu lado e trazendo Sofia para perto dela.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Bella arfou ao perceber o que eu tinha visto: Sofia era idêntica a mim em absolutamente tudo. Eu tentava achar em seu rostinho delicado algum traço que lembrasse Bella, mas não consegui achar nada exceto a textura suave de sua pele fininha e rosada. Brian tinha acertado mais uma vez. Olhei para Bella que a fitava encantada com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

_ Oi, bonequinha da mamãe! Eu amo você! – ela deu as boas vindas à nossa filha – Eu amo vocês! Feliz aniversário, amor! – ela disse olhando para mim.

_ Obrigado, Bella! – eu tinha um sorriso bobo preso nos lábios.

Assim que a enfermeira levou Sofia para o berçário, Bella foi transferida para o quarto. Ela parecia uma criança brigando com o sono. Não queria dormir para não perder nenhum momento ao lado de nossa filha, mas Rose conseguiu convencê-la a descansar. Ela já ia saindo do quarto quando eu a chamei.

_ Obrigado, Rose! – eu a abracei apertado e beijei sua testa.

A voz preguiçosa de Bella chamou a nossa atenção.

_ Obrigada por tudo, Rose! Você foi magnífica! – ela disse fechando os olhos.

_ Disponham, sempre! – Rose respondeu sorrindo antes de sair do quarto.

Sentei-me na poltrona ao lado da cama e olhei para a linda mulher adormecida ao meu lado. Enquanto velava seu sono sereno e adorava suas feições tranqüilas, agradeci a Deus pela graça que ele me havia concedido. Mesmo com todo o perigo que havíamos corrido, mesmo com todas as manobras que aquele monstro tinha arquitetado contra nós, Deus havia permitido que Bella tivesse uma gravidez tranquila e que nossa filha viesse ao mundo saudável e em segurança. Eu estaria em dívida eterna com Ele.

Eu estava cansado, mas me sentia feliz como nunca tinha me sentido em toda a minha vida. Recostei-me na poltrona macia e deixei que o cansaço me vencesse. A última coisa que vi antes de fechar os olhos foi o sorriso lindo que surgia no rosto de Bella. Ela parecia estar sonhando com algo bom...


	33. Chapter 33 Mãe

**Capítulo XXXIII – Mãe**

**Narrado por Bella**

_O sol aquecia delicadamente a minha pele e a brisa fresca da manhã acariciava meus cabelos enchendo minhas narinas com o cheiro gostoso de mar. Meus pés descalços desfrutavam da maciez da areia molhada e do frescor das pequenas ondas que se quebravam na beira da praia produzindo aquele chiado suave e calmante. Paz. Um toque gentil em meu rosto e meus olhos se abriram para ver aquelas esmeraldas que tanto me faziam falta. Seu sorriso era ainda mais bonito do que a minha memória falha jamais fora capaz de reproduzir. Ela me olhava com os olhos brilhantes e calorosos. Ternura._

__ Oi! – sua voz aveludada aqueceu meu coração._

__ Oi! – respondi sentindo meus olhos úmidos – Senti tanto a sua falta! Pensei que você tivesse me abandonado!_

__ Nunca! – ela sussurrou me olhando com carinho._

__ Me perdoa? – eu pedi e ela negou com a cabeça._

__ Não há o que perdoar, Bella! Não foi sua culpa, foi uma fatalidade! Sou eu quem deve pedir perdão aqui, por ter feito você sofrer tanto! – ela ainda acariciava suavemente meu rosto._

__ Eu amo você! – eu disse sentindo como se o peso do mundo tivesse sido tirado dos meus ombros._

__ Eu também! Sempre te amei e sempre vou amar! – ela disse sorrindo._

_ Bella? – a voz mais linda do mundo chamava meu nome.

_Olhei na direção de onde vinha a voz, mas não vi ninguém. Que estranho! Eu poderia jurar eu tinha ouvido a voz dele. O toque das mãos delicadas em meus cabelos me fez voltar o olhar para ela._

__ Você precisa ir agora, Bella! Seu lugar é ao lado do seu marido e dos seus filhos! – ela disse._

__ Nossos filhos! - Eu a corrigi e ela mais uma vez negou com a cabeça._

__ Brian sempre foi seu, Bella! – ela disse começando a se afastar – Cuide bem da sua família!_

__ Espera! – eu a chamei mais uma vez – Quando eu vou vê-la de novo? – perguntei ansiosa._

_Ela não me respondeu. Apenas abriu um imenso sorriso e me jogou um beijo no ar. Ali eu soube que aquela seria a última vez. Estranhamente eu não me senti triste quando ela desapareceu. Eu sabia que algo muito mais importante esperava por mim, algo muito maior do que qualquer coisa no mundo._

_ Bella? – a voz de Edward estava cada vez mais próxima – Amor? – ele me chamou mais uma vez.

Senti seus dedos passando suavemente sobre a minha pele me guiando pelo caminho de volta. Suspirei profundamente com aquela sensação gostosa antes de abrir os olhos e sorrir ao ver minhas safiras azuis me fitando com carinho.

_ Senti sua falta! – eu disse tocando seu rosto.

_ Nós também sentimos sua falta! – ele disse me beijando nos lábios para depois se afastar.

Só então percebi que não estávamos sozinhos no quarto. Rose estava parada de pé atrás de Edward com minha filha nos braços.

_ Está na hora dessa bonequinha mamar, mamãe! – ela disse me entregando aquele pequeno embrulho rosa.

Minhas mãos tremiam quando a tomei nos braços pela primeira vez. Meus olhos registravam cada traço delicado daquele rostinho rosado diante de mim: os olhinhos azuis, as bochechas gordinhas e coradas, os lábios vermelhinhos que formavam um lindo biquinho e o nariz ... tão pequenininho e tão redondinho! Minha filha. Tão perfeita! Era impossível não sorrir ao olhar para ela. Sofia piscava os olhinhos repetidas vezes incomodada com a luz do quarto e mexia os lábios colocando a linguinha para fora enquanto virava a cabeça instintivamente na minha direção.

_ Você está com fominha, meu amor? – eu perguntei baixinho esfregando a ponta do meu nariz em sua bochecha.

Sofia emitiu um gemidinho tremido como se dissesse "sim". Edward me ajudou a afastar a camisola para que eu pudesse amamentar nossa filha. Assim que sentiu meu cheiro ela virou o rostinho na direção do meu seio esfregando o narizinho na minha pele antes de abocanhar o bico com fome e sugar o leite com força enquanto uma de suas mãozinhas pousava sobre meu seio. Não há palavras para descrever aquela sensação. Alegria? Não é forte o bastante. Júbilo? Não é doce o suficiente. Tranqüilidade? Não é suficientemente plácido. Felicidade? Não é bastante intenso. O estranho vazio que eu tinha sentido quando fomos finalmente desconectadas na sala de parto não existia mais. Aquele simples ato de amamentar a minha menina tinha restabelecido a nossa conexão. Éramos oficialmente mãe e filha, um laço que jamais seria rompido.

Edward sentou-se ao meu lado na cama abraçando minha cintura e apoiando seu queixo em meu ombro enquanto assistíamos nossa filha mamar totalmente apaixonados. Ele pegou sua mãozinha com cuidado e a beijou. Os dedinhos de Sofia imediatamente agarraram com firmeza o dedo do pai. Sua mãozinha era tão pequenina que ficava cheia somente com um dedo. Sorrimos com essa imagem. Senti os lábios de Edward tocarem meu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que um flash disparava dentro do quarto. Olhei na direção da luz e só então percebi que Esme, Alice e Leah estavam ali ao lado de Rose e sorriam para nós com o olhar emocionado. Alice carregava a máquina fotográfica e registrava aquele momento tão especial.

Sofia agora dormia tranquilamente com os lábios ainda grudados em meu seio, mas já não sugava mais o leite. Afastei-a lentamente para que ela se soltasse e a passei para Edward que a colocou em seu peito com a cabecinha encostada em seu ombro dando-lhe leves tapinhas nas costas. Todos rimos com o arroto ruidoso que veio em poucos segundos. Sofia foi passada de colo em colo e todos queriam ficar com ela. Eu já via a hora em que sairia uma briga dentro do quarto e eu seria obrigada a saltar da cama para resgatá-la. Abraçado a mim, Edward ria divertido vendo Alice e Leah disputando quem ficaria mais tempo com ela no colo.

Todas paparicavam Sofia quando os homens invadiram o quarto. O primeiro a entrar foi Brian que correu em minha direção e com a ajuda de Edward subiu em minha cama e me abraçou apertado. "Meu filho", pensei lembrando-me das palavras de Isadora.

_ Você já viu a sua irmãzinha, anjinho? – ele assentiu com a cabeça – Gostou?

_ Ela é linda! – ele disse sorrindo – Quando eu vou poder brincar com ela? – ele perguntou ansioso fazendo com que todos rissem.

_ Ela ainda é muito pequenininha, filho! Nós vamos ter que esperar ela crescer um pouquinho até ela poder brincar! – foi Edward quem respondeu segurando o riso.

Brian franziu o cenho esticando o pescoço tentando ver a irmã no colo de Alice. Ele esticou os braços num claro pedido para pegá-la no colo. Edward o sentou na poltrona e colocou Sofia em seu colo ajudando-o a sustentá-la dando espaço para que Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle e Jake viessem me abraçar.

_ Como você está se sentindo, pequena? – Jake me perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado na cama e segurando minha mão.

Olhei para a poltrona onde meu marido e meus filhos estavam e sorri.

_ Realizada! – respondi e ele sorriu de volta. – Não existe ninguém mais feliz do que eu neste mundo, Jake!

_ Eu fico muito feliz por você, Bella! Você merece! – ele disse apertando levemente minhas mãos.

De tanto passar de colo em colo Sofia acabou acordando e ficando agitada. Jasper a segurava ansioso por não conseguir acalmá-la e olhava para mim pedindo socorro, mas foi Edward quem a pegou de seus braços. O quarto estava cheio demais e todos decidiram sair e se revezar para que ela se acalmasse ficando apenas Jake e Leah a pedido meu e de Edward.

_ Jake, Leah! Edward e eu queríamos pedir uma coisa a vocês! – eu disse com medo da resposta deles.

Senti Edward se sentar atrás de mim e envolver minha cintura com seus braços depois de deixar Sofia nos braços de Leah. Respirei fundo antes de continuar.

_ Antes de qualquer coisa, eu quero que vocês saibam que nós vamos entender se vocês não quiserem! – eu estava ansiosa.

Jake e Leah me olhavam com expectativa, mas as palavras estavam entaladas na minha garganta por causa da emoção. Olhei para Edward pedindo ajuda. Ele sorriu para mim e me deu um selinho antes de falar.

_ O que a Bella está tentando dizer é que se hoje nós estamos vivendo este momento de felicidade, nós devemos em grande parte a vocês dois! – Edward disse e Jake franziu o cenho confuso.

_ Jake, se você não tivesse salvado a minha vida quando ... – deixei a frase incompleta ao sentir os braços de Edward se apertando em volta da minha cintura e ao ver a expressão de dor no rosto de Jake - ... bem, se você não tivesse me ajudado há quatro anos eu não teria sobrevivido e nem teria conhecido e me apaixonado pelo Edward.

A lembrança dolorosa daquele dia trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos, mas eu precisava continuar.

_ Leah, você me libertou de um pesadelo quando conseguiu o meu divórcio. Na verdade você me resgatou de um verdadeiro inferno, minha amiga. Por causa da sua dedicação eu hoje estou casada com o homem que eu amo e tenho essa bonequinha linda que você está segurando agora. – Leah me olhava emocionada enquanto embalava Sofia suavemente.

Segurei as mãos de Jake puxando-o para mais perto de mim. Ele sentou-se na beirada da cama esperando que eu falasse.

_ Por tudo isso que eu disse a vocês, nós gostaríamos de saber se vocês aceitariam ser os padrinhos da nossa filha. – eu pedi ansiosa pela resposta.

Silêncio. Jake e Leah trocaram um olhar sério e meu coração se apertou. Edward me apertou ainda mais em seus braços sentindo a minha tensão. Eles não iam aceitar. Jake me olhava com uma expressão de pesar enquanto acariciava as costas das minhas mãos tentando me confortar.

_ Bella... – ele hesitou e eu fechei os olhos para não começar a chorar – É claro que a gente aceita, sua boba! – ele disse me arrancando dos braços de Edward e me abraçando com força.

_ Jake, seu cachorro! Você quase me matou do coração! Eu pensei que vocês não fossem aceitar! – eu chorava e socava o peito dele com força enquanto ele ria da minha cara.

_ Mas é uma tonta mesmo! Como você pôde pensar que nós não aceitaríamos um presente desses? – ele disse voltando a me abraçar. Leah sorria enquanto olhava para o rostinho de Sofia com os olhos brilhando de emoção.

Jake tomou Sofia nos braços emocionado. Ele a olhava com um sorriso lindo nos lábios e os olhos marejados.

_ Oi, pequenininha! Eu sou o seu tio Jake! – ele disse dando-lhe um beijinho na testa. – Apesar de você ser a cara do feioso do seu pai, eu vou amá-la assim mesmo, viu? – ele brincou e nós rimos.

Ele e Leah ainda ficaram um bom tempo mimando a afilhada até serem praticamente expulsos do quarto por Alice que estava louca para pegar a sobrinha no colo. Depois que Jake e Leah saíram os outros foram entrando aos pares ansiosos por ficarem um pouco com Sofia. Os últimos a entrar foram Rose e Emmett que fazia caras e caretas engraçadas tentando fazer com que Sofia sorrisse enquanto Rose só negava com a cabeça provavelmente pensando em como ele seria bobo com os filhos.

_ Emmett? – eu o chamei me lembrando de uma coisa – Como você soube que eu tinha entrado em trabalho de parto?

_ Brian foi até o meu quarto e me avisou! – ele disse distraído sem tirar os olhos de Sofia.

Franzi o cenho confusa. Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. Como Brian sabia disso?

_ O que foi, amor? – Edward perguntou percebendo minha confusão.

_ Isso não faz sentido! Brian não tinha como saber! Você tem certeza do que está falando, Emmett? – eu perguntei novamente.

Emmett desviou o olhar de Sofia e me olhou confuso.

_ Tenho, Bella! Ele entrou no meu quarto me puxando pelo braço e dizendo que você tinha mandado avisar que a Sofia estava nascendo. – ele respondeu me deixando ainda mais confusa.

_ Bella, qual é o problema? – Edward perguntou preocupado.

_ Eu não entendo como ele soube se a última vez em que o vi foi na sala quando você saiu para o plantão. Ele estava dormindo no colo de Alice e Emmett subiu com ele para colocá-lo na cama! – eu respondi e Edward também franziu o cenho – Emmett, o que exatamente Brian falou pra você?

_ Ele disse: "Vem comigo tio Emm! A mamãe mandou avisar que a Sofia está nascendo!"

_ A mamãe? – eu repeti as palavras de Emmett e ele assentiu com a cabeça.

De repente a lembrança do sonho que eu tivera mais cedo voltou à minha mente. "_Pensei que você tivesse me abandonado!" - _eu dissera._ "Nunca!" – _ela tinha respondido. Brian tinha dito a Emmett que a mamãe tinha pedido para ele ajudar, mas não tinha dito que a mamãe em questão não era eu.

_ O anjo! – eu disse mais para mim mesma.

Todos ainda me olhavam esperando por uma explicação quando Sofia começou a chorar. Estava com fome. Emmett saiu do quarto levando Edward para comer alguma coisa enquanto eu amamentava minha filha. Rose ficou comigo e observava encantada enquanto Sofia sugava meu seio com vontade até adormecer. Só então me dei conta de que ainda não tinha comido nada naquele dia. De repente me descobri faminta. A porta do quarto se abriu lentamente dando passagem a uma enfermeira que trazia uma bandeja para mim. Rose segurava Sofia nos braços enquanto eu comia, mas eu estava louca mesmo era para tomar um banho.

_ Rose, será que você poderia ficar com ela mais um pouco enquanto eu tomo um banho? – pedi assim que terminei e ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Corri para o banho e me deliciei com o chuveiro quente. Agradeci a Deus por não ter sido necessário fazer a episiotomia. Assim pude aproveitar muito mais o meu banho, do contrário os pontos estariam ardendo depois de tanto tempo sentada na cama. Quando voltei para o quarto, Edward já havia chegado. Seu semblante estava cansado, eu sabia que ele não havia dormido nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

_ Edward, vá para casa descansar. Eu sei que você está cansado, amor! Está escrito no seu rosto! – eu pedi mesmo sabendo que ele não iria.

_ Eu só vou para casa quando você for, amor! Eu não saio daqui sem você! – ele disse colando sua testa na minha e me abraçando.

_ Eu prometo que não vou fugir, amor! – eu o provoquei – Eu ainda estarei aqui quando você voltar. – Edward riu.

_ Não adianta fugir de mim, Bella! Eu vou atrás de você e a trago de volta nem que seja amarrada, bobinha! – ele disse segurando meu rosto e me beijou.

_ Hey, casal! Vamos parar com essa safadeza da frente dos meus filhotes, ok? Vocês estão corrompendo a pureza deles! – com essa, Edward me soltou e começamos a rir.

_ Até parece, Emmett! Por acaso você vai ficar os próximos sete meses sem sexo? – Edward o provocou e Rose corou violentamente.

_ Ficou doido, maninho? Não fica dando ideia torta pra minha Rose! Não é porque você vai ficar na seca daqui pra frente que eu tenho que ficar também! – ele provocou de volta e dessa vez quem ficou roxa fui eu.

Rose arrastou Emmett para casa antes que eles nos fizessem ultrapassar todos os tons de vermelho da escala de cores. Mais tarde, Irina levou Sofia de volta para o berçário depois que ela mamou mais uma vez. Eu estava exausta. Tinha dormido apenas três horas depois do parto e a agitação das visitas aliada a amamentação tinha drenado todas as minhas forças. Edward dormia profundamente deitado ao meu lado na cama e eu estava aninhada em seus braços enquanto refletia sobre a minha vida nos últimos nove meses. Meses de enjôos, mudanças no corpo, inseguranças, dores na coluna, inchaços...nada superava a emoção de sentir o primeiro movimento de Sofia dentro da minha barriga, de olhar para o seu rostinho pela primeira vez, de senti-la ali quentinha junto a mim enquanto sugava meu seio e de muitas outras emoções que eu ainda iria sentir. Deitei minha cabeça no peito de Edward e dormi sorrindo ao ouvir o som das batidas tranqüilas do seu coração.


	34. Chapter 34 Pai

**Capítulo XXXIV – Pai**

**Narrado por Edward**

Ela dormia serena e eu morria de pena de ter que acordá-la, mas nossa filha tinha nascido havia quase quatro horas e precisava se alimentar. A emoção que senti ao vê-la sugando com força o leite do seio de Bella não poderia ser descrita com palavras. Era estranho pensar que embora Sofia fosse a minha segunda experiência como pai, todas aquelas emoções eram absolutamente novas para mim. Meu coração ainda não tinha recuperado o ritmo normal e eu tinha a sensação de que ele jamais recuperaria. Era uma felicidade imensa e incontrolável, sem o medo e a dor que tinham me privado de curtir a primeira vez.

Sofia era linda. Tão delicada! Tão calminha! Só chorava na hora de mamar e de trocar as fraudas. Ela era realmente uma bonequinha e todos queriam pegá-la no colo. Eu olhava minha família disputando mais alguns segundos com ela no colo e pensava em como eu já a amava mesmo antes de conhecê-la, mesmo antes que eu pudesse senti-la se mexer na barriga de Bella. Eu a amava pelo simples fato de ela existir e esse amor era a coisa mais forte do mundo. Eu seria capaz de sacrificar a minha vida por ela, mas ao mesmo tempo queria viver muito para vê-la crescer e realizar seus sonhos, para ouvi-la falar do seu primeiro amor e da sua primeira decepção, para ficar acordado até a madrugada para ouvir o barulho da chave abrindo a porta e ter a certeza que ela estava a salvo dentro de casa.

Brian estava encantado com a irmã. Ele tinha me obrigado a levá-lo até o berçário para conhecê-la antes de todos depois que Bella dormiu. Eu não queria sair do lado dela, mas não tinha como negar o pedido do meu filho. Era tão bonitinho ver o olhar apaixonado que ele dava para a irmã! Ele conversava com ela e falava que ia ensiná-la a brincar com o videogame que tinha ganhado de Emmett no Natal, que lhe ensinaria a nadar para que eles pudessem brincar juntos na piscina e que, se ela quisesse, ele ia contar historinhas para ela dormir. Bella e eu tínhamos ficado receosos de que ele sentisse ciúmes quando Sofia nascesse, mas Brian estava reagindo com naturalidade. Às vezes ele parecia maduro demais para a sua pouca idade e isso me enchia de orgulho.

Eu estava acostumado a ser pai de um menino, mas agora teria que aprender a ser pai de uma menina. Minha filha! As palavras soaram desajeitadas e estranhas em minha boca na primeira vez em que as pronunciei. Comecei a dizê-las para mim mesmo no dia em que a ultrassonografia revelou que íamos ter uma menina. Era um universo que eu ainda não conhecia, mas que eu ia adorar desbravar. Eu via o corpo de Bella mudar de forma dia-a-dia e achava tudo lindo. Eu abraçava todas as manhãs, conversava com sua barriga sem me achar um louco. Vibrava com cada movimento de minha filha, como se eu fosse uma criança feliz por um brinquedo novo e não fazia questão de segurar a emoção, afinal homem chora sim, e muito.

De repente minha filha tinha nascido e eu me via encantado em ficar acordado feito bobo a vendo dormir. Eu a olhava de hora em hora só pra ter certeza de que ela estava respirando, afinal bebês respiram como passarinhos durante os primeiros dias. Me descobri ansioso para trocar fraldas, sujar as mãos, fazer papinha, tomar banho de xixi e ficar a noite toda acordado com ela no colo quando viessem os dentinhos ou só para tê-la juntinho de mim e não via a hora de ouvi-la dizer "papai". O primeiro "papai" é inesquecível e eu tinha certeza de que quando a ouvisse me chamar eu iria me desmanchar. Eu sabia que ia virar massinha de modelar nas mãos daquela pequena criatura que agora se agitava ansiosa no colo de Jasper bem diante de mim.

Os outros já tinham saído do quarto lotado para que Sofia se acalmasse, mas Bella e eu pedimos que Jake e Leah ficassem. Nós já havíamos conversado sobre a escolha dos padrinhos e tanto Bella quanto eu nos sentíamos em dívida com eles. Se Jake não tivesse salvado a vida de Bella minha vida hoje ainda seria um vazio sem fim. Mesmo sem saber, ao salvar a vida dela, ele tinha salvado a minha também. Leah tinha sido fantástica ao conseguir o divórcio para Bella. Por causa dela eu pude fazer de Bella a Sra. Cullen e isso tinha muita importância para mim.

Bella estava com medo de que eles não aceitassem nosso pedido e não conseguia articular direito as palavras. Quando ela finalmente fez o pedido um silêncio estranho se instalou no quarto. Senti o corpo de Bella enrijecer em meus braços quando Jake e Leah se entreolharam sérios e a apertei ainda mais tentando lhe passar segurança. Jake era um sacana mesmo. Quase matou minha Bella do coração fingindo que não ia aceitar. Ela chorava socando seu peito e o repreendia enquanto ele ria da cara dela. Era linda a amizade dos dois. Jake tinha um amor de irmão tão grande por Bella que eu tinha certeza de que se um dia eu faltasse, ela poderia contar com ele. Bella e eu nos emocionamos quando Jake tomou Sofia nos braços e disse que a amava. Ele tentou brincar, mas nós sabíamos que ele estava tentando disfarçar as próprias emoções.

Depois que todos já tinham paparicado minha filha a tarde toda, Emmett me arrastou até o restaurante do hospital para comermos alguma coisa. Eu tinha ficado tão distraído com o nascimento de Sofia que não tinha me dado conta de que estava a mais de doze horas sem comer nada. Lembrei-me que Bella também não havia se alimentado e pedi que uma enfermeira levasse uma refeição para ela no quarto. Ela deveria estar faminta. Emmett e eu nos sentamos em uma mesa mais afastada e conversávamos sobre a sensação de déjà vu.

_ Edward, quando eu parei no sinal vermelho e vi você parado na frente do hospital... – ele não conseguiu completar a frase.

Ele não precisava completar a frase para que eu entendesse. Eu sabia que ele tinha revivido tudo nos mínimos detalhes.

_ Eu sei, Emmett! Aconteceu comigo também! – eu disse tocando seu ombro.

_ Eu estava morrendo de medo de falhar com você de novo, meu irmão!- sua expressão era de dor.

_ Emmett, pela última vez, você nunca falhou comigo! Aquilo que aconteceu não foi sua culpa! Você não tinha como adivinhar que aquele bêbado ia avançar o sinal justo naquela hora! Você não pode tomar para si uma culpa que é de outra pessoa! Eu nunca culpei você pelo que aconteceu, cara! Por favor, esquece isso! – eu pedi exasperado.

Emmett assentiu com a cabeça e não disse mais nada. Acabamos de comer em silêncio e eu já me preparava para me levantar quando senti Emmett ficar tenso ao meu lado. Ele olhava para o outro lado do salão com um olhar assassino.

_ Eu tenho vontade de matá-la! – ele disse entre dentes observando Tânia e Jéssica que tinham acabado de entrar no restaurante e se sentaram em uma mesa distante de nós.

As duas conversavam animadamente e nós as ficamos observando de longe. De repente o olhar de Tânia cruzou com o meu e ela abriu um sorriso. Jéssica seguiu seu olhar e nos viu ainda sentados. Emmett mantinha as mãos fortemente fechadas em punho tentando conter o ódio que estava sentindo. Eu me levantei subitamente sentindo que o ar ali estava irrespirável. Se eu ficasse ali por mais cinco segundos perderia o controle e seria capaz de matar aquela ordinária.

_ Emmett, vamos voltar para o quarto! Eu não quero deixar Bella sozinha com essa mulher rondando o hospital! – eu disse e Emmett me seguiu para fora do restaurante.

Quando entrei de volta no quarto Rose ninava Sofia enquanto Bella estava no banho. Eu também precisava de um bom banho e de uma boa noite de sono. Estava exausto por estar acordado havia mais de vinte e quatro horas.

_ Ela já comeu, Rose? – perguntei preocupado.

_ Ela acabou de jantar e pediu para que eu ficasse com a Sofia para tomar um banho! – ela me tranquilizou.

Deixei-me cair na poltrona ao lado da cama e tentei relaxar um pouco meu corpo dolorido.

_ Edward, vá para casa descansar. Eu sei que você está cansado, amor! Está escrito no seu rosto! – Bella pediu ao perceber meu cansaço.

_ Eu só vou para casa quando você for, amor! Eu não saio daqui sem você! – eu disse colando sua testa na minha e a abracei.

_ Eu prometo que não vou fugir, amor! – ela me provocou – Eu ainda estarei aqui quando você voltar. – tive que rir com isso. Ela realmente achava que ia se livrar de mim?

_ Não adianta fugir de mim, Bella! Eu vou atrás de você e a trago de volta nem que seja amarrada, bobinha! – eu segurei seu rosto delicado e a beijei com vontade.

Estava morto de saudades dos lábios de Bella. No exato momento em que meus lábios se colaram aos dela, eu me esqueci de onde estava, de quem estava ao meu redor, me esqueci até de meu próprio nome. Tudo o que meu cérebro conseguia processar era o prazer que eu sentia com roçar de nossas línguas e com o contato da minha pele na pele macia de Bella. Mas tudo o que é bom dura pouco e o chato do meu irmão tinha que nos atrapalhar:

_ Hey, casal! Vamos parar com essa safadeza na frente dos meus filhotes, ok? Vocês estão corrompendo a pureza deles! – com essa, eu me soltei de Bella e começamos a rir. De onde Emmett tirava essas coisas?

_ Até parece, Emmett! Por acaso você vai ficar os próximos sete meses sem sexo? – resolvi provocá-lo, mas foi Rose quem corou violentamente. Emmett me olhou indignado.

_ Ficou doido, maninho? Não fica dando ideia torta pra minha Rose! Não é porque você vai ficar na seca daqui pra frente que eu tenho que ficar também! – ele devolveu a provocação e minha Bella ficou roxa de vergonha.

O sacana tinha que me lembrar desse detalhe? O pior é que o meu amiguinho já tinha ficado todo animadinho com o beijo que eu tinha dado em Bella. Pelo jeito a temporada de banhos gelados estava aberta e começaria hoje mesmo. Depois que Rose praticamente rebocou Emmett para casa, Bella e eu ficamos babando em cima da nossa filha. Aproveitei que ela estava amamentando e tomei um banho. Quando saí do banheiro Irina já tinha levado Sofia de volta ao berçário. Bella estava deitada na cama com os olhos fechados. Recostei-me na poltrona e fechei os olhos, mas os abri assim que Bella me chamou para me deitar com ela na cama. Confesso que estava morto de vontade de dormir abraçado a ela, mas tinha ficado com receio de deixá-la desconfortável. Não pensei duas vezes quando ela me chamou. Corri para junto dela e me deitei ao seu lado. A cama era meio apertada para duas pessoas, mas eu não podia reclamar. Isso me obrigava a ficar ainda mais perto de Bella. Era fácil relaxar sentindo meu corpo colado ao dela, sentindo seu cheiro e sentindo o toque delicado de suas mãos em meus cabelos. Envolvi o corpo de Bella em meus braços e adormeci sentindo o perfume que vinha de sua pele.

**Narrado por Emmett**

Dia 14 de maio de 2011. Rose ia fazer a primeira ultrassonografia comigo presente. Sem chances de eu faltar. Que noite foi a do dia 13...Nem dormi direito. Havia um clima de expectativa no ar, até mesmo porque o Dr. Austin havia me esclarecido que parecia ser uma gravidez muito recente e que não aconselhava que comemorássemos muito. Meu lado racional aceitou o comentário, óbvio, todos sabemos dos riscos e tal...Mas meu lado emocional, juro, deu cinco socos, uma rasteira e um chute nas costelas dele. Que isso! Sai com essa praga para lá! Qual é meu irmão? Quer voar da ponte? Que ir para a vala?

Mas tudo bem, fomos em frente. Entrei no consultório com a Rose. Era uma sala meio escura, com uma cama, um monte de monitores, cabos, coisas que piscavam e faziam bip bip. Na minha frente, uma tv. Tudo preparado, suspense no ar. Seria a segunda instância do processo de descoberta da gravidez: verificar se ambos os embriões estavam com batimentos cardíacos. Cara, nunca na minha vida quis tanto ouvir um batimento cardíaco. Aliás, dois!

Antes de começar o exame, o Dr. Austin ainda fez mais um comentário racional e infeliz "Primeiro trimestre é sempre um período crítico e tal...". Cacete, será que a minha surra imaginária de minutos atrás não surtiu efeito? Hmm... precisava melhorar minhas táticas de combate pessoal e tortura e aplicar mais uma dose de imaginação violenta nesse cara.

De repente apareceu aquela imagem borrada na tv. Cinza, sem graça, cheia de chuviscos. Devia ser mais um daqueles exames inventados por alguém que nunca foi pai ou mãe. Eu estava muito tenso, tão tenso que acho que meus músculos viraram uma blindagem nível III-A. Nem sei se piscava, ou se respirava. Só olhava aquela tv. Com o tempo a imagem foi melhorando um pouco e surgiram dois feijões. Primeiro alívio: os dois embriões estavam lá ainda. Nunca gostei tanto de feijão. Meus olhos começaram a ficar molhados.

Meus filhos já estavam com 36mm e 35mm, compatíveis com uma gestação de 9/10 semanas. Espera um pouco! 36mm? Caramba! Há duas semanas Rose havia dito que eles estavam com 11mm! Como crescem essas coisas... Seria como você ficar sem ver um amigo seu durante 15 dias e encontrá-lo na rua medindo 6m de altura.

Outro fato legal é que, quando o médico começou a medi-los eu entendi de verdade o que era uma coisa que sempre aparece no laudo da ultrassonografia: uma medida chamada 'cabeça-nádega'. Até a ultrassonografia de hoje eu não tinha o poder de visualizar o que era cabeça e o que era nádega. Agora estava claro. Eu estava de verdade vendo duas pessoas bem pequenas! A cabeça, o formato dos olhos, da boca, braços, mãos, pernas...DEDOS! Caramba, DEDOS!

Agora, o mais impressionante mesmo foi em um dado momento em que meus filhotes começaram a se mexer lá dentro. Cara, é algo além da compreensão. Realmente já são pessoas de 3cm! Viram o corpo, mexem as mãos e tudo! Só faltaram reclamar que estavam dormindo...um desses movimentos parecia claramente que eles viravam de costas, se ajeitando para continuar a soneca...Só faltavam bater palmas e falar: "Como é que é? Estamos dormindo, pô! Sai pra lá, mané!".

Obviamente um desses cientistas do Discovery Channel, que provavelmente nunca foi pai ou mãe, diria que se tratavam de impulsos nervosos primitivos, que ainda não eram racionais, etc... etc. Pro inferno! Para mim, quando mexeram as mãos, estavam dando tchauzinho para mim e ponto final. Dane-se a teoria, ora! E tem mais! Eles pareciam estar um em cima do outro na tela, como se estivessem em um beliche. Quando o de cima se mexeu, o de baixo começou a se mexer também e deve ter dito: "Ô! Você aí de cima! Dá para ficar quieto? E tem mais, hein? Se fizer xixi na cama e pingar em mim o bicho vai pegar...dou um peteleco nesse rascunho de orelha que você tem aí!".

Eu ainda estava absorvendo o impacto da imagem de meus filhos quando o médico avisou:

_ Está vendo aquelas coisinhas se mexendo? São os corações! Os dois embriões estão com coração!

Comecei a chorar, não teve jeito. Era muita tensão. Era mais um passo tomado para a continuidade da gravidez. Os dois estavam se desenvolvendo. Quando pensei que já tinha escorrido todas as lágrimas reservadas para o dia, o médico então perguntou:

_ Vocês querem ouvir os batimentos cardíacos? - Que isso! Lógico que não! Coloca um funk aí! Porra, óbvio que eu queria ouvir!

**Tum Tum! Tum Tum!**

Ouvi então sons que não tenho como explicar. Era um som gutural, primitivo, lindo. Eram os batimentos cardíacos das minhas crianças. E que corações! Apesar do pequeno tamanho dos embriões, os corações batiam a toda velocidade. Fantástico, mas o meu devia estar mais rápido que isso, acho. Enquanto a Rose e o médico conversavam entre si como duas comadres falando da última receita de empadão que viram na TV, eu ficava ali brotando lágrimas nem sei de onde...a camisa parecia pingar de tantas lágrimas.

Pior for a saída para a recepção do hospital. As pessoas me olhando todo molhado, chorando igual a sei lá o que. O mais engraçado foi outro casal que estava aguardando. A mulher do cara imediatamente olhou para o marido, o cutucou e pareceu dizer baixinho: "Viu! Ele tá chorando...e você nem tchum!". Mulheres...vá entendê-las.

Eu adoro música, me lembro de umas cavernosas. As letras, acordes, detalhes mínimos. Mas tenho certeza, aqueles sons dos primeiros batimentos cardíacos dos meus filhos eu NUNCA irei esquecer...Na hora pensei muitas coisas, mas as únicas que me lembro agora de ter dito para mim mesmo foram: "Sejam fortes, meus filhos...", "Obrigado Rose...eu te amo." e "Deus, obrigado".

Milagre era a forma mais fácil de explicar o que eu vi. Deus, ou seja lá o que for, nos fez do barro e um sopro, nos dá uma alma e nos ama para sempre. É, acho que é verdade mesmo, pois quando vi meus filhos tive a certeza que poderia mover todo o barro do mundo, daria todo o ar dos meus pulmões e minha alma a eles sem pestanejar ... meu amor por eles era incondicional e completo.


	35. Chapter 35 Armadilhas

**Capítulo XXXV – Armadilhas**

**Narrado por Tânia**

Durante dois meses e meio tive que fingir ser alguém que eu não era. Já não agüentava mais aquela farsa e às vezes tinha vontade de acabar com tudo de uma vez, mas eu tinha que ter paciência. Não poderia levantar suspeitas sobre quem eu realmente era e sobre o que eu estava realmente fazendo ali ou tudo estaria perdido. Fingir ser uma enfermeira com conhecimentos de secretariado administrativo me colocou exatamente onde eu queria estar: na ante-sala da direção. Era ali que eu conseguiria obter todas as informações vitais para que o nosso plano desse certo. E ele tinha que dar certo.

Finalmente a insuportável da Jéssica estava saindo do emprego. A parte mais cansativa de toda essa farsa tinha sido agüentar sua tagarelice e suas ideias insanas. Aquela moça não era normal. Precisava urgentemente fazer um tratamento. Era tanta futilidade que às vezes eu chegava a me perguntar se ela também não estaria representando um papel. Não me parecia possível que alguém pudesse ser naturalmente tão chata. Por outro lado, graças à sua língua solta eu obtive informações importantes e esclarecedoras. Dava até pena de ver como ela confiava cegamente em mim e contava tudo o que eu queria saber. Ela nunca percebeu que eu a estava manipulando. Que idiota!

Isabella Cullen e a filha também iriam para casa hoje e eu não poderia perdê-las de vista um só segundo. Assim que Jéssica se despediu de mim e saiu da ante-sala da diretoria, me esgueirei pelos corredores e corri para o novo prédio anexo. Eu tinha um trabalho a fazer e não podia perder mais tempo. Subi pelo elevador de serviço para não chamar a atenção, mas tive que me esconder na curva do corredor que dava acesso ao berçário. Jéssica estava parada do lado de fora observando uma enfermeira que colocava o bebê Cullen em um Moisés para levá-la para a mãe. Seu olhar atento seguia cada movimento da enfermeira que acabava de acomodar a menina. Outro bebê começou a chorar e a enfermeira afastou-se para dar atenção a ele. Jéssica correu para dentro do berçário, pegou o Moisés sem que a enfermeira percebesse e voltou depressa para a porta. Eu precisava agir. Se ela estava pensando que ia levar a menina me arruinando meses de planejamento, ela estava muito enganada. Aquela menina não sairia dali com ela, eu a pegaria primeiro.

_ Jéssica, o que você pensa que está fazendo? Ficou maluca? – eu sussurrava para ela preocupada que a enfermeira notasse o sumiço do bebê.

_ Tânia, você sabe porque eu estou fazendo isso! Aquela idiota está usando essa pobrezinha para arrancar dinheiro do pai, mas eu não vou permitir que isso aconteça! Eu falei pra você que eu iria desmascará-la e é isso o que eu vou fazer! – ela dizia exasperada.

_ Jéssica, este hospital está cheio de seguranças. Você não vai conseguir sair daqui com um bebê sem ser presa! Isso é loucura! –eu tentei convencê-la.

_ Eu preciso tirar esta criança daqui, me ajuda, Tânia! – ela pediu. A minha grande chance havia chegado.

_ Deixe a menina comigo, eu vou dar um jeito de sair com ela e te encontro no seu carro. Ninguém vai estranhar o fato de eu estar carregando o bebê porque sou enfermeira. Me espere no estacionamento com os motores ligados! – eu disse tomando o Moisés das mãos dela. Jéssica hesitou. – Vai logo, Jéssica! Nós estamos correndo o risco de sermos presas aqui!

Jéssica sorriu para mim confiante e saiu apressada em direção ao elevador. Assim que a porta se fechou eu tirei o celular do bolso do jaleco e disquei o número já conhecido enquanto saía dali.

_ Alô! – ele atendeu no primeiro toque.

_ Oi, amor, sou eu! – respondi aliviada.

_ Tudo em ordem? – ele perguntou com a voz tensa.

_ Tudo! O pacote está comigo! – eu disse satisfeita. Ele riu.

_ Eu sabia que você conseguiria! Você é perfeita, Tânia! – ele disse com carinho. – Agora faça o que nós combinamos e estaremos juntos em uma hora!

_ Não se preocupe, amor! O pacote será entregue em breve! – eu disse e desliguei.

Olhei mais uma vez para a menina adormecida antes de sair dali. Eu precisava me apressar, afinal, eu tinha uma entrega importante a fazer.

**Narrado por Edward**

O grande dia tinha chegado. Hoje eu voltaria para casa com minha mulher e minha filha. Sofia era absolutamente saudável e Bella nem parecia ter dado a luz há dois dias. Ela era só sorrisos e vê-la assim tão feliz com nossa filha nos braços me enchia de orgulho e de felicidade. Brian estava a cada dia mais encantado com a irmã. Não queria se desgrudar dela. Exigia participar de todos os momentos: cada mamada, cada banho, cada troca de fraudas. Na verdade, todos nós estávamos apaixonados por ela, eu mais do que todos. A família ainda disputava para ver quem a pegaria primeiro e às vezes eu e Bella tínhamos que interferir, mas no final tudo acabava bem.

Nestes dias que passei aqui com Bella, notei que ela ficava cansada por causa do curto espaço entre as mamadas que não a deixavam dormir direito. Andei pensando em aproveitar o nascimento de Sofia para tirar minhas férias. Eu queria curtir cada momento dela ao lado da minha família. Nós merecíamos isso depois de todo o estresse que passamos durante os últimos meses.

Bella já tinha arrumado as bolsas e recolhido todos os pertences para irmos embora. Ela agora estava acabando de se trocar depois de tomar um banho porque Sofia havia regurgitado em sua roupa depois de mamar. A enfermeira a tinha levado para tomar um banho e dar baixa no registro do berçário.

_ Amor? – eu a chamei colocando a cabeça para dentro do banheiro – Eu vou ao escritório do Emmett rapidinho e já volto, ok? Eu não demoro. Promete que me espera? – eu brinquei.

_ Eu vou pensar no seu caso! – ela me provocou e eu ri.

Eu caminhava pelos corredores recebendo sorrisos e cumprimentos de todos os médicos, enfermeiros e funcionários do hospital. Cruzei com Rose que estava indo dar alta para Bella. Em breve estaríamos em casa.

Estranhamente a ante-sala estava vazia. Bati levemente à porta do escritório e entrei. Emmett estava de pé, olhando para fora da janela sem parecer enxergar alguma coisa.

_ Emmett? – eu o chamei e ele virou-se surpreso. – Algum problema? – perguntei.

_ Não! Estava aqui viajando, pensando nos meus filhos! Cara, agora eu entendo o que você sentia! – ele refletia.

_ Sentia não, Emmett, ainda sinto! Isso não acaba quando eles nascem, meu irmão! Dura a vida toda, mas eu garanto que vale a pena! – nós rimos.

Sentei-me com meu irmão e lhe contei sobre a minha intenção de sair de férias durante o primeiro mês de vida de Sofia. Comigo em casa Bella não ficaria tão sobrecarregada. Emmett me deu o apoio que eu esperava. Agora ele conhecia a emoção de ser pai e entendia a minha preocupação e a minha necessidade de ficar com minha família neste momento. Emmett dizia que ficava o dia todo preocupado com Rose, com medo de que ela ficasse estressada demais com o excesso de trabalho ou que tivesse contato com algum paciente que lhe transmitisse alguma doença contagiosa. O coitado estava totalmente em pânico e eu não sabia como ajudá-lo. Eu entendia perfeitamente tudo o que ele estava sentindo. Ainda conversávamos quando o telefone da diretoria tocou.

_ Alô? – Emmett atendeu no primeiro toque.

Ele ficou em silêncio esperando a pessoa do outro lado da linha falar. Eu assisti horrorizado enquanto suas feições se transformavam. Emmett arregalou os olhos, seu rosto ficou pálido e eu pude ver claramente uma gota de suor se formar em sua testa. Meu coração ficou apertado no peito. Eu já sentia que alguma coisa errada estava acontecendo e tinha certeza de que não ia gostar nem um pouco do que era. Emmett continuava calado com o telefone no ouvido e me olhava com uma expressão assustadora. Minha respiração começou a ficar acelerada e eu apertava o braço da cadeira com uma força descomunal.

_ Há quanto tempo? – ele perguntou para a pessoa do outro lado da linha. Mais um momento de silêncio – Estou indo para aí agora mesmo!

Emmett desligou o telefone já se levantando da cadeira e me chamando para segui-lo. Eu já estava funcionando no modo automático. Em dois segundos eu já estava colado atrás dele enquanto corríamos pelos corredores do hospital. Eu não fazia ideia de onde estávamos indo ou do que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que era algo grave a julgar pela rapidez com que Emmett corria e pela expressão congelada em seu rosto.

_ Emmett, pelo amor de Deus, me diga o que está acontecendo? – eu perguntei ainda correndo atrás dele.

Emmett me olhou de um jeito estranho antes de falar.

_ Me ligaram do berçário, Edward. – meu sangue gelou e minhas pernas paralisaram.

Emmett me puxou pela mão me obrigando a voltar a correr. Eu tinha medo da resposta, mas precisava perguntar.

_ Sofia? – foi tudo o que consegui dizer. Emmett assentiu com a cabeça sem ter coragem de me olhar nos olhos.

Nunca em toda a minha vida eu tinha sentido um pânico tão grande. Meu sangue agora corria descontrolado pelas minhas veias e eu disparava como um louco pelos corredores com meu coração aos pulos. As pessoas se afastavam assustadas e encostavam-se nas paredes nos dando passagem na medida em que passávamos correndo por elas. Aqueles malditos corredores pareciam intermináveis. Quanto mais rápido eu corria mais eu tinha a sensação de que nunca chegaria lá. Não tive paciência para esperar o elevador. Subi os três andares até a pediatria saltando os degraus de dois em dois deixando Emmett para trás. Eu já podia ouvir as vozes alteradas das pessoas quando cheguei ao final da escada. Um silêncio mórbido tomou conta do berçário assim que eu passei pela porta com Emmett em meu encalço. Todos me olhavam apreensivos esperando que eu explodisse a qualquer momento.

_ Alguém pode me dizer o que foi que aconteceu aqui? – perguntei com a mandíbula travada. Eu ainda estava ofegante.

Uma enfermeira se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentada e se aproximou de mim. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e úmidos e ela carregava uma expressão de medo no rosto. Entre soluços ela me contou o que tinha acontecido. Ela havia colocado Sofia em um Moisés e já se preparava para levá-la para o quarto quando outro bebê começou a chorar. Ela estava sozinha no berçário e se virou para atendê-lo preocupada com o choro intenso da criança. Quando voltou a se virar para levar Sofia para o quarto ela havia desaparecido. Ela imediatamente avisou a segurança que iniciou uma busca por toda a área e colocou todas as saídas do hospital sob vigilância, mas ela não tinha ideia de quanto tempo se passou desde o momento em que ela deu as costas para Sofia até o momento em que ela percebeu seu desaparecimento.

Eu me sentia morto por dentro. Eu sabia perfeitamente quem tinha levado minha filha e para que. A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era no que seria feito da minha menina. Uma fúria insana começou a tomar conta de mim e tudo o que eu queria era colocar as minhas mãos naqueles dois malditos desgraçados. Se eles tocassem em um fio de cabelo de Sofia eu mesmo acabaria com os dois de forma lenta e dolorosa.

De repente me dei conta de que Bella já deveria estar preocupada com a minha demora. Eu tinha saído do quarto prometendo que voltaria logo, mas já se havia passado muito tempo desde então. Eu tinha que voltar até ela, eu precisava arrumar um jeito de contar a verdade, mas sabia que seria a coisa mais difícil que eu teria que fazer em toda a minha vida. A dor a destruiria definitivamente e eu sucumbiria ao vê-la feita em pedaços. Ela não podia mais ficar sozinha, mas eu precisava me recompor antes de enfrentá-la. Só havia uma pessoa capaz de me ajudar no momento. Puxei meu celular do bolso da calça e disquei seu número.

_ Jake? – falei assim que ele atendeu o celular.

_ Edward, o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou alarmado ao notar a diferença em meu tom de voz.

_ Eu preciso que você vá até o quarto de Bella e fique com ela. Não a deixe sair de lá em hipótese alguma, Jake! – eu pedi.

_ Mas o que está acontecendo afinal? – ele insistiu e eu engoli em seco antes de responder.

_ Levaram a minha filha, Jake! – as palavras saíram cortando a minha garganta como navalhas afiadas. – Jake, você ainda está aí? – perguntei depois que a linha ficou muda.

_ Eu estou indo agora mesmo para lá, Edward! – ele disse com a voz consternada e desligou.

Eu precisava encontrar a minha filha antes que Bella ficasse sabendo. Eu tinha que agir rapidamente porque em pouco tempo a notícia do desaparecimento de um bebê já teria se espalhado pelo hospital e se Bella ficasse sabendo ia querer sair atrás da nossa filha e ficaria exposta ao perigo também. Se ela soubesse eu tinha certeza de que nem mesmo Jake conseguiria prendê-la no quarto por muito tempo.

**Narrado por Jake**

Eu ainda não tinha conseguido assimilar a notícia direito. Sentia que minha cabeça girava com a ideia de que Sofia estaria nas mãos daquele monstro. A voz morta de Edward ainda ecoava nos meus ouvidos quando me pus a andar pelos corredores em direção ao quarto de Bella. Eu não tinha a menor ideia do que eu faria quando entrasse naquele quarto e também não estava seguro se conseguiria controlar minhas emoções. O fato é que um bolo enorme tinha se formado em minha garganta me impedindo de engolir a saliva e dificultando a passagem do ar para os meus pulmões. Minhas pernas estavam bambas quando parei do lado de fora do quarto de Bella. Respirei fundo várias vezes para tentar controlar o nervosismo e minha mão vacilante tocou a maçaneta. Entrei silenciosamente no quarto a tempo de ver Bella arremessar seu celular contra a parede do quarto partindo-o em pequenos pedaços. Bella estava ofegante como se não conseguisse encher os pulmões de ar. Ela andava de um lado para o outro com as mãos na cabeça e o rosto contorcido de dor. Eu estava paralisado diante daquela cena e meu cérebro tentava processar uma forma de segurar aquela bomba quando Bella finalmente percebeu a minha presença no quarto.

_ Jake ... – sua voz era quase um sussurro - ... diz pra mim que não é verdade, Jake!

_ Bella ... – eu não sabia o que falar. Caminhei em sua direção e ela recuou se afastando de mim.

_ Pelo amor de Deus, Jake! Me diz que é tudo mentira! – seu rosto era a imagem do desespero.

Eu não consegui dizer nada. Bella ainda me encarava esperando que eu dissesse qualquer coisa que a salvasse daquele pesadelo. Céus! Como eu queria que aquilo tudo não passasse de um maldito pesadelo do qual eu acordaria a qualquer momento! Comecei a me aproximar lentamente de Bella enquanto seu rosto novamente se contorcia com a dor que a torturava.

_ Jake, a minha filha não! – ela disse com a voz embargada negando com a cabeça - Fala pra mim que ele não conseguiu pegar a minha filha, por favor! Fala que é tudo mentira, Jake!

Eu a abracei em silêncio. Bella tentou se debater para se soltar, mas eu a apertei com força contra meu peito e a segurei firme até que ela cedeu. O choro descontrolado e desesperado retratava de forma grotesca a intensidade do seu sofrimento. Ela agora se agarrava a mim com todas as suas forças e dizia repetidas vezes uma única palavra como se fosse um mantra: não. Eu me sentia um inútil por não poder arrancar aquele sentimento dela. Continuei abraçado a ela, acariciando seus cabelos e pedindo a Deus para que Edward voltasse logo com a filha nos braços porque, do contrário, Bella não sobreviveria.


	36. Chapter 36 Pesadelo

**Capítulo XXXVI – Pesadelo**

**Narrado por Michael**

Minha longa espera tinha finalmente chegado ao fim. Eu tinha brincado com os nervos do doutorzinho durante os últimos meses e tinha me divertido muito com as reações dele. Eu sabia que Isabella estava protegida por seguranças, mas eu tinha uma aliada que me passava todas as informações que eu precisava. Bastou convencê-la de que a menina era minha e de que tudo o que eu queria era formar uma família com ela e a idiota fez tudo o que eu mandei sem nunca me questionar. Nada como tirar vantagem da doce fragilidade de uma mulher estéril! Hoje ela traria a pirralha para mim. O dia da minha vingança finalmente tinha chegado. O doutorzinho idiota ia sentir na própria pele o que significava perder alguém importante. Ele perderia ao mesmo tempo a mulher e a filha. Sim, eu usaria a pirralha para fazer com que Bella viesse até mim.

Assim que eu recebi a ligação com a informação de que a pirralha já estava a caminho, comecei a colocar a segunda parte do meu plano em ação. Em pouco tempo Isabella estaria comigo. Seríamos somente eu e ela novamente. A pirralha e a idiota que a estava trazendo seriam descartadas quando não tivessem mais utilidade para mim. Se ela queria tanto assim ter uma filha que morresse junto com a garota. Eu não me importava.

Minhas mãos suavam de ansiedade quando disquei aquele número. Depois de um longo tempo eu finalmente ouviria a voz de Isabella novamente. Não deixaria que ela tivesse tempo para pensar. Diria exatamente o que eu queria e deixaria bem claro que ela não tinha escolha.

**Narrado por Bella**

Eu já estava ficando inquieta. Edward tinha saído dizendo que não demoraria a voltar, mas isso tinha sido há quase meia hora. Eu já havia acabado de tomar meu banho e me arrumado. Não via a hora de ir para casa com minha filha e meu marido e curtir minha família em um ambiente mais íntimo. A enfermeira que tinha levado Sofia para tomar banho e dar baixa no registro do berçário também não tinha voltado ainda e eu já sentia saudades da minha bonequinha.

Meu celular tocou. Ansiosa, atendi sem olhar o identificador de chamadas. A voz do outro lado da linha fez meu coração gelar para depois acelerar no peito.

_ Isabella, não diga uma só palavra ou sua filha morre. Você sabe quem está falando então finja que está conversando com uma amiga. Dê uma desculpa qualquer, afaste-se de todos e quando estiver sozinha me avise.

_ Estou sozinha Michael. O que você quer? – perguntei receosa.

_ Simples, Isabella! Eu quero você. Sempre quis. Sua filha está comigo. Você volta pra mim e eu devolvo a menina inteira. Fique com o seu doutorzinho e eu a devolvo aos pedaços. – ele disse calmamente.

_ Meu Deus, Michael! Você ficou louco? Sofia é só uma criança inocente. Se você me queria porque não veio atrás de mim? Por que pegou a minha filha? Pra que tudo isso? – eu tentava controlar minha voz para que ele não percebesse o desespero que eu sentia.

_ Você acha mesmo que eu seria burro o bastante pra não arrumar uma distração pro seu doutorzinho? Eu sei que ele não desgruda de você, Isabella. Eu tenho observado o casalzinho. Enquanto o idiota procura a menina pelo hospital inteiro, você tem tempo pra fugir daí e vir ao meu encontro sozinha. Isso se você quiser que a menina continue viva. Eu pessoalmente preferiria matá-la agora mesmo. Me vingaria do pai dela e de você. Ou você pensa que ele vai conseguir olhar na sua cara quando souber que a filha morreu por sua culpa?

Ele queria vingança. E que maneira mais doce de se vingar do que me tirando as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida? Matando Sofia ele me tiraria também Edward.

Minha filha... pensar em minha bonequinha nas mãos de Michael me aterrorizava. O que aquele animal estaria fazendo com ela neste exato momento? Minha menina, tão pequena, tão frágil, tão inocente, tão pura! O que meu bebê estaria sentindo? Medo? Frio? Fome? Sede? E o pior, estaria ainda viva? Este último pensamento me fez estremecer. Eu quase havia enlouquecido uma vez, eu sei quais são meus limites. Desta vez não teria volta. Minha sanidade iria definitivamente para o espaço se o pior acontecesse. A imagem de Sofia sendo morta por Michael invadiu a minha cabeça.

_ Se eu fosse você, sairia daí agora mesmo, Isabella! Sua filha não tem muito tempo! – ele disse e desligou.

Eu não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo comigo. Não era verdade. Não podia ser verdade. Será que era por isso que Edward ainda não tinha voltado? Era por isso que a enfermeira estava demorando a me trazer a minha filha de volta? Eu tentava fazer com que meu lado racional dominasse meu desespero, mas estava fracassando vergonhosamente. Eu tinha que sair dali. Tinha que saber se o que ele havia dito era verdade. De repente me dei conta de que não estava mais sozinha. Jake estava ali, paralisado, mudo. Ele me olhava como se tentasse encontrar um meio de me dizer alguma coisa e o que eu mais queria era que ele me dissesse que estava tudo bem, que tudo não tinha passado de um pesadelo. Eu pedi, implorei para que ele me dissesse que aquilo não era real, mas Jake não disse nada. A forma como ele me abraçou, como se quisesse me deter, me deu a certeza de que eu não estava sonhando. Meu maior pesadelo estava acontecendo de verdade e eu desmoronei. Deixei que o desespero tomasse conta de mim e chorei como nunca pensei que poderia chorar em toda a minha vida. Eu me agarrava a Jake como um náufrago que se agarra em sua tábua de salvação. Eu estava afundando. Era sofrimento demais para uma pessoa só agüentar. Se minha filha não voltasse para mim eu não ia sobreviver.

**Narrado por Edward**

Nós já tínhamos percorrido cada canto daquele hospital e não tínhamos encontrado nada. Eu tentava ligar para Heidi, Marcus e Demetri, mas os telefones estavam sempre ocupados. Emmett também não conseguia falar com ninguém. Que droga! Minha cabeça girava com mil pensamentos apavorantes. Eu só conseguia pensar em minha filha e no desespero de Bella ao saber de seu desaparecimento.

_ Edward, você precisa voltar para Bella! Ela já deve estar preocupada a essa altura! – a voz de Emmett me tirou de meus pensamentos.

_ Como é que eu posso voltar para aquele quarto sem a minha filha, Emmett? – eu perguntei desesperado – Como é que eu vou encarar a minha mulher e dizer a ela que a nossa filha sumiu?

Encostei-me na parede e deixei que minhas costas escorregassem até o chão. Abracei minhas pernas e deixei que as lágrimas saíssem. Eu não tinha mais forças para me manter de pé. Eu não tinha mais forças para nada. Eu não queria mais ser forte, eu só queria que de alguma forma aquela dor que eu estava sentindo desaparecesse. Eu queria que por algum milagre a minha filha aparecesse diante dos meus olhos ou que alguém surgisse de repente com ela nos braços me dizendo que aquilo não tinha passado de uma brincadeira de 1º de abril. Mas eu sabia que nada disso ia acontecer. Minha filha já deveria estar longe dali e eu não fazia ideia de para onde ela teria sido levada.

Emmett estava agachado diante de mim tentando me fazer reagir. Ele também tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas ainda assim se mantinha forte por mim.

_ Vamos, Edward! Eu vou com você até lá! Eu vou ficar ao seu lado o tempo todo, mas você precisa voltar, meu irmão! – ele disse me puxando para me levantar do chão frio.

Eu caminhava pelos corredores como um zumbi enquanto Emmett me amparava pelos ombros. Tinha a vaga impressão de que as pessoas me diziam algo, mas não conseguia me concentrar e nem entender palavra alguma. Meus pensamentos estavam todos voltados para como eu iria olhar para os olhos de Bella e suportar ver a dor e o desespero devastando seu rosto enquanto ela desmoronava diante de mim ao saber de tudo. Eu não sabia o que ia acontecer, mas sabia apenas de uma coisa: se Bella caísse eu cairia junto com ela.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, parei em frente à porta do quarto de Bella. As vozes alteradas que vinham do lado de dentro me tiraram daquele torpor. Bella e Jake pareciam discutir. Abri a porta do quarto com a adrenalina correndo a mil por hora em meu corpo.

_ Eu tenho que ir, Jake! Pelo amor de Deus, me solta! – Bella gritava e se debatia nos braços de Jake.

_ Bella, eu não posso deixar você fazer isso! É loucura! Ele vai matar você! – Jake tentava convencê-la enquanto a segurava com força tentando impedi-la de sair.

_ Ele vai matá-la, Jake! Eu não posso ficar sem a minha filha! – ela gritou e meu sangue gelou nas veias. Bella já sabia de tudo.

Corri até eles e arranquei Bella dos braços de Jake apertando-a contra o meu corpo com toda a força que eu tinha. Bella tremia em meus braços e chorava descontroladamente. Olhei para Jake que nos observava calado e ele entendeu o meu olhar.

_ Ele ligou para ela, Edward! Quando eu entrei aqui ela estava com ele ao telefone! – ele disse com a voz trêmula olhando para um canto do quarto.

Acompanhei o seu olhar e vi o celular de Bella em pedaços espalhados pelo chão. Bella, que até então tinha o rosto enterrado em meu peito, levantou o rosto banhado de lagrimas e me fitou com os olhos suplicantes.

_ Eu tenho que ir até ele, Edward! É isso o que ele quer! – ela disse aos soluços.

_ Não, Bella! Você não vai chegar perto daquele monstro! Isso está fora de cogitação! – minha voz saiu mais alta do que eu esperava.

O rosto de Bella se contorceu em uma expressão de desespero e ela tentou se soltar dos meus braços, mas eu a apertei ainda mais contra o meu corpo.

_ Por favor, Edward, me deixe ir? – sua voz era quase um sussurro – Se eu não for ele vai matá-la! Eu não vou suportar perder a nossa filha, amor! Me deixe ir?

_ Amor, tem muita coisa que você ainda não sabe sobre ele! Ele está usando a nossa filha como isca para atrair você! Bella, se você for até ele, ele vai matar vocês duas! Não faça isso comigo, por favor! Eu não vou conseguir viver se algo acontecer a vocês duas! – eu enterrei meu rosto nos cabelos de Bella e deixei que ela visse todo o medo que eu estava sentindo.

Bella se agarrou novamente a mim e choramos juntos. Não era mais o momento de ser forte e fingir que estava tudo bem. Era o momento de deixá-la saber toda a verdade por mais horrível que ela fosse.

**Narrado por Jacob**

Bella chorou durante muito tempo abraçada a Edward. Doía vê-los sofrendo daquela forma. Edward estava sentado na poltrona do quarto com Bella em seu colo. Ela agora estava calada, parecia cansada de tanto chorar. Edward me olhava com uma expressão preocupada enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Bella. Eu sabia que tinha chegado a hora de contar toda a verdade que havíamos escondido dela durante todos esses meses. Eu só esperava que Bella fosse forte o bastante para absorver o choque, mas eu não estava tão certo disso. Edward levantou-se da poltrona com Bella ainda nos braços e a sentou sobre a cama ficando de frente para ela.

_ Amor, eu preciso lhe contar algumas coisas. São coisas muito graves e, antes de mais nada, eu quero que você saiba que eu só não disse a verdade antes porque eu queria proteger você e a nossa filha. – Edward tentava preparar o espírito de Bella para receber toda aquela loucura.

Bella o olhava calada e eu não conseguia decifrar a expressão em seu rosto. Edward começou a lhe contar de tudo o que aconteceu desde que eles voltaram da lua-de-mel.

_ Bella, quando nós voltamos da nossa lua-de-mel eu fiquei sabendo que Michael tinha nos mandado uma nova remessa de fotos. Uma delas mostrava você no estacionamento do hospital. Nós percebemos pelo ângulo da foto que ela tinha sido tirada de daqui de dentro... - ele hesitou observando a reação de Bella e completou – ...de dentro da sala do Emmett.

Bella arregalou os olhos e arfou com o susto. Ela tinha percebido que o inimigo tinha estado mais perto dela do que ela jamais tinha imaginado. Edward continuou depois de se certificar que ela agüentaria ouvir o resto.

_ Foi por isso que eu insisti tanto para que você se afastasse do hospital, amor! Eu queria que você ficasse longe porque nós não sabíamos quem era essa pessoa! – ele acariciava o rosto de Bella que o encarava com os olhos marejados.

_ Eu deveria ter desconfiado que houvesse algo por trás daquela sua insistência. Não podia ser somente por causa da minha gravidez porque eu estava bem. – ela disse mais para si mesma.

– Nós mandamos instalar câmeras de segurança ocultas na sala de Emmett e no seu consultório. Eu monitorava você o tempo todo do meu laptop pra ter certeza de que você estava segura! Bella, há uma coisa que você ainda não sabe sobre os seguranças: Jane e Heidi não trabalham para a firma de Caius. – Bella franziu o cenho confusa - Elas são agentes do FBI, amor!

_ FBI? – Bella disse alarmada – Edward, o que vocês estão escondendo de mim? O FBI não se envolveria nesse caso se não fosse algo muito grave!

Edward permaneceu calado durante alguns segundos talvez ponderando se deveria ou não contar a verdade sobre Michael. Bella o encarava aflita, ele não tinha escolha. Agora que ele tinha começado teria que ir até o fim.

_ Bella, no Natal, depois que você teve aquela crise eu fui com Emmett, Jasper e Jake até a casa do Michael – ele confessou apreensivo – Ele não estava lá e nós invadimos a casa e o que nós encontramos lá nos deixou preocupados. A casa inteira tinha porta-retratos com fotos suas espalhadas e no quarto dele tinha uma espécie de altar com uma foto sua, como se você fosse uma santa ou coisa assim... quando nós saímos de lá Jasper ligou para uns amigos do FBI e pediu para que eles mandassem a ficha completa de Michael porque ele percebeu que Michael era... – ele hesitou.

_ Era o que, Edward? – ela perguntou com medo da resposta.

Edward levantou-se da cama e ficou de pé de frente para Bella segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos. Ele a fitou diretamente nos olhos antes de falar.

_ Ele é um psicopata, Bella! – ele disse com um fio de voz e fechou os olhos com medo de ver a reação de Bella, mas voltou a abri-los quando percebeu que ela não tinha reagido.

Bella o olhava sem parecer realmente enxergá-lo. Ela não dizia nada, não se movia e apesar de continuar olhando nos olhos de Edward era como se seus olhos fitassem o vazio. Edward a olhava ansioso enquanto ela parecia estar em transe.

_ Bella? – ela não respondeu – Amor, fala alguma coisa? – nada – Bella, fala comigo, por favor? – Edward estava começando a perder o controle – Deus, o que foi que eu fiz?

Edward se agarrou ao corpo imóvel de Bella afundando o rosto em seus cabelos e chorando como eu nunca tinha visto um homem chorar em toda a minha vida. Ele sentia que a estava perdendo e estava desmoronando. Emmett e eu nos entreolhamos. Nós precisávamos agir antes que os dois se perdessem de vez. Corremos até eles e Emmett separou Edward de Bella puxando-o para si e o abraçando com toda a força que tinha. Edward tremia e chorava abraçado ao irmão, completamente fora de controle. Bella continuava catatônica. Eu me posicionei diante dela e segurei seu rosto como Edward fizera antes. Eu precisava trazê-la de volta.

_ Pequena? – eu a chamei – Eu preciso que você reaja! Edward precisa de você, Bella! Ele não vai conseguir sem você! Sofia também precisa de você, pequena! Você tem que cuidar dela! Só você pode cuidar dela, Bella!

De repente os olhos de Bella se voltaram para os meus e começaram a esquadrinhar todo o meu rosto como se ela tentasse me reconhecer. Não sei se tinha sido o nome de Edward ou o de Sofia que a tinha feito reagir, talvez os dois. Aos poucos ela parecia voltar à realidade. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela virou a cabeça na direção de Emmett que permanecia abraçado ao irmão. Ver Edward naquele estado pareceu tirá-la de vez daquele transe. Bella pulou da cama e correu na direção de Edward e praticamente o arrancou dos braços de Emmett. Edward a abraçou com tanta força que eu tive a impressão de que Bella não conseguiria respirar, mas ela não reclamou.

_ Nunca mais faça isso comigo, Bella! Sem você eu não existo, minha vida! – ele dizia aos soluços.

_ Eu estou aqui, amor! Eu estou aqui! – ela respondeu quase num sussurro.

Ainda havia muita coisa que Bella não sabia, mas eu tinha certeza de que Edward não diria mais nada, pelo menos por enquanto. Ela precisava se recuperar do choque antes de saber o resto da história. Eles ainda estavam abraçados quando o celular de Edward começou a tocar. Ele parecia não ouvi-lo. Apenas olhava para o rosto de Bella como se quisesse memorizar cada traço dele. Emmett pegou o celular e o atendeu.

_ Alô? – sua voz estava trêmula.

Eu o observava enquanto ele ouvia a pessoa do outro lado falar.

_ Onde vocês estão? Nós estamos tentando falar com vocês e todos sumiram! – ele dizia irritado.

A pessoa do outro lado da linha disse algo que fez com que Emmett arregalasse os olhos. Sua respiração estava ofegante.

_ Eu direi a ele! – Emmett disse antes de desligar.

Emmett respirou fundo algumas vezes e nós olhávamos para ele na expectativa de alguma notícia, mas foi Bella quem quebrou o silêncio.

_ Pelo amor de Deus, Emmett, fale logo! O que aconteceu? – Emmett olhou para cada um de nós antes de responder.

_ Era o Marcus. Ele pediu para que vocês esperassem aqui até que Caius e Alec venham buscá-los. Os outros seguranças tiveram que sair às pressas e ele não conseguiu falar conosco para avisar.

_ Onde eles estão? – Edward perguntou.

_ Eles estão seguindo a Tânia! – Emmett explicou – Ela vai levá-los até Michael!

_ Tânia? – a voz trêmula de Bella chamou a nossa atenção – Eu deveria ter confiado mais nos meus instintos. Eu sempre achei que ela não era quem dizia ser!

_ Seus instintos estavam certos, Bella! Ela não é quem dizia ser, mas ainda há muita coisa que você não sabe! – Emmett respondeu recebendo um olhar repreensivo de Edward.

Bella olhou para Edward como se pedisse explicações. Edward a abraçou acariciando seus cabelos e apoiando o queixo no alto de sua cabeça.

_ Depois eu lhe conto tudo, amor! Eles logo vão pegar o Michael e trazer a nossa filha de volta! – Edward disse apertando ainda mais o corpo de Bella em seus braços.

Bella não disse nada. Ninguém disse nada. Eu olhava para Edward e Bella abraçados e tentava me imaginar naquela situação. Um arrepio passou por minha espinha só de pensar em minha Leah tendo que enfrentar tamanho sofrimento. Espantei os pensamentos ruins da cabeça e comecei a pedir a Deus que tudo desse certo. Eu só esperava que os seguranças chegassem a tempo e rezava para que Deus permitisse que para Sofia não fosse tarde demais.


	37. Chapter 37 Nem Tudo é o que Parece

**Capítulo XXXVII – Nem Tudo é o que Parece**

**Narrado por Rosalie**

Eu tinha acabado de cruzar com Edward nos corredores do hospital. Estava indo dar alta para Bella que já estava ansiosa para voltar para casa e curtir a filha com a família. Ao passar em frente ao meu consultório, a porta de repente se abriu e eu me surpreendi ao ver quem estava ali.

_ Dra. Hale? – ela me chamou baixinho.

_ O que você está fazendo aí? – eu perguntei desconfiada.

_ Eu preciso da sua ajuda! Por favor, entre! Precisamos conversar! – ela me puxou pela mão me forçando a entrar em meu consultório.

Fiquei surpresa ao ver que ela não estava sozinha.

_ Mas o que significa isso? – perguntei chocada.

_ Dra. Hale! Eu preciso que você fique aqui dentro pelos próximos quinze minutos. É muito importante que ninguém a veja.

_ Mas o que está acontecendo? – eu perguntei confusa.

_ Eu não posso dizer nada ainda, mas, por favor, faça o que eu pedi! – ela insistiu.

Assim que eu concordei, ela sorriu e saiu sem dizer mais nada. Tentei ligar para o celular de Emmett, mas estava sempre ocupado. Tentei falar com Edward, mas ele também estava com a linha ocupada. Jake não atendia ao telefone, Jasper não estava no hospital. Minha última esperança era Bella, mas o celular estava fora de área.

Eu estava começando a achar que algo muito grave estava acontecendo. Estava com medo e sentia que iria enlouquecer se não conseguisse falar com ninguém.

**Narrado por Tânia**

O carro preto me aguardava no estacionamento do hospital com os motores ligados. Abri a porta de trás e entrei apressada carregando o Moisés que estava coberto com uma manta para que seu conteúdo não chamasse atenção.

_ O que você pensa que está fazendo? Você não pode ir comigo! – Jéssica protestou ao ver que eu iria acompanhá-la.

_ Jéssica, eu acabei de roubar um bebê recém nascido! Você acha que eu tenho condições de continuar perambulando por aí? Eu preciso me esconder e você vai me levar sim! – eu disse fingindo estar exasperada.

Jéssica ponderou por uns instantes e colocou o carro em movimento. Ela dirigia concentrada na estrada com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Eu estava louca para arrancá-lo dali, mas a hora dela chegaria e eu teria o prazer de vê-la cair. Depois de dirigir por aproximadamente vinte minutos na estrada, Jéssica tomou um atalho por uma estrada de chão. Na medida em que avançávamos, a paisagem se transformava com árvores enormes que beiravam os dois lados da estrada. Parecíamos estar entrando em uma floresta. Jéssica estacionou o carro em frente a um bangalô no meio do mato. As copas das árvores que o cercavam eram tão densas que formavam uma cobertura espessa que tornaria impossível visualizá-lo do alto.

Descemos do carro e eu carregava o Moisés enquanto Jéssica corria com uma alegria imensa para dentro do bangalô. Eu podia ouvir sua voz melosa ao falar com alguém dentro da casa e sorri ao perceber que Michael estava lá dentro. A hora da verdade finalmente tinha chegado e eu adoraria ver a expressão no rosto de Jéssica ao perceber que tinha sido usada por todo esse tempo.

Entrei calmamente sob o olhar atento e cobiçoso de Michael que sorriu para mim assim que nossos olhares se encontraram. Ele baixou o olhar para o Moisés e eu pude perceber sua expressão se transformar indo da tranqüilidade ao ódio em questão de segundos. Sem tirar meus olhos de cima dele, coloquei o Moisés sobre uma mesa no canto da sala. Ele acompanhou atentamente meus movimentos enquanto seus olhos percorriam cada centímetro do meu corpo. Me afastei da mesa sabendo o que ele faria a seguir. A expressão em seu rosto não deixava dúvidas, ele daria cabo da menina naquele instante e eu estava preparada para me defender se ele viesse para cima de mim. Minhas mãos estavam escondidas atrás de meu corpo e eu não hesitaria em fazer o que fosse necessário se ele perdesse o controle.

Jéssica olhava para ele com os olhos apaixonados. Cheguei a sentir pena dela naquele momento. Sua cegueira era tão grande que ela era incapaz de perceber o que estava bem diante dos seus olhos. Michael caminhou em direção ao Moisés e arrancou a manta que o cobria com violência. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele virou o rosto furioso na direção de Jéssica andando em sua direção e lhe dando uma bofetada tão forte que Jéssica perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão gemendo de dor.

_ Você não presta pra nada mesmo! – ele gritou enfurecido.

Jéssica ainda estava atordoada com a reação de Michael. Ela não sabia a razão daquela violência. Michael a ergueu do chão pelos cabelos e a arrastou de volta até o Moisés obrigando-a a olhar dentro dele. Jéssica arfou ao perceber que tinha sido enganada e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ela ainda tentou se explicar para Michael, mas ele estava fora de controle. Corri na direção dos dois tentando impedir que ele a matasse. Eu tentava fracassadamente tirá-lo de cima dela enquanto ele a espancava gritando que ela teria o fim que ela merecia por ser tão imprestável, o mesmo fim que ele tinha dado em sua família. Jéssica já não gritava mais, estava inconsciente, mas nem por isso Michael deixava de castigar seu rosto.

Eu não tinha força física suficiente para afastá-lo dela e isso não me deixava alternativa. Saquei a arma que eu escondia atrás de meu corpo e dei um tiro de advertência para o alto. O barulho pareceu despertá-lo de seu ataque de fúria e ele se levantou virando-se na minha direção. Olhei rapidamente para o corpo desfalecido de Jéssica no chão. Uma enorme poça de sangue se formava debaixo de sua cabeça. Se o socorro não chegasse rápido ela não sobreviveria. Michael se aproveitou de meu breve momento de distração por causa de minha preocupação com Jéssica e avançou na minha direção puxando a arma da minha mão e apontando para mim. Ele me olhava de uma forma apavorante e eu senti meu sangue gelar nas veias. Seu sorriso doentio foi a última coisa que meus olhos registraram antes que ele apertasse o gatilho e a escuridão me envolvesse por completo.

**Narrado por Marcus**

A ansiedade me consumia completamente. Já tinha se passado quase uma hora desde que Tânia me ligara dizendo que estava com Sofia. Os carros rasgavam as estradas em alta velocidade enquanto seguíamos guiados pelo sinal do GPS que ela levava consigo. Eu queria chegar o mais rápido possível. Não suportava a ideia de que algo pudesse acontecer com ela. Eu não me perdoaria se Michael a ferisse ou... não conseguia nem pensar na outra possibilidade.

A estrada de chão se estendia por entre as árvores nos levando até um bangalô. Reconheci o carro preto assim que cercamos a casa. Nós precisávamos invadir o local e eu esperava que tudo saísse conforme o combinado. Felix arrombaria a porta para que Heidi, Jane, Irina e Kate entrassem primeiro. Eu não gostava da ideia de deixá-las na linha de frente, mas a prisão de Michael só seria legalmente válida se fosse efetuada por policiais e nós não poderíamos deixar furo nessa missão. Daríamos cobertura para que Michael não conseguisse escapar. Felix já se preparava para arrombar a porta com um chute quando ouvimos um estampido seco. Meu coração disparou em meu peito ao reconhecer o som de um tiro. Assim que a porta veio abaixo, entramos correndo e avançamos para cima de Michael que segurava a arma de Tânia e a apontava para a cabeça de Jéssica. Ele foi pego de surpresa e não teve tempo de reagir. Felix lhe desferiu um soco no rosto e ele caiu nocauteado. Irina correu para fora do bangalô e voltou em seguida com os paramédicos enquanto Kate colocava as algemas nos punhos de Michael que permanecia inconsciente. O corpo de Tânia estava caído de bruços perto do de Jéssica. Eu só esperava que aquela enorme quantidade de sangue que banhava seu corpo não fosse dela. Meu corpo tremia intensamente enquanto eu assistia os paramédicos prestarem os primeiros socorros às duas mulheres inconscientes e eu quase enlouqueci ao ver o ferimento na cabeça de Tânia.

Apesar de termos nos conhecido havia poucos meses, quando ela veio trabalhar disfarçada no hospital para vigiar os passos de Jéssica de perto, eu já sentia que Tânia era uma parte importante da minha vida. A atração que sentimos um pelo outro tinha sido praticamente instantânea. Além de ser uma mulher extremamente linda e sensual, ela era inteligente, sensível, delicada e carinhosa. Também era dedicada ao trabalho e sabia ser forte quando precisava. E era nessa força que eu me agarrava agora na esperança de que ela sobrevivesse.

Se não fosse pela ajuda de Tânia nós ainda não saberíamos que Jéssica era a informante de Michael. O filme que ela roubou da máquina de Jéssica tinha confirmado nossas suspeitas. Desde então ela se tornou íntima de Jéssica para obter informações que nos levassem até Michael. Quando Jéssica lhe contou que era estéril e que seu namorado havia prometido que eles adotariam uma menina, começamos a suspeitar de que ela fosse tentar roubar uma criança do berçário do hospital. Nossas suspeitas aumentaram ainda mais quando Jéssica afirmou para Tânia que Bella estava usando a filha para arrancar dinheiro do pai. Ali ficou claro de que Michael havia dito que Sofia era sua filha para convencer Jéssica a raptar a menina e levá-la até ele. O que Jéssica não sabia era que Michael nunca teve a intenção de ficar com ela. Ele a mataria assim que ela não tivesse mais utilidade para ele. A menina seria usada para obrigar Bella a ir a seu encontro na esperança de reaver a filha. E ele teria conseguido se não fosse por Tânia.

**Narrado por Edward**

A espera era angustiante. Tudo o que eu pedia a Deus era para que minha filha não fosse ferida caso houvesse um tiroteio. Eu ainda permanecia abraçado ao corpo trêmulo de Bella que chorava silenciosamente. Ela parecia exausta. Eu já tinha tentado fazer com que ela se deitasse um pouco, mas ela se recusara. Emmett e Jake nos observavam calados, sentados no sofá do outro lado do quarto. O silêncio no quarto era tão grande que nos assustamos quando o celular de Emmett começou a tocar.

_ Alô? – ele atendeu rapidamente.

Ele ficou em silêncio ouvindo a pessoa do outro lado da linha falar.

_ Amor, fica calma! Eu não estou entendendo nada! – era Rose no telefone e ele parecia preocupado – Você está sentindo alguma coisa?

Mais alguns instantes em silêncio. Emmett ouvia o que Rose dizia. Sua respiração estava suspensa e nós o olhávamos apreensivos. Será que ela estava passando mal? Já não tínhamos tido desgraças o suficiente?

_ Onde você está? – ele perguntou já se levantando do sofá – Eu estou indo até aí!

Emmett desligou o celular, nos olhou sorrindo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e apenas fez um sinal para que o esperássemos antes de sair correndo feito um louco do quarto. Jake, Bella e eu nos olhávamos sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Ainda esperávamos o retorno de Emmett quando meu celular tocou. O nome de Marcus aparecia no visor e minhas mãos tremiam quando atendi ao telefone.

_ Alô? – minha voz saiu falha.

_ Edward, sou eu, Marcus! – ele disse com uma voz triste que fez meu coração ficar apertado no peito – O pesadelo acabou, Edward! Michael está preso!

Senti meu coração disparar no peito e minha respiração ficou acelerada. Bella me olhava ansiosa ao perceber minha reação.

_ E a minha filha? – perguntei angustiado.

_ Sua filha? – ele perguntou confuso – Sua filha não está aqui, Edward! Ela não está com vocês?

A esperança que tinha começado a brotar em meu coração morreu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo antes de responder.

_ Não! – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

_ Edward, Tânia conseguiu impedir que Jéssica tirasse a menina do hospital. Ela iria entregá-la a vocês antes de partir com Jéssica para a emboscada. – ele explicou.

_ Ela nunca chegou aqui, Marcus! Pergunte a Tânia onde ela deixou a minha filha! – eu disse nervoso.

Marcus ficou em silêncio durante um tempo que para mim pareceu uma eternidade.

_ Tânia está inconsciente, Edward! – ele disse com a voz embargada – Ela levou um tiro na cabeça e nós já estamos a caminho do hospital!

Desliguei o telefone e fitei o rosto aflito de Bella que me encarava esperando alguma notícia. Se por um lado eu me sentia aliviado por saber que Bella não corria mais perigo, por outro meu desespero só aumentava por não saber o que tinha sido feito da minha filha. Eu olhava para o rosto de Bella e pensava em um modo de contar a verdade, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa nossa atenção foi desviada para a porta do quarto que se abria. Emmett entrava no quarto com um enorme sorriso nos lábios e o rosto banhado de lágrimas. Assim que passou pela porta ele se afastou para dar passagem para Rose que vinha logo atrás.

Meu coração parecia querer saltar do meu peito quando me dei conta de que o pesadelo realmente tinha acabado. Bella soltou-se dos meus braços e correu em direção a Rose que trazia Sofia nos braços. Eu não conseguiria descrever com palavras a emoção que senti ao ver minha filha novamente nos braços da mãe. Bella a abraçava com desespero e enchia seu rostinho de beijos. Nós nos sentamos no sofá e eu as envolvi em meus braços. Sofia sentiu a tensão de Bella e começou a chorar. Um choro alto e forte. O som mais lindo do mundo. O som da vida.


	38. Chapter 38 Trauma

** Capítulo XXXVIII - Trauma**

**Narrado por Edward**

_Parecia um pesadelo. Só podia ser um pesadelo. Como aquele monstro tinha conseguido escapar da prisão era uma coisa que minha cabeça não conseguia entender. Eu não podia acreditar que ele estava novamente nas ruas e que meu filho agora estava em seu poder._

_Quando Bella ligou seu laptop e abriu o e-mail que Michael havia mandado minha visão ficou turva e minhas pernas perderam as forças. Sentei-me no sofá de frente para aquele aparelho que mostrava imagens do meu menino inconsciente em cima de uma cama. Seus olhos estavam vendados, sua boca estava amordaçada e suas mãos estavam amarradas para trás. Uma voz sombria por trás daquela câmera fazia ameaças à vida de Brian. _

__ Estou com seu filho. Quero dois milhões de dólares em notas de 50 e 100 não consecutivas. Não quero notas novas ou marcadas. Quero o dinheiro dividido em duas malas Sanfonite 260. Não envolva a polícia ou o FBI. Se chamar eu o mato. Não avise a imprensa ou eu o mato. Nada de rastreadores nas malas ou eu o mato. Você tem 4 horas. Entrarei em contato._

_Eu sabia que Bella estava se culpando por tudo. Sua expressão me dizia isso. Não suportava ver a dor e a culpa estampadas em seu rosto. Eu iria desmoronar se continuasse ali assistindo seu sofrimento. Se eu olhasse para ela agora ela se sentiria ainda pior. É claro que ela não tinha culpa de nada. Foi vítima daquele monstro tanto quanto meu filho. Eu precisava ficar um pouco sozinho, tentar me refazer antes de falar com ela. Levantei-me bruscamente e corri escadas acima me trancando em um quarto. Podia ouvir a voz sofrida de Bella, batendo à porta implorando para que eu a deixasse entrar. Não podia deixá-la me ver naquele estado. Ela ficaria ainda pior e vê-la sofrendo me enlouqueceria. Eu precisava ter algum tempo sozinho para pensar no que fazer, em como eu iria recuperar meu filho._

_Meu filho... eu não conseguia deixar de pensar em como ele devia estar assustado. Sentia um pavor enorme tomar conta do meu corpo ao imaginar as atrocidades que aquele monstro poderia fazer com o meu anjinho. Não era justo eu uma criança tão doce e inocente passasse por tudo aquilo. Eu nem queria pensar nas conseqüências traumáticas daquela experiência horrenda que meu filho estava vivenciando. Se ele saísse vivo daquilo tudo, o trauma que ele carregaria para sempre poderia acabar com a sua vida. Este último pensamento me fez estremecer. Eu estava enlouquecendo, eu já podia sentir minha sanidade dando seus últimos suspiros. A imagem de Brian amarrado e amordaçado não saía da minha cabeça. Eu queria abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo tinha sido um sonho ruim e que ele poderia voltar a dormir, mas ele não estava ao meu alcance. Eu não podia ajudá-lo._

_Passei mais de uma hora trancado naquele quarto chorando sem saber o que fazer. Depois de me acalmar, desci novamente para a sala. Bella não estava lá. Alice me disse que ela tinha se trancado em nosso quarto chorando. Fechei meus olhos me sentindo um estúpido. Ela estava sofrendo, se culpando e eu sabia que o fato de não tê-la deixado entrar no quarto onde eu tinha me trancado tinha feito com que ela pensasse que eu a odiava agora. Eu precisava falar com ela, ela tinha que saber que eu não a culpava por nada. _

_O telefone tocou novamente. Era a mesma voz sinistra e distorcida de antes, mandando-me seguir sozinho para o parque Yost para entregar o resgate. Eu deveria deixá-lo aos pés do grande carvalho que ficava no centro do parque. O dinheiro estava nas bolsas, mas Marcus me instruiu a fazê-lo colocar Brian na linha para ter certeza de que meu filho ainda estava vivo._

_Ouvir a voz fraquinha e assustada do meu filho quase fez meu coração parar. Um misto de alegria e pânico começou a tomar conta de mim. Alegria por que eu tinha a prova de que ele ainda estava vivo. Pânico porque eu não tinha certeza de que mesmo com o pagamento do resgate eu o teria de volta nos meus braços. Mas eu não tinha escolha, eu tinha que correr o risco e pagar o resgate._

_Subi as escadas em direção ao meu quarto. Tentei abrir a porta, mas estava trancada. Bati à porta uma... duas... três vezes, mas Bella não respondeu._

__ Bella, sou eu! Abre a porta, por favor? – eu pedi, mas ela não me respondeu – Amor, abre? Eu preciso falar com você!_

_Me senti um completo idiota. Eu a tinha deixado de fora do quarto e a tinha magoado. Agora era ela quem me deixaria de fora. Eu precisava consertar a burrada que eu tinha feito._

__ Bella? Amor, por favor, abre? – eu bati um pouco mais forte._

_Do lado de dentro da porta não se ouvia absolutamente nada. Uma angústia insuportável começou a me tomar. Eu começava a sentir que algo estava errado. Será que Bella tinha se sentido mal? Desmaiado talvez? Ela não vinha se alimentando bem, poderia ter sentido alguma tontura e agora estaria desacordada lá dentro. Poderia ter batido com a cabeça ao cair e estar sangrando. Mil pensamentos ruins me aterrorizavam enquanto eu continuava a chamar por ela sem receber uma resposta sequer. Eu precisava entrar de qualquer maneira._

__BELLA! – eu gritava seu nome enquanto tentava derrubar a porta. – BELLA, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, FALA COMIGO!_

_Eu tentava arrombar a porta a chutes. Droga! Por que aquela porcaria tinha que ser tão resistente? Em poucos segundos, todos corriam escada acima assustados com os meus gritos e com o barulho dos meus pés atingindo a porta. No quinto e angustiante chute a porta finalmente se abriu chocando-se contra a parede com força. Entrei correndo no quarto para descobrir que ele estava vazio. Corri ao closet e ao banheiro e não a encontrei. A porta da sacada estava aberta e meu coração gelou ao pensar que Bella pudesse ter... Não! Bella não podia ter feito isso comigo! Passei correndo feito um louco pela porta e me inclinei no parapeito da sacada olhando para baixo rezando para não ver o corpo de Bella caído no jardim. Nada. Onde ela estava? _

_Voltei apressado para dentro do quarto, mas estaquei ao ver Alice olhando para a minha cama com o rosto molhado de lágrimas. Acompanhei o seu olhar para ver o que talvez fosse a minha sentença de morte: um envelope com o meu nome escrito na caligrafia de Bella. Caminhei com as pernas bambas até a cama e peguei o envelope com as mãos trêmulas e a respiração suspensa. Eu não estava certo se iria querer ver o conteúdo daquele envelope. Fiquei alguns minutos olhando para ele sem saber se o abriria ou não, mas eu sabia que tinha que fazê-lo. Os olhares ansiosos de minha família pousavam sobre mim enquanto eu lia a carta que Bella havia deixado:_

_**Edward,**_

_**Desde que você surgiu no meu caminho, tornou-se impossível, para mim, imaginar a vida sem a sua presença constante. Quando você não está por perto me vem uma profunda sensação de vazio, um estranho sentimento de vácuo, de total desorientação. Sem você falta-me o chão, falta-me a segurança que você me transmite através de um simples sorriso de concordância ou consentimento, falta-me sempre a certeza de estar fazendo o mais correto ou o melhor. Sem você também me faltam o céu e os sonhos. **_

_**Foi da sua presença que me veio a inspiração para projetar o futuro ou mesmo a força para ultrapassar as dificuldades cotidianas. Foi por você que eu procurei me fazer melhor a cada dia, foi por você que eu me fiz uma pessoa mais carinhosa e gentil, e foi em você que meus pulmões encontraram a força para respirar e me manter viva. Foi você quem mais me admirou as virtudes e quem mais compreendeu os pecados, vícios e manias que carrego. Você reconheceu nossas afinidades e respeitou as nossas diferenças. Soube me trazer calma e paz. Tocou-me a alma com doçura e generosidade, e sem você existir não tem mais sentido para mim. **_

_**Você não faz idéia da felicidade que senti por ser amada da maneira que eu sempre sonhei. A gentileza, amabilidade e atenção encontradas em seu amor fizeram a satisfação total dos mais íntimos desejos de minha alma. Ser amada como fui, é o desejo de toda mulher apaixonada. **_

_**Depois de algumas experiências frustrantes, finalmente conheci o homem dos meus sonhos. De repente cheguei à conclusão de que eu era uma mulher de sorte, pois o destino me brindou com a dádiva de encontrar você em meu caminho. Eu que sempre pensei não ser merecedora de um amor tão belo e tão grande, comecei a achar que Deus finalmente tinha se lembrado de mim. Para mim, ter encontrado você assim, meio por acaso, foi como achar um tesouro sem mapa. Agradeço a Deus, todos os dias, pela oportunidade que Ele me ofereceu de ser feliz. Você não imagina a vontade que tenho de dar o retorno devido a esse amor especial que tem me dedicado. Creia, queria ser também a mulher de seus sonhos e de sua vida. **_

_**Jamais pensei que um dia fosse ser obrigada a escrever uma carta deste gênero, dizendo adeus à pessoa que eu amo e que eu sei que também me ama. Mas, infelizmente, tive que tomar esta atitude, pois sei que não teria coragem de me despedir pessoalmente. Se olhasse nos seus olhos iria fraquejar. **_

_**Já estou morta de saudades de você. Estou com saudades destas suas hábeis mãos, destas mãos que sabem me tocar na hora exata e nos pontos mais sensíveis, com a determinação e a delicadeza que só mesmo um mestre do amor sabe fazer. Queria sentir o calor da sua pele, o sensual roçar dos seus pelos no meu corpo macio. Queria que você me fizesse de gata e sapato, que me virasse do avesso, que me deixasse extremamente exausta e feliz.**_

_**Fecho os olhos e respiro fundo. Começo a imaginar o quanto seria maravilhoso estarmos juntos agora, bem pertinho, agasalhando um ao outro com o calor úmido dos nossos corpos! Estou realmente com muitas saudades de você. Dos seus afagos, do som malicioso de certas palavras que só você sabe a hora e a maneira correta de pronunciar. Fecho os olhos e penso em nós dois bem juntinhos, colados, nus sob a água quente do chuveiro ou mesmo deitados, com os lábios unidos e os corpos se misturando numa deliciosa confusão de braços e pernas.**_

_**Queria estar com você agora e lhe dar o carinho que você merece, mas os problemas que trouxe para sua vida tiveram conseqüências que não podem ser colocadas acima do amor que eu tenho por você. Por isso peço que me perdoe por minha atitude. **_

_**Eu não suportaria viver ao seu lado sabendo que, por minha culpa, você não teria Brian em seus braços. Eu não suportaria um dia olhar em seus olhos e ver que você se arrependeu de me amar, que por minha causa você perdeu seu filho. Sei que você nunca seria feliz de novo sem ele. Também sei que a única forma de tê-lo de volta é me entregando ao Michael. Era isso o que ele queria o tempo todo. O pedido de resgate era só uma distração para que eu pudesse sair sem ser percebida. Não pense que tomar essa decisão tenha sido fácil pra mim. Deixar você foi a coisa mais difícil que fiz em toda minha vida. **_

_**Michael, um dia, me disse que eu nunca seria sua. Ele nunca esteve tão enganado quanto naquele dia. Mesmo estando com ele, meu corpo, meu coração e minha alma pertencem a você. Não importa a distância que ele imponha entre nós, meus pensamentos sempre estarão com você. Estarei sempre bem pertinho de você como estou vendo agora em pensamento, acompanhando com o olhar o seu sereno despertar, que sinto retratado em minha mente, a sonhar com sua presença luminosa em todo o amanhecer, enquanto nos amamos. Bom dia meu amor, hoje, amanhã e sempre. Eu te amo, nunca duvide disso. Espero que não reste mágoa nem rancor, e que o tempo em que estivemos juntos seja preservado no cantinho mais doce das nossas memórias. Sentirei saudades, tenha certeza...**_

_**Pra sempre sua,**_

_**Bella.**_

_Minha cabeça girava quando terminei de ler aquela carta. Eu não podia acreditar que ela tinha partido. Minhas pernas cederam e eu caí de joelhos abraçado a mim mesmo. Eu não sentia mais o meu corpo, não tinha mais consciência do mundo ao meu redor, não ouvia mais nada, não enxergava mais nada. Por um instante pensei que tivesse morrido. Mas se eu estava morto, por que eu ainda sentia aquela dor tão insuportável que chegava a ser física? Seria melhor estar realmente morto a sentir aquilo. Fechei os olhos e o nome de Bella saiu rasgando a minha garganta num grito desesperado. Tudo o que eu sentia era a dor que me queimava e duas mãos suaves que tocavam meu rosto enquanto eu continuava a gritar por Bella._

_ Edward, abra os olhos! Olhe para mim! – eu ouvia a voz distante me chamar – Amor, olhe para mim! Eu estou aqui!

Abri meus olhos assustado sentando-me na cama. Meu corpo suava e tremia convulsivamente. Minha respiração estava acelerada e meu coração quase arrebentava meu peito pela força com que batia.

_ Eu estou aqui, Edward! Foi só um pesadelo, amor! Eu estou aqui!

Aos poucos fui me dando conta de onde estava. Minha realidade estava bem ali na minha frente sentada sobre os meus quadris, segurando meu rosto e me olhando com uma expressão preocupada. Linda. Perfeita. Viva. Minha.

_ Bella! – minha voz saiu tremida enquanto eu a abraçava com todas as minhas forças e chorava aliviado.

_ Shhh... Está tudo bem, amor! Foi só um sonho ruim! Eu estou aqui! – ela dizia acariciando meus cabelos e distribuindo beijos suaves por todo o meu rosto.

O sonho tinha sido real demais. Sempre era. Eu ainda chorava e tremia quando tomei seus lábios de forma desesperada. Eu apertava o corpo de Bella contra o meu em um abraço sufocante, precisava sentir seu perfume, seu gosto, seu calor... qualquer coisa que me provasse que ela era real e que eu não ia acordar de repente sozinho na cama e perceber que eu a perdi.

**Narrado por Bella**

Já havia passado quatro semanas desde aquele dia horrível. Edward estava de férias e passávamos o dia todo grudados em nossos filhos. Depois do susto que passamos, queríamos aproveitar cada segundo da vida em família. Nos divertíamos com as brincadeiras de Brian e ficávamos encantados com cada detalhe novo que surgia em Sofia. Mas quando a noite chegava, o trauma daquela experiência se manifestava.

Nos primeiros dias em casa eu acordava aos gritos de madrugada por causa dos pesadelos em que eu via Michael matando minha filha e só conseguia me acalmar depois que Edward a trazia para dormir conosco. Edward e eu começamos a fazer terapia para tentar superar o trauma. Depois de algumas sessões, meus pesadelos desapareceram. Edward, porém, parecia ter mais dificuldade de superar tudo aquilo, talvez porque ele tenha enfrentado sozinho toda a carga emocional durante a minha gravidez. Seus pesadelos eram bem mais aterrorizantes do que os meus. Na verdade, era sempre o mesmo pesadelo que o atormentava todas as noites. E hoje não tinha sido diferente.

Acordei assustada no meio da madrugada ouvindo a voz desesperada de Edward chamando meu nome. Era angustiante vê-lo daquela maneira. Quando consegui acordá-lo, sua reação foi a mesma de todas as noites. Me apertou em seus braços com tanta força que eu mal conseguia respirar, mas não iria reclamar. Eu sabia que ele precisava me sentir ali com ele. Eu apenas podia abraçá-lo de volta e mostrar que eu estava com ele, mas ele tremia e chorava como se a qualquer momento eu fosse evaporar diante dos seus olhos.

Edward me beijou de uma forma tão desesperada que eu pude sentir o seu medo. Era quase palpável. Eu sabia que ele precisava me sentir assim como eu também precisava senti-lo. Desde o nascimento de Sofia ainda não tínhamos feito amor e a necessidade de nos entregarmos era insuportável, chegava a doer. O beijo desesperado aos poucos foi ficando mais calmo, mais doce, mais sensual. Edward rolou nossos corpos na cama ficando sobre mim. Em poucos segundos, nossas roupas já estavam jogadas em algum canto do quarto e as mãos de Edward acariciavam meu corpo deixando um rastro de puro fogo por onde passavam. Sua boca explorou cada milímetro do meu corpo me levando à loucura e ele me olhava nos olhos enquanto seu corpo invadia o meu. Um gemido sofrido escapou de sua garganta quando ele se sentiu inteiramente abrigado dentro de mim. Ali era o seu lugar e ele sabia disso e eu me entreguei de corpo e alma àquela sensação maravilhosa de senti-lo dentro de mim. Edward me amou me olhando o tempo todo nos olhos e gritou meu nome dizendo que me amava enquanto explodíamos juntos de tanto prazer. Fizemos amor mais duas vezes durante a noite e Edward sempre me olhava nos olhos parecendo enxergar a minha alma enquanto eu me afogava naquele mar azul. Edward dormiu em meus braços, abraçando a minha cintura com a cabeça apoiada em meu ombro. Eu podia sentir sua respiração tranquila batendo em minha pele enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Um pequeno sorriso brotava em seus lábios e eu tive a certeza de que ele estava tendo um sonho bom. Eu não voltaria a dormir, ficaria ali velando seu sono. Eu estaria ali para protegê-lo quando ele precisasse de mim.


	39. Chapter 39 O Amor Transforma

**Capítulo XXXIX – O Amor Transforma**

**Narrado por Marcus**

Eu tinha a leve impressão de que mãos suaves tocavam meu rosto. A sensação era mágica, se fosse um sonho eu não queria acordar. Não depois do pesadelo que tinha vivido há um mês. Não depois do pavor que senti em ver a mulher da minha vida quase morrendo em meus braços. Era incrível como em tão pouco tempo ela tinha sido capaz de transformar a minha vida de forma definitiva. Eu nunca mais seria o mesmo depois de Tânia.

Lábios macios tocavam a extensão do meu rosto enquanto eu permanecia de olhos fechados me deliciando com aquela sensação maravilhosa. Senti uma leve pressão em meus lábios e os entreabri saboreando o gosto inebriante daquela boca que me levava ao paraíso. O perfume delicioso da pele de Tânia invadiu minhas narinas e o calor e a maciez do contato daquela pele morena em minhas mãos incendiaram meu corpo. Cedo demais, ela se afastou. Abri meus olhos e vislumbrei o brilho intenso daqueles orbes incrivelmente verdes que me fitavam com amor e o sorriso mais perfeito que meus olhos já tinham visto. Meus dedos delineavam lentamente os traços delicados de seu rosto enquanto eu me perguntava se seria possível amar tanto uma pessoa em tão pouco tempo. Ela pareceu ler meus pensamentos.

_ Sim! – ela disse sorrindo – É possível!

Eu não tinha dúvidas de que ela estava certa. Meu coração gritava isso pra mim todas as vezes em que eu a via. Teria sido insuportável voltar pra casa sem ela, nunca mais ver seus olhos me olhando com tanto amor, sentir o calor e a suavidade do seu corpo, o sabor dos seus lábios e a maciez de seus cabelos. Meus dedos tocaram a pequena cicatriz em sua testa e meu sorriso se desfez ao me lembrar do medo que senti, da angústia de saber que eu poderia tê-la perdido para sempre. Aquela bala que tinha passado apenas de raspão quase tinha me tirado a vontade de viver.

_ Hey! - ela disse percebendo o curso dos meus pensamentos – Onde foi parar o meu sorriso favorito?

Eu tive que sorrir. Era impossível não sorrir como um bobo perto dela. Com Tânia eu me sentia como um adolescente apaixonado pela primeira vez: mãos suadas, pernas bambas, borboletas no estômago e a mais completa cara de idiota ao vê-la caminhar em minha direção.

_ Eu te amo! – eu disse rolando nossos corpos e ficando por cima dela.

Ela abriu um enorme sorriso, seus olhos cravados nos meus, suas mãos em minha nuca e seus dedos agarrando meus cabelos.

_ Não tanto quanto eu te amo! – ela disse me puxando pelos cabelos e selando nossos lábios.

Eu tinha pensado em contestar, mas ao sentir seu gosto perdi completamente a linha do raciocínio. Minha mente mergulhou no mais completo vácuo ao sentir suas mãos me tocando, me acariciando. Tânia me dominava por completo e eu não conseguia ser mais racional do que uma ameba quando estava dentro dela. Aquela bela morena era ao mesmo tempo a minha salvação e a minha perdição. Paradoxal, eu sei, mas fazer o que? Dei-me por vencido, eu jamais conseguiria dar a última palavra com ela. Bastava ela me tocar e eu já me rendia como um covarde, mas um covarde absolutamente feliz.

**Narrado por Jasper**

Eu olhava para o rosto sereno de Alice adormecida em meus braços e me perguntava se algum dia eu conseguiria viver sem ela. Eu já sabia a resposta. Eu sempre soube: É claro que não! Aquela menina-mulher que tinha surgido de repente na minha vida me transformou completamente. Eu que nunca tinha pensado em compromisso sério com ninguém estava agora olhando para a mulher com quem eu queria passar o resto dos meus dias. Eu precisava de sua presença constante da mesma forma que meus pulmões precisavam de oxigênio. Sem ela eu não viveria. Não mesmo.

Eu nunca tinha acreditado em amor à primeira vista até que vi Alice pela primeira vez. Eu jamais vou me esquecer do dia em que entrei na sala de reuniões do hospital para conhecer os novos proprietários. Assim que meus olhos encontraram os seus eu soube que estava perdido, ou melhor, eu tinha me encontrado. Seu sorriso tímido e ao mesmo tempo absolutamente sedutor me tirou o fôlego. Eu sequer conseguia prestar atenção àquela reunião. Se me perguntassem alguma coisa eu não saberia responder. A única coisa que eu sabia era que eu a queria para mim.

Quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez, eu tive a certeza de que somente ela seria capaz de fazer a minha vida ter algum sentido. Até aquele momento eu nunca tinha percebido como eu me sentia sozinho, como a minha vida era vazia. Alice chegou para me tirar da solidão e para preencher o espaço vazio no meu peito e eu não aceitaria passar nem mais um minuto longe dela. Eu queria que ela fosse a última pessoa que eu visse antes de dormir e a primeira quando eu acordasse. Eu só esperava que ela desejasse o mesmo que eu. Minha decisão estava tomada. Coloquei o anel em sua mão esquerda e esperaria ela acordar. A menos que ela me rejeitasse, em breve Alice Cullen se tornaria Alice Hale.

**Narrador por Emmett**

Depois do que aconteceu a Bella e Edward, eu passei a entender melhor as alegrias e angústias de ser pai. Agora, acariciando a barriga de Rose enquanto ela dorme tranquila penso em meus filhos e me lembro de uma conversa que tive com amigos e conhecidos em que ouvi um comentário que me fez pensar: "E você ainda tem coragem de colocar seus filhos nesse mundo?". Aquilo realmente me fez pensar por um momento. Como ainda tenho a coragem de colocar meus filhos em um mundo onde o que você é não vale nada, e sim o que você tem? Um mundo onde ser do mal parece ser moda? Um mundo onde, para muitos, família é simplesmente um monte de gente junta com o mesmo sobrenome? Um mundo onde parece que todo mundo não faz parte mais desse mundo?

Dá medo. Muito medo. Entretanto, a vontade de ter filhos e sentir esse amor é muito mais forte que o medo. Decidi que não irei cegar minha visão com o medo das maldades que o mundo vem nos oferecendo. Há infinitamente mais belezas que mazelas, e valem o preço. O sorriso de um filho ao nos ver chegando em casa e reconhecendo o nosso amor por ele, apaga, milhões de vezes seguidas, qualquer preocupação ou medo que um pai possa ter.

Pensando nisso tenho ainda mais coragem de colocar meus filhos neste mundo. Minha maior colaboração para um mundo melhor será amá-los e educá-los para o bem. Gandhi nasceu uma criança miserável em um local miserável e conseguiu usar o amor como "arma de guerra". Wesley Autrey, pobre e discriminado por ser negro, arriscou sua própria vida para salvar um desconhecido que havia caído no metrô de NY e estava prestes a ser atropelado. Muhammad Yunus se tornou banqueiro e decidiu ir contra todas as teorias e a ganância do mundo financeiro e criou o banco dos pobres, valorizando e trazendo esperança àqueles que viviam à margem de tudo. O amor realmente é o único caminho.

A vida parece um trapézio de circo. O trapezista sai da segurança de um pequeno tablado, se segura com toda força em uma barra sustentada apenas por um fio, e se lança no nada. Em um dado momento, ele solta a barra, e se vê solto, inseguro, sem nada para se apoiar a não ser na fé de que irá conseguir segurar a barra que balança à sua frente e chegar do outro lado são e salvo, e realizado.

Somente essa fé o segura. Há somente esperança. E o trapezista tem que entregar seu destino à fé e à esperança, mesmo com o medo de cair. Esse mundo louco me faz sentir que estou entre uma barra e outra, mas seguirei na fé de que minha contribuição ao mundo, através de meus filhos, fará a diferença no futuro. Pode parecer pouco...entendo, mas há uma história que ilustra bem o que quero dizer: um homem viu alguém na praia colhendo estrelas do mar presas na areia e jogando-as de volta ao oceano. Infelizmente eram centenas delas. Era impossível salvar a todas. Esse homem então parou e perguntou o porquê desse esforço: "Que diferença isso faz?", perguntou. O outro homem então olhou, pegou uma estrela do mar, jogou ao mar e disse: "Para elas, fez uma enorme diferença.".

Minha maior colaboração para um mundo melhor ainda está por vir, através de meus filhos. Não fico imaginando que eles serão Gandhis, Papas ou heróis. Se o amor que eu der a eles um dia os fizer entender a importância de estender a mão a alguém que esteja em necessidade, já me sentirei recompensado. Terão feito alguma diferença e eu terei conseguido segurar a barra do outro lado do trapézio.

**Narrado por Bella**

Olhando o sono tranqüilo e inocente de minha filha eu me pergunto: existe no mundo algum sentimento mais bonito, mais sincero e mais puro que o amor?

Amar é uma dádiva de Deus. Ser amada é um presente dos céus... É muito bom saber que existe o amor...

Amar verdadeiramente alguém é algo que não tem explicação! É como se fossemos apenas uma metade dependendo de outra metade para então nos sentirmos completos e vivos.

Ser verdadeiramente amada é uma grande conquista. Acho que não existe algo tão bom quanto saber que se é amado por alguém... Saber que enquanto pensamos em alguém, esse mesmo alguém está pensando em nós. Saber que mesmo que se algo muito ruim acontecer temos para onde correr e em quem nos apoiar.

No mundo em que vivemos hoje em dia, o verdadeiro amor tornou-se algo impossível na mente das pessoas. O casamento é uma instituição falida e algumas pessoas deixaram de acreditar no amor, na fidelidade e no respeito entre duas pessoas.

Mas não posso deixar de acreditar no amor... Não posso esquecer que no céu existe um Deus que nos ama e que enviou seu filho a terra para que pudéssemos aprender a amar uns aos outros como amamos a nós mesmos.

Ainda vale a pena acreditar no amor... Vale à pena amar! Vale à pena arriscar, apostar, investir, insistir e não desistir... Quando desistimos de acreditar no amor, deixamos de acreditar na vida! Então volto a me perguntar: como podemos viver uma vida inteira sem amor?

É certo que algumas vezes encontramos pessoas que levam embora um pouco de nós, que destroem os nossos sonhos e que acabam com nossos planos e com uma história com a qual sonhamos... Mas assim como às vezes machucamos um dedo, ele sangra, se recupera e volta a ser o mesmo dedo de antes, assim somos cada um de nós. Por mais que alguém tenha nos ferido a ponto de fazer com que sangrássemos por dentro, aos poucos as feridas vão cicatrizando e com o tempo voltamos a ser a mesma pessoa de antes. Algumas vezes ficamos com alguns arranhões, com algumas cicatrizes, mas nem por isso devemos deixar de viver... de acreditar no amanhã, de acreditar nas pessoas, de acreditar no amor!

Durante muito tempo, fui uma pessoa triste e deprimida por não aceitar as coisas que me aconteceram e por não esquecer coisas do meu passado. Sempre procurei em coisas ou em pessoas algo que pudesse preencher um enorme vazio que eu sentia em meu interior, mas com o passar do tempo eu via que mesmo quando eu estava rodeada de pessoas aparentemente legais e em lugares legais eu me sentia vazia e nunca entendi o porquê...

Um certo dia ouvi alguém dizer que somente o amor poderia preencher esse vazio, que no momento em que eu permitisse que ele entrasse em minha vida, ele a mudaria por completo e eu seria uma nova pessoa... Então resolvi conhecer esse amor e desde então posso dizer que minha vida verdadeiramente mudou.

Estou aprendendo muitas coisas e aprendi que a felicidade está nas coisas mais simples, em pequenos gestos e atitudes... Não é algo que vamos encontrar no mundo, nem nas pessoas... A verdadeira felicidade é aquela que encontramos dentro de nós!

Hoje, posso dizer que estou aprendendo a ser feliz... Que em Edward me sinto protegida e pude encontrar carinho e amor. Amor esse que jamais tinha sentido antes...

Por amor eu fiz planos para o futuro, enfrentei meus medos, superei as dificuldades e lutei pela minha felicidade. Hoje, ao lado do meu marido de dos meus filhos sei que sem amor eu teria fracassado. O amor me transformou em uma pessoa mais forte, mais decidida e, principalmente, me transformou em uma pessoa melhor.

Mais uma vez, olhando para a minha filha me lembro de um ensinamento que recebi de minha mãe, algo que eu faço questão de passar adiante para os meus filhos: O amor é a asa que Deus nos deu para que possamos chegar até ele!


	40. Chapter 40 Sexodos Anjos

**Capítulo XL – O Sexo dos Anjos**

**Narrado por Emmett**

Hoje será um grande dia. Estamos na expectativa da descoberta do sexo dos gêmeos...Ou será das gêmeas? Mistério total. Ninguém sabe nada, existem apenas palpites e estes nem mesmo são baseados em intuições...Os palpites até agora só tem refletido a vontade e não uma adivinhação.

Confesso que gostaria que fossem dois meninos. Assim eu teria uma voz mais atuante em uma família predominantemente feminina. Homem aqui não tem opinião, pois somos em menor número. Vindo mais dois, ganharíamos 50% a mais de espaço da "base aliada" e poderíamos pleitear nossos pontos de vista com mais peso.

Fico aqui fantasiando no lance dos dois meninos. Poxa, paraíso. Eu poderia dar um arrotão, e a gente riria bastante da Rose reclamando da porcaria. Poderíamos bater uma bolinha com um no gol e dois na linha. Na hora de soltar pipa teria uma equipe altamente eficaz: um empina a pipa, outro passa o cerol, e o terceiro corre atrás da pipa e enrola a linha (adivinha quem vai ser o "pato"?). Veríamos quem peida mais alto, quem tem a maior meleca, quem seria o otário do dia a levar um pescotapa ou ter as unhas pintadas enquanto dorme...Coisas legais assim, de homem. Risada a todo o momento.

É. Talvez não seja nada disso. Podem vir duas meninas. Daí, continuarei na minoria. Terei que aturar mais duas fofocando sobre os outros, trocando receitas de bolo, reclamando da faxineira que não limpa atrás do sofá, etc., e continuarei com três ou quatro gatos pingados no clube dos cuecas para discutir temas muito mais importantes, inteligentes, relevantes: futebol, cerveja, churrasco e reclamar do chefe. Opa! Lembrei que eu não posso reclamar do chefe, afinal sou eu mesmo! Ainda terei que ouvir gracinhas dos amigos: "Aê hein...virou fornecedor hein? Foi à forra...".

Por outro lado, pode vir um casal! Quem sabe? Ficamos no 1x1, nem lá nem cá, agrado a gregos e troianos...Realmente, só saberei (se souber) hoje na ultrassonografia. Apesar das brincadeiras, minha torcida de verdade, do fundo do coração, é que ambos estejam saudáveis, perfeitos, e o resto seja o que Deus quiser. Venham meninos ou meninas, o amor será igualmente intenso. Os pais nem ao menos enxergam isso, eu acho. Os pais sempre enxergam seus filhos como crianças, como anjos. E anjos não têm sexo.

Será maravilhoso da maneira que vier. Ver meu garoto fazendo o primeiro gol, falando da primeira namorada, se formando na faculdade, formando sua própria família e, um dia, se tornando um pai como eu. Por outro lado, ver minha filha fazendo a primeira apresentação do ballet, falando escondido com a mãe sobre o primeiro beijo e com medo de eu descobrir, se tornando independente, me dando a notícia que serei vovô. Realmente, será maravilhoso da maneira que vier.

Caramba, olha eu aqui fantasiando coisas de 20, 30 anos à frente e eu nem mesmo sei o sexo deles ainda. Ainda tem cinco meses de "idade". Tantos sonhos, tantos ideais, tantas vontades. Essas crianças que estão por vir criarão seus próprios destinos, suas preferências, seus erros e acertos. É assim a vida. Falar sobre experiências só vale mesmo para quem as viveu. Eles terão que ter as deles. Terão a sua própria verdade. É daí que vem o aprendizado...deles e meu também.

Eu nem mesmo sei quem meus filhos são, como virão ou o que serão. Mesmo assim, já os amo mais que a mim mesmo. Tenho certeza que o nosso amor, meu e de sua mãe, será o primeiro deles. Estaremos com eles, venha o que vier, seja o que for, seja o que Deus quiser.

Passada...aliás, passada não, digerida aquela emoção de ouvir os primeiros batimentos cardíacos dos meus filhos, já me achava pronto para mais essa visitinha ao mundo deles. Rose e eu entramos mais uma vez na sala de ultrassonografia.

O processo é sempre o mesmo, ou seja, aquela maldita tv cheia de chuviscos, máquinas com luzes brilhantes e bip-bips. "Nada novo" - pensei. Surge a imagem e ouço o comentário feliz e motivador da médica: "Ah! Os dois estão aí! Tudo muito bom...excelente!". Eu tinha que ter um gravador para fazer o Dr. Austin ouvir isso. Não sei se adiantaria. Ele poderia vir com mais alguma preocupação...Bom, pelo menos eu poderia bater com o gravador na cabeça dele.

Depois de minutos intermináveis e um suspense insuportável, acabou o mistério do século, pelo menos para mim. Eu serei pai de duas lindas meninas e com isso o menino fica para uma próxima rodada, acho. Ao chegarmos em casa e contarmos a novidade começaram as piadinhas do meu irmão: "Aê hein? Fornecedor no atacado!", "Beleza, meu filho se deu bem...", "Agora você vai pagar todos os seus pecados" e tantos outros clichés que se ouve por aí quando sabe que um camarada seu terá uma filha. O problema é que o camarada agora sou eu, e não terei uma, mas duas filhas.

Eu ri bastante disso, até porque eu mesmo já sacaneei muito amigo meu por causa disso. Hoje vejo que é uma questão de se fazer o que gosta e por isso fiz logo duas meninas. É...verdade...isso é outro cliché muito manjado. De qualquer forma, independente das brincadeiras, eu estou felicíssimo com a notícia. Aliás, assim o estaria independente do resultado da ultrassonografia de hoje. O mais importante mesmo é sempre saber se está tudo bem, se estão saudáveis, perfeitos...aliás, perfeitas.

O fato de serem duas meninas não me incomoda em nada, pelo contrário, não conheço um pai que não ache legal ter filhas. Todos só falam de coisas boas, dos carinhos, dos mimos...porém também das vontades, das atitudes que só mulheres entendem, etc. Não duvido...mulher é algo muito estranho mesmo. Melhor, estranho não: misterioso.

Acho que estou é com medo, aliás, por definição, esse é o sentimento que gera um estado de alerta demonstrado pelo receio de fazer alguma coisa, geralmente com base em algo ameaçador. Muitas vezes é infundado, outras simplesmente inexplicável. Meu medo tem outro significado: certeza. Certeza que essas meninas farão gato e sapato de mim. Mudarei de pedra para vidraça. Estarei entregue, vulnerável, emaranhado pelas tranças dessas mulheres. Que venham as meninas. Papai está ansioso para sofrer esse amor que irão trazer. Mas tenho um pedido: façam o que quiserem, mas pelo menos façam igual à sua mãe e finjam que eu mando em alguma coisa por aqui...meu pequeno ego agradece.

**A ideia de ser pai é muito gostosa. Sempre quis ser pai e não tem nada melhor do que saber que vou ser na hora certa, ao lado da melhor mulher do mundo, por quem sou mais que totalmente apaixonado, e que, tenho certeza, vai ser a melhor mãe do mundo!**

**Mas, como todo pai de princesinha que se preze, já estou preocupado com o futuro delas. Então, reproduzindo (com pequenas modificações) algo que vi no blog Pais de Primeira Viagem, apresento, abaixo, formulário a ser preenchido para aqueles que, DAQUI A 18 ANOS, estiverem interessados em namorar as nossas meninas:**

**FORMULÁRIO PARA AUTORIZAÇÃO DE NAMORO COM MINHA FILHA**  
Nota Importante: Este formulário deverá vir devidamente acompanhado de:

* Declaração completa de bens

*Histórico Escolar

*Histórico Profissional

* Árvore Genealógica completa

* Ficha Criminal

* Exame de Saúde completo e atualizado.

Dados Pessoais

Nome: _  
Data de Nascimento _/_/_ Altura_ Peso_

Q.I._ Média Escolar_

**Prontuário:**  
RG_ CPF_  
Escoteiro? Medalhas? Atividades Esportivas? ( ) Sim ( )Não  
Quais_  
Endereço Residencial (Completo) _

Você tem 1 (UM) Pai e 1 (UMA) Mãe?_

Se Não, Explique:_

Há quantos anos seus pais são casados?_

Se menos que sua idade, Explique:_

**Acessórios esquisitos**

Usa piercings na orelha, nariz ou boca?..( )sim ( )não

No umbigo e outras partes do corpo?… ( )sim ( )não

Tem tatuagem?… … … … … ( )sim ( )não

Onde?_(SE VOCÊ RESPONDEU POSITIVAMENTE A QUALQUER ITEM ACIMA, PODE PARAR DE PREENCHER ESTE FORMULÁRIO)

**Responda**

Que time revelou o grande jogador Michael Jordan?_

O que você acha do Chicago Bulls?** _**

Você já esteve em algum jogo da NBA ?**_**

(Obs.: se você não tem a mínima ideia do que se tratam as perguntas acima, esquece. Você não vai se dar bem com seu futuro sogro)

**Interpretação de texto**

Usando 50 palavras ou menos, descreva o que significa chegar TARDE para você:  
_

Usando 50 palavras ou menos, descreva o que significa NÃO BOLINAR A FILHA DOS OUTROS:  
_

Usando 50 palavras ou menos, descreva o que significa ABSTINÊNCIA, na sua opinião:  
_

Preencha os espaços abaixo. Todas as respostas serão confidenciais:

Se eu for atingido por uma bala, eu detestaria ser atingido no: _  
Se eu levar uma surra, não quero que me quebrem o seguinte osso: _  
Lugar de mulher é:_  
Escreva algo que você não espera ter que responder neste formulário: _  
Qual a primeira coisa que você nota em uma mulher? _(Nota: Se a resposta começar pelas letras P ou B, favor abandonar imediatamente este formulário e sair rápido, de cabeça baixa )

O que você quer ser 'SE' crescer?

EU, ABAIXO ASSINADO,

Assinatura _ (o estúpido)

As letras pequenas abaixo são mera formalidade, nem precisa ler!

Eu, o namorado, doravante denominado 'estúpido ' declaro ainda que este documento tem poder de 'procuração' seja para que assunto for. Desisto de qualquer direito, mesmo sobre minha integridade física, ossos, órgãos, dentes, durante todo o tempo de vigência do namoro 'mais nove meses' pertencendo ao Pai da Namorada os poderes de decisão, sobre a doravante denominada 'minha carcaça'. Ao pai da namorada não questionarei a autoridade ou ordens, deverei agir com obediência cega a toda e qualquer ordem ou vontade que me for imposta, a mínima que seja. Admito toda e qualquer culpa que me for imputada sem questionar. Sem direito a teste de DNA. Reconheço a legitimidade de 'Pagamento de pensão' durante o período que a 'namorada' se mantiver solteira a titulo de indenização moral caso este não resulte em um honroso matrimônio.

Obrigado pelo seu interesse. Favor aguardar de 2 a 3 meses para seleção. Se aprovado, você receberá uma notificação por escrito. Não chame, ligue ou escreva. Aguarde minha chamada. Se você não for aprovado e dependendo das circunstâncias, você será notificado, pessoalmente, pelo FBI.

Atenciosamente,  
Emmett Cullen (o pai)

- 2 vezes campeão americano de tiro – modalidade saque-rápido -Campeão americano de tiro ao alvo

- 3 vezes campeão americano de judô

- Campeão americano de vale-tudo 2009

- Campeão mundial de vale-tudo 2009

- Combate com facas

- Adestrador de Cães de ataque

- Livros Publicados: Táticas de Combate – Silenciamento de Sentinelas - Matando com as Mãos

Alguns podem até achar exagero da minha parte, mas só quem é pai de meninas sabe o que isso significa. E tenho dito.


	41. Chapter 41 Tempo

**Capítulo XLI – Tempo**

**Narrado por Edward**

É estranho como o tempo passa rápido. Parece que foi ontem que eu vi o rosto de Bella pela primeira vez. Ainda me lembro das sensações que tive naquele momento: incredulidade, medo, raiva e, finalmente, dor. Lembro-me de tentar evitá-la no começo por não conseguir olhar para ela sem sofrer com a saudade que sentia de Isa. Naquela época, Bella era como um fantasma que tinha surgido em minha vida para me assombrar e me fazer enlouquecer. Depois de Isa, eu nunca mais quis me envolver com ninguém. Vivia, ou melhor, sobrevivia apenas para o meu filho e para o meu trabalho.

No entanto, eu me sentia em dívida com Bella, afinal ela tinha salvado a vida de Brian. Eu não podia ser ingrato ao ponto de ignorá-la para sempre. Além disso, meu filho estava completamente encantado com a "tia Bella" e eu não tinha o direito de afastá-lo dela. É engraçado pensar que ele a chamava de tia sem nem mesmo se dar conta de que aquilo era verdade. No início, ainda era doloroso olhar para o rosto de Bella, mas acho que Deus tinha seus próprios planos para nós e tenho certeza de que Ele usou Emmett como instrumento para nos aproximar. Tenho que agradecer ao meu irmão por nos ter colocado para trabalhar juntos durante a construção do anexo. Foi ali que eu pude conhecer a pessoa doce e meiga por quem comecei a sentir um carinho enorme.

De certa forma, também tenho que agradecer a Mike Newton por ter despertado em mim um instinto de proteção em relação a Bella. Ao vê-la sair correndo do anexo aos prantos e assustada, o desespero e a preocupação que eu senti e o ódio que me atingiu ao ver que Mike Newton vinha logo atrás me fizeram perceber que Bella significava muito mais do que uma colega de trabalho ou uma amiga. Eu queria passar o tempo todo com ela, protegê-la do mundo e fazê-la sorrir. Naquele dia, eu soube que estava apaixonado por ela, mas tinha medo de que ela não sentisse o mesmo por mim. Meu coração quase parou quando demos nosso primeiro beijo. Ali, naquele estacionamento escuro, depois de ter tido o prazer de socar a cara de Mike Newton, meu mundo perdeu o tom de cinza e retomou todas as cores quando senti os lábios macios de Bella colados aos meus. Saber que os meus sentimentos eram correspondidos me devolveu a vontade de viver e eu soube que aquela mulher jamais sairia da minha vida. Eu não permitiria, Bella seria minha para sempre.

O mais incrível na nossa relação era que quanto mais obstáculos apareciam, mais unidos e apaixonados nós ficávamos. Nosso amor era tão intenso que qualquer pessoa, mesmo que não nos conhecesse, podia perceber o quanto nós nos amávamos. E como se minha felicidade já não fosse completa, Bella me deu o melhor presente de aniversário que um homem apaixonado pode ganhar: nossa filha, Sofia. Eu assistia encantado e abobalhado cada detalhe novo que surgia nela: o primeiro sorriso que ela me deu, como ela gostava quando Brian contava historinhas pra ela dormir, a primeira vez que ela ficou sentadinha sozinha, o primeiro dentinho que nasceu, como ela ficava linda engatinhando pela casa, os primeiros passos e a primeira palavra que ela disse.

_Bella e eu estávamos com ela sentadinha em nossa cama e insistíamos para que ela falasse:_

__ Bonequinha, fala "papai"! – eu pedia enquanto ela sorria pra mim e agitava os bracinhos gorduchos achando tudo divertido._

__ Amorzinho, fala "mamãe"! – Bella insistia enquanto Sofia virava a cabeça em sua direção._

_Estávamos competindo para ver quem ela chamaria primeiro. Sofia alternava o olhar entre Bella e eu enquanto disputávamos a sua atenção, ela apenas sorria sem dizer nada que fizesse sentido. Já estávamos quase desistindo quando Sofia olhou na direção da porta do quarto e disse:_

__ Baia!_

_Olhamos para trás e demos de cara com Brian parado na porta e sorrindo feito bobo para a irmã. Bella e eu nos entreolhamos e a gargalhada que se seguiu foi tão estrondosa que chamou a atenção da família toda. Em pouquíssimo tempo, todos entravam em nosso quarto para ver o que estava acontecendo. É claro que a gozação foi generalizada, principalmente por parte de Emmett._

Por falar em Emmett, Melinda e Nicole nasceram em 25 de dezembro de 2011. Rose conseguiu levar a gravidez até o nono mês e teve um parto tranquilo. Bella, meu pai e eu estávamos presentes na sala de parto. Emmett estava tão nervoso que pediu para que todos nós ficássemos com eles. Ele até estava fazendo direitinho o seu papel de marido e pai, apoiando a Rose durante o parto, mas para a surpresa de todos, o grandão desmaiou ao ver Melinda pela primeira vez, toda sujinha e chorando. Quando ele acordou, Nicole já tinha nascido. Eu nunca tinha visto meu irmão tremer e chorar tanto como quando pegou as meninas no colo pela primeira vez. Elas eram tão pequeninas e pareciam tão frágeis nos braços de Emmett que dava até medo de vê-lo segurá-las. De repente, eu vi meu irmão que eu ainda via como um meninão virar um verdadeiro paizão. O momento mais engraçado foi quando ele apareceu com um formulário maluco que deveria ser preenchido pelos futuros pretendentes de Mel e de Nikki. Eu chorava de rir com aquilo. Meu irmão era completamente maluco. É claro que Rose surtou quando leu aquele absurdo e com o apoio da mulherada cortou as asinhas do meu irmão. Ele ainda tentou argumentar, mas como era minoria deu-se por vencido, eu acho. Alice e Jasper foram padrinhos de Nikki e Bella e eu fomos padrinhos de Mel.

Eles se casaram um mês depois do nascimento das meninas. Na verdade, foi um casamento duplo. Alice e Jasper também se casaram naquele dia em uma cerimônia simples, mas emocionante. Eu vi orgulhoso o meu filho entrar na igreja como pajem das noivas enquanto Bella ria de Sofia que se agitava no colo de Tânia que estava sentada ao lado de Marcus logo na primeira fila. Rose e Alice estavam lindas e choravam como duas crianças. Que elas não me ouçam, mas Bella estava mil vezes mais linda do que as duas. Emmett e Jasper sorriam como dois bobos. Bem, eu não posso criticá-los porque eu tenho certeza de que a minha cara de bobo era muito maior do que a dos dois juntos quando me casei com Bella. Onze meses depois do casamento, Alice deu a luz à pequena Ashley. Ela parecia uma fadinha de tão linda. Aliás, é assim que a família toda a chama: fadinha. Dessa vez, meus pais foram os padrinhos.

Jake e Leah se casaram um ano e meio depois em uma cerimônia na praia de La Push muito parecida com a do meu casamento com Bella. Leah estava linda exibindo orgulhosa o seu barrigão de cinco meses de gestação que mais parecia de oito meses por causa dos gêmeos. Poucos meses depois, demos as boas vindas ao pequeno Jacob e à pequena Sarah. Leah quis que a menina tivesse o nome da mãe de Jake o que deixou Billy muito emocionado. Ele e Rachel foram os padrinhos de Sarah e Bella e eu batizamos o pequeno Jacob.

Mas, infelizmente, nem tudo na vida são flores. Duas semanas depois da prisão de Michael, Jéssica não resistiu aos ferimentos e teve morte cerebral declarada. Com isso, Michael teve mais uma acusação de homicídio acrescentada ao seu processo. Graças à escuta que Tânia tinha colada ao corpo no dia da emboscada, Michael responderia processo por homicídio triplo qualificado por ter matado sua família, homicídio doloso pela morte de Jéssica e pela tentativa de seqüestro de Sofia. Durante o julgamento, a promotoria o acusava de forma implacável sem deixar furos para que a defesa pudesse achar um modo de inocentá-lo.

O depoimento de Tânia sobre como Michael tinha convencido Jéssica de que Sofia era dele para que ela a raptasse e a levasse até ele foi fundamental para a promotoria. Bella não foi ao julgamento. Ela estava bem, mas eu pedi ao terapeuta que nós consultávamos que escrevesse um laudo dizendo que ela estava traumatizada demais para ficar frente a frente com Michael e que isso poderia atrapalhar o tratamento dela e o juiz aceitou que somente eu testemunhasse. Eu tive que me conter para não fazer a dancinha da vitória diante dos jurados quando Michael simplesmente surtou durante o meu depoimento. Bastou que eu mencionasse o nome de Bella e falasse da minha família para que ele perdesse completamente o controle. O advogado de defesa tentava controlá-lo enquanto ele gritava a plenos pulmões todas as atrocidades que havia cometido, inclusive que tinha matado intencionalmente o primeiro filho de Bella. Diante daquela confissão, o juiz mandou que os jurados se reunissem para deliberar. Menos de quinze minutos depois, o veredicto foi pronunciado: culpado de todas as acusações. Michael foi condenado à pena de morte por injeção letal. Eu particularmente preferia vê-lo fritando em uma cadeira elétrica, mas o estado de Washington havia abolido o uso da cadeira elétrica por considerá-la um ato desumano. E aí eu me pergunto: Por acaso Michael agiu como um ser humano quando matou tantas pessoas?

De qualquer forma, eu sabia que em breve estaria livre definitivamente daquele monstro. Ele amargou durante dois anos no corredor da morte até ser finalmente executado no mês passado. Como último pedido, ele quis ver e falar com Bella, mas ela não quis e mesmo que ela quisesse, eu não teria permitido. Emmett, Jake e eu fizemos questão de assistir a execução de Michael. Eu queria que o meu rosto vitorioso fosse a última coisa que ele visse antes de morrer sabendo que Bella era minha e que nós seriamos felizes para sempre. Eu finalmente pude respirar aliviado ao vê-lo fechar definitivamente os olhos. Três dias depois da execução, uma correspondência enviada da prisão chegou para Bella. A sorte era que os seguranças estavam autorizados a abrir qualquer correspondência suspeita ou Bella teria sabido toda a verdade sobre a morte de seu primeiro filho. Mesmo depois de morto, Michael ainda tentou feri-la, mas a carta nunca chegou ao conhecimento de Bella. A partir daquele dia, eu tive a certeza de que minha família estava novamente em plena segurança.

Durante todo esse tempo eu tenho escrito sobre tudo o que aconteceu desde que conheci Isa. Eu sentia muita dificuldade em me abrir com o terapeuta e ele me aconselhou a passar para o papel tudo aquilo que eu não conseguia dizer. No início, eu achei aquela ideia meio maluca, mas com o tempo e o incentivo constante de Bella eu resolvi tentar. O mais estranho foi que ao escrever, eu pude refletir sobre tudo o que aconteceu em minha vida nos últimos treze anos e eu percebi que, apesar de tudo, eu fui e sou feliz porque eu tenho uma mulher maravilhosa que eu amo mais do que a minha própria vida, pais dedicados e carinhosos que sempre me apoiaram em todos os meus momentos, irmãos sempre presentes que sabem a hora exata de me dar um puxão de orelhas, amigos verdadeiros e fieis e os meus maiores tesouros: meus filhos.

Brian hoje está com onze anos e é o terror das meninas no colégio. Bella fica louca com tantas garotas ligando pra nossa casa perguntando por ele. Sofia acabou de completar cinco anos e a cada dia fica mais linda e meiga. Como eu suspeitava, virei massinha de modelar nas mãos daquela bonequinha que faz de mim o que quiser. Basta ela me olhar com aqueles enormes olhos azuis e fazer a carinha do gatinho Shrek, que ela aprendeu a fazer com a mãe, que ela consegue tudo o que quer de mim. Bella às vezes briga comigo dizendo que eu a mimo demais e que ela vai acabar ficando uma criança estragada, mas quem liga? Eu a amo do jeitinho que ela é. Estragada ou não, ela vai ser sempre a minha bonequinha.

Agora que a família vai aumentar ainda mais, Bella e eu decidimos nos mudar para a sua antiga casa. Tivemos que mexer em pouca coisa, já que a casa tem vários quartos. Além dos quartos de Brian e Sofia, tivemos que projetar mais um quarto para os gêmeos. Linda e Gabriel vão nascer em setembro e eu mal vejo a hora de conhecê-los. Nem preciso mencionar a cara de tacho de Emmett quando soube dos gêmeos. Ele até tentou retrucar dizendo que eu também tinha virado fornecedor porque teria duas filhas, mas a diferença é que eu teria dois meninos para me ajudarem a tomar conta delas.

Rose e Emmett acabaram de se mudar também. Eles compraram a casa da falecida Sra. Stewart. Os filhos não quiseram manter a casa por causa das lembranças que segundo eles seriam dolorosas demais e a venderam para meu irmão que agora é nosso vizinho. Alice e Jasper bem que pensaram em ter a própria casa também, mas dona Esme fez beicinho alegando que estava sendo abandonada por todos e eles acabaram ficando com meus pais. No fundo, eu acho que Alice até gostou de ficar e como Jasper é uma cara tranquilo e faz tudo o que Alice pede, tudo acabou bem.

Bella me surpreende mais a cada dia. A forma como ela cuida dos nossos filhos e de mim só me deixa mais apaixonado por ela. Depois que eu acabei de escrever a nossa história ela me pediu para ler. No início, eu fiquei meio intimidado ou constrangido, sei lá. Mas depois eu pensei: Caramba, Bella é minha mulher! Que mal tem ela saber o que se passa na minha cabeça? Então deixei de bobagens e lhe entreguei o manuscrito. Ela gostou tanto que leu de uma só vez as mais de trezentas páginas que eu havia escrito. E não foi só isso o que ela fez. Sem me dizer nada, ela mandou uma cópia do manuscrito para uma editora que acabou se interessando em publicá-lo e um belo dia eu recebi uma encomenda em meu nome. Quando abri a caixa eu quase caí para trás ao ver o conteúdo: o exemplar de um livro intitulado "Voltar a Viver" por Edward Cullen.

A princípio eu achei aquilo uma loucura, mas para a minha total surpresa o livro foi um sucesso de vendas e acabou se tornando um Best Seller e virou febre mundial sendo traduzido para diversas línguas. Já se ouvia falar até que algumas empresas cinematográficas estariam interessadas em comprar os direitos autorais para transformá-lo em um filme. Que gente maluca! Bem, o fato é que amanhã, Bella, eu e as crianças iremos viajar para Nova Iorque para mais uma tarde de autógrafos em uma das maiores livrarias da cidade. Depois de tantos anos, eu voltarei a visitar o túmulo de Isa. Bella e Brian pediram para ir comigo e eu não podia negar isso a eles. Desta vez, Isa irá receber três rosas vermelhas ao invés da rosa solitária que durante cinco longos e torturantes anos eu depositei diariamente em sua sepultura. Eu devia muito a ela e precisava agradecer: por Brian, por Bella e por tudo.


	42. Chapter 42 Voltar a Viver

**Capítulo XLII – Voltar a Viver**

**Narrado por Edward**

O vôo para Nova Iorque havia sido tranquilo. Apesar da minha preocupação com o fato de Bella permanecer sentada durante muitas horas, ela estava bem disposta e ostentava um sorriso enorme no rosto. Brian tinha vindo sentado ao seu lado acariciando sua barriga para que os gêmeos ficassem quietinhos. Sofia dormiu no meu colo a viagem toda. Eu ficava encantado olhando os traços delicados daquele rostinho de boneca, as bochechas rosadinhas, os lábios vermelhinhos como morangos, os cabelinhos lisos com pequenos cachos nas pontas, as mãozinhas gordinhas cheias de covinhas... Os passageiros sentados próximos a nós e até as aeromoças que passavam pelos corredores não conseguiam deixar de sorrir ao olhar para a nossa família.

No aeroporto, havia um carro com motorista esperando para nos levar ao hotel. Ainda teríamos algumas horas para tomar banho, descansar e comer antes de irmos para a livraria. Eu bem que tentei convencer Bella a ficar com as crianças no hotel ao invés de passar uma tarde inteira em um local lotado de gente, mas pra variar ela não aceitou. No fundo, eu queria que ela estivesse ao meu lado, mas ficava preocupado de que ela se cansasse demais. Sua barriga de cinco meses estava grande e pesada e eu sabia que ela já sentia dores nas costas embora muitas vezes tentasse esconder a verdade de mim.

Ao chegarmos à livraria, me assustei com a quantidade de pessoas que já se amontoavam do lado de fora. Parecia que toda a imprensa do país estava lá. Fomos conduzidos por seguranças a uma porta lateral para evitar todo aquele tumulto. O esquema montado para controlar a multidão me deixou mais tranquilo. Os seguranças controlavam a entrada das pessoas sem deixar que a livraria ficasse lotada, assim eu pude dar atenção a todos sem me preocupar com a segurança da minha família. A fila avançava lentamente e cada pessoa que se aproximava me dizia como tinha se identificado com a minha história. Algumas diziam que choraram comigo nos momentos difíceis, outras falavam do ódio e do medo que sentiram com as maldades de Michael, outras riram com as coisas engraçadas que Brian e Emmett faziam, outras diziam que se sentiram dentro da história enquanto a liam. Eu percebia como elas olhavam encantadas para Bella e meus filhos que estavam sentados em um sofá um pouco mais afastado. De repente, me dei conta de que o que eles viam na realidade não era a minha família, mas os personagens do livro vivos ali bem diante deles. Eu podia ver que muitas daquelas pessoas queriam falar e tocar em Bella e em meus filhos como se assim pudessem comprovar que eles eram reais. Não poderia culpá-los, às vezes eu mesmo me pegava olhando para eles e me perguntava se tudo aquilo que eu estava vivendo era real ou apenas um sonho. Eu só pedia a Deus para que se fosse um sonho, Ele não me deixasse acordar nunca mais.

Ao final daquela longa tarde, consegui finalmente voltar com minha família para o hotel. Brian e Sofia desmontaram logo depois de tomar banho e jantar. Bella e eu fomos para a nossa suíte e ficamos na cama abraçadinhos, conversando e trocando carinhos.

_ Eu estou muito magoada com você, Edward! – ela disse baixinho e eu a olhei confuso. Eu não me lembrava de ter feito nada que pudesse tê-la magoado.

_ O que foi que eu fiz, amor? – perguntei preocupado. Será que eu tinha esquecido alguma data especial?

_ Na verdade você não fez, Edward! – ela disse sorrindo – Você não deu um autógrafo para a sua fã número um!

Eu respirei aliviado. Dei um selinho em seus lábios antes de me levantar da cama indo em direção a minha mala. Retirei de lá o primeiro exemplar da primeira edição e o entreguei em suas mãos.

_ Eu jamais me esqueceria da minha fã número um, até porque, se não fosse por ela nada disso teria acontecido. – eu disse voltando a abraçá-la – Pra você, eu reservei algo especial. Abra!

Os olhos de Bella brilhavam enquanto ela abria o livro e via a dedicatória que eu havia escrito para ela. Eu assisti emocionado, as lágrimas banharem seu lindo rosto e um enorme sorriso que se abria em seus lábios enquanto ela lia.

_**Minha vida,**_

_**Dizem que a vida é o momento de aprendermos e melhorarmos como seres humanos. Eu discordo. Somente o verdadeiro amor tem a capacidade de nos ensinar e nos tornar criaturas melhores. E quando ele finalmente chegou para mim através de você, eu quis realmente aprender e melhorar para ser digno de estar ao seu lado. Aqui eu compartilho com você algumas das muitas coisas que tenho aprendido com o seu amor:**_

_**Aprendi que às vezes, nossa vida é colocada de cabeça para baixo para que possamos aprender a viver de cabeça para cima e que **__**aqueles que amamos nunca morrem, apenas partem antes de nós.**_

_**Aprendi que o medo faz parte da vida e que algumas pessoas não sabem como enfrentá-lo, outras, aprendem a conviver com ele e o encaram não como uma coisa negativa, mas como um sentimento de autopreservação.**_

_**Aprendi que para se ser feliz até certo ponto é preciso ter sofrido até esse mesmo ponto e**__** que sem esperança o ser humano não consegue viver, ele apenas existe.**_

_**Aprendi que **__**cada lágrima nos ensina uma verdade e **__**que o amor é o sentimento mais puro que existe, e nós o possuímos, só precisamos acreditar nele, para que ele acredite em nós.**_

_**Aprendi que **__**não há ninguém sem defeitos e que **__**defeitos não fazem mal, quando há vontade e poder de corrigi-los e**__** que não importa quão boa seja uma pessoa, ela vai ferir-me de vez em quando e eu preciso perdoá-la por isso.**_

_**Aprendi que quando estou com raiva tenho o direito de estar com raiva, mas isso não me dá o direito de ser cruel e**__** que é melhor arrepender-me por ter feito alguma coisa do que por não ter feito nada.**_

_**Aprendi que **__**a verdadeira medida de um homem não é como ele se comporta em momentos de conforto e conveniência, mas como ele se mantém em tempos de controvérsia e desafio.**_

_**Aprendi que ninguém é perfeito até que você se apaixone por essa pessoa e que **__**o beijo é uma linda forma de diálogo.**_

_**Aprendi que **__**sonhos são possibilidades esperando para se tornarem reais e **__**que **__**apenas em torno de uma mulher que ama se pode formar uma família.**_

_**Aprendi **__**que ter uma criança dormindo em meus braços é o maior sentimento de paz do mundo e que não há nada mais doce, do que dormir com meus bebês e sentir a respiração deles nas minhas bochechas.**_

_**Aprendi que quando meus filhos seguram meu dedinho com suas pequenas mãos, eu estou com o gancho da vida.**_

_**Aprendi que **__**os obstáculos não podem me deter, os problemas não podem me deter. Mais que tudo, outras pessoas não podem me deter. Somente eu posso deter a mim mesmo e **__**que se a vida é dura, eu sou mais ainda.**_

_**Aprendi **__**que são as pequeninas coisas do dia-a-dia que fazem da vida algo tão espetacular e**__** que **__**as mais lindas palavras de amor são ditas no silêncio de um olhar.**_

_**Aprendi que a maior prova de amor que posso dar às pessoas que amo é a minha confiança.**_

_**Aprendi que existem pessoas que não se tornam especiais pela maneira de ser, ou de agir, mas pela profundidade com que atingem nossos sentimentos.**_

_**Aprendi que **__**a melhor maneira de ter bons filhos é fazê-los felizes e que **__**o que importa não é o que eu tenho na vida, mas quem eu tenho na vida.**_

_**Eu aprendi que o AMOR, e não o TEMPO, é que cura todas as feridas.**_

_**Mas acima de tudo, eu aprendi que só você foi capaz de me devolver à vida, que com você eu pude voltar a viver. Eu te amo**_

_**Por toda a eternidade,**_

_**Edward Cullen.**_

**Narrado por Bella**

A emoção que tomou conta de mim ao ler aquelas palavras me tirou totalmente a voz. Fechei o livro com as mãos trêmulas colocando-o sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e olhei para o rosto do homem ao meu lado. Era até pecado o fato de minhas lágrimas me impedirem de ver claramente a sua perfeição. Edward também tinha lágrimas nos olhos e me fitava sem dizer nada. Não precisávamos de palavras naquele momento, precisávamos apenas sentir um ao outro. Em apenas um beijo dissemos tudo o que as palavras não seriam capazes de expressar. O mundo lá fora já não existia mais. Só o que existia era o sabor daquele beijo, o toque gentil de nossas mãos, o calor dos nossos corpos, a conexão que nos tornava um só e a explosão de prazer que essa conexão causava. Tudo o que me importava era saber que eu dormiria para o resto da minha vida protegida nos braços do homem que eu amo.

Acordei no dia seguinte sentindo mãos quentes e macias acariciando minha barriga. Sorri ainda de olhos fechados apreciando aquele carinho gostoso e senti aqueles lábios doces tocando levemente os meus. Abri os olhos somente para apreciar minhas safiras azuis que brilhavam acompanhadas do sorriso mais brilhante do mundo. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, Edward me ajudou a me levantar da cama e juntos tomamos um banho em meio a beijos e carícias.

Mais tarde naquela manhã ensolarada fomos ao cemitério. Seria a primeira vez tanto para mim quanto para Brian e eu tentava conter a emoção que se apossava de mim. Eu não queria que Edward ficasse preocupado comigo e se ele me visse chorando não me deixaria ir, mas eu precisava estar lá para dizer a ela o quanto eu a amava. Ficamos todos em silêncio olhando para a lápide com o nome de Isadora enquanto conversávamos com ela através de nossos pensamentos. Fechei meus olhos ao sentir uma leve brisa acariciar o meu rosto e sorri com a sensação de pura paz que me invadiu quando Gabriel e Linda se mexeram em meu ventre. Abri os olhos ao sentir Brian me abraçar e beijar minha barriga com um sorriso lindo nos lábios. Edward permanecia de olhos fechados e sorria, talvez sentindo a mesma paz que eu havia sentido. De mãos dadas, deixamos o cemitério depois de depositar três rosas vermelhas sobre a sepultura de Isadora. O carro com motorista já nos esperava na porta para nos levar ao aeroporto. Nosso vôo de volta para casa sairia ao meio dia. Em poucas horas estaríamos em Edmonds, a cidade onde nasci e onde viveria para sempre ao lado da minha família. Eu tinha certeza de que seríamos felizes e eu não via a hora de conhecer Linda e Gabriel. Eles chegariam em setembro para tornar as nossas vidas ainda mais perfeitas.

**Narrado por Isa**

Ao insistir para que Bella buscasse nossos pais no aeroporto naquele 23 de fevereiro eu cometi um grande erro. Era eu quem deveria estar ao volante no momento do acidente e minha vergonha não me deixava admitir que a verdadeira culpada era eu. Descarreguei toda a raiva que eu sentia de mim mesma em minha irmã e errei mais uma vez.

Ao me sentar no banco de praia naquele dia, eu alterei todo o futuro de Bella e, consequentemente, o de Edward e Brian. Era ela quem deveria estar sentada ali e receber o conforto daquele rapaz lindo de olhos azuis que se sentou ao meu lado preocupado com meu estado emocional. Era por ela que ele deveria ter se apaixonado e se casado e era ela quem deveria ter dado a luz ao menino que acabou nascendo de mim. Mas a vida me cobrou pelos meus erros e dois anos mais tarde, em 23 de fevereiro de 2005, eu deixei o corpo que eu habitava. Eu sempre tinha ouvido histórias de que quando alguém morria era recebido por anjos ou pessoas queridas que tivessem partido mais cedo, mas não foi o que aconteceu comigo. De certa forma, eu me sentia presa neste mundo, como se a minha missão ainda não tivesse sido cumprida.

Durante cinco longos e angustiantes anos, eu assisti Edward apenas passar pela vida sem realmente vivê-la. Ele se fazia de forte na frente da família e dos amigos, mas eu sentia sua dor como se fosse a minha quando ele ia diariamente visitar a sepultura onde jaziam meus restos mortais. Ali ele deixava a dor se manifestar em toda a sua plenitude e eu tinha que dar um jeito de acabar com aquilo. Como se fosse um castigo, ainda tive que assistir a minha irmã sofrer nas mãos de um louco. Eu tinha jogado tanta culpa sobre os ombros de Bella que ela começou a achar que não merecia ser amada. Naquele momento, eu entendi qual era a minha missão inacabada. Eu precisava unir Edward e Bella e restaurar a ordem correta dos planos que o destino tinha traçado para os dois. No dia em que meus pais levaram o filho de Bella, eu decidi que eles seriam felizes juntos de qualquer maneira. Aos poucos, comecei a influenciar a mente de Edward para que ele se mudasse para Edmonds, minha cidade natal. Bella já estava lá havia dois anos e eles fatalmente se encontrariam.

Através dos sonhos de ambos eu tentava passar mensagens sem ser muito explícita. Eu sabia que em algum momento eles compreenderiam o que eu estava querendo dizer. Quando Emmett os colocou para trabalhar juntos eu vi a minha chance de fazer com que Edward passasse a enxergar Bella com outros olhos. Mike Newton foi só uma pequena ajuda do destino para despertar o instinto protetor de Edward. Além disso, eu tinha Brian como meu aliado. Não sei como nem porque, mas ele podia me ver e me ouvir e surpreendentemente, apesar de ser apenas uma criança, não ficou com medo de mim. Ele foi uma peça fundamental para o fortalecimento da relação de Edward e Bella. A ligação entre Brian e Bella era tão forte que ia além da limitada capacidade da compreensão humana. Eles eram mãe e filho, só não sabiam disso ainda.

Com Sofia a caminho e com o casamento de Bella e Edward, eu pensei que minha missão estivesse cumprida, mas novamente eu estava enganada. Minhas atitudes egoístas tinham colocado Michael no caminho de Bella e ele ainda era uma ameaça para ela. Eu só poderia partir definitivamente depois de ter a certeza de que ele não pudesse mais feri-la. Foi muito doloroso assistir ao sofrimento de Edward e sentir em minha alma o medo e o desespero que ele sentia pela ameaça que pairava sobre a vida de Bella e de seus filhos. Mesmo com o melhor sistema de segurança disponível, ele se sentia impotente e incapaz de protegê-la e se culpava por tudo o que pudesse vir a acontecer a ela. Aquilo me machucava tanto quanto o machucava porque, mesmo que inconscientemente, eu tinha desencadeado todo aquele mal.

Quando Michael foi finalmente preso e condenado, eu soube que meu tempo na Terra estava chegando ao fim. Eu esperaria que ele partisse deste mundo deixando Bella e Edward em paz e depois eu seguiria o meu caminho.

O momento finalmente chegou, é a minha hora de partir. O sol que brilha em uma manhã de céu azul e límpido parece brindar a esse momento tão especial. Estou agora diante da sepultura onde repousa o que um dia foi o corpo de Isadora Cullen. Meu imenso jardim acaba de ganhar mais três rosas vermelhas. Posso sentir a emoção que emana de Edward, Bella e Brian.

"_Eu amo você, Isadora. Você estará sempre presente na minha vida."_ – Bella pensava. Ela não fazia ideia de quão verdadeiras eram suas palavras.

"_Obrigado por tudo, Isa. Eu vou levá-la em meu coração para sempre. Obrigado por Brian e por Bella. Eu sei que tem o seu dedinho mágico metido nessa história"_ – Edward pensava com Sofia adormecida em seu colo. Eu ri com o seu último pensamento.

Brian olhava para mim com o rostinho triste. Ele parecia saber que eu tinha que partir.

"_Eu amo você, meu anjo! Vou sentir a sua falta"_ – ele pensava.

_ Eu não vou deixá-lo, anjinho! Nunca! Ficaremos separados por pouco tempo! – eu disse acariciando seu rostinho.

Brian franziu o cenho confuso e eu sorri.

_ Vejo você de novo em setembro! – eu disse olhando para Bella.

"_Promete?"_ – ele pediu abrindo um imenso sorriso.

_ Prometo! – eu respondi lhe dando um beijo na testa.

"_Eu vou ficar esperando por você"_ – ele sorria lindamente.

Olhei mais uma vez para a minha família e, sentindo uma brisa fresca bater em meu rosto, caminhei em direção à luz levando nas mãos as três novas rosas do meu jardim. A sensação de paz era imensa e a felicidade que tomou conta de mim ao avistar meus pais caminhando sorridentes em minha direção não poderia ser descrita com palavras.

_ Pronta pra voltar, Linda? – meu pai perguntou sorridente.

_ Mais do que pronta, pai! – eu respondi abraçando-o.

_ Pai não, vovô! – ele me corrigiu e nós rimos.

Minha mãe então me entregou o lindo menino de cabelos castanhos e olhos de cor de chocolate derretido.

_ Ele foi arrancado dela sem poder cumprir sua missão na Terra. Agora vocês têm uma nova missão! – ela disse enquanto acariciava meu rosto e o do menino.

Eu sorria enquanto eles se afastavam. Olhei para o rostinho de Gabriel e fechei os olhos colando nossas testas. Nós estaríamos em breve ao lado de Edward e Bella e desta vez eu não os separaria. Ao contrário, renasceria para fazê-los ainda mais felizes.


	43. Chapter 43 Brian

**Capítulo XLIII – Brian**

**Narrado por Brian**

Meu anjo havia prometido que voltaria em setembro e eu não via a hora de encontrá-la de novo. Quando Linda e Gabriel finalmente nasceram, eu podia ver a emoção estampada nos rostos dos meus pais. Ainda me lembro como se fosse hoje quando meu pai, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas, voltou à sala de espera do hospital onde a família esperava apreensiva por notícias. Minha mãe tinha escorregado em um piso molhado e a queda tinha provocado uma forte hemorragia. Meu coração ainda fica apertado ao me lembrar da cena: meu pai chorava nervoso carregando minha mãe que se contorcia de dor em seus braços. Ele entrou com ela no banco de trás do carro e a segurava como se ela fosse feita de cristal. Meu avô tomou o volante e partiu fritando o asfalto a caminho do hospital enquanto eu chorava, gritava e esperneava nos braços do tio Emmett que me segurava em um aperto de aço me impedindo de ir com eles. Eu era apenas um menino de onze anos vendo a mãe sendo levada às pressas para o hospital toda ensangüentada. Acho que nunca tinha sentido um medo tão grande em toda a minha vida.

As intermináveis horas de espera por notícias tinham sido angustiantes e eu tremia no colo do meu tio quando meu pai entrou chorando na sala de espera. Quando ele anunciou que minha mãe e meus irmãos estavam bem, meu coração disparou e uma alegria imensa me invadiu quase a ponto de explodir o meu peito. A família inteira se abraçou chorando aliviada, apenas Sofia, que na época tinha cinco anos, nos olhava confusa, sem entender porque nós riamos e chorávamos ao mesmo tempo. Meu pai a pegou no colo e encheu suas bochechas gordinhas e rosadas de beijos.

_ Papai tá _tiste_? – ela perguntou ao ver seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas.

_ Não, bonequinha, o papai está muito feliz! - ele respondeu secando as lágrimas e colando a testa na dela.

_ Então por que tá _cholando_? – ela perguntou já querendo chorar também.

_ O papai está chorando de felicidade, amorzinho! Seus irmãozinhos nasceram e são lindos como você, bonequinha! – ele disse rodando Sofia no ar e todos riam com a gargalhada gostosa que ela dava.

Quando entrei no quarto para ver minha mãe, ela tinha um enorme sorriso em seu lindo rosto ainda pálido. Eu estava ansioso para ver meus irmãos, mas tínhamos que esperar que os médicos concluíssem todos os exames para terem certeza de que a queda não tinha deixado seqüelas. Quando eles finalmente foram levados para o quarto eu tive a certeza de que o meu anjo tinha cumprido a sua promessa. Os olhos verdes de Linda não deixavam dúvidas de que meu anjo estava ali. Ela era a cópia exata da minha mãe, apenas os olhos eram idênticos aos do meu anjo. Gabriel, por sua vez, era a mistura perfeita dos meus pais e tinha os olhos castanhos na exata tonalidade dos de minha mãe. Depois dos gêmeos meus pais decidiram "fechar a fábrica". Na verdade, eu acho que meu pai ficou com tanto medo de perder minha mãe no parto dos gêmeos que não quis correr mais riscos.

Nossa família não parava de aumentar. Alguns meses depois do nascimento dos gêmeos, tia Alice teve o Richard, Rick como a família o chama. Ela descobriu que estava grávida logo depois que voltamos da viagem a Nova Iorque. Tio Emmett cismou de empatar o jogo com o meu pai e acabou quebrando a cara. Tia Rose teve mais duas meninas: Anna e Valentina. É claro que meu pai não deixou de curtir com a cara dele. Além de dizer que os espermas do tio Emmett eram afeminados ele ainda começou a espalhar pelo hospital que tio Emmett tinha deixado de ser fornecedor do varejo e passou a ser fornecedor no atacado. Meu tio quase surtou com as piadinhas dos colegas o que fazia meu pai, tio Jasper e tio Jake se contorcerem de tanto rir.

Por falar no tio Jake, ele e tia Leah não tiveram mais filhos, mas quando a irmã de tia Leah morreu de repente, deixando Seth sozinho no mundo, eles decidiram adotá-lo. Mas independente das brincadeiras e das tragédias, o fato era que meu avô e minha avó simplesmente adoravam ter sempre a casa cheia de crianças aos domingos. Era o dia em que os filhos e os netos passavam o dia com eles. A bagunça era geral, um monte de crianças se jogando alucinadas dentro da piscina e molhando quem estivesse por perto. Tardes e mais tardes de filmes de aventura regados a pipoca e refrigerante que sempre acabavam em guerra de pipoca e almofadas. Noites do pijama em que até os adultos participavam e quase nos matavam de medo contando histórias de terror. As viagens de férias eram sempre as melhores. Nossos pais se divertiam com a criançada correndo enlouquecida pela praia ou pela Disney. Onde quer que nós fôssemos a festa estava garantida.

Mesmo depois de tantos anos, nós ainda somos super unidos. Alguns mais unidos do que os outros. Seth e Sofia estão namorando há um ano. No início, eu e meu pai quase surtamos porque na época Seth já tinha 25 e Sofia tinha somente 18 anos. A maior preocupação do meu pai nem era a diferença de idade ou dúvidas sobre a boa índole de Seth. Ele o conhecia desde que Seth tinha 7 anos e sabia o tipo de criação que ele teve. O problema era que como Sofia estava entrando para a faculdade e Seth já estava se formando e voltando para Edmonds, meu pai tinha medo que Sofia não agüentasse ficar longe dele e acabasse se prejudicando nos estudos ou desistindo de estudar. Felizmente isso não aconteceu. Sofia já está no segundo ano da faculdade de Letras e é uma das melhores alunas da turma. O único problema é que ela foi descoberta por um olheiro de uma agência de modelos e acabou fechando contrato com uma grife famosa de lingerie. Meu pai no começo não gostou da ideia, mas Sofia consegue tudo o que quer com ele e hoje ele fica todo bobo toda vez que surge uma foto dela nas revistas de moda. Minha mãe e minhas tias acham isso o máximo. Acho que só Seth e eu não ficamos nada contentes com essa história. É claro que a gente a apóia em tudo, mas é dose pra leão ficar escutando nossos amigos dizendo que ela é gostosa e outras coisas que eu prefiro nem lembrar. Embora muitas vezes eu desejasse partir a cara de algumas pessoas, eu já tive que segurar Seth várias vezes porque ele queria partir pra cima de uns engraçadinhos que fizeram comentários indecentes sobre a minha irmã. Apesar do ciúme louco que ele sente, o namoro deles está cada vez mais firme.

Jacob e Sarah acabaram de completar 15 anos e estão de namorico com Linda e Gabriel que estão com 14. Como diz o tio Jake, parece que a família Black e a família Cullen resolveram abrir sociedade e casar os filhos. Meus pais morrem de rir com as palhaçadas do tio Jake, mas eu sei que o Dr. Cullen vigia a Linda de perto. Já o Gabriel, ele deixa solto, tio Jake que vigie a própria filha. Não sei se o namoro de Gabriel e Sarah vai adiante por muito tempo, me parece mais um namoro de escola. Já Linda e Jacob, apesar de muito novos, me parecem realmente apaixonados. É lindo ver o brilho nos olhos dos dois quando estão juntos. A relação deles me lembra muito a dos meus pais. Jacob é sempre muito super protetor em relação a Linda. Ela às vezes reclama com ele, mas eu sei que é só pra fazer charme porque ela já me disse que adora esse jeito dele. Ela pode ser novinha, mas tem o Jacob nas mãos e ele faz tudo o que ela pede.

Valentina e Anna estão com 13 anos e eu já percebi uns olhares meio suspeitos entre Valentina e Richard que está com 14. Parece que ainda não rolou nada entre os dois, mas duvido que demore a acontecer. Como estudam na mesma classe, eles usam a desculpa de estudar para as provas e ficam sempre pelos cantos de conversas e segredinhos. A sorte do Richard é que o tio Emmett ainda não percebeu isso porque na hora em que ele pegar os dois a cobra vai fumar.

Ashley está com 17 anos e não pensa em namorar tão cedo. Ela quer fazer faculdade de moda assim como Nicole e Melinda que estão com 18 anos. Nicole também diz que não pensa em namorar por enquanto, mas Mel já me contou que quando Nicole e Ashley saem para as baladas elas aprontam todas. Se tio Emmett e tio Jasper ficarem sabendo de uma coisa dessas acabam trancando as duas em um convento.

Meus pais continuam a cada dia mais apaixonados e eu sempre sonhei encontrar alguém que me completasse como eles se completam, mas quando isso aconteceu, eu praticamente surtei. Eu já estava na faculdade e tinha 21 anos na época. Fazia um bom tempo que eu não via a minha família e quando voltei para casa nas férias de final de ano, meu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo. Eu não conseguia acreditar que aquela moça linda que estava parada na sala da casa dos meus avós era a minha prima Melinda. Fiquei parado na porta da sala feito um idiota sem conseguir me mexer olhando para ela. Esqueci-me completamente do resto da família ali presente admirando aquela menina de apenas 15 anos com um corpão de mulher que tinha me enfeitiçado com um simples olhar. Eu não sabia como agir, acho que tremia e suava porque meu pai veio em minha direção, me abraçou rindo baixinho e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

_ Disfarça, moleque, senão seu tio Emmett te capa!

_ Pai, eu to ferrado! – foi a única coisa que eu consegui responder provocando uma gargalhada estrondosa no meu pai.

Depois disso, toda a família veio me abraçar, mas eu só tinha olhos para a Mel que também não tirava os olhos de mim. Quando ela se aproximou de mim e me abraçou apertado eu fechei os olhos sorrindo e inalando seu perfume. Só me dei conta de que ainda estávamos grudados um no outro quando ouvi alguém pigarrear perto de nós. Felizmente, era o meu pai que me olhava com um sorriso satisfeito e ao mesmo tempo sacana no rosto. Tio Emmett estava distraído com tia Rose e minha mãe. Acho que elas perceberam e fizeram de propósito. Com muita dificuldade me desvencilhei do abraço e imediatamente senti sua falta. Meu pai, percebendo meu estado, me chamou para conversarmos no escritório do meu avô. Eu pensei que ele fosse me passar um sermão, afinal eu era um homem prestes a completar 22 anos e estava completamente vidrado por uma menina de 15.

Eu não menti para o meu pai quando ele me perguntou o que eu estava sentindo. Nossa relação sempre foi baseada na confiança mútua e ele me conhecia tão bem que mesmo se eu mentisse, ele não se deixaria enganar. Contei pra ele todas as sensações que tomaram conta do meu corpo e da minha mente desde o momento em que bati os olhos em Mel, mas também confessei que me sentia quase um pedófilo, um pervertido, por me sentir tão atraído por ela. Ao contrário do que eu esperava meu pai não me reprovou. Ele apenas me pediu para que eu fosse mais cuidadoso e que, antes de tomar qualquer atitude, eu deveria ter certeza absoluta do que eu estava sentindo porque ele não queria que Mel ou eu saíssemos daquilo tudo magoados. Eu prometi a ele que iria refletir sobre aquilo tudo e ele me garantiu que, qualquer que fosse a minha decisão, ele estaria sempre do meu lado pra me apoiar.

As duas primeiras semanas de férias foram um verdadeiro tormento para mim. Mel não saía da minha cabeça e, pra piorar a minha situação, como ela e Sofia eram muito amigas, ela não saía da minha casa também. Eu tentava evitá-la ao máximo, mas aquilo me machucava demais. Era insuportável saber que ela estava dentro da minha casa e ter que fugir dela enquanto o que eu mais queria era ficar ao seu lado, tocá-la, senti-la. Uma mistura de paixão, desejo e culpa me atormentava 24 quatro horas por dia e eu estava mais perdido a cada instante. Quando meu olhar encontrava com o dela, minha vontade era de correr até ela, abraçá-la, beijá-la e não deixar que ela se afastasse de mim nunca mais. Mas logo em seguida vinha o sentimento de culpa através daquela maldita voz que repetia em minha cabeça _"ela é só uma criança, Brian"_. Deus! Como eu queria que aquela voz me deixasse em paz.

Meu desespero chegou ao limite no Natal. Era o aniversário de 16 anos de Nikki e Mel. Tio Emmett e tia Rose decidiram fechar uma boate e fazer a festa de aniversário delas lá. A boate estava lotada com todos os amigos dos meus irmãos e dos meus primos. Mel estava deslumbrante em um vestido preto tomara-que-caia colado no corpo que cobria somente metade das suas cochas. Ela e as meninas estavam na pista de dança e eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos de cima dela. Mel exalava sensualidade enquanto dançava de olhos fechados e sem perceber chamava a atenção de vários rapazes que acabaram formando uma rodinha em volta dela. De repente, um deles ousou se aproximar e tocar sua cintura grudando seu corpo no dela por trás. Ela abriu os olhos surpresa e tentou de desvencilhar das mãos dele, mas ele insistia em dançar com ela. Naquele momento meu sangue ferveu. Quando dei por mim, eu já tinha descido as escadas para a pista de dança e tinha derrubado o rapaz no chão. Ele se levantou rapidamente querendo me encarar.

_ Qual é a tua, cara? Eu to dançando com a garota! – ele disse me enfrentando – Quem você pensa que é?

_ Eu sou o namorado dela, babaca! Vaza daqui antes que eu detone a tua cara! – eu respondi avançando na direção dele.

Naquela altura dos acontecimentos, meu pai, tio Emmett, tio Jasper e tio Jake já tinham descido para evitar uma briga mais séria. Eu via tudo vermelho e só pensava em arrebentar a cara daquele sujeito por ter ousado tocar a minha Mel. Meu pai e tio Jake me seguravam pelos braços tentando me impedir de avançar pra cima dele. Tio Emmett cresceu pra cima do sujeito que tratou de correr antes de apanhar. Somente depois que ele tinha sumido das nossas vistas meu pai e tio Jake me soltaram. Senti meu coração apertado no peito ao olhar para Mel que chorava assustada nos braços do tio Jasper. Eu não consegui me segurar. Corri até ela e a abracei com força sem me importar com os olhares de todos. Eu só queria que ela parasse de chorar, porque vê-la assim tão fragilizada estava acabando comigo.

_ Me perdoa, docinho! Eu não queria te assustar! – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

_ Não me deixa, fica comigo! – ela disse entre soluços fazendo meu coração disparar no peito – Eu preciso de você!

_ Eu não vou a lugar algum! – eu disse secando suas lágrimas e colando nossas testas – Eu quero muito ficar com você, mas eu preciso conversar com o seu pai antes de qualquer coisa.

Ela abriu um sorriso tão lindo que eu me perdi mais uma vez olhando para ela e não resisti. Dei um selinho demorado em seus lábios antes de me virar para procurar meu tio. Foi mais fácil do que eu jamais poderia imaginar. Meu tio já estava sabendo de tudo. Ele havia conversado com meu pai dias antes porque ele tinha percebido que Mel andava meio deprimida e, em uma conversa de pai para filha, ela havia confessado que estava apaixonada por mim, mas que achava que eu não sentia o mesmo porque vivia evitando ficar perto dela. Meu pai já havia explicado para ele o que eu sentia e relação a ela e que eu me sentia culpado por ela ser ainda muito nova, por isso a evitava.

Quando meu tio me abraçou me dando a benção para namorar a Mel, eu senti como se o peso do mundo tivesse sido tirado dos meus ombros. Aquele foi o melhor presente de Natal que eu poderia ganhar. Passamos o resto das férias grudados um no outro e eu me sentia como um adolescente perto dela. Quando a hora de voltar para a faculdade chegou, foi muito difícil partir e deixá-la para trás. Nós nos falávamos pelo telefone ou pelo MSN todas as noites, mas ainda assim não era o suficiente para aplacar a falta que eu sentia dela. Muitas vezes, depois de falar com ela eu chorava por horas sentindo o peito sufocado de saudades.

Agora eu podia entender perfeitamente o amor desesperado que meu pai sentia pela minha mãe. Meu amor por Mel era exatamente assim. Eu tive a prova disso no semestre passado quando Sofia me ligou dizendo que Mel tinha sofrido um acidente de carro. Mesmo com Sofia me jurando que ela estava bem e que só tinha quebrado o braço, eu não sosseguei enquanto não peguei um avião de volta para casa. Eu não me importava se perderia alguma prova ou se seria reprovado em alguma matéria. Tudo o que eu queria era estar perto do meu docinho e ter a certeza de que ela estava bem. Durante o vôo, minha ansiedade era tão grande que eu cheguei a pensar em invadir a cabine do piloto e mandar que ele acelerasse aquela porcaria de avião ao máximo.

Quando desembarquei, Sofia me esperava no saguão do aeroporto. No caminho para o hospital, eu acelerava o carro forçando o motor ao limite máximo. Larguei o carro de qualquer jeito no estacionamento do hospital e corri feito um louco pelos corredores até chegar ao quarto onde ela estava. Somente quando a vi dormindo tranquila com um gesso imobilizando o braço direito eu voltei a respirar normalmente. Ela passaria aquela noite em observação e eu pedi para ficar com ela. Fiquei velando seu sono enquanto acariciava seu rosto delicado e seus cabelos sedosos. De repente me dei conta de que o medo que eu tinha sentido ao ver minha mãe ser carregada às pressas para o hospital quando os gêmeos nasceram não era nem um milésimo do medo que eu senti de perder minha Mel. Eu a sentia tão frágil, tão indefesa que a minha vontade era largar tudo e ficar ali para sempre com ela, mas eu sabia que precisava voltar. No dia seguinte, depois de deixá-la em casa eu peguei o avião de volta para a faculdade. Era o meu último semestre e eu me agarrei a esse pensamento para agüentar me separar de Mel mais uma vez. Eu sabia que em breve estaríamos juntos novamente.

O tempo pareceu se compadecer de mim e realmente passou rápido. Estou voltando hoje para Edmonds e não vejo a hora de rever meu docinho. Só eu sei a falta que ela me faz, como é insuportável ficar longe dela. Já conversei com meu pai e com tio Emmett e Mel ainda não sabe que eu estou voltando hoje. Minha avó está preparando um jantar especial e a família toda estará presente quando eu chegar de surpresa. Estou ansioso e com medo. O anel está comprado e hoje eu faço o pedido que, se for aceito, vai me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Mas esta é uma outra história...

**FIM**

OBS: A patmel, uma das leitoras, criou uma comunidade no orkut para a fic. O nome da comunidade é Voltar a Viver. Quem quiser participar dá uma passada por lá  
./Main#Community?cmm=106057833

Pessoal, eu deixei uma possibilidade aberta para uma segunda temporada. O foco principal seria na vida e nos romances dos filhos dos casais principais, sem deixar os pais de lado.  
Gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês, se vale ou não a pena.

Obrigada a todos os leitores que receberam a fic com tanto carinho. Foi uma experiência muito gratificante escrever esta história e ver o retorno positivo de vocês.

Bj  
Sonia Cullen


	44. Chapter 44 Segunda Temporada

Olá a todos,

Estou passando por aqui para informar que comecei a posta a segunda temporada de Voltar a Viver. Se ainda tiver alguém interessado em ler a continuação da história, basta ir à página: .net/s/7040989/1/Voltar_a_Viver_2_Temporada e se divertir.

Beijos,

Sonia Cullen


End file.
